Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook] [Ch. 18 - updated] Kim Taehyung adalah definisi dari ambisi, kesombongan, dan rasa menginginkan. Sekali berurusan dengannya, takkan ada yang bisa lepas. Dan Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat begitu menggoda, masuk ke dalam jangkauannya tanpa aba-aba. - bad summary, please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

"Tell me. Tell me what you want, and you'll have it on your hand."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery a lil bit Crime (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part I: Tell Me, Tell Me Now**

"Detektif Jeon. Surat izin penggeledahan yang kau minta." gumam seorang pria berseragam polisi saat menaruh beberapa lembar kertas di meja seorang rekannya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk puncak kepala bersurai _copper_ dari _namja_ yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja, terlihat lelah. "Apa aku perlu meminta Jimin untuk menggantikanmu, Kook? Kau belum beristirahat sejak pagi."

"Tidak usah." gumam sang detektif. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, meregangkan tubuh yang hanya berbalut kaos putih polos dan celana _jeans_ warna gelap. Mulutnya menguap lebar-lebar sebelum menoleh ke arah sang polisi. "Jimin sedang berada di forensik untuk melihat hasil laboratorium, dia sama _worn out-_ nya denganku. Aku akan mengunjungi _Six_ sendiri saja. Oh, siapa nama pemiliknya?"

"Kim Taehyung. Aku sudah menghubunginya, dia berada di klubnya. Menunggumu. Beberapa rekan polisi sudah di sana untuk membantu tugasmu. Tetaplah bersama mereka, jangan jauh-jauh."

Detektif Jeon mengeryitkan dahi saat rekannya mengedipkan mata jahil. Ia memberikan _gesture_ seolah bertanya apa maksudnya sambil mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Kudengar dia penggoda ulung, jangan sampai kau berakhir di ranjangnya, Tuan Jeon Jungkook. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan bokongmu besok pagi."

Jungkook berdecih sebal. "Dalam mimpimu! Aku bukan jalang seperti kebanyakan orang yang ditidurinya."

"Dalam mimpiku, kau berada di ranjangku, mendesah di bawahku sambil menangis menahan nikmat."

"Bangsat!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kim Yugyeom bajingan."

"Jeon Jungkook menggemaskan." Yugyeom terbahak setelahnya. Menggoda Jeon Jungkook memang berada di urutan pertama pada daftar hal menyenangkan yang ia miliki. Apalagi untuk hari-hari melelahkan seperti sekarang, membuat detektif bergigi kelinci itu kesal sama saja dengan _recharge energy._

Malas mendebat lebih jauh, Jungkook memilih meninggalkan ruangan. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, bahkan ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju _Six,_ sebuah klub elit yang berdiri sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Jungkook disambut oleh empat polisi yang telah tiba terlebih dahulu di _Six._ Mereka sedikit bercakap sebelum masuk ke gedung dengan tiga lantai dengan lampu depan yang sengaja dimatikan, pertanda bahwa klub tidak beroperasi.

"Selamat datang di klubku, Tuan Detektif. Aku Kim Taehyung, pemilik _Six._ " sambut seseorang bersurai hitam kelam yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi, lengkap dengan sepatu mengkilat yang terlihat elegan.

Jungkook bersumpah, pria yang kini berdiri di depannya benar-benar terlihat mengintimidasi. Alis tegasnya begitu mempesona. Pahatan rahangnya sempurna. Sepasang mata beriris biru gelapnya terlihat bak laut dalam yang siap menyeretnya tenggelam.

Sang detektif berdehem sekali, ia menunjukkan lencana miliknya, juga surat izin penggeledahan yang ia bawa. Prosedur kerja yang harus ia lakukan. "Kepolisian. Kami mendapat perintah untuk menggeledah tempat ini terkait dengan penemuan jasad dengan noda _dom perignon_ di bajunya. Menurut catatan, klub Anda adalah salah satu yang menyediakan minuman tersebut."

Sang pemilik klub terkekeh mendengarnya, Jungkook mengeryit heran.

"Kalian boleh memeriksa apapun, aku tidak akan menyulitkan."

"Baiklah, kami butuh rekaman _cctv,_ daftar anggota klub, juga daftar tamu yang berkunjung semalam. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan jika benar semalam korban mengunjungi tempat ini. Tapi sebelumnya, saya akan meminta beberapa keterangan dari Anda."

"Tentu." Kim Taehyung, pemilik tunggal _Six,_ tersenyum penuh wibawa, ia melirik seseorang di sebelah kanannya. "Hoseok, kau bisa antarkan para polisi ke ruang pengawas di lantai tiga dan menunjukkan data yang mereka inginkan. Aku dan Tuan Detektif butuh privasi."

Pria bersurai coklat kopi memutar bola matanya, terlihat jengah namun segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Ia bersama keempat rekan Jungkook berjalan menaiki tangga di sisi kanan ruangan, meninggalkan sang detektif bersama pemilik klub yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Jungkook.

Merasa risih, penyandang marga Jeon segera berdehem keras, mencoba menghentikan sorot menelanjangi yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Sayang sekali, otak pemilik klub ini seolah bebal, ia malah semakin terlihat bernafsu mengamati pemuda Jeon.

"Brengsek." bisik Jungkook hampir tak terdengar.

Sayangnya, itu tak lolos dari pendengaran seorang Kim Taehyung. "Maaf. Kurasa memang tidak sopan membiarkan sosok yang menawan berdiri terlalu lama. Mari, silakan duduk."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Jungkook, Taehyung berjalan ke arah meja bar, mengambil sebotol _wine,_ lalu membukanya begitu saja sebelum menuangkan ke dua gelas yang salah satunya ia letakkan di sampingnya, sedangkan yang satu ia pegang dengan cara yang sungguh elegan dan _sexy._

Jeon Jungkook berani bersumpah, kalau saja Yugyeom tidak memperingatkannya mengenai Kim Taehyung yang seorang penggoda, pasti dirinya sudah mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu." gumam Taehyung sebelum meneguk _wine-_ nya. Ia melirik pemuda bersurai tembaga yang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh gelas _wine_ untuknya. Jungkook bukan seorang penggila anggur, namun ia tahu betul _brand_ yang tertempel di botol yang tengah dituang dengan sangat elegan oleh sosok bak pangeran yang duduk di sampingnya adalah satu dari yang terbaik yang pernah sang detektif lihat.

"Jeon Jungkook. Aku detektif dari kantor kepolisian." Jungkook sebenarnya ingin merutuk karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. "Maaf kalau lancang, tapi aku benar-benar ingin segera menyelesaikan investigasi di sini. Aku yakin, Anda juga ingin segera membuka klub Anda malam ini."

Pemilik _Six_ tertawa dengan suara rendahnya. Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang bangsawan. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Aku tidak mau memberikan keterangan apapun kalau kau masih memanggilku dengan _anda._ Panggil saja namaku, Taehyung. Atau kau bisa menggunakan panggilan yang lebih akrab. _Sayang,_ misalnya?"

"Taehyung. Aku akan memanggilmu begitu."

"Nah, itu lebih baik." sang pemilik klub terkekeh. Ia kembali meminum _wine-_ nya, memberikan _gesture_ agar Jungkook minum bersamanya. Sayang sekali, pemuda bersurai tembaga lebih memilih patuh pada peraturan kerjanya.

"Jadi Taehyung- _sshi_ , apa kau mengenal Bae Irene? Dia ditemukan tewas satu blok dari _Six._ " Jungkook menekan pulpen yang ia pegang, bersiap mencatat. Kim Taehyung tentu tahu benda itu bukan pulpen biasa, melainkan _recorder_ yang praktis untuk dibawa kemana-mana.

"Tentu. Dia anggota di klub ini."

"Jadi, bukan sekedar pengunjung biasa, tapi dia merupakan anggota?"

Taehyung mengangguk saja. Mata sebiru laut dalamnya tak lepas dari bibir Jungkook yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan ketika bicara.

"Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

"Apa beberapa kali tidur bersamanya bisa dikatakan dekat?"

Detektif Jeon yang tadinya menunduk untuk mencatat langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lekat manik kelam lawan bicaranya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Maaf?"

" _Well,_ aku tahu latar belakang seluruh anggota klub _Six,_ bahkan mereka yang hanya pernah berkunjung sekali, aku mengetahuinya. Aku juga beberapa kali tidur dengannya. Apa manusia menganggap yang seperti itu sebagai hubungan yang dekat?"

Jeon Jungkook makin mengeryit, keheranan karena berbagai alasan. Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau sebagai pemilik klub semewah _Six,_ Taehyung tahu tentang latar belakang semua _member-_ nya. Itu penting untuk menjaga kelas _Six_ agar tidak kecolongan memasukkan anggota dengan catatan kriminal atau sebagainya. Yang jadi masalah, pertanyaan _saksi_ di hadapannya menunjukkan seolah-olah ia bukan manusia.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Kita _skip_ bagian kau tidur dengannya." Jungkook menyembunyikan manik obsidiannya selama sepersekian detik sebelum menarik nafas dalam. "Apa akhir-akhir ini kau bertemu dengannya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Semalam aku bertemu dengannya."

"Dia berkunjung ke sini?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung menggoyangkan gelas _wine-_ nya sebelum menyesap isinya perlahan. Sungguh cara yang begitu berbeda dengan saat ia meneguknya tadi, namun tetap menawan. "Aku hanya bertemu di luar gedung ini. Aku belum sempat bertanya kepada Hoseok apakah Irene masuk ke klub karena sejujurnya aku baru kembali dari _rumah_ sekitar dua detik sebelum kau masuk tadi."

Oke. Jawaban yang diberikan Taehyung mulai terdengar mengada-ada. Kalaupun Taehyung tiba di klub beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook tiba, pasti rekan-rekannya memberitahukan hal itu. Sepertinya keprofesionalitasan Jeon Jungkook sedang diuji. "Baiklah, ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan semalam."

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menerobos gerbang _neraka_ untuk melihat apakah bawahanku bekerja dengan baik selama aku berlibur. Aku juga sedikit bersenang-senang dengan menghukum beberapa pendosa, dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Irene berdiri di antrian. Sebenarnya aku ingin turun tangan menghukumnya juga, tapi Hoseok menyusulku dan mengatakan bahwa seorang detektif manis ingin bertemu denganku, tepat dua orang sebelum giliran Irene. _So, here I am._ "

"Tunggu. Bisa kau jelaskan pukul berapa kau melihat Irene?" sang penanya mulai antusias. Jika benar semalam pemilik marga Kim di hadapannya bertemu dengan Irene, ia bisa saja menjadi saksi kunci, atau malah pelaku pembunuhan wanita itu.

"Kalau waktu Korea Selatan, kira-kira pukul satu dini hari, dan aku meninggalkannya beberapa detik sebelum kau tiba di _Six_."

Jungkook jelas mengeryit heran. Pasalnya, menurut bagian forensik, juga rekaman _cctv_ di sekitar tempat kejadian, wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu tewas sekitar pukul dua belas malam. Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana Irene bisa bersama Kim Taehyung kalau jasadnya saja ada di ruang forensik, kaku dan tidak bernafas?

"Taehyung- _sshi,_ kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Bae Irene tewas sekitar pukul dua belas malam."

Kali ini pria bersurai kelam mendengus meremehkan. Ia menyesap _wine-_ nyasebelum kembali bicara. "Tentu saja tidak. Semua manusia yang kutemui di _neraka_ memang sudah mati. Tidak ada manusia hidup yang bisa masuk ke sana, kecuali jika aku mengizinkannya."

Sang detektif mulai pusing sendiri. Pria seelegan Kim Taehyung nyatanya hanya seorang pengusaha tempat hiburan malam dengan otak setengah gila.

"Oke, jadi kau adalah penguasa neraka?"

"Sebutan itu keren juga, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil _pangeran._ Sebenarnya aku menginginkan gelar raja yang dipegang oleh _ayahku_ yang tamak di atas sana." Taehyung melirik ke arah langit-langit, Jungkook mengikutinya, lalu mengeryit. Setahunya, tidak ada yang tinggal di gedung ini. Atau, ayah Kim Taehyung juga sedang berada di gedung yang sama?

"Tuan Taehyung. Aku sungguh berharap kau bersikap kooperatif di sini. Kalau ceritamu _ngawur,_ aku bisa saja menahanmu dengan alasan kau tidak memiliki alibi yang jelas atau memberikan keterangan palsu."

"Tidak. Tentu aku tidak mengarang. Kau bisa bertanya kepada Hoseok kalau tidak percaya." pemilik manik sedalam samudera memasang wajah datar. Suara rendahnya mengisyaratkan betapa seriusnya ia sekarang.

Jungkook menghela nafas, mengabaikan alis tegas sang lawan bicara yang seolah memaksanya untuk percaya dengan segala dongeng yang barusan ia dengar. "Baiklah. Kau adalah _pangeran_ yang tinggal di _neraka._ Aku terima itu. Jadi aku ini apa? Incubus?"

"Kau memang semenggairahkan Incubus, hanya saja, mereka akan sangat marah kalau kau mengaku sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Kau tahu, _baby?_ Incubus tidak sepolos dirimu." Taehyung terbahak setelahnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook, lalu berbisik di telinganya, setengah menggeram dengan suara rendahnya. "Aku beberapa tingkat di atas mereka, bahkan aku berada di tingkat tertinggi. Kau tahu? Aku adalah _sang pangeran._ Kau boleh memanggil dengan nama asliku; _Lucifer_."

Jeon Jungkook mati-matian menahan nafasnya. Taehyung terlalu dekat, dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila. "Astaga… apa aku benar-benar harus membawamu ke kantor polisi karena kau memberikan keterangan palsu?"

"Aku serius. Aku ini _pangeran_ dari _neraka._ Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu sebagai bukti?"

"Bukti apa? Membaca pikiran?" sang detektif mendengus meremehkan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, jelas sekali ia menolak percaya dengan ucapan Kim-pembual. Yugyeom bilang, pria di hadapannya ini berbahaya, Jungkook telah mencatatnya di dalam hati dan hafal di luar kepala. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, sayang. Tapi aku bisa membuatmu mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Detektif Jeon." Baru saja akan protes, seorang rekan Jungkook datang dengan membawa setumpuk kertas dan sebuah _flash disk_. "Aku sudah mendapatkan datanya, juga rekaman kamera pengawas. Semalam korban memang berkunjung kesini, dan dia berada di satu meja dengan beberapa orang pria. Kami sedang memeriksa meja itu sekarang."

Sang polisi menunjuk sebuah meja dengan dagunya. Matanya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan iris sebiru laut dalam milik sang pemilik klub. Taehyung menyerigai saat itu juga, menatap lekat-lekat polisi berperawakan tinggi dengan _name tag_ Park Chanyeol itu.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" gumam si pemilik nama dengan nada tak karuhan. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah, nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Katakan padaku, kau memiliki keinginan di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam? Sesuatu yang selama ini kau pendam dan tak berani kau katakan?"

Pria tinggi berseragam polisi mengangguk antusias seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meraup permen semaunya. Matanya menatap lekat Taehyung, ia kembali menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Katakan." bisik Taehyung hampir mendesis, seolah perlahan menarik jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

Pria dengan surai bergelombang itu kembali menelan ludahnya, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. "Me -menggagahi Byun Baekhyun dari bagian forensik. Membuatnya menjerit nikmat di bawahku, mendesahkan namaku berulang kali hingga suaranya putus. Da -dan…"

"Dan?" Taehyung membeo, mencoba menggali lebih dalam apa yang ada di kepala Park Chanyeol.

"Kau…" Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dengan susah payah. "Kau terlihat seperti Baekhyun…"

"Pergi." Taehyung memutus kontak mata saat itu juga.

Di detik yang sama, pria bermarga Park berjalan cepat meninggalkan Taehyung yang langsung fasih mengumpat. "Bangsat. Berani-beraninya menyamakan aku dengan orang yang ingin digagahi. Kupastikan untuk menggantung kemaluannya, membiarkan tubuhnya terbakar di tengah gurun dengan burung pemakan bangkai yang siap mematuknya ketika ia masuk ke neraka nanti."

Jungkook mengeryit keheranan. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

"Membuatnya mengatakan keinginan terdalamnya. Kubilang aku akan menunjukkan padamu." pemilik surai jelaga menunjukkan seringaiannya, namun segera ia hapus begitu mengingat sesuatu. "Walau ada bagian yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Sayang sekali, mencabut nyawa bukan kewenanganku."

"Kau menggunakan trik sulap? Hipnotis?" setahu Jungkook, metode seperti itu memang bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa orang.

"Detektif Jeon, aku yakin kau tahu betul kalau hipnotis membawamu pada bagian dimana dirimu menjadi sangat tenang dan nyaman. Apa kau melihat teman mesummu tenang? Kalau kau bertanya padaku, yang terpancar dari matanya adalah ambisi dan nafsu yang berlebihan. Aku berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi si Baekhyun itu akan benar-benar diperkosa."

Jungkook hanya mendengus, malas meladeni.

"Apa perlu kucoba padamu?"

Belum sempat mengelak, kedua pundak sang detektif sudah dicengkram kuat. Seluruh atensinya terpusat pada manik menghanyutkan milik pria di hadapannya. Jungkook terdiam saat itu juga.

"Kau memiliki keinginan yang tak bisa kau katakan, benar?"

Pemilik surai tembaga masih terdiam. Sepasang obsidiannya belum beralih dari samudra kembar di mata Kim Taehyung.

"Katakan, katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang juga." sang _pangeran_ menyeringai saat bibir manusia di hadapannya mulai bergerak ragu. "Untukmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Aku ingin… Aku.."

"Ya? Katakan." ada binar antusias di mata Taehyung. Dari kejauhan, Hoseok bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin.." sepasang tangan Jungkook meremat lengan pria di hadapannya sebelum kembali bicara. Ia terlihat ragu. "A -aku… aku ingin ma.. ma.. "

Kim Taehyung menatapnya semakin lekat, tersenyum miring penuh percaya diri.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu kembali bicara. "Aku ingin mati saja kalau kau terus-terusan mengatakan hal-hal sinting seperti itu. Jadi, berhentilah!"

Pemilik surai jelaga mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali, ia bahkan menyentuh telinganya sendiri, memastikan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Jeon Jungkook itu sungguhan.

"Karena urusanku sudah selesai, aku permisi." sang detektif berdiri begitu saja, mengabaikan pemilik _Six_ yang masih memasang wajah _blank-_ nya. "Aku tidak akan bilang-bilang kalau pemilik klub semewah _Six_ tidak waras. Aku hanya akan memasukkan data bahwa semalam kau sempat bertemu dengan korban sebelum pergi karena ada urusan. Sudah, sampai di sana saja. Tidak ada gerbang neraka, hukum-menghukum, bertemu Irene jam satu dini hari dan lain sebagainya. Kau bisa menyimpan cerita _fantasy_ -mu untuk pengunjung yang sedang mabuk. Selamat malam, _pangeran sinting_."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi sang pemilik klub, Jungkook berjalan menuju rekan-rekannya yang telah selesai mengambil sidik jari dan beberapa _sample_ dari meja yang semalam ditempati korban. Setelahnya, mereka pergi meninggalkan _Six._

Hoseok yang melihat itu dari lantai dua langsung terbahak. Ia melompat begitu saja, lalu duduk di samping sang _pangeran_ dan mengambil gelas _wine_ yang belum disentuh Jungkook. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya di depan wajah atasannya. "Selamat malam, _pangeran sinting."_

Kalimat pria bersurai kopi yang persis menirukan detektif manis-nya membuat Taehyung mengeram kesal. Ia meremat gelas di tangannya sampai pecah, tanpa meninggalkan luka gores sedikitpun. "Kalau kau bukan pengikut setiaku, aku pasti sudah mencincang sayapmu."

"Oh, ayolah… hanya karena kau tidak memiliki sayap, jangan membuatku kehilangan sayap juga."

Taehyung menggeplak kepala Hoseok sekuat tenaga, membuat dahi pria yang tengah menyesap _liquor-_ nya itu menghantam meja kelewat keras.

Hoseok tidak berani mengumpat setelahnya. Taehyung yang sedang marah sangat menyeramkan, dan ia tidak mau melihatnya _lagi._ Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum pria ber-jas kembali bicara.

"Jeon Jungkook, ya? Menurutmu, kenapa mataku tidak bisa mempengaruhinya?"

Hoseok menggedikkan bahu, walau begitu ia mencoba menjawab. "Mungkin dia dekat dengan _ayahmu_."

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya, begitu keras dan menggema bahkan hingga ke lantai tiga. "Kau bercanda, _Azazel_. Bahkan seorang yang bersumpah untuk mempersembahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk _ayahku_ saja memiliki, paling tidak, setitik nafsu yang bisa kupancing keluar. Sedangkan Jungkook? Aku bahkan ragu dia tahu cara berdoa yang benar."

Setelahnya diam.

Hoseok malas menanggapi, sedangkan Taehyung memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai detektif manis yang beberapa saat lalu mengatainya sinting. Ia menyeringai, seolah menemukan kesenangan baru.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kita lihat apakah tidur bersamaku berada di daftar keinginannya."

Hoseok memutar bola mata. Padahal ia berharap _pangeran-_ nya akan berminat untuk kembali pulangsetelah berkunjung dan bersenang-senang selama beberapa saat di kediamannya. Nyatanya, saat mencoba menyelesaikan urusan di tempat liburan, ia malah bertemu dengan makhluk merepotkan bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku mungkin akan _mati_ setelah menanyakan ini." Hoseok menghadap ke arah Taehyung, iris sewarna batu batanya memancarkan sorot kelewat serius. "Aku masih belum percaya kau dulunya salah satu _seraphim,_ sekaligus _archangel._ Kalau kau benar memiliki posisi setinggi itu, kenapa harus memberontak dan mencoba melengserkan kekuasaan _ayahmu_? Saudara-saudaramu memiliki kekuatan hampir sama denganmu, belum para _cherubim,_ dan _angels_ yang lain. Katakan padaku, saat kau memutuskan untuk memberontak, sebenarnya kau tahu kan kalau dirimu dan seluruh pasukanmu akan kalah?"

Yang ditanya tak mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengusak kepala Hoseok sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

" _Lu -_ Taehyung!" bentak pria bersurai coklat protes. Ia tahu dirinya cari mati, tapi siapa peduli? Ia benar-benar merasa penasaran. "Kau tahu akan kalah, kenapa kau coba-coba memberontak? Beri tahu aku alasannya!"

"Jung Hoseok, nyalakan lampu depan. Kita akan membuka klub ini sekarang." yang ditanya semakin acuh. Ia melepas jas yang sempat terkena _wine,_ membawanya ke lantai dua.

Baru saja ingin kembali buka mulut, sang _pangeran_ sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya tajam, membungkam Hoseok dengan kilatan matanya. " _Curiosity killed the cat, you better shut your yell up and do as you told. When the time comes, you'll know._ "

"Brengsek." umpat Hoseok pelan saat Taehyung sudah menghilang dari anak tangga paling atas. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah jas berbahan beludru jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

" _A Prince never take back his words._ Apa yang kujanjikan akan benar-benar terjadi. Ingat itu baik-baik. Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah."

Lagi-lagi pemilik surai coklat hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bersumpah, kalau sampai si bajingan tidak menepati janjinya, ia akan berkhianat dan memenggal kepalanya, lalu menendangnya keliling neraka.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Halo. Dulu Tiger pernah bilang akan bikin cerita dengan latar jaman dahulu kala. Sayangnya, Tiger belum bisa memutuskan apakah akan memakai **GS** atau tidak. Mungkin kelihatannya gampang untuk memutuskan, tapi untuk cerita yang Tiger inginkan, itu akan sangat berpengaruh di keseluruhan cerita, jadi Tiger belum bisa memutuskan karena berbagai pertimbangan.

Jadilah cerita ini yang Tiger post duluan. Nyahahahaaaa *ketawa nista*

Oh, bakal ada demonology setiap kali ada nama demon atau angel yang muncul (namanya tetep demonology, *le ngotot*). but please remember, ini definisi versi Tiger. Jadi kalau ada yang menemukan definisi berbeda, tolong jangan protes. Well, Tiger sendiri sudah menemukan beberapa yang berbeda sih ketika melakukan research _,_ bahkan dituliskan ada perdebatan mengenai jumlah sebenarnya _archangel_ itu ada berapa. Ada yang bilang 7, ada yang 9, ada yang 10. Jadi, Tiger memutuskan untuk membuat/ mengambil definisi sendiri, yang tentunya suitable dengan alur cerita Tiger.

Dan beberapa sengaja dikasih sedikit-sedikit saja untuk menghindari spoiler. Ahaha…

So, here they are…

 **Tiger's Demonology:**

 _ **Lucifer:**_ _the Fallen One, the Prince of Darkness_

 _ **Azazel:**_ _t_ _he demon who taught man to make weapons of war and introduced women to cosmetics._ Akar dari peperangan umat manusia dan ambisi akan rupa.

 _ **Incubus (m)/ succubus (f):**_ _the demon of lust_

 _ **Seraph/ seraphim:**_ _the closest to God, the Angels who constantly sing God's praise, their duty is to regulate the heavens_

 _ **Cherubim:**_ _the guard of Eden's gate_

 _ **Archangel:**_ kebanyakan dikenal sebagai _angels_ pada umumnya, _they carry God's important messages to human beings_

 _._

 _._

 **So, review please?**

 **With love, Tiger**

Note receh: Tiger mungkin adalah satu-satunya penulis yang dihantui rasa bersalah setelah jahat sama tokoh kesayangan


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

"You're so busy on making your dreams come true, you forget that nightmares are dreams, too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part II: to Tell the One to Fear**

" _Jungkook, bukannya kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan?"_

Suara itu menggema, begitu berat, seakan siap menarik siapapun yang mendengarnya ke dalam jurang dosa terdalam.

" _Katakan, katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang juga."_

Senyum mengerikan terlihat jelas, mendekat dan semakin dekat. Bayang-bayang sosok tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam muncul dari kegelapan, mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Untukmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."_

Jungkook terkesiap. Tangan itu tiba-tiba meraihnya, mencengkeram lehernya kuat hingga udara tak mampu menerobos sistem pernafasannya.

Ia berontak, menendang kuat perut penyerangnya, menembusnya. Seringaian lebar berubah menjadi tawa yang bergaung mengerikan di telinga pemuda bersurai tembaga, seolah menjadi bunyi lonceng kematian yang menyambutnya.

Dadanya sesak.

Tubuhnya melemas.

Mata kelamnya menangkap kilatan _sapphire_ yang menghiasi guratan wajah familiar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Suara melengking seseorang memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka begitu saja. Dadanya bergemuruh, keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya hingga pakaiannya basah.

Ia tercekat menatap langit-langit berwarna putih yang begitu asing. Bola matanya bergetar, melirik ke segala arah untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya bukan berada di Surga.

"Kook?"

Dan sebuah sentuhan di lengan kiri mengagetkannya. Ia terperanjat, menatap horor sosok yang memandanginya panik.

"Syukurlah, kau bangun." pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas lega. Ia tersenyum menenangkan, lalu menoleh ke arah sebuah pintu saat benda itu dibuka secara tiba-tiba. "Dokter, dia bangun."

Pria paruh baya dengan jas panjang berwarna putih mendekati Jungkook. Bersama dua orang perawat, ia langsung memeriksa tubuh _namja_ bersurai tembaga. Mereka memeriksa denyut nadinya, menyorotkan senter berukuran kecil ke matanya, membuatnya membuka mulut dan melihat warna lidahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Masih bingung dengan situasi dan tempatnya berada saat ini. Satu hal yang ia tahu, dirinya harus berbohong. "Tidak buruk, aku hanya pusing karena melihat lampu yang menyilaukan ketika terbangun."

Sang dokter mengangguk, ia memberi isyarat kepada salah satu perawat untuk meredupkan lampu ruangan. Setelahnya, ia kembali fokus kepada pasiennya. "Tuan Jeon, ini kedua kalinya kau masuk rumah sakit dalam satu bulan. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk menegakkan keadilan, tapi perhatikanlah kesehatanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai kau tumbang seperti ini lagi."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Para petugas medis kemudian berpamitan setelah sang dokter menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada pria bersurai hitam.

"Jim, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook menghapus senyum saat ia dan rekannya hanya tinggal berdua. Manik kembarnya kembali menelusur seisi ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Tangan kanannya terhubung dengan _infuse._

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." jawab _namja_ yang mengenakan kaos putih polos berbalut jaket _denim._ Ditendangnya ringan ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati rekannya dengan kakinya berbalut _boots_ hitam. "Keparat. Seenaknya saja pingsan saat pengejaran."

Jungkook mengeryit sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah, ia dan Jimin, bersama beberapa personel polisi melakukan pengejaran terhadap pelaku pembunuhan wanita bermarga Bae. Masalah asmara, kecemburuan yang membuat si pria gelap mata dan membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Klise.

"Apa dia tertangkap?"

Jimin mendengus. Ia menarik sebuah kursi, duduk di atasnya dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke ranjang detektif Jeon. "Mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan, patah tulang dan memar di beberapa bagian."

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Pria bersurai _copper_ sibuk mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan usai melepaskan tembakan peringatan, sementara Jimin mengamati rekan sekaligus sahabatnya yang benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan penyelidikan tanpa perintah dari Kapten lagi."

Jungkook menoleh cepat, melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya ke mata sipit si rambut hitam.

"Kau melakukannya lagi." ia menghela nafas berat. Diturunkan kakinya dari ranjang Jungkook, lalu Jimin menegakkan duduknya, menatap rekannya serius. "Dengar, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tahu kematian- _nya_ begitu menyakitkan untukmu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memaksakan diri untuk mengungkap semua. Kau lihat sendiri, hasil _autopsy_ tidak menunjukkan ada yang salah pada jasad- _nya._ Hal-hal mencurigakan di tempat kejadian pun nihil. Kenapa kau masih bersikeras bahwa kematian- _nya_ adalah tindakan pembunuhan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jim. Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

"Aku tahu." potong Jimin cepat. "Aku tahu, Kook. Kalian berdua sahabatku, aku tahu bagaimana sedihnya kehilangan _dirinya._ Tapi kau tak harus begini. Ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan pihak kepolisian secara resmi telah menyatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah kematian yang wajar. Berhentilah mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada."

"Jujur padaku, kau juga memikirkannya kan?" sepasang iris obsidian Jungkook menatap sinis rekannya. "Tubuh- _nya_ ditemukan di pinggir jalan sementara mobil- _nya_ _dia_ tinggal di rumah. Jarak tempat kejadian sekitar dua kilometer dari rumah kami. Kau tahu sendiri _dia_ paling benci naik kendaraan umum, paling tidak suka bergerak. Kamera pengawas di sekitar tempat kejadian rusak sejak dua hari sebelumnya, dan _dia_ memang tertangkap _cctv_ di sepanjang jalan dari rumah menuju ke tempat itu. _Dia_ seperti orang linglung, Jim. Kau melihatnya sendiri. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Ada seseorang yang mengancamnya, atau melakukan hal buruk kepadanya. Aku akan menemukan -"

"Jeon Jungkook!?" Jimin berteriak tertahan. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan emosi. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Kau yang dengarkan aku, Park!" Jeon Jungkook yang benar-benar berteriak. Nafasnya memburu, ia menatap tidak terima ke arah sahabatnya. "Aku berusaha mengungkap kematian- _nya,_ sahabatmu! Dan kau malah menghalangiku?"

"Aku menghalangi dirimu agar kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri. Kumohon, _dia_ sudah tenang di Surga."

"Aku tidak melukai siapapun, ini hanya kelelahan biasa. Oh, mungkin kalau kau membantuku, aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Harusnya kau -"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Silakan saja berkeliaran malam-malam setelah jam kerjamu selesai, mondar-mandir tidak jelas, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang kau curigai tanpa alasan. Terus saja lakukan itu sampai kau bosan. Tapi kau tidak akan membawa ini." detektif bermarga Park mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dari sakunya.

"Kau -"

Belum sempat mengucapkan apapun lagi, pria bersurai gelap itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruang rawat Jungkook, membanting pintunya kasar dan berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit sambil mengumpat.

Pria bermata _onyx_ yang ditinggal sendirian memukul keras kasurnya. Ia menggeram kesal. "Bajingan Park."

Ia tahu, lencana yang barusan ditunjukkan Jimin, lalu dibawanya pergi bukanlah milik si bantet Park. Lencana itu adalah miliknya, Jungkook hafal betul letak goresan bekas terjatuh yang ada di sudut kiri atas, juga tetesan kopi yang menodai _leather_ pelindungnya. Tanpa itu, dia tidak akan memiliki akses untuk bertanya ini-itu atau berkeliaran hingga dini hari di jalan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Jim." gumamnya putus asa. Ia berbaring dengan tubuh melemas, menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kiri. "Kau tidak tahu, hidupku tidak tenang sejak _dia_ pergi. Pikiranku dipenuhi rasa bersalah setiap kali aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak tahu kami bertengkar hebat sehari sebelum kejadian itu. Kau tidak tahu aku belum sempat meminta maaf pada- _nya_."

Dan Jungkook mulai terisak. Cairan bening mulai merembes dari sudut matanya yang tertutup. Bibirnya mencebik kesal. Jungkook marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Sekuat apapun ia di depan orang lain, nyatanya pria ini memiliki sisi lemahnya juga. "Kau benar, _dia_ mungkin sudah tenang. Akulah yang tidak tenang di sini."

Jungkook terkekeh setelahnya. Ia tahu betul apa yang salah. Logikanya berjalan dengan sangat baik, namun perasaannya memberontak, memilih caranya sendiri untuk bertahan.

"Brengsek." gumamnya saat menyadari air yang mengalir dari matanya sudah benar-benar tak bisa dibendung lagi, bahkan hingga membasahi bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Jungkook menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetraliris emosinya yang keruh.

Ia mengendus berkali-kali saat indera penciumannya menangkap aroma familiar, sesuatu yang berbumbu dan digoreng. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya, dan tubuhnya langsung terperanjat dengan kedua mata yang membola saat mendapati sosok bersurai hitam legam duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Jimin. Tubuh yang berbalut coat panjang berwarna coklat susu dan celana hitam, serta _combat boots_ dengan warna senada tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat sosok itu menyerahkan sebuah buket kepadanya.

Bukan.

Bukan buket bunga yang ia terima, melainkan buket berisi rangkaian paha ayam goreng dan _nugget_ yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar."

Suara rendah itu menyadarkan Jungkook. Ia buru-buru menatap buket ayam di tangannya, lalu beralih ke pria berwajah tegas yang masih menatapnya. Dan sebuah kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Kalau bukan gila, kau pasti sinting."

Pria itu malah tertawa, berdiri sebentar untuk melepas _coat_ lalu meletakkannya di ujung tempat tidur Jungkook, menyisakan _double zip sweater_ berwarna abu-abu. Resleting di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri leher yang membentuk garis diagonal hingga ke lekukan ketiak membuat bahu pria itu terlihat semakin kokoh.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai sebutan itu, tapi karena kau yang mengatakannya, jadi kumaafkan." gumamnya dengan nada datar sambil mendudukkan diri.

Detektif Jeon mengamati dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala, melakukan penilaian singkat.

Sial. Kim Taehyung dengan busana formal terlihat begitu bajingan, tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak menyangka pria yang sama akan tetap terlihat bangsat dengan pakaian kasualnya. Rambutnya yang waktu itu sedikit ditata pun kini hanya dibiarkan begitu saja hingga poninya menutupi dahi. Bukannya terlihat seperti bocah, si sinting malah terlihat semakin ramah.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Darimana kau masuk? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar pintunya dibuka? Dan untuk apa kau menemuiku di sini?"

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku, tapi bertanyalah satu-satu." gumam pria Kim perlahan. Tangannya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna gading, lalu dengan seenaknya mengusap pipi dan mata detektif Jeon. "Aku mendengar kabar dari anak buah _Beelzebub_ bahwa seorang detektif pingsan saat bertugas. Kau benar-benar kelinci ceroboh. Kalau kau mau tahu aku masuk dari mana, aku muncul begitu saja."

Pemilik surai tembaga ingin sekali memijit pelipisnya karena dia melupakan fakta bahwa pria yang sedang bersamanya ini tidak waras. Sayang kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam buket yang begitu berharga. Saking berharganya, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan wajahnya yang sedang diusap-usap menggunakan sapu tangan oleh si sinting Kim.

"Sudah." gumam Taehyung ringan. Diletakkannya sapu tangan yang barusan ia gunakan di samping bantal Jungkook. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat sudut bibir kanannya di sela kegiatannya tersenyum tipis kala melihat si pasien mengambil salah satu _nugget,_ lalu mulai memakannya.

"Terserah kau saja." gumam pria Jeon sambil mengunyah. Ia sedang malas marah-marah. Pertengkarannya dengan Jimin tadi berhasil merusak _mood-_ nya dan ia bersumpah akan menghajar si bantet ketika keluar dari rumah sakit nanti. Untuk itu, ia tidak boleh _stress_ dan harus makan yang banyak agar cepat pulih.

"Aku tertarik padamu."

Gumaman itu sukses merebut seluruh atensi Jungkook, membuatnya tersedak. Tangannya yan memegang paha ayam yang telah digigitnya menunjuk-munjuk gelas berisi air yang diletakkan di meja sampingnya. Megerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Taehyung meraih gelas itu, membantu si pasien meminumnya.

Jungkook harus minum sambil memejamkan matanya agar ia tidak melihat jemari panjang yang terpahat begitu sempurna milik pangeran sintingyang sedang membantunya minum.

Sial.

Padahal detektif Jeon berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikan eksistensi Kim Taehyung, tapi pria yang baru sekali ditemuinya itu berhasil memporakporandakan pertahanannya.

Dan kurang ajarnya, sebelah tangan Kim Taehyung mengelus dada Jungkook dengan sangat kasual.

"Brengsek." umpatnya begitu selesai minum. Ia menatap nyalang si gila sebelum kembali sibuk dengan buket berharganya.

Taehyung tertawa renyah. "Kau satu-satunya yang tidak mencoba menemuiku lagi setelah kita ngobrol beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang lain pasti sudah kembali ke klubku. Kau begitu berbeda. Aku menyukaimu."

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah mendengus.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Pemilik mata obsidian sibuk mengunyah, sementara pria bersurai sekelam malam sibuk mengamatinya. Iris sebiru _sapphire-_ nya lekat memandang bibir Jungkook yang bergerak-gerak lucu saat mengunyah. Pipinya menggembung menggemaskan. Noda minyak yang menempel di bibir itu membuat pemilik _Six_ menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu, tepat satu detik sebelum benda itu dibuka, dan seorang suster masuk membawa nampan kecil berisi beberapa suntikan. Saat itu juga, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Jungkook, mengabaikan suster bertubuh mungil itu.

Suster langsung mendelik begitu melihat pasiennya sedang menikmati makanan tidak sehat yang jumlahnya begitu banyak.

"Astaga, Jungkook!" pekiknya tertahan. "Kau begitu bandel karena bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, apa ini? Kau memakan makanan _junk food_?"

Yang ditegur malah menjauhkan buketnya dari sang perawat. Ia mendelik protes. "Jangan coba-coba kau meminta bagian. Aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Siapa juga yang mau minta makanan tidak sehat begitu?" omelnya. Kelihatannya deteltif Jeon memang sering berurusan dengan rumah sakit karena mereka berdua terlihat cukup akrab. Suster meletakkan nampan kecilnya di dekat kaki Jungkook, lalu meraih selang _infuse_ yang terhubung dengan nadi pasiennya. Ia berdiri di samping Taehyung. "Maaf, permisi sebentar."

Taehyung menoleh, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Detik itu juga, si perawat menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap lurus ke manik sekelam samudera milik pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Noona?_ Ji Eun _noona!?"_

Wanita itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali fokus dengan pasien yang barusan memanggilnya. Ia terlihat gugup.

"Po -pokoknya kau harus mengurangi makanan berminyak dan tidak sehat. Perbanyak sayuran." ucapnya di sela kegiatan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke selang yang terhubung ke tubuh Jungkook.

Tentu saja si detektif mengerang protes.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak boleh makan ayam goreng? Kalau _burger_ bagaimana?"

Wanita berseragam putih yang telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya langsung menoleh cepat ke arah pria ber- _sweater_ abu-abu. Bibirnya bergerak ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia benar-benar bisa bicara. "Ma -makanan cepat saji seperti _burger_ dan _pizza_ sangat tidak dianjurkan. Lebih baik memakan sayuran atau buah-buahan."

Taehyung mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian melayangkan senyumannya sambil menatap Ji Eun yang masih berdiri kaku. "Tapi kali ini kekasihku boleh menghabiskan makanan tidak sehatnya kan? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, jadi aku membawakan makanan kesukaan Jungkook. Aku benar-benar ingin Jungkook- _ku_ menghabiskannya."

Dan sang perawat mengangguk dengan sangat cepat. Ia langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan tangan kanan yang menyentuh dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak menggila, pipinya memerah.

"Pembual. Seenaknya saja mengaku sebagai kekasihku." omel Jungkook saat berhasil menghabiskan _nugget_ terakhirnya. Ia membungkus tulang-tulang sisa ayamnya dengan penghias buket. Setelahnya ia menjilati jemarinya sendiri.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Lidahnya kembali terjulur untuk membasahi bibirnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kering. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Jungkook harus datang padanya, _menyerahkan diri,_ bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kim Taehyung, bukan sebaliknya.

"Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu."

Malas bicara, Jungkook hanya mengeryit keheranan. Menatap pria yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan sorot penuh pertanyaan.

"Kudengar kau sering berkeliaran malam-malam di daerah sepi. Kukatakan padamu, tempat itu berbahaya untukmu. _Mara_ sering melewati tempat itu, dan aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka."

Jungkook menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan hal gila yang kau katakan. Yang jelas, aku berada di sana untuk mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan _._ Jadi aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena kau mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu."

Pria bermata obsidian merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Omongan Taehyung mengingatkannya atas pertengkarannya dengan Jimin tadi, dan itu sukses membuat _mood-_ nya yang sempat membaik karena ayam goreng, anjlok begitu saja. "Oh, kau pernah bertanya apa keinginanku kan? Mimpiku saat ini adalah untuk menemukan pembunuh orang yang sangat aku sayangi."

"Baguslah, aku yakin mereka akan sangat menyukaimu. Kau begitu bernafsu untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpimu sampai kau lupa satu hal, mimpi buruk juga merupakan mimpi." Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Jungkook masih dengan sorot yang sama. "Kau boleh datang padaku saat salah satu dari mimpu burukmu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyalahkan para _Mara-_ ku yang manis karena telah melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik; membuat manusia bermimpi buruk."

"Oh, jangan khawatir." potong pemilik surai _copper_ cepat. "Hidupku sudah menjadi _mimpi buruk_ , jadi aku tidak akan ketakutan hanya karena sebuah mimpi."

"Kau dan seluruh kesombonganmu, Tuan Detektif." pemilik klub _Six_ tersenyum miring, menjilat bibirnya seklias. "Karena kau sudah kenyang, lebih baik kau tidur dan berdoalah yang benar agar _Mara_ tidak mendatangimu. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau berdoa kepadaku."

Taehyungmembalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi. Di saat yang bersamaan, angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, dan waktu berhenti. Ia memutar bola matanya malas saat sepasang laut dalam yang terperangkap di matanya menangkap sosok berperawakan tinggi dengan pakaian serba putih membalut tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya tertatata rapi, sepasang sayap lebar membentang hingga _menembus_ tembok yang berada beberapa meter di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sang Pangerandengan nada santai. Sekilas diliriknya Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dengusan meremehkan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Berhentilah berbuat seenaknya dan menemuiku di sembarang tempat."

Sosok bersurai pirang memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _saudaraku_? _Ayah_ menyuruhmu meninggalkan Surga untuk menjalankan tugasmu di Neraka, bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna di Bumi."

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah berjalan melewati sosok bersayap sewarna gading, lalu membuka pintu ruangan, bersiap untuk pergi. Seperti Jungkook, semua yang ada di lorong rumah sakit mematung karena waktu telah berhenti. Seluruh alam semesta membeku saat sosok yang kini ikut berbalik, menatap nyalang _saudaranya,_ turun ke Bumi.

" _Lucifer._ Aku bicara padamu."

"Aku mendengarmu, _kakakku._ Dengan sangat jelas. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." pria bersurai hitam legam benar-benar tampak sedang berpikir. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam pikirannya. "Bagaimana kalau Namjoon? Karena kau adalah _kakakku_ , maka namamu adalah Kim Namjoon."

Sosok yang barusan dipanggil _Namjoon_ menggeleng ringan. Ia kemudian bicara, masih dengan nada halus. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku cukup senang dengan nama yang diberikan _Ayah._ Panggil aku _Seraphiel_ seperti saat kau masih tinggal di langit, _Lucifer_."

" _Nah._ " Taehyung bersikukuh. "Kau menginjakkan kakimu di Bumi. Kau juga harus punya nama sepertiku. Akan kuberitahu Hoseok untuk memanggilmu begitu juga."

 _Seraphiel_ memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, menyembunyikan iris sebiru kristalnya yang memukau. "Kau bahkan menamai _Azazel_ seperti itu. Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan kenapa _ayah_ menjatuhkanmu ke Neraka? Kembalilah ke tempatmu atau _Ayah_ akan bertambah murka."

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat Neraka lebih panas, Namjoon- _ah._ Kau bisa bayangkan seberapa _panas-_ nya Neraka saat aku berhasil menyeret Jeon Jungkook masuk ke dalamnya? Dia begitu panas dan menggoda, kalau kau mau tahu." _Lucifer_ menaikkan sudut bibir kirinya, meremehkan. Ia menaikkan tangan kanan, bersiap untuk menjentikkan jari. "Kau yang kembali ke _rumahmu_. Hitungan ketiga dan semua yang ada di sini akan melihatmu. Ah.. aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan _Ayah_ lakukan saat wujud malaikat kebanggaannya diketahui oleh para manusia."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kalau kau masih seperti itu, kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah kembali ke Surga."

Suara _kakaknya_ masih menggema di telinganya saat sosoknya menghilang dari penglihatan.

Sang Pangeransempat tersenyum lebar kepada Jungkook yang mengerjabkan matanya bingung saat melihat dirinya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun untuk berpamitan, Taehyung keluar begitu saja dari kamar rawat detektif Jeon.

"Dasar sinting. Datang dan pergi seenaknya." gumamnya sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan tangannya.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar mengutuk Park Jimin. Ia menepati janjinya untuk menghajar si bantet, dan itu dilakukannya di kantor, di depan atasan tertinggi mereka yang biasa dipanggil _Kapten._ Bukannya melerai, sang atasan malah meninggalkan ruangannya yang dengan seenaknya dijadikan tempat kejadian perkara oleh dua detektif terbaik di kota.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook menghajar sahabatnya. Dengan seenaknya saja pria bertubuh minimalis itu mengajukan surat cuti atas nama dirinya selama tiga hari, terlepas dari waktunya beristirahat di rumah sakit. Dan sang Kapten bisa-bisanya menyetujui itu. Tentu saja, lencana miliknya belum kembali. Lebih parahnya, benda _keramat_ itu kini dipegang oleh sang atasan.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti Yugyeom menggodamu lagi."

"Berhenti bicara, Park! Aku masih marah padamu." detektif Jeon masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu membanting pintunya kasar di depan wajah Jimin. Ia memang kesal, namun ketika sahabatnya mengetuk kaca beberapa kali, Jungkook menurunkannya juga.

Jimin terkekeh, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri. "Pulanglah, tenangkan pikiranmu."

Jungkook tahu betul, kalau Park bantet bicara dengan nada selembut sutera begitu, artinya dia sedang sangat-sangat serius. Maka penyandang marga Jeon megangguk saja sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pulang.

Ia benar-benar beristirahat di rumahnya. Tiduran di kamar dengan dua kotak _pizza_ yang ia beli di perjalanan pulang menjadi hal yang pas untuk melampiaskan apapun yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia marah, merasa kesal karena Jimin seenaknya mengajukan cuti untuknya. Lebih murka lagi karena atasannya menyetujui itu. Ia marah karena malam ini tidak bisa keluar dan melakukan _penyelidikan_ yang ia inginkan. Namun di lubuk hatinya, Jungkook merasa senang karena ia tahu sahabatnya benar-benar menyayanginya.

Kotak pertama sudah ludes, baru saja ingin membuka kotak _pizza_ daging keduanya, ponsel Jungkook berbunyi nyaring.

Ia hampir melempar ponsel pintarnya sendiri saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar sentuhnya.

 _Prince Taetae is calling._

Sejak kapan ia memiliki kontak dengan nama itu? Pasti orang iseng yang melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, ia sering meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan ketika berada di kantor. Kebiasaan buruk yang harus segera diubah.

Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun entah bagaimana, ikon berwarna hijau tersentuh ruas jarinya saat ia ingin meletakkan itu di meja. "Sial."

Mau tak mau, ia mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya juga. Gengsi kalau harus menutupnya begitu saja.

" _Hei. Apa yang suster bilang soal_ junk food _? Kau tidak boleh memakannya, sayang."_

Sang detektif menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mendengar suara rendah itu. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya, melihat nama kontak yang tertera.

 _Taetae…_

Jungkook menghela nafas saat mengingat Kim Taehyung-lah satu-satunya manusia yang ia kenal, yang juga memiliki silabel _tae_ pada namanya. Dan tentu dia lah satu-satunya yang cukup sinting untuk mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pangeran.

Namun ada satu, atau dua, atau lebih hal yang menjadi masalah untuk Jungkook. "Darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku? Dan kapan aku menyimpan nomor ponselmu? Lagi, apa-apaan _Prince Taetae_ sebagai nama kontakmu? Astaga… aku pasti ketularan sinting kalau benar aku sendiri yang menamainya."

Kekehan yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti _lullaby_ itu menyapa pendengaran pemilik surai tembaga. " _Kau selalu banyak tanya kalau sedang merindukanku. Aku jadi makin suka. Ponselmu ada di meja saat di rumah sakit, aku meminjamnya sebentar._ "

Jungkook menepuk keningnya sendiri. Mulai sekarang ia harus berhenti menanyakan apapun kepada si pangeran sintingatau kepala pria itu akan semakin besar, bertambah besar setiap harinya sampai-sampai bentuknya seperti kepala alien. Dan mungkin saja, mahkotanya tidak akan muat karenanya. Itupun kalau benar dirinya adalah seorang pangeran.

Membayangkannya membuat Jeon Jungkook terbahak. Ia benar-benar tertawa keras tanpa peduli pria yang mengaku sebagai pangeran kegelapan akan mendengarnya. Suara di seberang tak terdengar hingga detektif Jeon berhenti. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengusap matanya yang basah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

" _Senang?_ "

Jungkook terdiam, bahkan berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara sedingin yang ia bisa. "Biasa saja."

" _Peringatanku masih berlaku, Jeon_ Bunny _. Aku serius karena salah satu_ Mara- _ku yang manis berkoar kepada teman-temannya mengenai pria bergigi kelinci yang hobi berkata kasar. Katanya dia sudah mengikutimu selama beberapa hari._ "

Terdengar suara seorang pria lain yang sedang mengomel dari kejauhan, Jungkook tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya si sinting dan pria itu tinggal bersama. Entah mengapa, mendadak ia merasa kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku malas bicara denganmu." ucap Jungkook cepat sebelum mematikan sambungan. Tangan kanannya segera mencomot sepotong _pizza,_ lalu memakannya asal-asalan.

"Dasar. Sudah tinggal dengan seseorang, masih berani bilang suka padaku. _Pangeran sinting_!" omelnya tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Jungkook benar-benar menghabiskan _pizza-_ nya sore itu, bahkan ia menambahkan beberapa kaleng soda untuk semakin _merusak_ tubuhnya. Ia ketiduran karena kekenyangan.

Dan malamnya, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar mengalami mimpi buruk.

Awalnya ia pikir semua terjadi karena dirinya tidur dalam keadaa kesal dan sangat lelah, plus kekenyangan. Tapi kecurigaan mulai muncul dalam benaknya ketika pada malam berikutnya, ia memimpikan hal yang lebih mengerikan.

Sosok bayangan yang mencekiknya kembali datang. Kali ini bukan hanya mengincar lehernya, bayangan itu menyeretnya jatuh dan menginjak kepalanya. Di detik saat pria bersurai tembaga akan berteriak, matanya menangkap sosok lain yang menatapnya melas, seolah meminta pertolongan. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih Jungkook. Dan ketika ia hendak menyambut uluran tangannya, sosok yang sangat dikasihinya itu menunjukkan senyum yang begitu mengerikan sebelum tubuhnya terbakar dan berubah menjadi debu.

Jungkook bangun di pagi buta dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya berkeringat, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tidak berpikir kalau si sinting Taehyung serius dengan ucapannya, tapi setidaknya, Jungkook harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sejujurnya ia pernah mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Lucifer,_ malaikat yang dijatuhkan dari Surga karena mencoba menentang hukum langit. Tapi sungguh, kalaupun benar si brengsek Kim adalah _Lucifer,_ apa yang dilakukannya di Bumi? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Jungkook mengesampingkan masalah _Lucifer_ dan segala hal tentang dirinya. Masalahnya saat ini adalah mimpi buruk yang semakin sial saja setiap malamnya. Kalau perkataan pria berambut hitam itu benar, mimpi buruknya bisa-bisa jadi kenyataan. Jeon Jungkook tidak mau.

Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya, mengetikkan _mara_ dan _dream_ pada kata pencari, dan langsung membuka artikel teratas yang ia temukan. Internet menyediakan informasi tentang hal-hal _klenik_ yang terkadang tidak masuk akal, tapi patut dicoba selama tidak merugikan. Ia lanjut membaca artikel-artikel berikutnya hingga _touchscreen_ menampilkan peringatan daya ponsel lemah.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan, yang jelas, jumlah artikel yang ia baca lebih dari dua puluh. Jungkook memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Penjelasan tentang apa itu _Mara_ dan tetek bengeknya sukses membuat kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Persetan dengan yang mana artikel yang benar. Pokoknya malam ini, aku akan menangkap makhluk itu. Kalau pun si _Mara_ ini tidak benar-benar ada, aku hanya harus mengumpati Kim Taehyung karena sudah meracuni pikiranku dengan dongeng gilanya."

Terhitung sejak tengah hari hingga pukul sembilan malam, detektif Jeon sudah menghabiskan, setidaknya lima cangkir kopi. _Junk food_ dan soda kemarin sudah cukup membuat sistem pencernaannya protes, dan setelah ini, mungkin dirinya akan kembali berurusan dengan tim medis. Ia berani bertaruh, malam ini dirinya akan _melek_ sampai pagi dan baru akan mengantuk besok siang.

Jungkook menunggu, berbaring di kasurnya sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Setengahnya ia mengumpati mimpi buruk yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu tidurnya, selebihnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang percaya saja dengan omongan Kim sinting Taehyung, juga artikel bersumber dipertanyakan yang ia temukan di internet.

"Sial!"

Akhirnya lolos juga. Beberapa jam memejamkan mata, berbaring ke samping kanan, beralih ke kiri, hingga akhirnya terlentang. Tidak ada apapun yang Jungkoook dapatkan. Bahkan suara berisik di tembok atau lantai yang katanya adalah salah satu tanda datangnya _Mara_ saja tidak terdengar.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Jendela sudah ditutup rapat, begitupun dengan pintu kamarnya. Ia juga sudah memastikan bahwa temboknya tidak ada yang bercelah atau retak. Satu-satunya akses masuk ke kamarnya hanyalah lubang kunci di pintu, juga ventilasi udara di atas jendela. Lampu kamarnya sama sekali tidak menyala. Cahanya rembulan adalah satu-satunya sumber cahanya selain jam _digital_ di nakasnya, ditambah dirinya yang tiduran adalah tempat sempurna bagi _Mara_ untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Hampir tengah malam dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Jungkook hampir saja meraih _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi ketika gendang telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Lantainya berbunyi, seperti ditimpa sebuah beban, tapi bukan suara langkah kaki. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, namun detektif Jeon seolah menantang dirinya untuk uji nyali, kepalang penasaran.

Maka ia memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang terlentang. Mati-matian ia berusaha menenangkan diri agar deru nafasnya teratur dan jantungnya berdetak normal seperti layaknya orang yang sedang tidur.

Jungkook bisa merasakannya, dadanya terasa berat, seperti ada yang menindihnya. Atau, memang ada yang sedang menindihnya. Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk _memergoki_ siapapun, atau apapun yang sedang mengganggunya. Walau dalam hati, ia berharap tidak mendapati apa-apa saat membuka mata nanti.

Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam.

Jungkook membuka matanya lebar-lebar hanya untuk mendapati sepasang manik hijau menyala yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Sosok berukuran seperti anak-anak benar-benar sedang duduk di dadanya.

Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat, dan pria bersurai tembaga menatapnya horor begitu ia menyadari tubuh makhluk entah-apa yang menindihnya dipenuhi rambut. Wajahnya terlihat marah, taring kecil menyembul di masing-masing sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya tertutup topirajut lusuh berwarna coklat tua.

Mereka sama-sama terpaku, sampai makhluk yang dicurigai sang detektif sebagai _Mara_ menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Saat itu juga Jungkook tersadar. Ia menyambar selimutnya, mendorong makhluk bermata zamrud itu menjauh, lalu melompat secepat kilat dan menutup _handle_ di pintunya dengan selimut. Ia melilitkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga lubang kunci yang ada tepat di bawahnya tertutup rapat. Detektif Jeon kembali menatap makhluk yang tampak bingung itu.

Wajah _Mara_ terlihat semakin tidak bersahabat, matanya yang bulat besar semakin membola. Setelahnya, ia mulai mondar mandir seperti orang kebingungan.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling, mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengikat lilitan selimutnya, untuk memastikan benda itu tetap di sana agar makhluk yang katanya menyebabkan mimpi buruk itu tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ia akhirnya melepas salah satu tali sepatunya, mengikatkannya kuat-kuat di di lilitan selimutnya.

"Ok. Lubang kuncinya tertutup sempurna." pemilik bola mata _onyx_ tersenyum bangga. Setelahnya, ia teringat satu hal. "Sekarang… apa?"

Jungkook berbalik menatap makhluk yang masih mondar-mandir itu, sesekali mata hijaunya melirik Jungkook, lalu bibirnya akan bergerak seolah sedang mengumpat. Setelahnya, ia akan kembali berjalan mengelilingi kamar pria Jeon dengan raut kesal yang semakin menjadi.

Sementara itu, si pemilik kamar mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia begitu penasaran ingin membuktikan apakah mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini benar disebabkan oleh hal-hal berbau _klenik_ sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan akan melakukan apa setelah ia berhasil menangkapnya.

Satu nama muncul di dalam kepalanya. Satu-satunya makhluk yang cukup gila untuk percaya bahwa dirinya menangkap seekor makhluk yang diragukan masuk ke dalam spesies apa, hanyalah Kim sinting Taehyung seorang. Maka dengan sangat berhati-hati, ia bergerak mendekati nakasnya, menyambar ponsel pintar dan menekan tombol _dial_ setelah menemukan satu-satunya kontak dengan nama yang sangat menggelikan: _Prince Taetae._

Ia menunggu cukup lama sebelum sambungannya diangkat. Detik itu juga, Jeon Jungkook menyesali tindakannya.

" _Hai, sayang. Merindukanku?_ " setelahnya, terdengar kekehan bernada rendah.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah. Namun makhluk asing yang masih mondar-mandir sambil sesekali menatapnya, atau menatap lubang kunci yang sudah tertutup lebih menyita pikirannya.

"Aku menangkapnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" nafas Jungkook memburu, ia terdengar tidak sabaran.

" _Menangkap apa?_ " si sinting malah membeo, sengaja. " _Kupikir kau menghubungiku untuk mengajakku bertemu di suatu tempat. Atau kalau kau sedang sibuk,_ phone sex _terdengar menyenangkan. Aku tidak keberatan._ "

"Ayolah, Tae! Aku serius di sini!" Jungkook memotong cepat, membentak. "Kau pernah bilang padaku soal _Mara_ atau apalah itu. Dan sekarang aku menangkapnya. Dia sedang mondar-mandir di kamarku setelah aku menutup lubang kunci di pintu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Terdengar dengusan kasar menggelitik gendang telinga Jungkook, sebelum suara berat kembali menyapa. " _Bisa meminta tolong dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan? Menambahkan panggilan sayang misalnya?_ "

"Aku sedang dalam situasi terpojok dan kau malah bercanda?" sang detektif berdecih kesal, mengacak surai _copper-_ nya asal. "Kau bilang dirimu _Lucifer,_ kan? Lakukan sesuatu!"

Nada bicara Jeon Jungkook sarat akan perintah, dan Kim Taehyung sangat tidak menyukai itu. Bagaimanapun, dirinya adalah seorang pangeran.

" _Baiklah, karena kau tidak bisa meminta dengan sopan, aku akan menutup telfonnya._ "

"Tunggu! Kau bercanda kan?"

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis-gadisku menunggu di ranjang lebih lama. Mereka butuh kehangatan._ "

"Taehyung!"

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja. Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar sudah ketularan sintingnya pemilik klub _Six._ Kalau tahu begini, harusnya Jungkook melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menangkal kedatangan _Mara,_ bukannya mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Terjebak di ruangan yang sama dengan makhluk antah berantah berwajah seram.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Sial. Jangan bilang mimpi buruknya benar-benar jadi kenyataan.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiger's Demonology:**

 _ **Beelzebub:**_ _the Lord of Flies._ Yep. Raja lalat. _Beelzebub_ adalah _demon_ yang menjadi dedengkot dunia perlalatan. Walaupun _lalat_ biasanya diremehkan, _Beelzebub_ termasuk iblis yang kuat.

 _ **Mara:**_ banyak yang mengira kata _nightmare_ berasal dari _night_ (malam) dan _mare_ (kuda betina). Padahal kata _mare_ berasal dari _mara. Mara_ sendiri adalah frasa yang digunakan Anglo-Saxon (let's say, English) untuk menyebut makhluk yang suka menduduki dada orang yang sedang tidur dan membuat mereka bermimpi buruk. Dalam bahasa Jerman biasa juga disebut _**Alp.**_ Ada juga istilah dalam bahasa lainnya. Di film animasi _Jack Frost,_ mimpi buruk diwujudkan dengan sosok kuda hitam yang dibawa oleh _Pitch Black_ setelah dia berhasil mengubah pasir mimpi _Sandy Man._ Benar-benar perwujudan literal dari _mare._ Tiger sempat baca beberapa yang menggambarkan hal serupa, tapi lupa dimana *bows*

Kedatangan _Mara_ bisa ditangkal dengan menyalakan lampu ketika tidur, meletakkan sepatu atau sandal dengan ujung menghadap ke pintu. Kalau memergoki _Mara_ dan tidak ingin diganggu, bisa menyuruhnya pergi dengan berbagai alasan. Misal, menawari kopi esok pagi, atau menyuruhnya datang lain kali. Dan _Mara_ akan langsung pergi, lalu benar-benar datang kembali, dengan _mood_ yang lebih buruk. Dia _demon_ dengan _mood_ super buruk. Tapi tingkatnya hanya sekedar _pengganggu,_ _it won't hurt you._ Tapi ngeri juga kalo mergokin dia lagu duduk di atas kita *LOL* Di sini, _Mara_ adalah _demon_ sungguhan. _Mara_ bukan iblis yang kuat. Merekahanya akan keluar melalui jalan/ celah yang dilewatinya ketika masuk, jadi kalau kalian melakukan hal seperti Jungkook, _Mara_ akan terperangkap di kamar kalian. Selamat! PS: hati-hati ya yang sering merasa tindihan… _hohoho_

 _ **Seraphiel:**_ _Seraphiel holds the highest position of Seraphim. He's the one who teaches the other Seraphim(s) to sing._ Dia yang memimpin puji-pujian dan tugas para _Seraphim._

 _ **Incubus**_ _vs_ _ **Mara:**_ _Incubus_ terkadang juga menggangu manusia melakui mimpi, hampir sama dengan yang dilakukan _Mara._ Bedanya, kalau _Incubus_ selalu menitikberatkan _lust_ atau nafsu umat manusia, kalau _Mara_ lebih ke _fear_ atau rasa takut.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk segala tanggapan melalui kolom review *bows*

Yang bilang jadi inget _Yondemasu yo Azazel-san,_ Tiger juga nonton itu. Hahahaha…

Silakan berkata-kata dan mengungkapkan apa yang _readers_ rasakan melalui kolom _review_.

Silakan PM/ Line/ atau pesan privat melalui ig bila ingin ngobrol lebih jauh. Asal jangan nanya spoiler ya.. eheheh

oh, yang Tiger ragu mau gs atau tidak itu bukan ff ini, tapi ada ff lain yang sepertinya entah kapan akan mulai ditulis, ahahaha...

Maaf ya tidak bisa balas review satu per satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Sayang, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

Habis _edit_ Tae dalam wujud _Lucifer-_ nya. Upload tidak ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

"Do you know why I fell into the deepest? Because once, I was the highest."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part III: the Fallen One**

Fajar mulai datang dan Jeon Jungkook masih terjebak di kamarnya sendiri. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan kanan memegang ponsel yang tengah diisi daya, sementara tangan kiri memeluk bantal. Sesekali ia melirik makhluk yang memelototi pintu kamarnya. Makhluk itu terlihat marah, dan ekspresinya akan bertambah galak saat mata hijaunya yang besar menatap sang detektif. Setelah itu, bibirnya akan bergerak-gerak. Jungkook berani bertaruh _Mara_ tengah mengumpat, namun entah mengapa pria bersurai _copper_ tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Semalaman ia benar-benar _melek_ , tidak bisa tidur dan tidak ingin tidur. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi sebuah nomor dengan nama yang telah ia ganti mejadi _Lady Lucy,_ namun tidak pernah diangkat. Terhitung lebih dari sepuluh kali ia melakukannya dan sebanyak itu pula ia hampir membanting ponsel pintarnya. Ia sempat membaca artikel dari berbagai sumber yang mengatakan _Mara_ tidak akan bisa keluar dari sebuah ruangan jika tidak melewati jalan yang ia lalui ketika masuk. Menurut sang detektif, makhluk bermata hijau itu masuk lewat lubang kunci, makanya ia daritadi mondar-mandir dengan wajah kesal sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu yang Jungkook tutup rapat lubang kuncinya.

Sebenarnya pemuda bersurai tembaga bisa saja melepas lilitan selimutnya dari sana. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Mungkin _Mara_ akan langsung pergi. Tapi bagaimana jika di lain hari makhluk itu kembali? Berdasarkan bacaan, _Mara_ yang pergi sebelum membuat _korbannya_ bermimpi buruk karena _ketahuan_ , akan kembali dengan _mood_ yang lebih parah. Alasan ini juga yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatan untuk keluar dari kamar melalui pintu. Ia takut kalau-kalau _Mara_ juga bisa keluar bersamanya. Lagipula tidak semua yang ia baca benar. Banyak artikel yang bilangmakhluk itu akan _sedih_ jika tidak bisa keluar. Nyatanya, yang Jungkook lihat malah ekspresi menyeramkan.

Sial.

Ia melirik jam di sudut layar ponselnya. Sudah hampir pukul empat pagi dan sepertinya Jimin atau Yugyeom tidak akan keberatan kalau ia membangunkan mereka. Maka Jungkook menekan _dial_ setelah memilih nama Jimin. Ia menunggu, berharap sahabat bantetnya langsung mengangkat telfon. Walau hanya mendengar suara malasnya karena habis bangun tidur, omelan bernada nyaring, atau malah umpatan, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan keberatan. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega karena dirinya _bersama_ seseorang.

Detektif Jeon berdecak kesal saat panggilan ketiga ia lakukan, dan Park bantet tidak juga mengangkatnya. Ia menyerah. Mungkin Jimin sedang lelah, atau ponselnya sedang di- _silent._ Jungkook beralih ke nama rekan polisinya yang menyebalkan dan selalu menggodanya. Ia berani bertaruh, kalimat pertama yang akan didengarnya dari Yogyeom nanti pasti tidak akan jauh dari kalimat pertama yang _Lady Lucy_ ucapkan saat Jungkook menelfonnya semalam.

Persetan.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada sendirian saja. Mungkin, ia juga akan mengadukan keberadaan makhluk aneh di kamarnya. Siapa tahu Yugyeom akan datang ke rumahnya, bertindak _sok_ pahlawan untuk menolongnya. _Namja_ bersurai tembaga tidak akan keberatan membukakan pintu untuk si tiang listrik menyebalkan. Tidak apa-apa, kalaupun tindakan itu akan membuat celaka, setidaknya Kim Yugyeom-lah yang akan celaka, bukan Jungkook yang memilih mendiamkan makhluk _klenik_ di kamarnya.

Baru saja akan men- _dial,_ sebuah panggilan masuk. Alisnya bertaut heran saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Namun jarinya tidak mau menunggu lebih lama dan langsung menyentuh ikon berwarna hijau.

Jungkook mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, menunggu yang di seberang sana untuk bicara. Namun yang ia dengar hanya deru nafas dan suara berisik entah-apa. Ia masih menunggu.

" _Kook-_ ah _, katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja._ " gumam sebuah suara serak. Jelas sekali ia baru bangun tidur. " _Jangan menelfonku kalau tidak perlu, hey._ "

"A -aku ingin bertanya, Jim." Jungkook terbata, bingung akan menanyakan apa. Ia hanya tak ingin _sendirian,_ tapi gengsi juga kalau harus bilang pada si bantet kalau dirinya sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Menceritakan makhluk yang saat ini tengah menatapnya lekat? Yang ada pria Jeon dianggap gila dan ditertawakan. Bagaimanapun, Park Jimin adalah makhluk paling rasional yang pernah dikenalnya. Walau kalau dipikir-pikir, tinggi badan detektif Park yang terlalu hemat itu sama sekali tidak rasional. Tapi ia butuh Jimin melalui saluran telfonnya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya _bersama seseorang._ "Apa hari ini cutiku habis?"

" _Sebentar._ " jawab si rambut hitam di seberang sana. Mungkin sedang melihat tanggal di ponselnya. " _Oh, kau mulai masuk hari ini. Aku berani bertaruh_ officer _Kim akan langsung memelukmu._ "

Jungkook terkekeh, ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur. "Jangan memanggil Yugyeom seperti itu. Sangat menggelikan dan tidak pantas. Panggil dia oknum polisi mesum saja."

Dan sang detektif tersenyum lebar saat mendengar sahabatnya tertawa keras di seberang sana. Bahkan ia tidak mau repot-repot menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya walau telinganya berdengung sakit.

" _Kau ini, selalu begitu padanya. Kudoakan kalian berjodoh._ "

Dan pria bersurai tembaga hanya mengerang protes. Ia sungguh tidak mau jika menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Kim menyebalkan Yugyeom. Tapi itu sungguh terdegar lebih menarik daripada menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan makhluk yang diragukan keasliannya.

" _Kau sedang ada masalah?_ " Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba saat tawa keduanya mulai reda. Dirinya adalah orang yang sangat peka, dan sepertinya Jungkook melupakan fakta ini. " _Apa kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?_ "

Jungkook tertawa hambar. Seminggu pertama setelah _dia_ pergi untuk selamanya, sang detektif tidak bisa tidur, dan Jimin yang akan setia menemaninya. Kadang pria bersurai hitam itu menginap di rumah detektif Jeon, kadang sebaliknya. Pernah sekali atau dua kali Jimin menemani sahabatnya melalui sambungan telfon hingga keduanya tertidur. Benar-benar seperti bocah yang sedang kasmaran. Padahal sebenarnya, mereka sama-sama merasa kehilangan.

" _Kook?_ " panggil yang lebih tua lagi. Suaranya terdengar lebih jernih ketimbang beberapa menit yang lalu. " _Kau bisa cerita padaku._ "

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Entahlah, Jim. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara seseorang. Rasanya sepi sekali di rumah."

" _Apa kau ingin menginap nanti malam? Atau aku saja yang ke rumahmu? Aku bisa memelukmu dan menyanyikan_ lullaby _sampai kau terlelap. Kalau perlu, setiap dua jam sekali, aku akan membuka celanamu, memastikan kau tidak ngompol._ "

Mereka berdua tertawa kembali. Jungkook tahu Jimin hanya bercanda soal memeluk, bernyanyi dan melepas celana. Tapi ia serius dengan tawaran menginap.

"Kalau nanti sore aku merasa baikan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot." balas detektif Jeon dengan nada santai. Kalau disuruh memilih, sebenarnya ia tidak mau menyeret Park Jimin dalam urusan yang tidak jelas begini. Apalagi, jika benar makhluk yang penuh dengan rambut itu berbahanya, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk menjauhkan Jimin darinya.

" _Aku tahu kau tidak punya bahan makanan di rumahmu, dan beberapa hari ini kau memesan makanan melalui_ delivery service, _kebanyakan_ junk food. _Jadi, mau sarapan bersama?_ "

"Tunggu!" Jungkook mengeryit heran. "Kau memata-mataiku?"

Dengusan geli terdengar dari seberang sana. " _Semua kamera pengawas di jalan terhubung dengan kantor pusat kalau kau lupa. Dan ada satu di depan rumahmu, yang letaknya sangat strategis. Aku bisa lihat siapa saja yang berkunjung._ "

Yang lebih muda mengacak surai tembaga, merasa kesal karena ketahuan bandel padahal Jimin sudah berpesan agar ia memakan makanan sehat. Kalau begini, pasti seharian nanti dirinya akan dijejali buah dan sayur. Jungkook tidak suka. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kepalang basah dan dirinya harus menurut.

Ia menutup sambungan telfonnya saat matahari mulai terbit. Jungkook lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya mengeryit heran saat _Mara_ menatapnya semakin kesal. Ia hanya berasumsi, tapi sepertinya makhluk itu tidak suka diabaikan. Kemungkinan kedua, ia tidak suka berlama-lama di kamar Jungkook. _Mara_ kini duduk di sudut ruangan, bersembunyi dari matahari. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap Jungkook dan pintu kamarnya bergantian.

Pemilik kamar menghela nafas kasar. Ia memutuskan akan keluar kamar dengan tetap membiarkan selimutnya menutup lubang kunci. Akan ia pastikan apakah makhluk itu masih berada di kamarnya ketika dirinya pulang nanti. Jika iya, nanti saja dipikirkannya.

Jeon Jungkook harus bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai sepekat jelaga meregangkan ototnya, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, tersenyum miring. Sepasang manik biru gelapnya menatap lekat warna yang sama dari pantulan sosok yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ternyata masih ada bagian yang membuatku mengingatnya." gumamnya, menyentuh bagian cermin yang merefleksikan matanya. "Jeon Jungkook. Aku akan menukarnya dengan milikmu."

Setelahnya, sosok itu mengikat _bathrobe-_ nya. Berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Hoseok tengah menonton siaran televisi dengan raut wajah bosan. Pria bersurai kopi langsung berdiri saat menyadari _tuan-_ nya telah selesai mandi.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat. Setelah itu, kita pergi."

"Kau yang terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Kupikir gadis-gadis itu tidak memuaskanmu, Yang Mulia." iris sewarna batu bata melirik ketiga orang gadis yang tengah terlelap di ranjang, setelahnya ia kembali menatap pangerannya, melanjutkan. "Makanya kau memutuskan untuk bemasturbasi dengan membayangkan tubuh montok Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Caramu memanggil menunjukkan seolah kau begitu memujaku, tapi kalimat yang kau lontarkan tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali."

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Sang Pangeran karena pria yang diberinya marga Jung melenggang begitu saja memasuki kamar mandi. Setelahnya, Taehyung mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tadi ditempati Hoseok, menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja pendek di depannya. Dengusan kasar keluar saat ia melirik mereka yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya dan Hoseok semalam. Kalau boleh jujur, apa yang dikatakan pengikutnya itu memang benar, kecuali pada bagian masturbasi.

 _Lucifer_ sama sekali tidak puas, ia tidak akan pernah merasa puas.

Baru saja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah televisi, siaran yang tengah berlangsung terhenti begitu saja. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi dan begitu ia melirik ke kanan, _Seraphiel_ berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan sayap yang terbentag angkuh seperti biasanya.

Taehyung mendengus, menuang _whiskey_ ke gelasnya, lalu sedikit mengangkatnya sambil menatap sang _kakak._

"Aku tidak meminum _racun_ seperti itu."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Setelah meneguk habis isi gelasnya, ia meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, setengah membanting sebelum mendekati _saudaranya_. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Namjoon _hyung._ Aku masih belum paham kenapa _wine_ begitu dipuja, menjadi minuman para dewa. Sedangkan alkohol jenis lain tidak mendapatkan sanjungan yang sama. Bukankah itu terdengar familiar? Posisinya seperti kau dan aku saat ini. Persis sama."

Yang dipanggil Namjoon memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, menghindari tatapan mata _adiknya._ Masih terpejam ia berucap, "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

"Aku?" pria bersurai sekelam malam membeo. Ia mendudukkan diri di meja tinggi. Melipat kakinya, menghadap sosok malaikat yang begitu sempurna. " _Five some._ Itu hubungan _sex_ yang dilakukan lima orang, kalau kau mau tahu. Kau bisa bertukar pasangan sesukamu. Aku, Hoseok, dan mereka bertiga. Oh, tentu saja aku tidak menyentuh Hoseok, itu menggelikan. Aku tidak mau."

Sang malaikat menghela nafas panjang. Dibuka kembali matanya, menunjukkan iris sebiru kristalnya yang menatap sang _adik_ tajam. " _Luca,_ kau mengganggu stabilitas _permukaan_ dengan naik ke Bumi. Kembalilah ke dunia bawah dan pimpinlah makhluk di dalamnya, sebagaimana kau ditugaskan _Ayah._ Kau membawa iblis kepercayaanmu bersamamu, kau pikir mereka yang kau tinggalkan di sana tidak akan berkhianat?"

Pemilik klub _Six_ memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bukan bagian dari _mereka, hyung._ Jangan sok tahu. Pergi dan urusi saja pekerjaan yang diberikan _Ayah_ yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Tak perlu juga mengurusiku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini. Satu lagi…"

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang _adik._ Namun Taehyung memilih mengatakannya juga. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu. Kau memang _kakakku,_ tapi kita tidak sedekat itu."

"Neraka ada di bawah kekuasaanmu, dan harus selalu begitu. Jangan meremehkan _mereka_ dengan mengatakan kau tahu jalan pikiran para iblis hanya karena sekarang kau satu diantaranya. Ingat saat kau masih menjadi bagian dari _kami?_ " sang malaikat jelas tidak melontarkan pertanyaan kepada _yang telah jatuh_ untuk kemudian menuntut jawabannya karena ia tahu betul apa yang telah terjadi. "Aku bahkan tak bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu saat itu. Seluruh lonceng berbunyi, semua terompet ditiup ketika kau _diciptakan._ Bahkan kau berwujud saat para _Seraphim_ melantunkan puji-pujian. Kau begitu tinggi dan diagungkan, yang paling terang dengan suara paling merdu, yang paling rupawan di _Eden._ Kau adalah _hati_ taman Surga. Pakaianmu dibuat dari kain terbaik, dihiasi batu mulia terindah, tapi kenapa kau -"

" _Seraphiel_!"

Sang malaikat menghentikan gerak bibirnya. Suara tak lagi mampu keluar dari tenggorokan manakala nada bicara _adiknya_ berubah ketika memanggil nama yang diberikan oleh sang _Ayah_. Begitu dalam dan mendominasi. Begitu berat dan menuntut.

 _Begitu familiar dan sudah lama tak terdengar._

Pria bermata sebiru laut dalam tertawa renyah setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan hanya memandang iris sebening kristal pemilik surai pirang dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tidak menyangka jika perintahku masih berlaku untukmu."

Namjoon enggan membalas. Ia tahu betul apa maksud dari ucapan _Lucifer._

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh terlalu dalam? Tentu karena dulunya, aku berada di tempat yang terlalu tinggi." senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibir Taehyung. Ia menurunkan kakinya, lalu menegakkan tubuh berhadapan dengan sang _kakak._ "Aku _bukan lagi pemimpinmu_ , jadi kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataanku. Sebaliknya, walau kau sekarang menempati posisiku, aku bukanlah bagian dari _kaummu,_ maka jangan sekalipun kau berharap aku akan mendengarkan ucapanmu."

Taehyung melirik ke arah belakang tubuh pemilik surai pirang, lalu menghela nafas kasar. "Pulanglah dan belajar _bernyanyi_ lebih giat lagi. Suaramu begitu memalukan untuk ukuran seseorang yang menggantikanku memimpin _paduan suara_. Pergi dan biarkan waktu berjalan kembali. Hoseok menunggumu daritadi. Rambutnya penuh _shampoo_ karena air di kamar mandi tidak mengalir gara-gara kau di sini."

Sang Pangeran berjalan melewati Namjoon, mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu mengenakannya begitu saja. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga suara air dari kamar mandi kembali terdengar.

Hoseok yang tadi berada di ambang pintu dan menyaksikan interaksi _kakak-beradik_ itu langsung kembali masuk dan membanting pintunya. "Bajingan! Bisa-bisanya membiarkan mataku pedih terlalu lama."

Pria bersurai kelam tahu, _Azazel_ mengumpat kepadanya, bukan kepada _Seraphiel_ yang telah kembali menjalankan tugasnya di Surga.

"Selesaikan dalam sepuluh menit atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di hotel ini bersama jalang-jalang menjijikkan itu." ucap Kim Taehyung final. Ia mendapat umpatan bertubi-tubi dari dalam kamar mandi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengacak surai sewarna tembaganya saat ia turun dari mobil. Seharian di kantor dan ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Untung saja tidak ada kasus berat yang terjadi, hanya laporan kehilangan dan beberapa kecelakaan kecil. Jadi dirinya bisa sedikit bersantai dan kembali _mempelajari_ tentang makhluk imbisil yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu depan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Detektif Jeon menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati ruang tengah. Sepasang iris legamnya menatap teduh bingkai foto yang terletak di meja. Ia mengambilnya, mengusap lembut gambaran wajah seorang pria yang tengah merangkulnya. Di foto itu, Jungkook menunjukkan senyum yang sangat lebar, sementara pria bersurai coklat mencium pipinya gemas.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisiknya dengan seulas senyum di bibir. Ia serius dengan yang diucapkannya. Rumahnya terasa begitu sepi tanpa pertengkaran diantara mereka di pagi hari, atau omelan yang _pria itu_ lontarkan saat Jungkook terlalu banyak minum soda.

Tak mau berlarut-larut, perlahan ia meletakkan bingkainya kembali. Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia menolak tawaran Park Jimin untuk menginap tadi pagi. Di dalam kepala, ia sudah bertekad untuk mengajukan sebuah tawaran kepada makhluk bermata bulat itu . Dituliskan dalam beberapa situs, mereka bukanlah iblis yang pandai. Siapa saja bisa _membodohinya_ dengan sebuah tawaran menarik.

Mungkin, Jungkook akan mencobanya.

Mungkin, dia bisa memanfaatkan keberadaan _Mara._

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan, sepasang matanya langsung menelusur seisi ruangan hanya untuk mendapati seekor kuku-kupu tengah terbang di atas kasurnya. Jungkook memicingkan mata, sebelah tangannya menutup pintu.

Dipehatikannya baik-baik makhluk itu. Jendelanya tertutup rapat dan ventilasi udara di atasnya terlalu sempit untuk sayapnya lewat. Ketika Jungkook melihat sesuatu berwarna coklat yang terlihat mencurigakan dan, sepertinya, tidak dimiliki kupu-kupu lain di atas kepalanya, detektif Jeon tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ubahlah dirimu menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Aku ingin bicara." Suara Jungkook bergetar, namun ia mencoba menahannya.

 _Mara_ bisa mengubah bentuknya menjadi makhluk hidup apa saja selama ia memiliki topi rajut di atas kepalanya. Jungkook yakin, kupu-kupu _berkupluk_ kecil itu adalah _Mara_ yang sedang mengubah dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian. Kupu-kupu menghilang, digantikan dengan sosok kerdil yang tubuhnya ditumbuhi rambut dengan sepasang mata bulat berwarna hijau. Ia menatap Jungkook masih dengan raut marahnya.

"Bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." detektif Jeon berani bersumpah. Ini adalah akting terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Sungguh dirinya harus berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Dan lakukan sesuatu dengan matamu yang besar itu. Pakai mata yang sipit saja."

Dan makhluk itu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, _mengomel._ Setelahnya, kedua tangannya yang terlihat seperti hanya tulang yang terbungkus kulit, menggerak-gerakkan topi rajut di atas kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai berubah.

Jeon Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Bahkan ia menguceknya lebih dari tiga kali hanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan benar.

Di seberang ranjangnya, berdiri sosok laki-laki dengan mata sipit dan kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya memberengut, alisnya bertaut kesal. Bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pudar. _Manusia._

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat detektif Jeon yakin bahwa sosok berbentuk manusia di kamarnya adalah makhluk yang sama dengan sosok bermata bulat yang mendudukinya semalam, hanyalah topi rajut berwarna coklat yang ada di kepalanya. Jangan lupakan raut wajah tidak ramah yang terlalu ketara itu.

"Kau bisa bicara?"

Sosok yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun itu mengangguk sekali. "Oke."

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah mendengar jawabannya. Kata yang digunakan tidak terlalu relefan dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, tapi ia mengerti maksudnya. Tidak masalah.

Namun ada satu yang mengganggu Jungkook. "Sebentar."

Ia melepas jaketnya, lalu berjalan mendekati almari pakaian. Tangannya sibuk membongkar isinya hingga pada akhirnya ia menarik sebuah _sweater_ berwarna merah muda, juga celana _jeans_ -nya ketika masih _junior high school_.

"Untung masih ada." gumamnya memasang senyum lebar. Setidaknya, sosok _Mara_ yang sekarang membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Ia merasa seperti sedang berdua dengan temannya. Ia memberikan pakaian itu kepada pemuda bersurai hitam pudar. "Pakailah. Aku tidak nyaman melihatmu seperti itu."

Ia menggeleng. Menatap pakaian yang diberikan, juga Jungkook bergantian. "Iblis rendah tidak pakai baju."

"Hah?" lagi-lagi pemilik surai tembaga mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena melakukannya tidak dihadapan _Lady Lucy_ atau Yugyeom. Karena jika melihat Jungkook melakukannya, keduanya dipastikan akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak boleh pakai baju?"

"Pangeran."

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sementara _Mara_ masih memasang wajah tidak ramah dan tatapan intens kepada manusia di hadapannya.

"Pangeran siapa? Tidak ada yang namanya pangeran di sini." sejujurnya Jungkook merasa sangat kesal. Ia tidak suka mendapat jawaban singkat-singkat seperti itu, membuatnya bingung harus mengatakan apa setelahnya.

"Ada." jawab yang lebih pendek. Kedua tangannya memainkan topi rajut di kepala. "Pangeran _Lucifer._ "

Jungkook benar-benar menepuk keningnya. Ia ragu apakah _Lady Lucy_ benar-benar seorang pangeran, karena ternyata ada yang mengakuinya begitu. Atau kedua orang itu yang sama-sama sinting. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak peduli.

"Aku kenal _Lucifer,_ oke?"

"Tidak oke." potong _Mara_ cepat. Mata sipitnya melotot saat menatap Jungkook, seolah tidak terima. "Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya begitu. Bilang _Pangeran Lucifer,_ ayo! Atau panggil dia _Yang Mulia._ "

Sang detektif menghela nafas kasar. Sudah cukup memiliki Kim Taehyung sebagai satu-satunya orang sinting yang ia kenal. Sekarang malah bertambah satu lagi. Tapi ia benar-benar harus melakukan penawarannya atau suatu saat nanti makhluk ini akan kembali dan mengganggunya. Lebih baik kalau ia kembali dan Jungkook bisa memanfaatkannya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi.

"Dia bilang aku boleh memanggilnya begitu." Jungkook tidak berbohong, Taehyung memang pernah bilang kalau Jungkook boleh memanggilnya begitu. "Dia memberiku ini juga."

Pemilik mata sekelam malam mengambil _coat_ dan sapu tangan milik _Lady Lucy_ yang tertinggal di rumah sakit. Karena pria bersurai jelaga itu kaya raya, jadi bolehlah kalau Jungkook menganggap beberapa benda yang ditinggalkan sebagai _hadiah_ untuk dirinya.

Sebagai catatan, kedua benda itu belum dicuci.

Pemuda telanjang mengambil keduanya, ia mengendusnya beberapa kali, lalu menaruhnya takut-takut. "Kau mencuri. Bohong. Kau tidak kenal pangeran."

"Aku mengenalnya." ucap Jungkook final. Ia merasa sangat lelah, ingin segera tidur. Tapi si makhluk _klenik_ malah berlama-lama. Pokoknya ini harus cepat selesai dan ia akan langsung tidur.

Maka detektif Jeon merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia menyentuh _dial_ setelah menemukan nama _Lady Lucy_ di sana. Diaktifkannya _loudspeaker mode._

"Kau diam saja. Aku akan berbicara dengan _Lucifer._ "

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Ia mengeryit heran.

" _Hai, sayang. Sudah selesai dengan Mara-ku yang manis? Kau apakan dia?_ "

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu urusanku, _Lucifer._ Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

" _Wow… lihat siapa yang memanggil namaku dengan suara merdunya. Dan… kau sepertinya melupakan kalau semalam kau yang memintaku menolongmu._ "

Detektif Jeon mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung. Sepasang _onyx_ -nya sibuk mengamati wajah _Mara_ yang terlihat takjub karena Jeon Jungkook benar-benar _ngobrol_ dengan pangerannya seperti selayaknya teman. Yang lebih penting, manusia di hadapannya memanggil nama Sang Pangeran tanpa menyertakan embel-embel apapun. Bahkan _Lucifer_ tidak marah saat Jungkook mengomel.

"Ya sudah. Itu saja." gumam detektif Jeon menutup sambungannya dengan sangat tidak jelas. Ia menatap lekat pemuda telanjang yang balik menatapnya dengan binar penuh kekaguman. "Sekarang kau percaya?"

Pemilik mata hijau mengangguk. Wajah yang tadinya kesal terlihat senang dengan seulas senyum di bibir.

"Bagus, sekarang pakai bajumu."

Dan seperti terkena mantra, ia mengenakan pakaiannya penuh semangat. Jika manusia yang bersamanya adalah teman dari Sang Penguasa, maka perintahnya juga harus ia laksanakan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemilik surai _copper_ sambil mengamati pemuda bertopi rajut yang terlihat kesusahan memakai celananya.

"Tidak punya."

Jungkook mendengus. "Jadi kau tidak boleh pakai baju, tidak memiliki nama. Jangan bilang kau tidak punya rumah juga."

"Punya." gumamnya singkat. Ia memasang senyum saat berhasil mengancingkan celananya. Setelah itu, tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna merah muda. "Buka jalannya, aku mau pulang."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. Ini yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia berdehem sekali sebelum kembali bicara. "Akan kubuka, tapi ada satu syarat."

Mata sipit itu semakin memicing, memandangi Jungkook curiga.

Detektif Jeon menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Pertama, kau tidak boleh menggangguku lagi."

"Mudah."

"Kedua, kau harus membantuku mecari tahu sesuatu." Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam. Ia melanjutkan ketika _Mara_ tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Kudengar dari _Lucifer,_ kau dan teman-temanmu sering lewat daerah dekat perbukitan di pinggir kota."

"Di samping rumah besar yang banyak pohonnya? Yang catnya berwarna seperti laut?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Di sekitar sana memang ada rumah ber-cat biru. "Seseorang meningal di sana sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

"Yang memakai kacamata bulat?"

Kali ini Jungkook terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengangguk ragu. Mungkin makhluk yang berdiri di hadapannya memasng sering lewat daerah itu sampai-sampai dia hafal betul seperti apa manusia yang meninggal di sana.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Lagi-lagi mamainkan topi lusuhnya. "Tidak. Tapi temanku banyak."

Detektif Jeon berasumsi bahwa yang dimaksudkan adalah, banyak temannya yang mengetahui kejadian itu. Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kau cari tahu apa saja yang teman-temanmu lihat saat kejadian itu. Mengerti?"

Pemuda bertopi rajut mengangguk.

"Bagus. Dan ada satu lagi. Kau harus datang setiap kali aku memanggilmu, harus membantuku setiap kali aku minta. Pakai bajumu ketika menemuiku."

"Tidak. Itu tidak boleh." potongnya cepat. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali. "Nanti pangeran marah. Dia menakutkan. Aku harus rajin membuat manusia bermimpi buruk agar pangeran senang."

"Oh, dia akan senang. Tenang saja." Jungkook harus mengakui, sepertinya dirinya makin pandai berbohong. "Aku bahkan akan mengajakmu menemuinya. _Lucifer_ pasti akan bangga karena kau membantu temannya."

"Benar?"

Pemilik surai tembaga mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

"Oke."

"Sekarang, kau boleh pergi." gumam Jungkook. Ia benar-benar melepaskan lilitan selimutnya yang menutupi lubang kunci. Dan saat itu juga, _Mara_ menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Berlari kegirangan, menghilang saat menubrukkan dirinya ke pintu.

Sendirian, detektif Jeon menghela nafas lelah. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum melucuti pakaiannya.

"Brengsek. Susah sekali bicara padanya. Tahu begitu langsung saja kubawa nama si sinting _Lucy_ dari awal." gumamnya saat menaruh _handgun_ miliknya di bawah bantal. Setelahnya, ia yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam langsung menghamburkan diri di atas kasur.

Terlalu malas untuk mandi, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

"Lain kali akan kuberi dia nama agar mudah memanggilnya."

Jeon Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Sial. Aku lupa bertanya bagaimana cara memanggilnya."

.

.

.

.

Pria bermata _onyx_ mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu berat. Ia menggeram kesal, mencoba menepis entah-apa yang berada di atasnya, namun kedua tangannya malah dicengkeram kuat.

"Bajingan." umpatnya masih memejamkan mata. Dirinya benar-benar masih lelah. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menggangguku. Akan kuadukan kepada _Lucifer_ kalau kau mengingkari janjimu."

"Adukan saja."

Suara bernada rendah itu sukses membuat detektif Jeon membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kedua matanya semakin membola saat mendapati kilatan sebiru _sapphire_ yang menatapnya nyalang, terlihat marah.

"Ka -kau. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, meloloskan diri. Namun sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangannya sekaligus itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Tuan Detektif."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Jungkook memejamkan matanya rapat saat merasakan sakit di paha kanannya. Ia melirik ke bawah, mendapati sebelah lutut pria sinting yang tengah mengungkungnya, menekannya kuat.

Wajahnya bersemu merah saat menyadari dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalam berwarna putih. "Bajingan mesum! Lepaskan aku! Kau ingin memperkosaku, _huh_? Jangan main-main kalau kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, Kim. Sinting. Taehyung."

Taehyung terbahak setelahnya. Ia melepas cengkeraman tangannya yang mengunci kedua lengan Jungkook di atas kepala. Namun anehnya, detektif Jeon sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan lengannya. Ia tetap terkunci.

Digerakkannya kedua kakinya, mencoba menendang Kim Taehyung. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, kedua kakinya malah tertarik ke samping sehingga pahanya terbuka lebar. Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak seakan dirinya diikat kuat.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala mendapati wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat. Kedua tangan pria itu menyangga di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri sang detektif.

"Keparat." umpatnya. Ia hampir meludahi wajah pria brengsek itu kalau saja Taehyung tidak menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke bawah bantal Jungkook, mengambil _handgun_ yang disimpan disana, lalu memainkannya dengan sangat kasual.

Pria bersurai sekelam malam menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri begitu angkuh di samping ranjang Jungkook, menatapnya lekat seolah sang detektif adalah mangsanya. "Mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran, Jeon."

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung begitu kaku. Sarat akan aura mengintimidasi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirasakan Jungkook. Kim Taehyung terlihat berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pakaian yang kau berikan kepada iblis kelas rendahan. Aku tidak keberatan kau membuat perjanjian dengannya. Apapun isinya, aku tidak peduli. Aku senang-senang saja kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah temanku. Tapi ada satu yang kau tidak pahami di sini."

Jemari pria bermarga Kim masih memainkan _handgun-_ nya, menggerak-gerakkan pelatuknya asal-asalan. Jungkook tercekat, menahan nafasnya, meredam deru jantungnya.

"Kau melewatkan kalau iblis juga membuat kontrak."

Dan seringaian yang muncul di wajah Sang Pangeran membuat Jungkook berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Tidak.." nafasnya tersengal tanpa aturan. "Jangan katakan aku membuat kontrak dengannya. Aku tidak bilang aku akan membuat kontrak!"

Sang detektif setengah berteriak. Ia sempat membaca bahwa seorang manusia bisa membuat kontrak dengan iblis, memjadikannya kawan, bahkan budak, dengan jiwa miliknya sebagai bayaran. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya telah menjual jiwanya hanya untuk perjanjian ringan seperti yang ia buat tadi.

"Katakan kau bercanda, Kim. Katakan!"

Jungkook bahkan melupakan keadaannya yang hampir telanjang. Ia merasa takut sekarang. Membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di Neraka, tinggal bersama makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, hanya karena ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang membunuh _pria itu._

Rasanya benar-benar tidak adil, seharusnya ialah yang memanfaatkan iblis rendahan sekelas _Mara,_ bukan malah berakhir dengan dibodohi seperti ini.

"Taehyung… dia bilang kau pangerannya." mata Jungkook membulat, menatap lekat pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam di sampingnya. " _Lucifer,_ dia sangat mengagungkanmu. Panggil dia sekarang dan suruh dia membatalkan kontraknya. Cepat lakukan!"

Sang Pangeran menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum meletakkan senjata milik detektif Jeon di nakas. Setelahnya, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Jungkook yang masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Di saat jiwamu menjadi taruhan, ternyata kau tetap bersikap angkuh." Taehyung terkekeh, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala pria Jeon yang basah karena keringat. "Aku menyukainya. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Hentikan bualanmu itu! Cepat suruh dia datang dan membatalkan kontrak denganku!"

Pria bermata _sapphire_ berdecak kesal. "Kau beruntung karena berurusan dengan _Mara_. Jika saja iblis yang kau temui lebih pintar darinya, kau pasti sudah benar-benar terikat kontrak."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba bisa bergerak. Ia langsung mendudukkan diri, menarik bahu Taehyung agar pria itu menghadapnya. Mata sekelam malam sang detektif menatap lekat iris sebiru laut dalam.

" _Mara_ bukan iblis yang pandai, sayangku. Mereka melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Kalau kau tidak bilang kontrak, maka perjanjian yang kau lakukan tidak dihitung sebagai kontrak. Lagipula di tubuhmu tidak ada tanda kontrak dengan mereka."

Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya melemas saat itu juga, seolah ia baru saja mengangkat beban seberat puluhan ton. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengucap syukur. Namun ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sorot menginginkan dari kilatan sebiru laut Kim Taehyung, ekspresinya kembali mengeras.

Ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari selimut yang, sialnya, masih berada di dekat pintu. Dan Jeon Jungkook tidak memiliki apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kain kecil yang melindungi daerah privasinya.

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Taehyung merangkak menaiki ranjang. "Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan kepada teman-temannya tentang dirimu, sayang?"

Jungkook terdiam, tidak tahu jawabannya dan tidak ingin menjawabnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik bantal untuk menutupi paha dan selangkangannya.

" _Pangeran memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat cantik, dan dia membutuhkan bantuan kita._ " ujarnya mencoba menirukan _Mara_ yang memiliki beberapa perjanjian dengan Jungkook. "Dan kau tahu? Informasi itu menggemparkan Neraka dan seisinya. Bahkan para _Succubus_ cantikku, juga _Incubus-_ ku yang manis langsung menemuiku, merengek menanyakan kebenaran kabar itu. Kau mematahkan hati mereka."

Detektif Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya, terlebih saat dirinya menubruk kepala ranjang dan sudah tak bisa menjauh lebih dari itu. "Be -berhenti!"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh Jungkook. Ia bahkan dengan sangat kurang ajar mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah _kekasihnya._ "Aku benar-benar khawatir saat aku mendengar kau memintanya melakukan beberapa hal. Aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya karena mengira kalian terikat kontrak."

"Tidak."

"Bukankah sepasang kekasih akan merasa saling khawatir?" Taehyung terkekeh, merapatkan tubuhnya, meraba kulit Jungkook yang selembut sutera. "Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, hm? Aku tidak akan keberatan."

Dan Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya berjarak begitu dekat dengan bibir Sang Pangeran.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahahahaha…

Ahahahahahaaaa…..

Ahahahahahahahaaaa….

Makasih banget untuk seluruh review dan dukungannyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Maaf ga bisa bales atu atu

Oh ya, karakter _demon_ or _angel_ yang terkuak di dalam cerita, seperti informasi tentang _Lucifer_ yang diberikan _Seraphiel,_ misalnya… tidak akan masuk _**Demonology.**_ Soalnya kan udah ada.. ohoho

Ya sudah, segitu saja. Mari tinggalkan _Lady Lucy_ dan calon kekasihnya

 **Tiger's Demonology**

 _ **Lucifer:**_ _he was on the highest rank of Seraph. After he fell,_ _ **Seraphiel**_ _took his position._ Jadi choir nya dipimpin Lucifer, tapi setelah dia jatuh, Seraphiel yang mimpin

 _ **Seraphiel:**_ _he loved to call his brother 'Luca'_

.

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, tiger**

Btw, Tiger upload Lucifer!Tae di ig ahahahaha

Dan tiger suka banget baca review panjang yang berisi luapan perasaan ketika membaca, atau umpatan cinta


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

"You'll crave for it, you'll scream your lungs out, cry… beg for me to eat you alive. When that day comes, you'll be the one destroying your own pride."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part IV: the Pride to be Proud of**

"Ohhh…" lenguh pria bersurai tembaga saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di leherya. Bibir yang entah bagaimana terasa begitu panas itu menyapu permukaan kulitnya, _membakarnya_ dengan gairah dan membuat tubuhnya menggeliat tak terkendali. Diremasnya sepasang lengan berotot yang mengungkung tubuh setengah telanjangnya, mencoba melawan. Bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup daerah privasinya telah menghilang entah kemana, dan entah bagaimana ia seolah tak peduli.

Bibirnya kembali terbuka, merintih saat merasakan lidah Kim Taehyung menelusur tulang selangka. Dengan lincahnya pria bersurai arang mempermainkan tubuh detektif Jeon hanya dengan sentuhan bibir dan lidahnya, tidak lebih. Lidahnya yang basah menelusur seolah membalurkan obat perangsang yang membuat libido detektif Jeon naik. Kedua belah bibirnya yang menyentuh, mengecupnya ringan mengundang lenguhan dan desahan yang dengan kurang ajar lolos begitu saja dari rongga mulutnya.

Jungkook tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pandangannya berkabut, udara di sekitar membuatnya sesak, tubuhnya terangsang hebat. Setiap kali kilatan sedalam samudera tertangkap penglihatannya, tubuh pria bersurai tembaga akan terlonjak, menginginkan lebih. Bahkan ia harus mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya agar sebuah nama terkutuk tak diucapkannya.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Ia mencoba untuk tetap _waras,_ namun nafsu mematikan kemampuan berfikir Jungkook.

Persetan dengan akal sehat.

Jungkook butuh pelepasan.

Tubuhnya ingin dipuaskan.

Maka sebelah tangannya menarik tubuh pria yang kerap dipanggilnya sinting hingga mereka saling menempel rapat. Taehyung menyeringai mendapati pria yang diinginkannya _menyerah_. Bibir yang kini masih terkatup rapat untuk menahan desahan itu begitu menggoda untuk diciumnya, namun Taehyung tidak mau melakukannya.

Tidak sekarang.

Pria Jeon lalu menggesekkan kedua _nipple_ telanjangnya yang mencuat ke dada pria Kim yang masih berbalut pakaian. Sebab ia begitu bernafsu untuk dijamah. Sebab ia begitu ingin untuk dilecehkan. Bahkan tanpa tahu malu, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menekan bagian selatannya yang mengeras ke selangkangan pemilik mata sedalam samudera.

"Mnnhhh…" lenguhnya tertahan, entah menahan nikmat atau meminta kenikmatan lebih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi, membuka sedikit matanya yang sempat terpejam hanya untuk menunjukkan sorot sayu kepada iblis di hadapannya. "Tae… mmhhhyung…"

Taehyung tersenyum miring saat ia melihat gerak-gerik tubuh manusia pujaannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke rahang Jungkook, menjilatnya sensual, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang membuat tubuh berkeringat Jeon muda semakin terlihat menggoda. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka nama itu akan terdengar sangat berdosa ketika terucap dari bibirmu."

Sang Pangeran menatap lekat Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri, sementara satu lainnya bergerilya menjamah lekuk-lekuk tubuh _kekasihnya._

"Aahhh.. Tae… mmhhh…" bibir Jungkook terbuka, meloloskan lenguh dan desah kenikmatan manakala _nipple_ kirinya dipelintir kasar. Kedua pahanya terbuka lebar, bahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya mengapit pinggang pria bersurai arang, mengunci dan menekannya kuat sehingga ia mendapat kenikmatannya sendiri saat Taehyung dengan sengaja menggesekkan tonjolan pada selangkangannya tepat di belah pantat detektif Jeon.

Celana dalam yang menutupi daerah pribadi pemilik mata sekelam malam basah, lengket dengan _pre-cum_ yang meleleh dari ujung kejantanannya yang menegang hebat.

"Memohonlah, sayang. Katakan kau menginginkanku."

Ada gelanyar aneh di tubuh Jungkook yang membuatnya memekik seolah baru saja mendapat rangsangan hebat manakala suara bernada kelewat rendah itu menubruk gendang telinga kirinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher pria yang mengungkungnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan yang lebih kuat dari _liquor_ manapun.

Jeon Jungkook menyukainya. Ia tidak mau menyukainya, tapi ia menyukainya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, memeluk erat leher makhluk yang telah memporakporandakan akal sehatnya hanya dengan sentuhan ringan.

Taehyung terkekeh. Disentuhnya perlahan permukaan paha Jungkook yang begitu halus, seolah mengundangnya untuk segera menyentuhnya lebih jauh, menggagahinya, _merusaknya,_ menjadikannya jalang.

"Kau begitu basah, _baby._ " bisiknya lirih, setengah mendesah. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan kirinya menyentuh ujung kejantanan sang detektif yang masih terlindung celana dalam, sementara yang kanan meremas bongkah pantat Jungkook yang berisi. Ia berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya, sengaja. "Katakan kau menginginkanku, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan."

"Aakhh!" pekik pemilik surai tembaga. Matanya basah menahan gairah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bergerak tak terkendali mencari kenikmatan. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya benar-benar tak lagi mau mendengar perintah otaknya.

"Katakan kau menginginkanku, dan kau akan menjadi milikku, satu-satunya permaisuriku."

Menggigit bibirnya kuat, Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. Ia sungguh tak mau menjadi milik siapapun. Ia tak mau memohon jika ganjaran yang didapatkannya adalah terpenjara selamanya bersama Kim Taehyung.

Yang paling penting, ia merasa dipermainkan. Beberapa menit yang lalu sang iblis datang menggodanya, bertingkah seolah Jeon Jungkook-lah satu-satunya yang paling ia inginkan. Seharusnya Taehyung-lah yang memohon padanya, mengemis agar Jungkook bersedia menerimanya, bukan malah menyuruh sang detektif untuk merendahkan diri.

Jeon Jungkook mengakui kehadiran Kim Taehyung malam ini benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayahan, namun ia tidak akan rela _membuang_ hidupnya hanya untuk pria brengsek sepertinya.

Maka dengan lenguhan yang lolos dari belah bibirnya, dengan tubuh yang bergetar menuntut kenikmatan, dengan lengan yang memeluk erat, ia menggeleng semakin kuat.

Jeon Jungkook memang begitu menginginkan kepuasan, namun ia tak mau memohon untuknya. Ia ingin Taehyung yang menginginkannya, bukan sebaliknya.

Sang Pangeran terkekeh, meloloskan dirinya dengan mudah dari lengan pemuda Jeon di lehernya. Ia bergerak menjauh, menyeringai ketika mendapati kilatan kecewa dari manik obsidian pira bertubuh menggairahkan di hadapannya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung begitu ingin menjamahnya, bercinta dengannya hingga seisi Neraka mendengar lenguh kenikmatan dari manusia yang berhasil memiliki seluruh atensinya, hingga seluruh iblis tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah miliknya. Namun ia tidak akan dengan mudah melakukannya.

Kecuali jika pemilik bola mata favoritnya yang memohon padanya.

 _Lucifer_ menarik sebuah kursi, duduk di atasnya hanya untuk menatap lekat-lekat sang detektif yang tengah terbakar gairah. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian menggigit lembut bagian dalam bibir bawahnya untuk menahan nafsunya.

"Teruslah melakukan itu, sayang. Dan kau akan tersiksa sampai pagi."

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, memohon adalah salah satu hal yang tak mau ia lakukan. Harga dirinya begitu tinggi hingga saat ia setengah sadar pun, ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mejatuhkan kehormatannya. Ia mencoba melawan libidonya, namun kedua tangannya seolah berkhianat. Tangan kirinya bergerak turun, menelusup ke dalam celana dalamnya sendiri, meremas miliknya kuat-kuat, menyebabkan lolongan nikmat keluar begitu saja saat pita suaranya bergetar hebat. "Ohhh!"

Jemari kiri Jungkook menyentuh tubuh bagian atasnya, menarik kasar puting yang menegang, memelintirnya dengan tergesa.

Kepalanya terasa kosong. Namun harga diriya yang terlampau tinggi membuatnya mengingat satu hal; membiarkan si bajingan Kim melihatnya seperti ini sama saja dengan membiarkannya menginjak-injak kehormatan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Maka dengan susah payah pria bersurai _copper_ membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

Sang Pangeran menyeringai menang, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum menyisir ke belakang helaian sewarna arangnya dengan jari. "Katakan. Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kukabulkan."

Jungkook masih bersusah payah. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menghentikan gerak kedua tangannya. Ia tidak akan melanjutkan ini. Tidak sebelum Kim Taehyung enyah dari hadapannya. Dengan terbata ia berkata, "Pe -pergi."

Kedua manik sewarna birunya laut dalam berkilat kaget. _Lucifer_ benar-benar tercengang dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Pergi. Ku -ahh…" Jungkook memejamkan matanya rapat, menelan ludahnya susah payah, lalu menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. "Kubilanghh pergi!"

Suara sang detektif yang naik satu oktaf sukses membuat penguasa Neraka terbahak. Ia beranjak dari diduknya, merangkak perlahan ke atas tubuh Jungkook, lalu menatap lekat bola mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. "Jeon Jungkook. Lihat apa yang kedua tanganmu lakukan. Seperti ini kau masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirimu, hm?"

Nafas Jungkook tersengal, kedua lengannya memeluk pria di atasnya tanpa komando. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Isakan kecil keluar darinya, ia benci mengakui ini, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan Kim Taehyung, mengacaukannya, memilikinya secara utuh.

"Kuberi kesempatan untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi."

"Pergi!" kali ini Jungkook mengatakannya cepat. Ia bahkan sekuat tenaga mencegah lengannya untuk memeluk.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, sebab Kim Taehyung yang menyeringai tengah menelusur dagu hingga rahangnya, mengecup lembut telinganya sebelum berbisik penuh dominasi.

"Kau akan mendambakan sentuhanku, Jeon. Kau akan berteriak agar aku mau mendengarmu, menangis… memohon agar aku sudi menjamahmu. Dan saat hari itu tiba, kau sendirilah yang akan meruntuhkan harga dirimu yang setinggi langit itu."

Dan sosok Kim Taehyung menghilang ditelan bayangan, meninggalkan sang detektif yang masih terbakar gairah sendirian.

Perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya. Jungkook menangis, terisak menahan gairah dan rasa malu atas apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, atas apa yang tubuhnya lakukan di luar kendalinya.

Dan sekarang pun, kedua tangannya kembali bergerak mencari kenikmatan, membuat kepala Jungkook kosong manakala yang terdengar oleh telinganya adalah suara rendah Sang Pangeran, deru nafas panasnya yang entah bagaimana begitu merdu dan menggairahkan. Ia terkesiap saat bayangan tubuh berotot, yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat, muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut, juga jilatan basah yang beberapa saat lalu menyentuh kulitnya seakan kembali menghantarkan rangsang ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangannya dengan serampangan memanjakan kejantanannya, tergesa. Nafasnya memburu hebat ketika satu yang lain meraba lehernya sendiri, menelusur dagu hingga jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyentuh bibir Jungkook.

Matanya terpejam rapat, namun seolah wajah rupawan dengan helaian surai hitam itu tengah berada di atasnya, mengungkungnya protektif dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum setengah yang begitu memukau. "Tae.. mhh…"

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, menelusupkan kedua jemarinya di sana. Ia mengulum, menghisap, mengeluar-masukkan jarinya sendiri sementara ia semakin kuat mengurut kejantanannya.

Sang detektif mengerang, mengecup perlahan pangkal jarinya sebelum kembali menghisapnya kuat-kuat, menganggap jarinya adalah lidah panas pria pemilik samudera di matanya. Tubuhnya kian menegang, dan Jeon Jungkook semakin rakus _berciuman_ dengan jemarinya, semakin kuat memanjakan miliknya hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mengejang hebat.

Jungkook mengerang, menenggelamkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke bantal, membusurkan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang saat orgasme datang padanya. Ia terengah, dan ketika bayang seringaian si brengsek kembali ke dalam pikirannya, tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia terengah, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Orgasme paling nikmat yang pernah ia alami, orgasme paling melelahkan baginya, dan penyebabnya adalah orang gila yang sungguh tak disukainya.

Mengingatnya membuat detektif Jeon kembali terisak. Matanya yang memerah kembali basah.

"Brengsek! Pengecut sialan! Dia pasti menggunakan obat padaku. Bajingan!"

Ia bukan seseorang yang cengeng, tapi Jeon Jungkook benar-benar merasa dilecehkan, diperlakukan seperti jalang dan dipermalukan. Taehyung datang padanya, menggodanya, menyentuhnya, lalu memaksa Jungkook untuk memohon kepadanya. Ketika sang detektif tak sudi menanggalkan harga dirinya, Kim Taehyung malah menghilang begitu saja.

Dan yang paling meyakiti hari sang detektif, bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan sosok itu menghujamnya. Bisa-bisanya ia mencapai klimaks bahkan sebanyak dua kali dalam selang waktu beberapa detik. Bisa-bisanya ia merasa begitu puas, begitu lelah, dan begitu _kotor_ pada saat yang bersamaan _._

"Pecundang!" umpatnya meremat surai tembaganya dengan kedua tangan tanpa mempedulikan cairan semen yang masih ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Seraphiel._ " panggil sosok berpakaian serba putih saat melihat kawannya berjalan di taman Eden. Bibir penuhnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tombak panjang dengan ujung runcing berwarna perak. Ukurannya begitu pas ketika ia genggam.

 _Seraphiel_ yang langsung menoleh kala mendengar suaranya dipanggil melemparkan seulas senyum. " _Michael_. Lama tak terlihat dan kau kini punya senjata baru?"

Helaian pirang _Michael_ tertiup angin bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berdiri di samping pemegang kasta tertinggi para _Seraphim._ Ia tertawa renyah memainkan tombaknya. "Aku harus membuat yang baru karena _Luciel_ membawa pedangku jatuh ke Neraka."

" _Lucifer._ " gumam yang lebih tinggi menatap lurus mata yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia kembali tersenyum, memunculkan _dimple_ di pipinya. "Namanya _Lucifer_ sejak ia _terjatuh._ "

 _Michael_ kembali tertawa, ia mengedipkan mata bulatnya sebanyak dua kali sebelum mengangguk ringan. " _Ayah_ mengganti namanya. Aku hampir lupa. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak _hari itu._ "

"Akhir-akhir ini aku beberapa kali menemuinya." mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, _Seraphiel_ terlihat begitu menikmati semilir angin segar di taman Surga. "Dia naik ke permukaan. Susah sekali menyuruhnya kembali ke Neraka."

"Jadi rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau menemuinya itu benar. Apa dia benar tidak memiliki sayap sekarang?"

 _Kakak_ dari _Lucifer_ terkekeh ringan saat mendapati sang kawan mengikuti kegiatannya menikmati semilir angin. Pandangannya lalu menerawang jauh. "Kalau dia berada di Neraka, aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Lagipula aku memang ingin memastikan apa benar dia kehilangan sayapnya."

 _Michael_ membungkam mulutnya, sepasang manik sebening kristalnya menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya. Seluruh penghuni langit sama-sama tahu kabar itu, bahwa _Lucifer_ tak lagi memiliki sayap indahnya, sepasang sayap yang begitu dikagumi oleh Surga dan seisinya. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar tahu kebenarannya. Kabar itu datang dari beberapa orang iblis yang dikalahkan pasukan _Michael,_ mereka bilang Sang Pangeran tidak memiliki sayap. Mereka bilang di Neraka tidak ada sayap berwarna putih. Mereka bilang Sang Pangeran adalah iblis paling sempurna yang pernah ada.

Mereka bilang, satu-satunya _cacat_ yang dimiliki _Lucifer_ hanyalah sebuah _warna_. Dan warna itu bukan putih; warna sayap para malaikat yang masih dimiliki _Lucifer,_ bahkan ketika ia _jatuh dari langit_.

 _Seraphiel_ menghela nafasnya. "Aku masih belum tahu kebenarannya."

Dengan itu, _Michael_ memindah tombak ke tangan kirinya, lalu menggunakan telapak kanannya untuk menepuk bahu kawan lamanya. "Tidak usah dipaksakan."

"Kau tahu sifat kita yang paling mencolok adalah kasih sayang?" manik sewarna kristalnya melirik malaikat di sampingnya. "Aku masih sangat menyayanginya walau sekarang dia bukan bagian dari _kita._ Semoga dia tidak benar-benar menanggalkan satu-satunya kebanggaan yang bisa mengingatkan bahwa dulunya ia adalah satu dari yang tertinggi di Surga."

 _Michael_ hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di bibir tebalnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, sayap adalah kebanggaan yang dimiliki seluruh malaikat yang pernah lahir. Para _Seraphim_ memang memiliki suara merdunya, _Michael_ dan pasukannya memegang senjata, namun yang menjadi kebanggaan kaum malaikat tetaplah sayap yang melekat di punggungnya.

"Aku mungkin akan menemuinya." gumam pemegang tombak pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun, ia dan _Seraphiel_ adalah sahabat, maka ia akan memberitahukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _adiknya._

"Untuk menanyakan keberadaan pedangmu?" tebak yang lebih tinggi dengan nada jenaka. Ia terkekeh ringan saat mendapat anggukan kecil dari kawannya. "Kuharap dia mengembalikan barang yang bukan miliknya."

"Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama. Atau, mungkin dia bisa menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang lain." jawab _Michael_ dengan nada canda. Tak diketahui _Seraphiel,_ sang sahabat serius dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pa -pangeran…" ucap sosok bermata hijau bulat saat menghadap ke seorang berbalut pakaian serba hitam. Rambut yang tumbuh di sekujur tubuhnya meremang manakala ia merasakan tatapan menusuk tertuju padanya. Ia memejamkan mata, menunduk takut kalau-kalau pangeran yang selalu di kaguminya itu marah padanya.

"Mendekatlah, aku tidak akan meggigit." sosok bersurai hitam terkekeh. Ia duduk di sofa yang terletak di kamarnya, menyilangkan kaki santai dengan sebotol _Champagne_ di tangan kirinya. Ia meneguk langsung dari botolnya sebanyak dua kali sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

Sosok kurus kerdil mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri sekitar dua meter di hadapan Sang Pangeran. Kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing sisi topi rajutnya yang usang. "Pangeran _Lucifer,_ a -apa hamba melakukan kesalahan?"

Di Neraka, jika ada iblis yang dipanggil langsung oleh pangeran dan diperintahkan untuk datang ke istana, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga pangeran akan menghukumnya. Kedua, pangeran ingin meraup kenikmatan darinya.

Ia memang masuk ke _rumah_ pangeran di dunia manusia, bukan di istana. Tapi tentu peraturan yang sama masih berlaku. Terlebih, ia menemui pangeran di kamarnya. Ia sadar betul tubuh kerdilnya hanya terdiri dari tulang dan kulit, jadi kemungkinan kedua sangatlah mustahil. Sebesar apa kesalahannya sampai-sampai ia masuk ke kamar pribadi pangerannya?

"Apa kesalahan hamba sangat besar?"

Tawa _Lucifer_ menggema setelahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar iblis rendahan di hadapannya mau duduk. "Aku tidak menawarkan sebanyak dua kali, _Mara-_ ku yang manis."

Dan dengan itu, binar kehijauan terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata bulat _Mara._ Ia setengah berlari menuju sofa, duduk di samping pemimpin tertinggi _dunianya_ dengan menyisakan jarak. Ia merasa tersanjung karena Sang Pangeran menawarinya duduk, bahkan mereka bersisihan. Ia memang merupakan iblis yang bodoh, tapi bukan berarti tak tahu diri.

"Kau benar-benar manis."

Wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan gurat kesal kini tersenyum tipis. _Mara_ tak berani menatap _Lucifer_ dan hanya menunduk dan memainkan jemari kurusnya.

"Bukannya Jungkook memberimu pakaian? Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?"

"Umm… apa boleh memakainya?" masih menundukkan kepala, kini sebelah tangannya menarik-narik ujung _kupluk-_ nya sendiri.

"Ubahlah dirimu menjadi manusia, lalu pakai bajumu."

Mendapat perintah dari Sang Penguasa, _Mara_ langsung memegang topinya dengan kedua tangan, lalu sosok kerdilnya berubah menjadi manusia bersurai hitam pudar yang memakai _sweater_ merah muda dan celana _jeans._ Terbata ia berkata, "Ke -kekasih Yang Mulia sangat baik."

"Karena dia bukan iblis." gumam pemilik klub _Six._ Ia mengambil gelas di meja, lalu menuang _Champagne_ hingga penuh dan memberikannya kepada sosok manusia di sampingnya.

 _Mara_ langsung mengambilnya, meneguk isinya rakus sementara Taehyung di sampingnya meminum langsung dari botolnya.

"Aku ingin kau melaksanakan perintahnya dan selalu melindunginya." nada bicara pemilik mata sebiru samudera berubah serius. Ada aura mengintimidasi di dalamnya. Dan bulu kuduk iblis berwujud manusia yang duduk di sampingnya langsung meremang. Sang Pangeran yang menyadarinya hanya mendengus. "Dia adalah milikku, maka dari itu kau harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Walau nyawamu taruhannya, Jeon Jungkook harus baik-baik saja."

Katakanlah _Mara_ ber- _sweater_ merah muda itu kurang ajar karena berani menatap mata tajam _pemilik Neraka_ dengan sepasang mata sipit miliknya yang melebar penuh ketertarikan. "Milik Pangeran? Calon pendamping Pangeran?"

Taehyung mengangguk sekali, malas menjelaskan. "Dan _kau_ adalah pengawalnya."

Ada binar kebanggaan di sepasang manik milik pemuda di hadapannya, dan Taehyung menyeringai tipis karenanya. "Kau boleh melakukan tugasmu membuat manusia bermimpi buruk jika waktumu luang. Kalau kau malas, kau boleh beristirahat saja. Dan apapun yang Jungkook lakukan, laporkan itu padaku."

Pemuda berkulit pucat mengangguk semangat. Ia bahkan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Setelahnya, Taehyung menyuruh _Mara_ pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jung Hoseok muncul dari kegelapan. Ia bertepuk tangan perlahan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping tuannya. "Hebat sekali Pangeran. Daripada meminta iblis yang lebih kuat dan lebih pandai darinya, kau malah menyuruh iblis rendahan untuk menjaga objek masturbasimu. Oh! Tentu karena _Mara_ adalah makhluk bodoh. Jika _Lucifer_ yang memerintahkan, apapun itu pasti akan ia lakukan. Bahkan mati pun akan menjadi kebanggaan baginya. Satu yang paling penting, mereka tidak akan berani berkhianat. Benar-benar licik seperti yang seharusnnya dilakukan oleh pemimpin para iblis."

Sang Pangeran mendengus usai menghabiskan tetes terakhir _liquor_ miliknya. Ia menaruh botolnya kasar. "Tutup mulutmu, Jung."

"Dan alasan Yang Mulia _Lucifer_ menyuruhnya menjadi kacung untuk Jeon-objek-masturbasi-Jungkook adalah karena ia kini dikenal sebagai _kekasih_ Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Pasti banyak iblis penasaran yang akan mengikutinya, bisa jadi mengganggunya. Karena Jungkook tidak akan sudi meminta bantuan kepada Pangeran _hyper sex_ sepertimu, kau menyuruh _Mara_ yang malang untuk mengawasinya, si mungil itu pasti akan memberitahumu dengan segera kalau terjadi apa-apa." pria bersurai kopi mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia membenarkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Mungkin, mulai sekarang _Azazel_ harus berhenti membuat senjata dan memilih untuk membuka praktek meramal di Neraka.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya bergabung dengan Jungkook untuk menjadi detektif, Jung. Dan berhenti memanggilnya _objek masturbasi._ Tubuh Jeon Jungkook terlalu indah jika hanya dijadikan fantasi onani. Aku akan segera memilikinya di atas kuasaku. Jadi jika sekali lagi kudengar kau memanggilnya begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu bahan bakar api Neraka."

"Whoaaa… _mood_ Pangeranku tampaknya sangat buruk malam ini. Kau pergi dalam keadaan khawatir, dan sekarang kau kembali dengan raut wajah kesal, marah-marah. Kau tidak habis ditolak si montok Jeon kan?"

"Berisik!" sahut pemilik surai jelaga cepat.

Hoseok menghilang setelahnya. Ia menembus gerbang Neraka, lalu masuk ke dalamnya hanya untuk terbahak karena dugaannya mengenai Penguasa Neraka yang agung, yang baru saja ditolak seorang manusia, ternyata benar adanya. Ia akan tertawa sepuasnya di Neraka karena jika _Lucifer_ mendapatinya terbahak dalam jangkauannya, lebih tepatnya, menertawakan dirinya, _Lucifer_ tidak akan segan-segan menjagal kepalanya. Ia akan tertawa sampai puas, lalu kembali ke hadapan tuannya dengan memasang tampang santai.

Sementara yang kini berada sendirian di dalam kamar menendang botol _Champagne-_ nya yang telah kosong hingga membentur dinding dan terpecah berkeping. "Bajingan. Kalau tidak sedang malas, aku pasti sudah mengejarmu, _Azazel._ "

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya asal, lalu mulai terkekeh ringan. "Makhluk-makhluk yang datang akan membuatnya jengah, tersiksa karena merasa tidak aman. Pada akhirnya, Jungkook pun akan berdoa kepadaku, memohon agar aku sudi menjadikannya milikku."

Senyum miring tercetak jelas. Sebelah tangannya lalu bergerak mengarah pada pintu kulkas, membuatnya terbuka dan melayanglah sebotol _Jagermeister_ yang langsung tertangkap olehnya. Pria Kim membuka botol yang masih tersegel itu dengan mudah sebelum meneguk isinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan memohon terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk ringan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke sandaran kursi. Ia dan Yugyeom tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke hutan kota menggunakan mobil kepolisian. Baru saja salah satu warga menelfon kantor polisi dan mengabarkan bahwa ia menemukan huruf-huruf aneh yang terukir di beberapa pohon di sana. Yugyeom yang sedang bertugas di kantor langsung menghubungi polisi yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar daerah itu. Jimin yang kebetulan belum sampai ke kantor pun langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian, karena menurut laporan, penduduk yang rumahnya berdekatan dengan hutan kota sempat mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari sana.

Setibanya di sana, kedua orang itu langsung dihadang oleh garis polisi yang melintang. Sejujurnya ini sedikit aneh, Jimin meminta Jungkook datang hanya karena aksi _vandal_ yang dilakukan orang iseng di hutan kota. Seharusnya beberapa orang polisi saja cukup untuk mengatasinya, bahkan detektif Park tidak harus turun tangan. Tapi si bantet itu malah menyuruh Jungkook ikut-ikutan.

"Kenapa seserius ini untuk urusan vandalisme?" tanya detektif Jeon saat melihat Jimin setelah menerobos garis polisi. _Officer_ Kim di belakangnya mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat beberapa pohon yang diukir dengan tinta berwarna merah. Bentuknya tak beraturan. Ada lingkaran, persegi, bahkan absrak.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek kamera pengawas di sekitar tempat ini, Gyeom?" mengabaikan protes Jungkook, pria bersurai hitam malah fokus pada salah satu rekan polisinya. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Entah bagaimana, Jungkook menangkap kekhawatiran di sana.

Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. "Ada seorang tuna wisma tidur di pinggir hutan semalam. Dia benar-benar berbaring di sana dari pukul sepuluh malam sampai beberapa menit sebelum polisi tiba di sini. Sepasang kekasih yang bercinta di bagian selatan - _ewhh…_ aku tidak mau bercerita lebih jauh. Aku hampir muntah saat melihat rekamannya. Menjijikkan. Ini, kau baca sendiri saja daftarnya."

Jimin menerima daftar orang yang terlihat di sekitar hutan kota sejak tadi malam. Ia begitu fokus hingga mengabaikan Jungkook yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan sorot menuntut.

"Jim! Katakan sesuatu. Jangan menyeretku ke masalah sepele begini. Aku sangat lelah dan kau malah bermain-main dengan menyuruhku melihat _lukisan_ di pohon." Jungkook benar-benar kesal. Tubuhnya masih lemas gara-gara semalam. Ia ingin tidur di kantor, malas-malasan. Bukannya membuang waktu dengan menghadiri _pameran outdoor_ begini.

Persetan dengan menjadi penegak hukum yang baik. Jeon Jungkook butuh beristirahat.

"Gyeom, kau bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada Jungkook."

Pria berseragam polisi dengan rambut bergelombang hanya mengangguk. Ia melirik sekilas Jungkook, menepuk pundaknya, lalu berjalan mendekati dua orang rekannya yang terlihat tengah mengambil gambar dan mengamati pepohonan.

"Jadi Yugyeom tahu apa yang terjadi dan hanya aku orang bodoh di sini? Sialan!"

Bukanya menanggapi, detektif Park malah menggandeng pria yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam untuk mengikutinya. Ia bersikeras untuk bungkam dan hanya memberikan isyarat agar sahabatnya memperhatikan langkah hingga mereka tiba di sebuah pohon besar.

Awalnya Jungkook mengeryit heran, namun saat kedua manik kelamnya menangkap guratan-guratan yang membentuk namanya, ia langsung memicing, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan benar.

"Jim, apa maksudnya?" pemilik surai tembaga menoleh, menusuk Park Jimin dengan sorot menuntut. "Kenapa _Jungkook_ terukir di pohon ini? Siapa orang iseng yang melakukannyai?"

Menghela nafas kasar, yang lebih pendek menarik detektif Jeon untuk semakin mendekat. Ia bahkan menekan tengkuk yang lebih muda, mendorongnya hingga hidung Jungkook hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari pohon. "Pertama, masalah ini kuanggap serius karena ada sebuah nama yang dibawa-bawa. Kedua, ini berubah menjadi sangat serius karena… kau mencium sesuatu?"

Jungkook mengendus beberapa kali, ia mengerutkan keningnya manakala sebuah bau yang tidak asing menusuk indera penciumannya. Beberapa kali ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengendus berulang untuk memastikan. "Darah?"

"Tepat sekali." Jimin melepaskan tengkuk yang lebih muda. "Aku tidak yakin _Jungkook_ yang dimaksud adalah dirimu atau bukan, tapi warna merah yang dipakai untuk membalur ukiran jelek ini jelas adalah darah. Belum pasti apakah ini darah manusia atau binatang, kita akan segera mengirimkan _sample_ yang sudah diambil kepada dokter Byun. Dan Jungkook, statusmu untuk kasus ini bukan sebagai penyelidik, melainkan saksi."

"Tunggu!" protes detektif Jeon saat sahabat bantetnya mulai berjalan menjauh. "Kau menyeretku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa aku akan diinterogasi sebagai saksi kasus vandalisme? Jim, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Biarkan aku ikut menyelidiki."

Jimin menggeleng perlahan. "Kemungkinan besar ini tindakan teror, Kook. Sebelum kami bisa memastikan _Jungkook_ yang dimaksud bukan dirimu, kau tidak boleh berkeliaran sembarangan. Aku membawamu kemari agar kau membantu, tentu. Tapi setelah kita selesai mengambil _sample,_ kau tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Kau bercanda."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak."

"Detektif Park! Detektif Jeon! Kami menemukan sesuatu!" Yugyeom berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya menarik atensi kedua detektif yang tengah berbincang serius. Beberapa saat menunggu, Jungkook dan Jimin tiba di sana.

"Kurasa ini dibentuk dengan sengaja." gumam _officer_ Kim saat ia menunjuk sebuah pohon dengan angka empat besar tercetak di sana. "Kami juga menemukan beberapa yang lain."

Mereka berjalan menuju beberapa pohon lain yang terukir dengan huruf kapital di masing-masing batangnya; huruf C, D, L dan V. Semua tanda yang diukir di pohon tingginya sekitar dua meter dari permukaan tanah. Kemungkinan pelakunya memiliki tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter atau lebih dari itu.

Jungkook tak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang iseng yang merusak hutan kota dan membubuhkan darah, atau tinta merah berbau anyir, atau apalah itu, ke atas ukiran jeleknya.

Ia sudah terlalu pusing dan malas dengan urusan si gila _Lady Lucy,_ dan sekarang malah ada yang memakai namanya untuk aksi iseng.

"Brengsek." umpatnya saat masuk ke dalam mobil. Jimin memaksanya untuk kembali ke kantor karena tubuh lelah detektif Jeon membuat otaknya tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengumpat. Bahkan ia hampir menginjak semak yang di atasnya terdapat cairan berwarna merah kental. detektif Park mengatainya ceroboh dan itu sukses menyulut amarahnya.

Yugyeom yang ada di kursi kemudi langsung menolehkan kepalanya. "Jangan mengumpat, _babe._ Itu tidak cocok dengan wajah cantikmu."

"Diamlah, Gyeom. Aku sedang malas berdebat."

"Hmm." gumam yang lebih tinggi. Ia berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya mengemudi, namun tetap saja mulutnya tak bisa berhenti bicara. "Kalau kau menciumku, aku akan diam."

"Tidak."

"Atau kau bisa menyumpal mulutku dengan lidahmu."

"Brengsek."

Pria bersurai bergelombang terbahak setelahnya. Jika menggoda Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah pekerjaan berbayar, pasti Kim Yugyeom adalah _namja_ paling kaya di seluruh dunia.

"Pria bermagra Kim memang selalu menyebalkan. Kim yang ini tidak berhenti mengoceh, Kim yang itu sangat kurang ajar dan lancang, hobi muncul di mana saja, termasuk di kamarku bahkan ketika aku sedang tidur. Sial! Sepertinya nasibku berubah sial setiap kali berurusan dengan yang namanya Kim."

"Tunggu." potong pria berseragam polisi. Ia menatap lekat Jungkook ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah. "Kim yang mana yang berani masuk ke kamarmu ketika kau sedang tidur? Setahuku hanya Jimin yang memiliki kunci cadangan rumahmu. Siapa yang bisa masuk ke rumahmu seenaknya?"

Jungkook menelan saliva-nya susah payah. Tanpa sadar ia keceplosan akan satu hal.

"Apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Kim entah-siapa, dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meregangkan ototnya malas. Jam kerjanya habis sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu dan dirinya belum juga bisa pulang. Si bantet Park bilang ia akan menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Jungkook, dan karena pria bersurai tembaga menolak untuk _diinterogasi_ di kantor, maka Jimin memaksanya untuk pulang bersama.

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak menolak. Setidaknya, pulang bersama Park Jimin akan menjamin makan malam dengan menu sehat untuknya.

"Sial." umpat sebuah suara menarik perhatian detektif Jeon. Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya, namun tetap menoleh untuk memastikan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mampir ke bagian forensik sebelum kemari untuk mengambil data yang kubutuhkan, bukannya medapatkan data itu, aku malah menemukan yang lain. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan?" mata sipir Jimin membulat, bibir tebalnya berdecak kesal. "Park Chanyeol yang sedang menggagahi Byun Baekhyun di belakang kamar mayat. Bajingan! Hampir saja aku menyeret keduanya, mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mayat dan menguncinya di dalam."

Yang lebih muda ingin tertawa, namun urung ketika sebuah suara menggema di kepalanya.

.

" _... Aku berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi si Baekhyun itu akan benar-benar diperkosa."_

 _._

Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Ap -apa mereka menikmatinya?"

Ia mencoba mengatakannya dengan nada jenaka, namun ada kekhawatiran yang terselip di dalamnya. Sayangnya, atau mungkin, beruntungnya, Park Jimin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Baekhyun memohon agar Chanyeol berhenti, sepertinya ia dipaksa tapi mendesah dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher si jangkung juga. Keparat Jeon!" sembur Jimin, matanya melotot, kali ini tertuju ke arah sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau membuatku mengingatnya? Sial!"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, setengahnya karena kejadiannya kurang lebih sejalan dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan si sinting, selebihnya karena ia mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

 _Dipaksa_

 _Tapi mendesah dan mengalungkan lengannya…_

Akibat dari kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin, pria bersurai _copper_ mengingat seseorang. Dirinya sendiri yang berusaha menolak godaan _sang iblis,_ namun berakhir dengan mendesah nikmat saat memanjakan tubuhnya sendiri dengan bayang-bayang- _nya_ di di dalam kepala.

"Kook. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara bernada khawatir Jimin, juga guncangan di tubuhnya membuat detektif Jeon tersadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… aku lupa makan siang."

Jimin tertawa renyah, sementara Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan ia terbiasa berbohong, dan kini melakukan hal itu sama mudahnya dengan bernafas.

"Jim?" panggilan yang lebih muda hanya mendapat gumaman ringan dari pemilik surai gelap. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam di tengah langkahnya keluar dari kantor. Jungkook melanjutkan, "Boleh aku menginap? Ada beberapa potong baju di mobil, jadi besok pagi aku berangkat langsung dari rumahmu saja."

Park Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memegang kedua pundak pemilik surai tembaga, lalu menatapnya lekat dengan mata berbinar. "Bagus. Kita pakai mobilku saja, tinggalkan milikmu di kantor."

Jeon muda mengangguk patuh, mendapat tepukan ringan di kepala sebagai balasan. Ia akan menghabiskan malamnya di rumah Jimin. Tentu Jimin benar akan _menginterogasinya_ nanti, tapi setelahnya mungkin Jungkook bisa menyeretnya untuk nonton film bersama, atau membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan memakan makanan sehat buatan Park muda hingga kekenyangan dan perutnya meledak. Itu terdengar lebih baik ketimbang menghabiskan sisa harinya sendirian dengan kemungkinan dihantui si sinting _Lucy._

Sore Jeon Jungkook hampir sempurna, ia mengambil tas di bagasi mobilnya dengan riang gembira hingga sebuah kepala bertopi rajut menyembul dengan tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

" _Shit!_ " Jungkook terperanjat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba hingga kepalanya membentur kap bagasi dan menimbulkan suara keras. "Kau!"

"Bantu aku, _permaisuri._ Bantu aku!"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, sang detektif menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku pakai baju."

"Iya, kau pakai baju. Tapi kenapa kau menemuiku siang-siang begini."

"Ini sore."

Pemilik surai tembaga hampir menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke aspal mendengar jawaban sosok manusia ber- _sweater_ merah muda di hadapannya. Benar. Ini sudah sore. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Jungkook. Kau kenapa?"

" _Holy shit._ " bibirnya kembali meloloskan umpatan lirih saat suara sahabat bantetnya menyapa gendang telinga. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, sosok Jimin yang terlihat panik menghampirinya. Buru-buru Jungkook menarik lengan _Mara,_ menyembunyikan si pendek di belakang tubuhnya. "Kau, diam!"

"Baru kutinggal sebentar dan kau sudah meledakkan bom? Barusan itu suara apa? Kenapa keras se -" Jimin menghentikan ucapannya sendiri saat melihat kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari sesuatu di belakang Jeon muda. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik benda itu, lalu mengamatinya lekat.

"Kembalikan!" teriak pemuda bertopi coklat lusuh. Ia meloloskan diri dari tangan Jungkook, lalu dengan lincah kakinya yang tak beralas melompat ke depan hingga ia berhasil menyambar benda berkilau di tangan detektif Park. "Kau jangan pegang."

Jeon Jungkook mengutuk dirinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan _Mara_ yang sudah kembali berada di belakang tubuhnya, menarik-narik kemejanya panik.

"Bantu akuuuuu." bisiknya sambil berjinjit.

"Jungkook? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia berani bertaruh, Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul, dan ia tahu betul siapa-siapa saja yang berteman dengan pria bermata _onyx._ Dan _insting_ detektifnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi berjinjit-jinjit sambil membisikkan sesuatu dan membawa gelas kristal bukanlah pengaruh yang baik bagi Jungkook.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah menghela nafas kasar. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus bilang apa kepada Jimin. Ia berasa berdosa, tapi sepertinya berbohong adalah satu-satunnya cara. "Dia kerabat jauhku."

"Bukan. Bukan. Aku pengawalnya. Dan dia," menunjuk Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya, _Mara_ lalu menatap detektif Park yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. "Dia calon pendampingnya pangeran. Kalau menikah, nanti menjadi _permaisuri_."

"Astaga… hal gila apa lagi yang kau katakan?" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku bukan pendamping siapapun, oke?"

"Tidak oke. Kau miliknya pangeran, pendampingnya pangeran, permaisurinya pangeran. Dan kau harus membantuku untuk mengembalikan gelas ini kepada pangeran. Semalam aku kelupaan membawanya pulang. Pangeran pasti marah padaku."

Ingin rasanya detektif Jeon menarik _handgun_ yang dibawanya, menodongkannya ke kepala kosong makhluk imbisil bertopi lusuh, lalu menembaknya hingga pecah. Namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ada Park Jimin di sana. "Dengar, pulanglah dan temui aku lagi nant -"

"Tunggu." potong Jimin menarik lengan sahabatnya. Ia menatap lekat pemuda berkulit pucat, tepat di mata kecilnya yang mengerjab lucu. "Pangeran? Siapa yang kau maksud Pangeran?"

"Kim.. uhh.. siapa." tangan kanannya memegang gelas kristal, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan ujung topinya, berpikir keras.

"Jim. Sudahlah. Kita tinggalkan saja orang gila ini." Jungkook mencoba menarik pria bersurai hitam menjauh. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Jimin memilih untuk memelototinya dan malah mencekal Jungkook, memaksanya tinggal.

"Kau bilang dia kerabatmu, dan sekarang kau mengatainya gila. Kau tahu, Jeon? Itu mencurigakan." Jimin beralih kepada sosok yang masih tampak berpikir mati-matian seolah ia sedang menyelesaikan hitungan yang begitu rumit. "Katakan, siapa yang kau panggil pangeran dan merupakan pendamping Jungkook."

"Umm.. Tae siapa begitu." mata kecil _Mara_ menatap lurus ke iris coklat tua di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika berhasil mengingat sebuah nama. "Di sini, namanya Kim Taehyung."

Jeon Jungkook mengutuk dalam hati saat nama itu lolos dari bibir tipis si iblis rendahan. Harusnya, sore ini ia akan bersenang-senang dengan Jimin, menghabiskan isi kulkasnya dan bermalas-malasan tanpa khawatir akan dihantui si sinting _Lucy._ Nyatanya, anak buah idiotnya malah muncul dan mengacaukan sisa hidupnya hanya karena ingin mengembalikan sebuah gelas kepada Sang Pangeran.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Buat yang nunggu naena… **no no no, not today** *evil smirk*

Ahahaha

Ahahahahahahhahahahah

Ahahahahaha

Thanks banget bagi readers yang sudah membaca, review dan ngobrol baik itu melalui ig maupun line. Please jangan enggan menyapa, Tiger tidak menggigit. Kalau kelupaan bales, kemungkinan besar karena koneksi lemot, atau notif tenggelam. Jadi harap maklum…

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyaaaaaaak

Oh, _**Jagermeister**_ itu salah satu _liquor_ dengan kandungan alkohol sebesar 35%. strong ya Kakak Taehyung di sini, padahal aslinya minum sedikit saja langsung mabok.

.

 **Tiger's Demonology**

 _ **Michael:**_ salah satu _archangel._ Bisa dibilang dia adalah _panglima perang_ para malaikat. Dulu, ketika _Lucifer_ dan pengikutnya membuat kekacauan, dialah yang berhasil menjatuhkan Sang Pangeran. Pedang yang dipakai saat itu sekarang berada di tangan _lucifer._

 _ **Luciel:**_ saat masih menjadi malaikat, _Luciel_ adalah nama yang dimiliki _Lucifer._ Sepasang sayap milik _Lucifer_ adalah sayap paling indah yang pernah ada. Kalau dari kemarin _Seraphiel_ disebut punya sayap sewarna gading, begitupun dengan _Michael_ dan para malaikat lain yang memiliki warna senada, _Luciel_ memiliki sayap berwarna putih bersih. Bahkan setelah ia dijatuhkan ke dasar Neraka, sayapnya masih berwarna putih. _Sampai sekarang pun._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

"Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part V: What Goes Around Comes Around**

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." gumam seorang pria bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Di hadapannya, Jungkook yang tengah mengumpat dalam hati karena makhluk yang duduk di sampingnya tak berhenti mengunyah _mojito cake_ yang disuguhkan pemilik rumah.

Kue kesukaan Jungkook.

Ia pasti sudah mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak irisan yang Jimin sediakan kalau saja dirinya tidak sedang dalam situasi terpojok. Lupakan kue. Menjelaskan siapa makhluk ber- _sweater_ merah muda yang baru saja menghabiskan irisan keduanya, lalu mengambil yang ketiga, jauh lebih penting ketimbang makan kue.

Jungkook menelan ludah dengan susah payah, membayangkan manis dan segarnya taburan yang dibuat daricampuran daun _mint_ dan gula yang di- _blend_ menggunakan _coffee grinder_ atau _blender_ biasa. Bagian yang paling disukainya setelah isian yang nikmat di dalam kuenya.

"Jeon Jungkook." panggil Jimin agak keras. Matanya mendelik kesal karena diabaikan. "Katakan siapa _kerabat jauh_ yang juga kau bilang sebagai _orang gila_ itu? Kenapa dia menempel terus padamu?"

"I -itu." pemilik surai tembaga merasa gugup. Sangat. Tapi ia harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. _Mara_ tidak akan membantu apapun, yang ada malah ia semakin menyesatkan. "Boleh aku bicara padanya? Lima menit saja?"

Detektif Park menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia sadar Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak ia menerima telfon pukul empat dini hari. Dan memaksa Jeon muda untuk bercerita pun sepertinya percuma. Ia sungguh tidak mau membuatnya tertekan.

Karena Jeon Jungkook yang sedang tertekan adalah mimpi buruk.

"Aku akan mandi untuk sekarang. Begitu aku kembali, kau tidak boleh banyak alasan lagi. Ceritakan semua padaku."

Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Dan dengan itu Jimin meninggalkannya di ruang tengah bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Pria Jeon diam untuk beberapa saat. Namun begitu ia yakin sahabatnya sudah berada cukup jauh, ia langsung menyentak lengan kurus _Mara,_ membuat _cake_ di tangannya terjatuh.

Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Kau." ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba meredam suaranya. "Kubilang datang saat aku memanggilmu. Bukan datang seenaknya. Jimin melihatmu dan sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Makananku." keluh prmilik surai hitam pudar. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengambil potongan kuenya yang terjatuh, lalu memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut. Ia menjilat ujung jarinya, kemudian menyentuh-nyentuh serbuk gula pasir yang bercampur dengan daun _mint_ yang remuk di lantai. Begitu ia mendapatkan beberapa yang menempel, ia akan mengulum jarinya. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya sampai bulir-bulir gula yang terjatuh di lantai habis.

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Percuma menanyai makhluk gila di sampingnya. Seharusnya ia tahu, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah beres, termasuk si imbisil yang begitu memujanya.

"Brengsek." gumamnya lemah. Ia menyandar lemas pada sofa. Rasanya lelah sekali. "Kalau begini terus, lebih baik aku mati saja."

Dan dengan itu, pemuda bermata kecil menoleh. Ia mendelik dan langsung memegangi tangan Jungkook, raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "Jangan mati. Nanti Yang Mulia marah padaku. Aku harus menjagamu terus-terus karena aku pengawal."

Sang detektif menghela nafas, sedikit banyak ia tahu alasan makhluk ber- _kupluk_ menolak untuk pergi. Selain alasan ingin Jungkook membantunya mengembalikan gelas, tentu.

Kim-sinting-bajingan-Taehyung.

Siapa lagi?

Pasti ia mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh kepada _Mara,_ dan karena iblis rendahan ini kapasitas otaknya dipertanyakan, wajar kalau ia menangkap maksud _tuannya_ sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sebagai makhluk yang lebih pintar, _Lucifer_ harusnya lebih bisa berpikir. Atau, jangan-jangan kapasitas otaknya sama dengan _Mara_?

Sinting.

Bodoh.

Brengsek.

Lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Percuma juga menyalahkan si _mimpi buruk,_ dia hanya korban dari tindakan seenaknya Sang Pangeran. Memarahinya pun rasanya sia-sia, mungkin malah tidak akan sadar kalau ia sedang dimarahi. Jadi sebagai satu-satunya yang _waras,_ Jungkook harus menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Kim _Lucy_ sendirian _._

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalau ada yang bertanya padamu, katakan kau adalah saudara jauhku. Mengerti?"

Sosok bersurai pudar mengangguk. Sepasang matanya diam-diam melirik piring berisi kue-kue di meja.

"Kau datang dari…" Jungkook tampak berpikir keras. Tubuh _Mara_ sebenarnya tidak terlalu pendek, kurang lebih sama tingginya dengan Park bantet, hanya entah bagaimana terlihat kecil. Kulitnya putih bersih, matanya kecil, rambut hitam lusuh. Terlihat serumpun dengan dirinya. Jadi tidak masalah menjadikannya _kerabat jauh_. Dan tingkahnya yang _kolot,_ Jungkook tahu harus mengatakan darimana _saudaranya_ berasal. "Desa?"

"Oh. Aku pernah ke sana!" seru makhluk di samping Jungkook. "Rumahnya punya halaman luas-luas. Pohonnya di sana-sini. Enak untuk tidur. Seperti rumahku juga, tapi bukan yang di Neraka."

"Bagus. Kau dari desa." pemilik surai _copper_ tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Sejujurnya karena bingung dengan yang diucapkan _Mara._

Yang lain bisa diurus nanti. Tapi ada satu yang benar-benar harus dipastikan detektif Jeon. Ia kembali berpikir, memperhatikan tangan yang terjulur untuk mengambil sepotong _mojito cake._

"Makanan ini enak. Aku suka manis-manis." gumamnya mulai mengabaikan Jungkook. Lidahnya terjulur saat menjilati taburan di atas cake. "Yang seperti pasir dan ada daunnya ini apa?"

Jungkook memicingkan matanya saat _Mara_ menunjuk-nunjuk campuran gula dan daun _mint._ Sepertinya itu bagian yang paling dia sukai dari kue yang dibeli Jimin entah-kapan. Ia lalu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. " _Mint sugar._ "

"Min Suga?" sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah belakang Jungkook. Jimin yang telah selesai mandi kini hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. "Namanya Min Suga?"

Si _pengawal_ yang hanya fokus dengan jawaban _pasangan Pangeran Lucifer_ mengangguk berkali-kali. Jimin yang melihatnya ikut mengangguk.

Ingin rasanya Jeon Jungkook mengusap kasar wajahnya. Niatnya, ia hanya menjawab si iblis dan memberi tahunya nama dari _yang seperti pasir dan ada daunnya,_ tapi sahabat bantetnya yang tiba-tiba datang malah mengira itu adalah nama dari si makhluk imbisil. Ditambah interaksi absurd keduanya yang sama-sama _disconnected,_ sepertinya Jeon Jungkook harus segera memberi tahu _Mara_ kalau mulai sekarang, ia berkewajiban mengingat bahwa dirinya memiliki nama Min Suga.

Terserah.

Mau diberi nama siput, keong, kura-kura, apapun… Jungkook tidak akan mau repot-repot memikirkannya lagi.

"Sekarang, kembali ke permasalahan." Jimin berujar, kembali serius. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki saudara bernama Min Suga?"

"Aku tinggal di desa. Sekarang kesini terus untuk menjaga calon istrinya pangeran."

Baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, pria Park sudah terlebih dahulu berucap. "Jeon Jungkook."

Pemilik iris sejernih malam tanpa bintang tahu betul, ia diinstruksikan untuk bungkam. Dan selain kalimat bernada sehalus sutera, kalimat lain yang tidak ingin dibantah jika terucap dari bibir Park Jimin adalah nama lengkap yang diucap penuh penekanan.

Detektif Jeon memilih diam.

"Pangeran siapa?" bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Jimin menggeser piring besar berisi _cake_ mendekati _Min Suga_ karena pemuda itu sedari tadi terlihat _mengincar_ kue-kuenya.

"Pangeran Kim Taehyung. Dia kekasihnya Jungkook. Aku diajak minum semalam tapi gelasnya kelupaan aku bawa."

Sejujurnya, Jimin sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan _namja_ Min yang tengah menikmati potongan kuenya yang entah-keberapa. Dia minum bersama Kim Taehyung. Oke, anggap saja ia sudah berusia lebih dari dua puluh. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Kim Taehyung disebut _pangeran_.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya pangeran?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" pemuda ber- _sweater_ menggelengkan kepalanya dengan alis berkerut. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keprihatinan karena manusia di hadapannya tidak tahu siapa pangerannya. "Di sini Kim Taehyung memiliki tempat minum-minum yang oke. Banyak alkohol bagus-bagus. Hanya kalangan kelas atas yang punya alkohol bagus dan enak. Pangeran punya semuanya. Dia memberiku gratis yang belum pernah kuminum. Pokoknya oke. Istananya juga keren."

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati, mengataka bahwa ucapan pengawal gilanya tidak oke sama sekali. Jimin pasti mengartikannya sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Jadi dia _pangeran_ karena memiliki klub terkenal yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol dengan kualitas nomor satu." gumam _namja_ berkaos buntung. Ia mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, _liquor_ berkualitas bagus memang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Lalu, _istana_ yang dimaksud mungkin adalah rumah mewah. Min Suga berasal dari desa, jadi wajar kalau rumah besar di kota baginya adalah istana. Kim Taehyung adalah pria kaya raya bergelimang harta, pasti itu alasan yang membuat Suga mengumpamakannya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Jim, sudahlah. Jangan tanyai dia macam-macam. Nanti dia pusing." sejujurnya, pemilik mata _onyx_ hanya tidak mau mereka berdua semakin _ngelantur_ dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh.

"Diam, kau. Aku masih perlu bicara dengannya." mendelik kesal ke arah Jungkook, Jimin lalu kembali fokus kepada _saudara jauh_ sahabatnya. "Kau bilang Jungkook pendampingnya pangeran?"

 _Namja_ bertopi rajut mengangguk beberapa kali. "Mereka kekasih. Aku tahu malam kemarin pangeran ke kamarnya. Jungkook tidak pakai baju."

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak mengerti darimana si gila ini tahu kejadian memuakkan itu. Seingatnya, makhluk bermata hijau itu sudah _pulang_. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahuinya? Atau jangan-jangan memang iblis rendahan ini masih berniat menguntitnya?

"Jungkook. Aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau mau membicarakan itu denganku."

"Sudahlah. Aku malas. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting dan kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu." nada bicaranya ketus. Detektif Jeon ingin melupakan kejadian itu dan sekarang malah Park Jimin mencoba mengoreknya. Brengseknya, Suga mengunyah tanpa henti tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan sejauh mana hubungan kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengannya, menjadi kekasihnya. Seingatku kau hanya bertemu dengannya sekali saat mengurus kasus nona Bae."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Jim. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut campur?" nada bicara pria bersurai hitam naik. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia melakukannya karena khawatir. "Aku tahu kekasihmupemilik klub elit, tapi yang namanya alkohol pasti tidak jauh dari wanita, _sex,_ pesta, bisa jadi _drugs_ juga. Kudengar dia punya banyak jalang dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untukmu sebagai kekasihnya. Kusarankan agar kau -"

"Jim! Hentikan!" Jungkook berteriak, merasa frustasi. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Belum selesai urusannya dengan Kim-tidak-jelas-Taehyung, juga si _mimpi buruk_ yang benar-benar membawa mimpi buruk baginya, Park Jimin malah menambahi dengan ikut campur ke dalamnya. "Kau bukan keluargaku, Jim. Tidak usah _sok_ peduli padaku."

"Kalau aku tidak boleh peduli padamu, siapa yang harus melakukannya? Kakakmu?" sejujurnya, Jimin adalah tipe yang mudah naik pitam, namun ia bisa meredamnya jika itu untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Tapi jika Jungkook sudah berteriak padanya dan bersikap keras kepala, ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri. "Kau ingin kakakmu bangkit dari kubur dan mengomelimu seperti biasanya?"

Jungkook hanya diam. Ia tahu dirinya keterlaluan karena melarang Jimin untuk peduli, padahal si bantet lah satu-satunya yang tahu banyak tentang dirinya, satu-satunya yang ada selama dua puluh empat jam penuh untuknya. Tapi perkataannya yang membawa-bawa sang kakak sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Bangunlah, Kook. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Wonwoo sudah pergi dan akulah yang harus menggantikan tugas sahabatku." Jimin mengguncang bahu _adiknya,_ ia terlihat begitu kesal, marah, juga sedih. "Tidak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai keluargamu? Kau datang padaku setiap kali merasa tertekan atau sedih, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu? Aku frustasi lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku ingin membantumu tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa kuperbuat. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, hanya itu. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi pasti bebanmu berkurang setelah kau cerita padaku. Kumohon…"

Jungkook sedari tadi diam. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jimin tapi sikap keras kepalanya membuat pemilik surai tembaga seolah tidak peduli. Sejujurnya ia tahu kawannya selalu memiliki pikiran itu di dalam kepala. Namun sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa detektif Park akan mengatakan itu langsung padanya.

Tidak saat ini.

Tidak di saat Jeon Jungkook sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang Kim Taehyung, ditambah kakaknya yang dibawa-bawa.

"Kalau Kim Taehyung yang ingin kau bicarakan, tidak seharusnya kau membawa-bawa kakakku. Kau tahu, Park?" Jungkook berdiri, menatap lurus mata sahabatnya dengan sorot terluka. "Kau keterlaluan."

Dan dengan itu, Jungkook pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang tengah. Ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari rumah Jimin. Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia sedang tidak ingin bersama siapapun. Ia ingin sendirian.

Kalau perlu, mati sekarang pun ia tidak akan merasa keberatan. _Toh,_ ia benar-benar menginginkannya sejak beberapa minggu lalu, di hari dimana Jeon Wonwoo pergi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Pangeran merasa sangat kesal. Ia sedang menikmati _Diamond Jubilee_ yang didapatkannya tadi pagi saat pengganggu datang merusak semua. Baru juga cairan nikmat itu melewati kerongkongannya, namun waktu berhenti begitu saja. Ia langsung mengumpat usai menelannya. Dari lantai tiga, ia melirik ke lantai bawah, melihat pengunjung klub-nya berhenti bergerak. Dan begitu tahu siapa yang datang, Taehyung hampir melemparinya dengan botol berbentuk menyerupai berlian yang ia taruh di meja.

"Disana kau rupanya." gumam sosok di lantai bawah. Ia berjalan santai melewati manusia yang tengah membeku di tengah dansa dan kegiatannya berbuat dosa. Ia melompat, sekali mengepakkan sayap berwarna gading miliknya hingga akhirnya mendarat di lantai yang sama dengan _Lucifer_ yang tengah duduk di kursi empuknya sendirian.

Mengacungkan tombak panjangnya, ia kembali berucap. "Kuperintahkan kau untuk mengembalikan pedangku."

Sosok bersurai jelaga mendengus. Ia melirik ke arah kanan, "Hoseok, kukenalkan kau pada panglima payah dari Surga. Hobinya membuat senjata, sama sepertimu. Mungkin kau berminat untuk berguru padanya, atau mengajarinya sesuatu karena makhluk yang satu ini sungguh bodoh."

 _Azazel_ berjalan mendekat. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik dari ujung rambut hingga ujung bulu-bulu sayap makhluk _suci_ yang berkunjung. "Tombakmu bagus. Tapi kurasa pedangmu lebih hebat."

Sang Pangeran mendengus senang saat melihat bibir tebal malaikat sialan berdecak samar. Ternyata sifat menyebalkan Jung Hoseok cukup berguna juga.

"Kudengar kau membuat _pisau dapur_ berukuran kecil dan tumpul. Hebat sekali."

Pria bersurai sewarna kopi mengerang kesal. Ia paling tidak suka jika senjata buatannya diremehkan. Dan sekarang, malah dikatai pisau dapur tumpul oleh si bibir tebal? "Brengsek."

" _Michael,_ pemujaku. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak manusia yang mati gara-gara pisau dapur? Kalau kau bertanya padaku ingin membunuhmu dengan pedang tajam atau pisau dapur tumpul yang berkarat, aku pasti memilih pisaunya. Kau tahu kenapa?" pria yang memakai kemeja putih dengan krah bergelombang yang dibalut jas santai berwarna hitam mulai berdiri. Celana yang membalut kaki jenjangnya berbahan _leather_ dengan warna senada. Ditambah _choker_ tipis di leher, ia terlihat santai, namun berkelas pada saat yang sama. Begitu bajingan dengan mulut kotornya yang menyebalkan. "Menusukmu menggunakan pisau tumpul yang sudah berkarat akan membuatmu menderita lebih lama sebelum akhirnya mati sia-sia. Rasa sakitnya terdengar menyenangkan, benar?"

Hoseok berdehem sekali, berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa karena perkataan Sang Pangeran benar-benar menyelamatkan harga diri _Azazel_ , sekaligus menampar _Michael_ tepat di wajahnya. Mungkin sehabis ini, dia harus lebih menunjukka sifat hormat kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Membawa kabur pedangku, dan sekarang malah meremehkannya begitu saja." _Michael_ menurunkan tombaknya. Percuma juga memusnahkan _Lucifer_ kalau ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Lagipula, _Seraphiel_ tidak akan rela sang _adik_ dibunuh begitu saja.

Pria Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat meremehkan saat memberikan _gesture_ larangan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak yakin aku _membawa kabur_ pedangmu. Ingat siapa yang memberikannya padaku dengan suka rela?"

Sosok bersurai priang diam. Iris sebening kristalnya berkilat saat manusia ber-jas hitam bergerak cepat mendekatinya, dan tanpa aba-aba, sebuah pukulan melayang begitu saja menghantam rahangnya.

"Oh! Itu kau. Kau yang memberikannya padaku, wahai pemujaku." Taehyung menyeringai, mengusap kepalan tangan kirinya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Jangan menjadi malaikat penggosip dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencuri pedangmu jika kenyataannya adalah _kau_ yang memberikannya padaku."

 _Azazel_ terkesiap. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah ucapan _tuannya_ benar. Raut wajah Kim Taehyung sangat serius. Ia bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Dan _Michael_ yang hanya diam sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyangkalan.

Ini berita besar. Neraka dan seisinya tahu bahwa Sang Pangeran memiliki pedang terkuat yang pernah ada, dan ia mendapatkannya dari _Michael._ Pangeran mencurinya untuk menjadikan dirinya iblis terkuat. Dan kenyataannya? Sang malaikat yang memberikan pedang itu kepada _Lucifer_.

 _Michael_ tak goyah sama sekali. Bisa dibilang, ia tidak merasakan sakit. Namun yang barusan dikatakan _the fallen one_ benar-benar menyulut sesuatu di dadanya. Ia menggenggam erat tombak di tangannya.

"Kusarankan padamu. Kembalilah ke Surga atau kau akan _jatuh_ bersamaku jika sampai kau mengatakan _sesuatu._ "

"Iblis rendahan sepertimu tidak seharusnya menceramahiku." gumam sang malaikat, ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Kembalikan pedangku kalau kau tidak ingin _membayar_ dengan harga yang pantas."

Taehyung mendengus, merapikan jasnya sebelum berjalan ke arah tangga. "Aku tidak menyetujui untuk _membayarnya_ ketika kau dengan suka rela membiarkanku membawa pedangmu jatuh. Dan jika kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya, ambil saja di Neraka. Aku tidak pernah membawanya bersamaku."

Mata Hoseok berkilat. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tidak menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengumpat tanpa henti. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, kedua matanya memerah sementara dadanya bergemuruh resah. Ia merasa marah, sangat marah. Namun terselip rasa bersalah saat mengingat sikapnya kepada Jimin. Sejujurnya ia sadar, dirinya harus bersikap lebih dewasa, bukannya terjebak dalam rasa kehilangan dan mengambil tindakan seenaknya.

"Semua gara-gara kau, _hyung._ " bisiknya dengan senyum miris. Ia berhenti melangkah, meletakkan telapak kanannya di dada kiri, memastikan bahwa sakit yang ia rasakan sungguh nyata. "Aku belum merelakanmu pergi. Aku masih membutuhkanmu bersamaku."

Ia berjongkok di tengah jalan, meringkuk seperti bocah lima tahun yang tersesat. Jungkook benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Kepalanya pusing saat mengingat ia sempat bertengkar hebat dengan sang kakak dan bahkan, untuk bicara padanya saja sang detektif belum sempat. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal. Rasanya Wonwoo yang tewas begitu saja bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar.

"Aku merindukanmu." pikirannya kalut. Jungkook benar-benar kehilangan arah, dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara klakson yang begitu keras. Ia mendongak, memicingkan mata ketika mendapati cahanya menyilaukan menghujam wajahnya.

Belum sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, telinganya berdengung dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu." gumam Jimin setelah sekian lama diam. Ia memejamkan matanya selama dua detik untuk meredam emosinya yang belum stabil. Rasanya masih menyakitkan saat mengingat wajah pemilik surai _copper_ yang terluka, rasanya begitu perih mengingat obsidiannya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus pergi." jawab pemuda yang memakai _sweater_ merah muda. Ia berdiri dan membetulkan topi rajutnya yang lusuh, kemudian dengan seenaknya berjalan menuju pintu.

Detektif Park bergerak cepat, ia berdiri dan mencekal pergelangan Suga, menariknya hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Jimin terperanjat, langsung melepas lengan kurus pemuda di hadapannya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tubuhnya terasa panas, seperti orang yang sedang demam. Anehnya, wajah _namja_ yang dipikirnya menyandang marga Min itu terlihat biasa saja. Nafsu makannya juga normal, ia bahkan menghabiskan delapan potong _mojito cake_ yang disajikannya, alias seloyang penuh. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau Suga sedang sakit.

"Kau sakit?" namun pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Aku oke."

"Tidak, kau tidak oke. Kau sakit." pemilik mata sipit bersikeras. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Aku oke. Aku sudah bilang pada pangeran kalau Jungkook sedih dan pergi. Aku harus menyusul."

Benar apa yang diucapkannya, Jungkook pergi. Dan Park Jimin tidak bisa mengejarnya. Ia sengaja memberikan waktu baginya untuk berpikir, juga memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri supaya bisa menjernihkan pikiran. Mengejar pria Jeon yang sedang seperti itu dalam keadaan emosi Jimin yang tidak stabil sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Keduanya pasti akan berakhir dengan baku hantam.

"Kuenya sudah habis jadi aku mau kejar Jungkook sekarang." ucap pemilik surai pudar _,_ lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja.

Beberapa saat detektif Park terpaku dalam kesendiriannya sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara kembali menyapa gendang telinga.

"Bisa tolong kau bukakan pintunya? Aku tidak masuk lewat lubang kunci, jadi tidak bisa keluar dari sana."

Jimin menghela nafas kasar. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai melewati _namja_ dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama seperti dirinya. Setibanya di pintu depan, ia langsung menarik _handle_ pintunya, membukanya lebar-lebar dan Suga pun keluar begitu saja.

Pemuda berkaos tanpa lengan berbalik, menendang pintunya agar tertutup. Namun saat menyadari sesuatu, ia bergerak cepat dan langsung membuka kembali pintunya. Melangkah keluar, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Min Suga tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Aku pasti berdelusi. Dia berjalan kemana?"

Jimin menilik lubang kuncinya, ia baru ingat kalau dalam keadaan terkunci sekalipun, pintu rumahnya selalu bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Lalu, kenapa Min Suga memintanya membukakan kunci?

"Tunggu. Sepertinya bukan itu yang Suga katakan padaku." Park Jimin berusaha mengingat apa yang pemuda pucat itu katakan, dan begitu ia mengingatnya dengan jelas, puluhan pertanyaan langsung berputar di dalam kepalanya.

" _Aku tidak masuk lewat lubang kunci, jadi tidak bisa keluar dari sana._ Begitu katanya…" mengacak surai gelapnya kasar, sang detektif benar-benar merasa sangat kesal. "Jeon Jungkook, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa _saudaramu_ bilang dia sudah memberi tahu Taehyung padahal sedari tadi dia makan kue di depanku? Kenapa juga dia berpikir bisa keluar dan masuk lewat lubang kunci? Kenapa dia tidak memakai alas kaki? Dan.. brengsek! Sebenarnya selama ini, kau menganggapku apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan _kosong_ setelah suara bising yang mendobrak gendang telinganya. Ia pasti sudah berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar mati kalau saja tidak merasakan jantungnya berdetak menggila.

Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Ia sedikit mendongak, samar-samar menatap wajah seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. Sorot matanya tajam, begitu menusuk dan _menginginkan_ Jungkook.

Maka dengan tergesa ia melepaskan pelukan pria itu, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya kini berada di sisi jalan.

"Kau hampir terlindas." gumam pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu memukau. Ia berjalan mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba mengusap keringat di pelipis Jungkook.

Mungkin, sang detektif salah lihat, namun pria dengan bibir tipis itu menarik tangannya perlahan, lalu mengendusnya berkali-kali, dan senyumnya seketika berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Katakanlah Jeon muda belum sepenuhnya tersadaar saat gendang telinganya mendengar kata _manis_ diucapkan olehnya.

"Te -terima kasih sudah menolongku." pemilik surai tembaga membungkuk dalam. Tubuhnya gemetaran, mungkin karena ketakutan, mungkin juga karena kedinginan. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis di tengah malam sedingin sekarang. "Aku harus segera pergi."

Hampir saja ia berbalik, ingin meninggalkan tempat ini cepat-cepat, namun semuanya buyar saat sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Ia terkesiap, menatap horor jemari yang memegang lengannya kuat.

Rasanya panas.

Suhu tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada manusia normal sepertinya. Ia pernah merasakan suhu tubuh yang sama, dan ketika sebuah nama terlintas di kepalanya, Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kim Taehyung.

Aura pria di hadapannya mirip dengan si sinting yang satu itu.

Dan saat itulah Jeon Jungkook menyadari siapa, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang sedang menyentuhnya saat ini.

Tidak.

Jungkook tidak boleh panik atau dirinya bisa dimakan hidup-hidup. Ia harus hati-hati ketika bicara atau tanpa sadar ia bisa terikat dengan sebuah perjanjian yang tak diinginkan.

"Kau terlihat gugup." masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya, pria bermata tajam mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan tangannya yang lain. "Apa kau kedinginan? Aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

Tersenyum canggung, sang detektif berucap, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya, lenganku sakit. Bisa to -"

Ia memotong kalimatnya. Mengucapkan _tolong_ bukan sebuah pilihan yang bijak. Bisa saja ia akan dimintai _imbalan._ "Bisa kau lepaskan lenganku? Kau menyakitiku dengan melakukannya. Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti."

Katakanlah Jungkook beruntung karena _makhluk_ asing di hadapannya langsung menurut. Namun bulu kuduknya meremang begitu mendengarnya tertawa sangat keras. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menghangatkanku?" gumam sosok itu setelah berhenti tertawa. Matanya berkilat tajam, dan lidahnya yang terjulur untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri bagi Jungkook sangat menjijikkan. Ia menatap pemilik surai tembaga, menelusur wajah, leher, hingga seluruh tubuhnya dengan sorot yang menginginkan. "Aku sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu. Bagaimana kalau kau _berterima kasih_ padaku dengan merelakan tubuhmu untuk _kupakai_?"

Jungkook mematung. Ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kata. Salah-salah, ia benar-benar akan _dipakai._

Menjijikkan.

Jeon Jungkook tidak akan sudi.

"Aku tidak mau." suaranya pecah saking gugupnya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku. Kalaupun kau buang-buang tenaga untuk menolongku, itu masalahmu."

Makhluk berkulit tan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Pintar. Ternyata si bodoh itu tidak berbohong. Dan aku senang karena kau yang akan menjadi milikku."

Jungkook bersumpah, ada rasa percaya diri yang begitu besar pada pria bersurai abu-abu, dan itu sungguh membuatnya merasa ciut.

"Siapapun yang akan menjadi milikmu, kupastikan itu bukan _kekasihku_." gumam sebuah suara berat sarat akan penekanan dan intimidasi. Namun entah bagaimana, Jungkook merasa lega karenanya.

" _Lucifer_." sosok itu memutar bola matanya malas, tapi bibirnya tersenyum kelewat lebar. Taringnya terlihat sedikit panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Lama tak berjumpa, dan kita bertemu di luar Neraka. Kupikir kau banyak _pekerjaan_ di istana."

"Aku sedang liburan." jawab pria bersurai legam yang entah muncul dari mana. Ia yang masih mengenakan jas kasualnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Dengan santai, tangan kanannya terulur, merangkul pundak sang manusia dan menariknya sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Sepasang iris sewarna laut dalam di matanya menatap nyalang si pria asing. "Kau kembalilah ke Neraka. Si manis ini milikku."

"Aku dengar gosipnya. Kau memiliki kekasih manusia."

Jungkook merasakan sepasang mata itu memperhatikannya seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Dan tanpa sadar, ia meremat ujung jas Taehyung. Ia tahu pria yang merangkulnya tak jauh beda dengan si rambut abu-abu, tapi Jeon muda berani bersumpah. Berada di samping Kim Taehyung terasa jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang berada dekat dengan iblis lainnya, yang manapun itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia orangnya." tersenyum meremehkan, sosok itu mendengus sekali. " _Well,_ kupastikan dia menjadi milikku. Atau, kau bisa menyerahkan tahtamu sebagai gantinya."

Jantung pria bersurai tembaga berdegup kencang saat tangan dipundaknya merematnya lebih kuat. Tidak sakit, hanya saja, ia bisa merasakan emosi Taehyung tersalur di sana.

"Kupastikan akan memenggal kepalamu sebelum kau bisa menyentuhnya."

Tawa si rambut abu-abu menggema. Ia berjalan mundur, mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. Namun nyata sekali bahwa di raut wajahnya, tak tersirat rasa kalah. Sepertinya dia memang hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Sang Pangeran.

"Aku akan pergi, sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Yang Mulia."

 _Lucifer_ tahu, Jung Hoseok yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, dan mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan memang membuatnya kesal. Tapi si iblis kelebihan hormon yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama, ditambah dengan senyum miringnya, seribu kali lebih membuatnya muak. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memecahkan kepalanya saat ini juga. Tapi ada Jungkook di sampingnya, dan _namja_ itu tidak boleh melihat betapa mengerikan dirinya.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, manis." ia menjilat taring kirinya, lidahnya lalu menelusur bibirnya sendiri, seakan menunjukkan betapa ia begitu menginginkan sang detektif. "Aku menunggumu di rumahku."

Dan dengan itu, mata Jeon Jungkook membola. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas kala udara di belakang pria itu _terbelah._ Dari kecil, dan semakin membesar, menunjukkan kobaran api berwarna merah pekat yang terlihat begitu panas.

Memang panas.

Bahkan ia bisa merasakan panasnya di wajah. Pria itu masuk ke dalamnya, membiarkan udara terbelah semakin lebar, membuat telinga sang detektif mendengar jeritan-jeritan memilukan, teriakan putus asa, dan debuman keras yang berasal dari entah-apa di dalamnya.

Jungkook lemas seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Mendadak merasa takut, namun Jungkook tak mampu bergerak, sekedar memejamkan matanya pun ia tak sanggup. Dan suara-suara yang mengerikan itu begitu mengganggunya.

Ia ingin berteriak, namun pita suaranya menolak untuk bekerja. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, dan ia benar-benar merasa akan mati karena tengah melihat Neraka.

"Tidak apa-apa." bisik Taehyung tepat di samping _sang kekasih_ sebelum menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinga Jungkook. Ia bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya di hadapan sang manusia, membuat kobaran berwarna merah dan panas itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu. Tidak saat kau berada di dekatku."

Pemilik surai tembaga masih bisa melihat cahaya kemerahan dari belakang tubuh pria Kim, namun ia mengangguk patuh. Suara iblis di hadapannya begitu samar, namun Jungkook berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Sepasang obsidiannya kini terpatri pada kilau biru gelap dari iris Sang Pangeran. Ia mungkin tengah bermimpi, karena yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah Kim Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ia tahu pria di hadapannya menghentakkan sebelah kaki, namun Jungkook tidak mau peduli. Ia bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini, binar kemerahan yang terasa panas itu telah menghilang entah kemana bersamaan dengan tindakan Taehyung barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, bahkan ia diam saja ketika sepasang lengan itu merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Di luar nalar pikirannya, sang detektif malah meremat masing-masing sisi jas Taehyung seolah pria itulah satu-satunya tumpuan hidupnya saat ini.

Ia masih trauma, masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

" _Mara._ " panggil Taehyung tanpa melepas pelukannya untuk Jungkook. "Kau boleh pulang."

Hening selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara familiar menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook. "Ap -apa aku dihukum karena makan kue dan terlambat menyusul kekasih Yang Mulia?"

"Kau tidak dihukum. Kau pintar karena memanggilku dengan cepat."

Jungkook merasakan lengan kiri Taehyung melepaskannya. Ia melirik dan mendapati pemuda berkupluk yang menunduk sambil tersenyum lebar saat tangan _tuannya_ terulur dan mengusak kepala.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku dan Jungkook bertemu dengan gigolobarusan." pria Kim menarik kembali tangannya.

"Gigolo?" Min Suga membeo. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Yang barusan. Dia yang tidak mau patuh padaku tidak boleh mendapat sebutan _iblis._ Mengerti?"

 _Mara_ mengangguk lagi.

"Pokoknya kejadian malam ini, tidak ada siapapun yang boleh tahu. Kau adalah pengawal yang istimewa, tapi kau tidak akan jadi istimewa kalau iblis lain juga mengetahuinya."

Kali ini pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah muda menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Pokoknya hanya aku yang istimewa. Yang lain tidak boleh."

"Bagus. Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Datang lagi saat Jungkook memanggilmu."

Dan dengan itu, Sang Pangeran ditinggal berdua saja dengan _pendampingnya._ Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu menunduk hanya untuk mendapati Jeon Jungkook yang tengah mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum. "Merasa baikan?"

Jungkook menggeleng kelewat jujur, dan itu membuat pria di hadapannya kembali memeluknya erat. "Ingat baik-baik. Sedekat apapun mereka datang, tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu. Seisi Neraka tahu kau milikku."

Ingin rasanya sang detektif menggeleng, namun berakhir dengan diam saja.

Ia merasa nyaman, entah mengapa senyum yang ditunjukkan Kim Taehyung padanya membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa pelukan iblis di hadapannya adalah tempat paling aman di seluruh jagad raya.

Satu yang tidak Jeon Jungkook ketahui, senjata paling menakutkan yang dimiliki seorang iblis untuk menjerat _mangsa_ adalah _ketulusan_ dari senyumannya.

Dan Sang Pangeran baru saja menunjukkannya.

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Diamond Jubilee by Johnie Walker_ itu _whisky_ yang harganya _165_ ribu dolar. Botolnya kecil, bentuknya seperti berlian. Tergolong mahal dan terkesan berkelas, baik dari segi pengemasan maupun _liquor-_ nya sendiri. Lain kali mungkin Taehyung kudu minum yang lebih mahal lagi ya.

.

Anyway, makasih buat semua review, semangat, dukungan moral dan suntikan vitamin untuk stay strong and keep writing, baik itu ff maupun thesis.

I'll survive guys.

Dan di chap ini, beberapa pertanyaan terjawab ya sepertinya. Atau malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru?

Ahahahahaha…..

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk dukungannya.

.

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

"I'm still not sure what you are, but you make me feel safe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part VI: and Safe**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal?" tanya seorang pria dengan kemeja putih menoleh ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Tangan mereka bertautan erat. "Jungkook?"

Pemilik surai coklat tembaga menoleh cepat. Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum bicara. "A -ku akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar suara sang detektif yang pecah. Mungkin ia gugup, mungkin juga kedinginan. "Tenanglah, aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. _Mara_ akan menjagamu dan memanggilku kalau ada apa-apa. Atau, kau bisa melafalkan namaku, dan dalam sekejap mata, aku akan berada di sampingmu."

Jungkook diam saja saat Taehyung melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu merapikan jas yang dipakaikan di pundaknya.

Rasanya hangat.

Hangat yang tidak wajar namun menenangkan.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling, ia sudah berada di depan rumah Jimin. Taehyung mengantarkannya dan Jeon muda benar-benar tidak bisa menolak itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau menolak. Bayang-bayang udara yang _terbelah_ dan mengeluarkan lidah api yang menyala-nyala begitu panas sungguh membuat lututnya bergetar. Harus diakui, Jungkook merasa takut. Dan sedikit banyak, keberadaan Kim Taehyung membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menemanimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tidak melawan ketika sebelah tangan pria Kim mengusap pipinya. "Aku akan bersama Jimin. Kau bilang pria itu tidak akan kembali kan? Aku… akan baik-baik saja."

Sang Pangeran tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar kalimat ragu yang diucapkan detektif Jeon. Ia yakin, menanyai apakah Jungkook ingin ditemani satu atau dua kali lagi akan membuahkan jawaban _ya_ dari bibir menggemaskan itu. Tapi pemilik surai jelaga tidak akan melakukannya.

"Dia tidak akan berani datang lagi. Malam ini kau beristirahatlah."

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya meremat masing-masing sisi kemeja Taehyung, membuatnya kusut dan berkerut, ketika pria bersurai jelaga menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku…" ia menjeda untuk beberapa saat, memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menatap manik sewarna laut dalam yang terlihat indah di bawah sinar rembulan. "Aku masih tidak yakin kau ini apa. Kenapa kau mendekatiku, dan semua hal-hal aneh yang terjadi setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tidak membuatku takut."

"Sebenarnya hal-hal _aneh_ itu selalu ada di sekelilingmu, kau hanya baru menyadarinya. Dan aku… cemburu." Taehyung tertawa lirih. " _Mara-_ ku yang manis membuatmu resah, gigolo barusan juga berhasil membuatmu mati kutu. Sedangkan aku yang notabene adalah yang tertinggi di antara mereka malah tidak berhasil membuatmu merasakan apapun."

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Kau membuatku merasa aman."

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

Jeon Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari apa yang baru saja lolos dari bibirnya. Harus ia akui, ucapannya barusan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajad dari apa yang biasa ia katakan, ataupun umpatkan ketika nama Kim Taehyung terlintas di benaknya, pun saat sosok tinggi itu berada di hadapannya.

Sementara Kim Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menyeringai lebar. Satu langkah, setidaknya ia sudah berada satu langkah lebih dekat dengan tujuannya.

"Jangan menunduk begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat matamu yang indah."

Wajah Jungkook memerah. Ia malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Sang Pangeran dengan kasual mengacak rambutnya.

"Terlepas dari apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, aku serius saat kubilang aku tertarik padamu."

Jungkook bisa merasakannya, sesuatu yang hangat dan terasa berbeda menyentuh puncak kepalanya saat dia memejamkan mata. Ada aroma yang ia suka menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya, seperti aroma musim dingin yang bercampur dengan aroma mawar, satu yang paling Jungkook sukai, ada aroma _mint_ mirip seperti yang berasal dari teh _mint_ yang dulu sering diseduh kakaknya di pagi hari.

"Masuklah, temanmu pasti sangat khawatir."

Dan suara rendah itu mengagetkan Jungkook. Ia segera melepas tangannya dan berjalan mundur sebanyak dua langkah.

"Kau, sehabis ini kembali ke rumah kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Tadinya aku ingin kembali ke _bawah_ , tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan mengizinkanku. Jadi aku pulang ke rumahku di sini saja."

Jeon muda tersenyum tipis. Kim Taehyung biasanya akan menyebut kata _Neraka_ secara gamblang, namun kali ini ia menggantinya dengan istilah _bawah._ Ini hanya di dalam kepala detektif Jeon, tapi ia merasa pemilik surai jelaga melakukannya agar Jungkook tidak merasa takut. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah _mengintip_ yang namanya Neraka itu seperti apa.

Dan alasannya tidak jadi pergi ke _tempat itu…_

"Masuklah… aku tidak ingin kau sakit gara-gara terlalu lama bersamaku di luar." Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap kepala Jungkook selama dua detik, sukses membuatnya bersemu.

"Ya sudah, selamat malam." gumam Jungkook cepat lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju rumah Jimin.

"Satu…" Taehyung masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Dimasukkannya tangan kiri ke dalam saku.

"Dua…" Ia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika langkah Jungkook melambat.

"Tiga." dan pria Kim melambaikan tangan kanannya saat detektif bergigi kelinci menggemaskan membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melihat apakah Sang Pangeran masih di sana.

Pemilik surai arang terkekeh melihat kelincinya langsung berjalan cepat sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya ringan.

"Mangsa yang menggemaskan." gumamnya menghapus senyuman, menggantikannya dengan saringai lebar. "Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku."

Dan Kim Taehyung menghilang ditelan bayangan.

.

.

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sendi-sendinya terasa lemas mengingat Jungkook-nya berada di luar sana sendirian. Ia hanya takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan karena kasus vandalisme yang diduga sebagai aksi ancaman untuk seseorang itu belum berhasil dipecahkan. Jungkook kemungkinan menjadi incaran dari pelaku, dan pemuda itu berada di luar sana, sendirian tanpa senjata, tanpa kendaraan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Min Suga berhasil menemukannya atau belum. Lagipula, bagaimana juga cara bocah _mojito_ itu mengabarinya kalau ia menemukan Jungkook?

"Sial. Harusnya kau kejar dia, Park." Jimin mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi, melirik _handgun_ milik detektif Jeon yang ditinggal di mejanya. Sudah berkali-kali ia coba menghubungi sahabatnya, namun gagal. Ponselnya tidak aktif, dan itu sukses membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Hampir saja ia kembali mengumpat kalau bel pintu rumahnya tidak berbunyi. Pria Park langsung melompat dari kursinya, setengah berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Syukurlah… kau kembali." gumamnya langsung menarik sosok bersurai tembaga yang ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, membalas pelukan Jimin dan sedikit melirik ke arah belakang. Ia mendesah kecewa saat tidak lagi mendapati pria Kim berdiri di sana.

"Kau bersama siapa?" yang lebih tua terlebih dahulu melepas pelukan. Ia mengeryit saat mendapati sebuah jas yang dikenakan Jungkook di pundak. Seingatnya, rekan seprofesinya tidak membawa itu ketika pergi. "Ini milik siapa? Kau… sudahlah, kita masuk saja dulu. Di luar dingin."

Dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk patuh lalu mengikuti sahabatnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sagat bersalah saat melihat gurat kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat dari wajah Jimin.

Dan dirinya adalah penyebabnya.

"Minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." detektif Park menyerahkan secangkir teh dengan daun _mint_ di atasnya kepada Jungkook yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di kamar. Mereka berdua lalu sama-sama duduk di kasur, saling berhadapan.

"Dengar…" ucapnya setengah berbisik usai Jungkook meneguk minuman hangatnya. Sebelah tangan Jimin mengambil cangkir dari tangan sang sahabat lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas. "Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi, aku tahu kau masih sangat kehilangan Wonwoo. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu."

Jungkook menggeleng lemah, mengeratkan jas milik Taehyung di pundaknya. "Kurasa aku memang harus _berbagi_ padamu, Jim. Beban ini terlalu berat untukku, kepalaku rasaya pusing, perasaanku seperti diaduk-aduk. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Mereka lalu diam selama hampir lima menit. Jimin tahu Jungkook masih memikirkan banyak hal, mungkin memilih mana yang akan ia ceritakan dan mana yang akan disimpannya sendiri. Dan ia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang rekannya mau.

"Kim Taehyung itu… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi dia berbeda."

Penyandang marga Park menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti, sepasang mata sipitnya masih memperhatikan sang sahabat dengan saksama. "Aku tahu, orang yang jatuh cinta biasanya begitu."

"Bukan, Jim… dia berbeda, _not in a romantic way._ Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun sekarang, tapi dia berbeda." Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam. "Eksistensinya membuatku menyadari hal-hal yang selama ini tidak kuketahui, termasuk keberadaan _mara…_ maksudku, Min Suga."

Jimin mengangguk saja. Ia tahu sahabatnya butuh waktu untuk meceritakan semuanya, dan informasi yang didapatkannya saat ini cukup membuat detektif Park merasa lebih dekat dengan Jeon muda. Satu yang pasti, Min Suga bukan saudara jauh Jeon Jungkook.

"Penyuka gula itu berada di dekatku dari lama. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya belum lama ini. Aku membutuhkan bantuannya untuk sesuatu, dan Kim Taehyung berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran antara aku, Suga, dan _sesuatu_ yang aku inginkan. Singkatnya, Suga tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuan Taehyung. Dia akan sering berada di sampingku, itu juga karena perintahnya."

"Jungkook, apa aku boleh tahu _sesuatu_ yang kau maksud itu apa? Apakah aku bisa membantumu juga?"

Sepasang obsidian itu menatap lekat manik sahabatnya. Ia berpikir, merasa ragu apakah harus mengatakan perjanjiannya dengan _Mara_. Dan Jimin yang terlihat begitu ingin membantunya, membuat Jungkook mengatakannya juga. "Kakakku. Aku ingin dia mencari tahu yang terjadi _hari itu._ "

"Jungkook…" dengan itu, detektif Park mendesah kecewa. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Kubilang berhenti melakukan itu. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Kook."

"Aku tahu, Jim. Aku tahu seharusnya aku berhenti. Tapi Suga bilang teman-temannya sering lewat tempat itu. Dia bahkan tahu Wonwoo _hyung_ memakai kacamata bulat. Aku…" Jungkook menghela nafas lelah. "Akan mencoba sekali ini saja. Setelah itu, aku akan berhenti."

Jimin menghela nafas kasar. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook. "Aku bukannya tidak membantu, Kook. Aku mencoba mencari apapun yang bisa kutemukan dari data yang ada di kepolisian. Hanya saja, semua nihil."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau berusaha membantuku. Dan kita sama-sama buntu." detektif Jeon terkekeh setelahnya.

Mereka lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Jimin memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Kita harus bekerja besok."

Yang lebih muda menurut saja. Penyandang marga Park lalu meninggalkan kamar yang biasa digunakan Jungkook di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin sekali menanyakan jas siapa yang sahabatnya kenakan, namun dilihat dari kualitasnya, juga aroma parfum mewah yang menguar dari sana, ia bisa menebak siapa pemiliknya. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya; Kim Taehyung. Ia akan diam saja untuk sekarang, _toh_ pemilik klub itu sepertinya telah menolong Jungkook malam ini.

Sementara detektif Jeon yang ditinggalkan di dalam kamar langsung megganti pakaiannya dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut.

"Selamat tidur." gumam Jungkook entah kepada siapa ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menggunakan jas milik pria yang telah menolongnya sebagai selimut sebelum memejamkan mata.

Dan malam itu, Jungkook bermimpi…

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dia lemah terhadap senyumku." seorang pria bersurai kelam menyeringai kala menaikkan kakinya di atas meja. Tangan kirinya memainkan gelas _liquor_ yang kosong, masih bersih.

Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk meneguk cairan _surga_ itu, namun sepasang maniknya tak henti-hentinya mengamati deretan botol berbagai bentuk dengan bermacam-macam warna _liquor_ di dalamnya. Lagipula malam ini ia baru saja _meneguk_ kepuasan yang ia dapat setelah berhasil menjerat seorang Jeon Jungkook. Minuman beralkohol sungguh tak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan itu.

"Kau manis, begitu indah… aku akan segera memilikimu, Jeon. Setelah itu, aku akan mengambil bagian paling mempesona dari dirimu." tawa Taehyung menggema. Ia benar-benar merasa puas malam ini.

Jungkook mungkin memang tidak mempan dipengaruhi dengan tatapan matanya, namun dengan sedikit ketulusan, dirinya bisa melihat begitu banyak perbedaan dari cara si detektif manis memperlakukannya.

"Kau membuatku merasa aman…" gumamnya, lalu menjeda selama beberapa saat sebelum terpingkal. Ia benar-benar masih ingat jelas bagaimana tadi _namja_ kelinci menatapnya dengan sorot yang berbeda. Binar matanya yang polos, penuh harap… sangat tidak cocok dengan warna kelamnya.

Harusnya, Sang Pangeran yang memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa pelakunya tidak main-main. Dia melakukannya lagi. Kali ini di tembok belakang kantor kita. Ini gila." komentar pria tinggi berseragam polisi. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal disisir ke belakang menggunakan jari.

Beberapa rekan polisi berdiri mengerubungi tembok bagian dalam pagar belakang kantor polisi, ada nama _Jungkook_ dan kata _mati_ yang ditulis besar-besar, kali ini bukan dengan ukiran yang dibalur cairan berwarna merah, melainkan ditulis dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam.

"Chan, bagaimana?" tanya polisi lain ber- _name tag_ Kim Yugyeom yang baru tiba. Ia terengah karena setengah berlari dari dalam kantor. "Aku baru saja menghubungi Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka akan sampai di kantor sekitar lima menit lagi."

"Dokter Byun bilang baunya seperti kayu yang terbakar, aku setuju dengannya. Mungkin arang atau sejenisnya." Chanyeol melirik seorang pria mungil berkemeja putih yang masih sibuk mengamati tulisan itu. Tiga detik ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip, lalu pria itu menoleh. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bersibobrok, keduanya sama-sama berpaling dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yugyeom mendekatkan wajahnya ke tembok, ia mengendus beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk. "Memang seperti arang. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil laboratorium untuk _sample_ yang kemarin?"

Byun Baekhyun, dokter forensik yang datang ke kantor pusat atas perintah kapten mereka, berdehem sekali. Ia barusaha untuk tetap tenang walau nyatanya dadanya berdebar kencang gara-gara Park Chanyeol ada di dekatnya. "Aku bisa memastikan itu darah."

Baru saja polisi bermarga Kim ingin bertanya, datang Jungkook dan Jimin, bersamaan dengan seorang pria bertubuh subur.

Detektif yang lebih muda setengah berlari begitu ia melihat kerumunan. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk membaca namanya sendiri yang tertulis di sana, juga kata _mati_ yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam.

Kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menepuk pundaknya, mungkin pemilik surai tembaga sudah jatuh terduduk gara-gara lututnya terasa lemas.

"Untuk sementara, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sendirian."

Detektif Jeon menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Jimin yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Jim…"

Sementara itu, seorang pria paruh baya yang datang bersama mereka terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan suara tegas. "Ambil bukti seperlunya, lalu bersihkan tempat ini segera. Kejadian kemarin boleh diketahui warga karena kejadiannya di hutan kota, tapi untuk yang kali ini, rahasiakan dari publik."

Pria bermata sayu itu kemudian menatap salah seorang detektif andalannya. "Detektif Jeon, kau dibebastugaskan sampai kasus ini berhasil dipecahkan."

"Oh, ayolah… kau pasti bercanda." keluh Jungkook tanpa aba-aba. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, _Capt._ ini hanya masalah kecil."

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa _Jungkook_ yang dimaksud oleh si pelaku kemungkinan besar adalah dirimu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan _menulis_ di kantor polisi." sang Kapten mendengus kesal, detektifnya yang paling muda kadang memang tidak tahu yang namanya sopan santun itu seperti apa. " _Officer_ Park, _Officer_ Kim, kalian berdua bersama detektif Jeon dan detektif Park segera ambil _sample_ seperlunya. Setelah itu, suruh petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan tempat ini. Yang lain, berkumpul di aula. _Briefing_ sepuluh menit lagi. Kecuali petugas patroli, semua harus ikut."

Dengan itu, selain keempat orang yang diperintahkan, semua langsung menuju ke aula.

Bagaimanapun, Bang Shi Hyuk adalah atasan mereka yang biasa dipanggil Kapten, mau tidak mau, Jungkook harus menurut juga.

Kasusnya memang belum sepenuhnya jelas, namun sesungguhnya ia juga sadar bahwa kemungkinan besar, dirinya adalah _Jungkook_ yang dimaksud oleh entah-siapa yang iseng mencoret-coret itu. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa jika hanya disuruh diam dan menunggu.

 _Briefing_ berlangsung cukup singkat. Kapten Bang memerintahkan Jimin bersama beberapa personel polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini sebagai sebuah tim. Detektif Jeon benar-benar dibebastugaskan. Ia akan berada di kantor seharian tanpa melakukan apapun, berada di bawah pengawasan. Ketika malam pun ia harus bersama seseorang. Entah itu Jimin, Yugyeom, atau rekan lainnya, harus ada yang bersamanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyerangnya.

Terlepas dari statusnya yang merupakan anggota kepolisian, Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang warga yang patut mendapat perlindungan dari aparat penegak hukum. Maka dari itu, protes yang ia layangkan, terutama untuk masalah _pengawal_ yang akan menemaninya selepas jam kantor, ditolak keras oleh sang kapten.

"Sial. Ini namanya terpenjara di dalam kantor polisi." umpatnya setengah membanting _mouse_ di mejanya. Ia menatap malas foto-foto yang diambil di hutan kota kemarin pagi, juga foto yang didapat pagi ini.

Saat _briefing,_ dokter Byun mengatakan bahwa warna merah yang ditemukan pada pohon-pohon berasal dari darah. Beruntungnya, darah itu bukanlah darah manusia, lebih tepatnya, merupakan darah kelinci yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai di sana.

Jimin memastikan ia dan rekannya tidak mendapati bangkai hewan apapun di hutan kota. Bagaimana bisa ada darah kelinci _nyasar_ sampai ke sana?

Lagi, kamera cctv tidak menangkap siapapun masuk ke area kantor selain petugas. Beberapa kamera yang mengarah ke tembok yang _dicoret-coret_ memang sempat berkabut selama beberapa detik. Dan setelahnya, tulisan itu tiba-tiba ada.

Kapten Bang, selaku pimpinan tertinggi di kantor kepolisian pusat, memerintahkan para anggotanya untuk segera menyelesaikan kasus ini agar tidak timbul keresahan yang berkepanjangan di kalangan warga sipil.

Dan disinilah Jeon Jungkook, terjebak di belakang meja kerjanya, menatap layar komputer. Ia memandang iri kursi kosong di meja sebelahnya, kursinya detektif Park. Harusnya kursi miliknya juga kosong saat ini, bukannya malah ia hangatkan menggunakan bokong.

"Menyebalkan." Jungkook mengeluh bosan. Ia menatap sekeliling hanya untuk mendapati beberapa personel polisi yang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. "Kalau begini caranya, aku sama saja _useless, jobless_ dan _hopeless._ Untuk apa juga aku ke kantor kalau hanya untuk bermain _minesweeper_?"

Iris sekelam malamnya melirik _tab_ kecil di layar yang menunjukkan kotak-kotak dengan beberapa angka dan begitu banyak, juga _bomb_ yang muncul gara-gara dirinya salah meng- _click_ kotak..

"Jangan banyak mengeluh." gumam sebuah suara halus dari arah belakang. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah Byun Baekhyun yang terpantul samar dari layar komputernya, pasti Jungkook sudah mengira suara yang ia dengar barusan adalah suara makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Kau bisa coba menganalisa coretan-coretan yang ditemukan di pohon kemarin. Beberapa membentuk huruf yang jelas terbaca kan?"

Jungkook melipat kedua lengannya di meja, lalu mengistirahatkan kepala di atasnya. Ia melirik lengan sang dokter yang meletakkan setumpuk kertas di meja Jimin, lalu menaruh satu bendel di atas kepalanya. "Sebelum pergi dengan detektif Park, _officer_ Park memintaku meng- _copy_ data yang sudah ia _print_. Ini berhubungan dengan kasusmu. Berterimakasihlah karena aku memberimu satu _copy_ juga."

Sang detektif mencibir. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur. Terlanjur kesal dan marah, tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan _mood-_ nya. "Kau terlihat ceria. Pasti gara-gara _officer_ Park kesayanganmu itu kan? Biasanya juga kau memanggilnya _Chanyeol._ Hari ini kau memanggilnya begitu formal. Sangat mencurigakan."

Wajah Byun Baekhyun bersemu. Ia segera melirik ke segala arah, menatap apapun asal bisa menghindari sorot menyelidik yang dilayangkan sepasang obsidian milik detektif Jeon.

"Ja -jangan bicara tidak sopan. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Jangan bicara tidak nyambung. Aku hanya _memujimu_ yang terlihat ceria." Jungkook tersenyum miring ketika melihat dokter forensik di sampingnya semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sampai ke telinga, dan itu sangat lucu.

Sekilas, wajah itu memang sedikit mirip dengan wajah seseorang.

Kim Taehyung…

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke forensik. Kau kerjakanlah sesuatu, jangan melamun."

Dan suara dokter Byun yang sedikit meninggi berhasil membuatnya tersentak.

Kali ini, wajahnya Jeon Jungkook yang memerah.

"Sial… kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya?"

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Gumaman bernada berat hampir membuat pria bersurai sewarna kopi terlonjak. Ia memejamkan mata selama sepersekian detik sebelum berbalik dan memasang senyumnya yang biasa.

"Baru pulang dari Neraka. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal." Hoseok menunjukkan cengirannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sorot menyelidik kala mendapati Sang Pangeran menatapnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau… tidak sedang kerasukan setan kan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuahkan sebuah geplakan kasar di kepala penyandang marga Jung. "Kau sedang berbicara dengan setan. Untuk apa aku merasuki diriku sendiri?"

"Oke, aku salah memilih kalimat." Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau terlihat senang, seperti baru saja memenangkan _jackpot._ dan sejujurnya, itu mengerikan."

Kim Taehyung terbahak setelahnya.

" _Azazel,_ kau jangan bertingkah seperti _Mara-_ ku yang manis. Iru sangat tidak cocok. Ayolah… kau tidak sepolos itu."

"Serius, Pangeran. Wajah senangmu berbeda. Biasanya, ketika melihat manusia berbuat dosa, kau terlihat seperti senang yang biasa, kali ini sungguh tidak biasa." Hoseok mengulangi. Ia bahkan mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapannya sendiri. "Kau harusnya mengaca, Yang Mulia."

"Aku tampan, tentu saja." gumam Taehyung penuh percaya diri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, lalu menyalakan televisi asal. "Kau yang harus memastikan apakah otakmu tidak tertukar dengan otak _Mara."_

Dan Jung Hoseok hanya tertawa. "Tapi aku serius saat mengatakan wajah senangmu berbeda."

"Tantu saja aku merasa senang. Jungkook -"

Pemilik surai jelaga memotong ucapannya sendiri ketika ponsel di saku celana selututnya berbunyi, ia langsung mengambilnya, dan menyeringai begitu mendapati nama;

 _Booty Bunny._

Detektif manisnya yang bertubuh montok dan berwajah menggemaskan dengan gigi kelinci yang lucu.

Sang Pangeran menyeringai lebar.

Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia mendengus maklum karena kesenangan _Lucifer_ kali ini berhubungan dengan si montok Jeon.

"Pantas saja aura bahagianya hampir mirip seperti orang gila."

"Tutup mulutmu." bentak Taehyung. Ia mendelik ke arah bawahannya, sebelum menekan ikon berwarna hijau di layar sentuh ponselnya.

Taehyung mengambil nafas untuk mengatur suaranya. "Ada apa, sayang? Tumben kau menelfonku."

Biasanya, Jeon Jungkook akan langsung mengumpat. Tapi kali ini hanya keheningan yang menyapa gendang telinga pria Kim.

" _Si -siapa yang kau panggil_ sayang _? Dasar sinting._ "

Sang Pangeran terkekeh ringan. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Jungkook yang bersemu malu-malu. "Baiklah-baiklah… ada keperluan apa kau menghubungiku, detektif Jeon?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana, dan itu sukses membuat pemilik klub _Six_ kembali menyeringai. Biasanya ia akan bersikeras menggoda sang detektif, tapi kali ini, Kim Taehyung akan menuruti perkataannya.

" _Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu_."

"Hm?"

Taehyung berani bersumpah, ia mendengar Jungkook mengumpat tertahan, dan itu membuatnya menahan tawa juga.

" _Ayolah, Tae. Katakan sesuatu._ "

"Sesuatu." ucap _Lucifer_ cepat.

" _Katakan yang lebih dari itu._ "

"Yang lebih dari itu."

Dan Kim Taehyung bisa mendengar nada putus dari sambungan telfonnya. Ia tertawa puas setelahnya. Pangeran sepertinya tidak pernah kalah jika bertaruh, dan kali ini pun, ia bertaruh bahwa si manis Jeon akan menghubunginya lagi.

Benar saja, tak sampai lima menit menunggu, _Booty Bunny_ kembali menelfonnya. Ia mendengar umpatan begitu mendekatkan alat komunikasinya ke telinga.

" _Dasar sinting! Gila! Apa maksudmu bertingkah menyebalkan,_ huh?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Ayolah, sayang. Kekasihmu hanya bercanda. Kau jangan marah-marah, nanti muncul keriput di wajahmu yang menggemaskan."

" _Pertama, aku bukan kekasihmu, Tuan Kim. Kedua, aku sama sekali tidak menggemaskan. Aku manly._ "

"Baiklah… baiklah…." Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya, membuat sebotol _wine_ melayang dari rak, lalu tutupnya terbuka dengan sendirinya begitu botol tergenggam oleh tangan kiri Sang Pangeran. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kau menggemaskan."

" _Nah, begitu baru oke._ "

Setelahnya diam, pria yang kini sibuk meneguk anggur langsung dari botolnya sengaja melakukan itu agar sang detektif merasakan betapa sepinya obrolan mereka tanpa Kim Taehyung yang memberi perhatian.

" _Umm.. halo? Kau masih di sana?_ "

"Hm?" gumamnya singkat, sengaja. "Aku tipe yang setia jika sudah menyukai seseorang, jadi aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau menjadi milikku."

" _Astaga… dasar sinting._ "

Taehyung tertawa lirih. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang menanyai apakah Jungkook-nya baik-baik saja di seberang sana. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa sang _kekasih_ memasang wajah kesalnya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuatmu kesal karena aku yang tidak bisa melihat wajah kesalmu yang menggemaskan benar-benar membuat diriku sendiri kesal." Taehyung menjeda sesaat, namun langsung bicara sebelum Jungkook menyahut. "Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang? Aku sedang sedikit sibuk di sini."

 _Lucifer_ itu pendusta. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menonton siaran televisi yang menayangkan acara tidak jelas sambil minum-minum seperti pengangguran. Dan Jung Hoseok yang melihat tingkah tuannya hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum mengambil sebotol _liquor_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Soal_ Mara, _bagaimana caraku memanggilnya_?"

Taehyung mengeryit keheranan. "Kau sedang butuh bantuan? Bilang saja padaku."

" _Tidak, tidak… aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kemarin aku memberinya nama Min Suga. Apa itu oke?_ "

" _Well,_ dia milikmu. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padanya." pria Kim kembali meneguk minuman beralkoholnya. "Panggil saja namanya, lafalkan dengan jelas. Nanti dia datang sendiri."

" _Ohh… hanya begitu?_ "

"Ya sudah, tutup telfonnya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Kim Taehyung menyeringai, ia bertaruh detektif Jeon tengah merasa diabaikan, padahal biasanya Sang Pangeran akan berlama-lama bicara, bahkan menggodanya. Tapi kali ini, Taehyung bicara seperlunya.

" _Kau saja yang tutup telfonnya._ "

Menyeringai lebar, pemilik surai jelaga mendengus geli. "Kau yang menelfon, jadi kau yang tutup telfonnya."

" _Kau yang bilang sedang sibuk. Kalau mau kembali ke pekerjaanmu, tutup telfonnya._ "

"Ya sudah, aku tutup telfonnya." gumam Taehyung singkat.

.

.

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahi ketika benar-benar tidak mendengarkan apapun dari seberang sana, bahkan _halo_ yang diucapkannya tidak mendapat sahutan. "Halo? Kau masih di sana kan? Halo.. jangan diam saja."

Dan sang detektif merasa benar-benar kesal saat tak mendengar apapun sebagai jawaban. Tapi ia merasa bersalah juga, takut kalau Taehyung marah gara-gara dirinya ngeyel hanya karena masalah menutup telfon terlebih dahulu.

"Uh, jangan marah. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jungkook entah kepada siapa, sebelah tangannya masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, sementara yang lain mengacak surai tembaganya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia hampir terlonjak saat mendengar kekehan bernada rendah yang dilanjutkan dengan gumaman dari suara yang begitu dikenalnya. " _Aku tidak marah, sayang. Kau kebalilah bekerja, aku juga akan menyelesaikan urusanku. Jangan lupa, aku menyukaimu._ "

Setelahnya, barulah detektif Jeon mendengar sambungan telfon yang terputus. Dan ketika ia menjauhkan _smart phone_ dari telinga, hanya untuk melihat layarnya, ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi, Kim Taehyung masih membiarkan sambungan telfon mereka tanpa bicara. Ia baru memutusnya setelah kembali menggoda sang detektif.

"Astaga… aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan berhubungan dengan si sinting _Lucy._ " bibirnya mengumpat, namun wajahnya memerah saat sebelah tangannya meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook hampir tertidur saat merasakan seseorang menepuk kepalanya. Ia hanya berdecak kesal, lalu setelahnya, tubuhnya merasakan guncangan hebat. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tawa membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Brengsek, Kim Yugyeom! Kau mengganggu tidurku."

Jungkook hafal betul suara tawa si oknum polisi mesum, ia tak mungkin salah.

"Aku bukan Kim Yugyeom, namaku Min Suga."

Dan Jungkook langsung menegakkan duduknya. Ia mati-matian membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah pucat pemuda berkupluk yang jaraknya terlalu dekat. Sang detektif langsung mendorongnya. "Jangan tiba-tiba muncul."

"Aku tidak tiba-tiba muncul. Aku jalan kaki dari depan, lalu masuk lewat pintu seperti yang kau bilang."

Jungkook hampir lupa.

Beberapa waktu lalu, ia memang memanggil nama Min Suga, memintanya datang dengan _cara yang wajar,_ dan melalui pintu. Kalau perlu, bertanya kepada seseorang.

"Dasar. Mengumpatiku saja kau bisanya, padahal aku sudah dengan sangat baik hati mengantarkan saudaramu yeng kebingungan."

Dan surai sewarna tembaganya diacak begitu saja oleh seorang pria yang ada di belakangnya. Jeon Jungkook yakin kalau orang itu adalah Kim-menyebalkan-Yugyeom, tapi ia menoleh juga untuk memastikan.

"Salahmu tertawa terlalu keras."

"Salahmu tidak mau menyumpal mulutku dengan bibirmu."

"Tidak boleh! Bibirnya Jungkook cuma untuk Pangeran Taehyung. Bukan untuk rakyat jelata sepertimu." pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah muda mendelik. Ia menatap nyalang pria berseragam polisi yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya. "Dasar tiang listrik!"

"Apa katamu, bocah cebol?"

Sebagai informasi, tinggi badan Kim Yugyeom adalah satu dari sekian banyak kebanggaan yang dimilikinya. Dan si cebol mengatainya apa?

"Kau mengataiku apa? Dan yang kau panggil pangeran tadi siapa? Asal kau tahu, Jungkook tidak berminat pada yang namanya pangeran dari negeri dongeng."

Lagi, _Mara_ menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin ketika manusia, yang menurutnya bodoh, tidak mengetahui siapa pangeran yang paling berkuasa. Lagi-lagi, menurutnya.

"Dasar tiang, Pangeranku di sini namanya Kim Taehyung. Jungkook itu kekasihnya pangeran. Mereka tidur bersama, Jungkook tidak pakai baju."

Dan penyandang marga Jeon langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menyadari ketololannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia memanggil _Mara_ ketika dirinya tidak bersama siapapun karena membiarkan iblis sok tahu itu berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Kim Taehyung? Kekasih Jungkook?" polisi dengan rambut bergelombang menatap nyalang pemuda pucat yang kini dengan seenak topi rajut tuanya duduk di kursi Jimin, sebelum beralih kepada rekan kerjanya. "Jungkook, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati dengan predator itu kan? Kenapa kau malah mejadi kekasihnya?"

"Astaga, Gyeom… kumohon jangan menanyakan itu." Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berdiri, lalu menyeret temannya itu menjauh dari Suga yang kini asyik bermain-main dengan kursi putarnya. "Dengar, kau jangan salah paham."

"Salah paham bagaimana? Dia bilang kau tidak pakai baju, lalu tidur dengan Kim Taehyung?" Yugyeom menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Padahal aku serius saat bilang kau harus menjaga dirimu agar kau tidak berakhir di ranjangnya. Jadi dia kekasih yang kau maksud, _huh_? Yang menyelinap ke kamarmu ketika kau tidur?"

"Kim Yigyeom. Bisa tidak kau diam dulu?" Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, terlihat marah dengan alisnya yang bertaut, padahal ia sedang memikirkan tentang kebohongan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada sahabatnya. "Dia salah paham soal hubunganku dengan Kim Taehyung, oke? Kami hanya teman."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan itu. Kim Taehyung sepertinya terlalu berbahaya bagi kelinci sepertimu walau hanya dijadikan teman." gumam polisi bermarga Kim dengan nada datar.

Biasanya, detektif Jeon akan mengamuk jika dirinya dikatai kelinci. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya ia harus mengabaikan itu. Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu menatap _Mara_ yang masih asyik berputar-putar dengan kursinya. "Namanya Min Suga. Dia saudara jauhku. Siapapun setuju bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah orang hebat. Dia kaya, tampan, berkharisma. Aku yakin, pria-pria dewasa pun mengidolakannya. Mereka ingin menjadi sepertinya."

Sang detektif mengambil nafas, ia sedikit melirik sahabatnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Suga berasal dari desa, mentalnya sedikit terganggu. Begitu bertemu dengan Taehyung, ia langsung menjadikannya _role model._ Entah bagaimana dia tahu aku pernah berhubungan dengan pria sinting itu, padahal hanya sekali ketika menyelidiki kasus Nona Bae waktu itu, juga karena kebetulan aku memiliki kartu namanya. Dan dia langsung mengira kami sepasang kekasih. Dia begitu berharap aku menjadi kekasih orang hebat seperti Kim Taehyung. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena cara berpikir saudaraku itu masih seperti anak kecil. Jadi, ya… begitulah. Dia mengira aku kekasih dari pria yang dikaguminya bak pangeran itu."

Yugyeom terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, aku sudah memperingatkan."

Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia menarik kedua pipi sahabatnya hingga yang lebih tinggi mengerang protes.

"Kalau sampai kau diapa-apakan, lalu dia masih meniduri wanita atau pemuda lain, jangan lari padaku dan memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya."

"Astaga… itu tidak akan terjadi." Jungkook mendelik. "Kembali bekerja, sana!"

Yugyeom terkekeh setelahnya. Ia berjalan menjauh sebelum berteriak. "Nanti malam aku menginap di rumahmu, perintah kapten."

Kali ini pemilik mata sekelam _onyx_ yang mendengus. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes karena setidaknya, ia menginginkan Jimin yang menemani malam pertamanya sebagai seorang _target teror._ Bukan apa-apa, Jungkook hanya ingin melanjutkan obrolan mereka semalam, barangkali, jika keduanya memutuskan untuk _ngobrol_ lagi dengan keadaan pikiran yang lebih jernih, Jeon muda akan bisa lebih banyak bercerita.

Menghela nafas berat, Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya. Kali ini ia melihat Suga tengah asyik mencoret-coret kertas data miliknya dengan sebuah pulpen yang ia temukan entah dari mana. Kalau tidak salah, pulpen yang dipegangnya milik detektif Park. Jungkook menghela nafas lega karena tumpukan data yang dicoret-coret bukan milik si bantet Jimin.

Jungkook kembali duduk di kursinya, memfokuskan matanya ke layar komputer yang masih menunjukkan foto-foto kemarin. Ada bentuk L, D, dan beberapa lainnya. Ada bentuk lingkaran, bahkan abstrak juga. Jungkook masih tidak tahu itu apa.

Sebenarnya ia ingin memfokuskan dirinya untuk membantu Jimin dan timnya untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang dicurigai melibatkan dirinya sebagai target, walau ia tidak masuk ke dalam tim. Tapi, sang detektif memiliki sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih penting untuk diselesaikan.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?"

Suga terlihat mengangguk, ia membetulkan kupluk coklatnya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang tak beralas.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang si kacamata bulat terlihat bingung. Dia sepertinya mencari seseorang."

Jungkook memutar kursinya menghadap si rambut hitam pudar. Ia merasa harus mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya baik-baik tanpa melewatkan satupun kata. "Apa dia memanggil namanya?"

 _Mara_ menggeleng ringan. "Kata temanku, si kacamata memegangi dadanya. Ia terlihat sedih, tapi tertawa. Itu kan gila."

Pemilik surai hitam lalu menoleh ke arah sang manusia, menaruh pulpennya sebelum menaikkan kedua tangannya. Berhitung. Setelah beberapa saat, Suga kembali mengambil pulpen hanya untuk menuliskan huruf V dan dua buah I yang saling berjejeran.

"Aku baru bertanya kepada tujuh temanku. Aku punya…." ia terlihat kembali menghitung jari tangannya. Tak berapa lama ia mengeryit, lalu melirik jemari di kakinya. "Berapa angka setelah dua puluh?"

"Dua puluh satu." gumam Jungkook membuahkan anggukan dari _pengawalnya_. Sedikit banyak ia belajar, modal utama untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan Min Suga adalah kesabaran seluas samudera.

Ia mengeryit heran ketika tangan kurus penyandang marga Min terus menerus berhitung. Berkali-kali ia menuliskan huruf I dan V, juga X.

"Kau bisa menghitungnya sediri. Aku tidak bisa kalau banyak-banyak. Yang ini aku ingat." Suga menunjuk huruf _VII_ yang ditulisnya. "Tujuh, lalu dua puluh satu, lima, tiga puluh. Aku berhitung lupa-lupa. Kau yang jumlahkan. Itu banyak temanku."

Jungkook memperhatikan.

Bukan ocehan Min Suga yang kembali tidak ia mengerti, tapi huruf _VII_ yang berarti tujuh, _XXI_ sebagai dua puluh satu, _V_ yang juga merupakan angka lima, dan _XXX_ sebagai pengganti tiga puluh.

Angka romawi. Jeon Jungkook mengingatnya.

Ia mengabaikan jumlah teman _Mara,_ ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Ia kembali menghadap ke komputernya. Merebut pulpen di tangan Suga, juga menyobek selembar kertas untuk ia pakai.

Ada angka 4, juga huruf C, D, L dan V. sang detektif mengabaikan angka 4, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat daftar angka romawi di internet. Bukannya malas berpikir, Jungkook hanya melakukan hal-hal praktis.

C berarti seratus, D lima ratus, L adalah lima puluh, dan V adalah lima. Terlalu _random_ jika ia harus mencari maksudnya satu per satu, maka Jungkook mengandaikan keempatnya adalah angka romawi yang ditulis dalam satu deretan, alias keempatnya adalah sebuah kesatuan. Maka muncullah _DCLV_.

"Enam ratus lima puluh lima?" sang detektif kembali menilik ponselnya, memanfaatkan mesin pencari. " _Angel number_ , malaikat sedang memberi tahu bahwa akan ada perubahan besar terjadi dalam hidupmu? Hal posotif? Yang benar saja!"

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Coretan di tembok kantor meliputi kata _mati_ yang tertuju padanya. Lagi, huruf-huruf di hutan kota ditulis menggunakan darah. Malaikat sinting mana yang melakukan hal itu?

"Yang ada, ini adalah pesan dari ib -" Jeon muda menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat salah satu foto menunjukkan tanda silang di pohon. Ia menggeser _mouse-_ nya hingga ia berhenti pada satu buah garis vertikal yang sangat besar. Tanda silang mirip dengan huruf X, sedangkan garis vertikal itu bisa jadi huruf I. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, pemuda Jeon menuliskan kembali huruf-huruf yang ditemukannya.

 _DCLXVI._

 _666._

"Oh! Angka favorit kami! Ini pesan dari Neraka, bagaimana bisa kau dapat?"

Detik itu juga, Jeon Jungkook seolah lupa caranya bernafas.

Ia ingin mengabaikan eksistensi angka 4 di sana, namun otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang ia dapat ketika sekolah menengah. 4 bisa dibaca _shi,_ yang juga berarti kematian.

Sama seperti sebuah kata yang pagi ini ditemukan.

Satu yang ia tahu, pelaku kali ini sama dengan yang kemarin.

Jungkook diincar bukan oleh manusia. Lebih tepatnya, iblis dari neraka, dan siapapun itu, ia menginginkan pemilik surai tembaga untuk mati di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Gyeom, kubilang kau tidak perlu ikut kan? Lagipula Suga bersamaku." Jungkook terlihat khawatir, ia mengabaikan sosok ber- _sweater_ merah muda yang mengangguk di sampingnya dan fokus menatap pria berseragam polisi yang sangat keras kepala.

Ia bahkan merebut kunci di tangan Jungkook dan membuka pintu rumah Jeon, lalu masuk terlebih dahulu. Jungkook menyusulnya, dengan sengaja menutup pintu sebelum _Mara_ masuk agar makhluk itu melewati lubang kunci saja. Dengan begitu, ia akan bebas keluar masuk walau Jungkook sedang tidur.

"Kapten memerintahkan kami untuk menjagamu. Ayolah, Kook. Nikmati saja bermalam bersamaku. Suga bisa tidur di kamarnya sendiri, lalu aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Jungkook tidak menanggapi. Dirinya sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Bukannya apa-apa, jika yang mengincarnya adalah bukan manusia, maka Kim Yugyeom bisa jadi ikut berada dalam bahaya. Pemilik surai tembaga tahu, ia pernah mengatakan akan rela jika teman mesumnya itu celaka akibat keinginannya menolong Jungkook, tapi ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Semenyebalkan apapun, _officer_ Kim adalah temannya, sahabatnya, partnernya, dan Jungkook benar-benar tidak ingin _namja_ jangkung itu terluka. Ia tidak akan rela.

"Kumohon, Gyeom. Pulanglah…" wajah Jungkook benar-benar pucat. "Kali ini saja, dengarkan aku. _Please?_ "

Yugyeom yang baru saja ingin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mengurungkan niatnya begitu ia menyadari keanehan pada ekspresi wajah Jungkook. Ia langsung menepuk kedua pundak sang sahabat. "Hei.. aku bercanda soal tidur bersama, oke? Kau ini sahabatku, mana mungkin aku memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku tahu kau bercanda. Ini masalah lain, Gyeom. Kau akan berada dalam bahaya jika terus berada disini. Aku -"

"Ssttt… kau mendengarnya?" Yugyeom membungkan mulut Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, dengan sangat perlahan mengambil _handgun_ miliknya. "Jangan melamun, kau bisa celaka."

Detektif Jeon tersadar, ia juga mengambil senjatanya. Ia mendengarnya. Seperti ada yang tengah melewati atap rumahnya dan menyenggol beberapa perabotannya.

Menelan ludah kasar, sepasang _onyx-_ nya melirik Suga yang tiba-tiba meremat ujung pakaiannya.

"Ini bahaya. Kau harus panggil pangeran." bisiknya penuh kehati-hatian.

Jungkook merasakannya, udara di sekitarnya memanas, dan perlahan-lahan, ruang tamunya dipenuhi asap yang entah datang dari mana. Saat itulah ia sadar, mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Kim Taehyung…" bisik Jungkook hampir tak terdengar.

Yugyeom melepaskan satu tembakan, tepat beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook melakukannya ketika mereka sama-sama melihat sebuah sabit besar muncul di tengah asap.

"Brengsek. Apa itu?" umpat Yugyeom, ia masih di posisinya mengacungkan senjata ke arah kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba berubah pekat dan mulai menggumpal.

Terdengar sebuah tawa.

Tawa seorang wanita dengan suara rendahnya.

Dan asap itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok perempuan muda dengan gaun putih berenda. Wajahnya sangat cantik, rambut kecoklatannya yang bergelombang terlihat indah.

"Dua, dan…" gumamnya menyunggingkan senyum kala melihat ke arah penyandang marga Kim dan _Mara._ Ia lalu beralih menatap Jungkook. "Jungkook."

Ia mengayunkan sabit yang berada di tangan kanannya, tersenyum lebar.

"Kutanyakan padamu, siapa nama kekasih dari Tuanku, _Lucifer_?"

"Perempuan gila! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke rumah Jungkook?"

Jungkook tahu, Yugyeom merasa takut, lebih takut dari dirinya. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua sama-sama telah melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya, dan sosok bergaun putih itu masih baik-baik saja.

Tak setetespun darah menetes dari tubuhnya.

Senyum si wanita menghilang seketika. Sepertinya ia begitu benci jika dirinya diinterupsi. Dan tanpa aba-aba, sabit besar di tangan kanannya mengayun ke arah sang polisi.

"Gyeom!" pekik Jungkook menarik lengan temannya, sementara Suga mendorong tubuh jangkung itu kuat-kuat.

"Aaarghhh!"

Penyandang marga Jeon melihatnya, namun ia tak mau percaya. Benda tajam itu hampir menyabet leher sahabatnya. Meleset memang, namun ujungnya mengiris dalam pundak kiri _namja_ dengan surai bergelombang.

Jungkook bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi tulang yang dipotong.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Gyeom, jangan bercanda." Jungkook memegang pundak Yugyeom. Lengan kirinya lemas tak dapat digerakkan. Luka yang ditimbulkan begitu dalam dan benar-benar parah.

 _Namja_ itu meringkuk kesakitan. "Lari, Kook! Pergi dari sini… cari bantuan."

Jungkook menggeleng. Meninggalkan Yugyeom sama saja dengan membiarkannya mati. Tidak akan ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bentak sang detektif dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya yang memerah menatap nyalang sosok perempuan muda yang sibuk tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya yang kacau. "Jika aku yang kau inginkan, tidak seharusnya kau melukai temanku. Dasar jalang!"

"Jalang?" ia kembali tertawa, suaranya menggema memekakkan telinga. "Kau merebut kekasihku. Kau yang jalang. Harus mati."

Ia mengayunkan kembali sabitnya, matanya memancarkan kebencian saat menatap Jungkook yang menghindar dengan lincah. Suga menarik gaun panjang sosok itu, membuatnya terjatuh dan dengan sebuah tendangan, ia mengenai telak bagian perutnya.

"Kook! Larilah!" Yugyeom melepaskan satu tembakan ke kepala wanita itu. Meleset dan mengenai lehernya, tapi ia baik-baik saja.

Dengan mata yang melotot mengerikan, si gaun putih bergerak cepat untuk kembali menyerang sang polisi. _Mara_ masih melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan, namun ia mengabaikannya. Bagaimanapun, membunuh manusia lebih mudah daripada membunuh kaumnya.

"Suga! Cari Jimin, katakan kita butuh bantuan. Cepat!"

"Ta -tapi, minta tolong pangeran…"

"Persetan dengan pangeranmu. Aku memanggilnya dan dia tidak datang. Dasar keparat!" Jungkook menubrukkan dirinya ke arah si wanita, membuat pipi sebelah kirinya tergores cukup dalam. Ia begitu marah, entah kepada sosok yang melukai Yugyeom, atau kepada seseorang yang berjanji akan datang ketika Jungkook memanggilnya. "Kubilang cari Jimin. Ini perintah. Kalau sampai kau membantah, aku tidak akan sudi menganggapmu sebagai pengawalku."

"Ta -tapi aku -"

"Se! Ka! Rang!"

Dan dengan itu, _namja_ ber- _sweater_ merah muda memegang kupluknya sebelum berubah menjadi sosok aslinya. Ia berlari keluar dari rumah Jungkook untuk menemukan Park Jimin.

"Kau bodoh." wanita bersurai coklat menendang kuat tubuh Jungkook hingga _namja_ itu terpental dan menubruk tembok. Ia lalu bangun dan menilik pria berseragam polisi yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Darah yang mengalir dari pundaknya begitu banyak, dan itu sungguh membuat pemilik sabit besar bahagia. Ia menyeringai sebelum menendang kuat perut Yugyeom, membuatnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Jungkook meringkuk menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Air mata lolos begitu saja saat ia mendapati sang sahabat masih menyuruhnya pergi walau tanpa suara.

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Kim Taehyung. Bajingan! Kemari, kau!" teriaknya putus asa saat melihat perempuan bersurai coklat itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Jungkook mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, sialnya, terkilir. Hingga ia mencoba merangkak dan menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa sakit luar biasa demi meraih _handgun_ miliknya yang terlempar.

"Kutanyakan padamu sekali lagi." tanya sosok itu geram. Ia menendang senjata Jungkook, lalu menginjak tangannya yang terulur hingga _namja_ bersurai tembaga berteriak tanpa suara. "Siapa nama kekasih dari Tuanku, _Lucifer_?"

Sang detektif mengenal tatapan itu. Itu adalah mata seorang pembunuh yang tidak akan mengampuni korbannya.

Ia tidak tahu nasib Yugyeom bagaimana. Dan dirinya, kemungkinan besar akan dibunuhnya.

Tidak.

Kalaupun Jeon Jungkook harus habis disini, ia tidak akan sudi mati dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Kalaupun dia harus mati sekarang, ia akan membuat _pembunuhnya_ merasa kesal, hingga nama _Jeon Jungkook-_ lah yang akan selalu diingatnya.

Maka bibirnya bergerak, mengeluarkan suara.

"Jeon Jungkook." sepasang obsidiannya menatap nyalang si wanita, tatapan meremehkan dan merendahkan. "Kekasih dari pangeranadalah Jeon Jungkook, namaku. Iatergila-gila padaku, dan bahkan rela melakukan apapun yang kumau, termasuk mencium kakiku dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

Sang detektif tertawa dalam hati.

Jikapun ia mati hari ini, ia akan mati dalam keadaan senang setelah membayangkan pria bajingan itu menyembah dirinya, memujanya….

Ia bahkan masih tersenyum di sela khayalnya kala melihat sabit besar itu mengayun ke arahnya, siap menjagal kepalanya.

Dan semuanya menjadi putih…

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Yang nebak-nebak siapa mas-mas yang nongol di chap kemarin…. horeeee dia tidak muncul sama sekali di chap ini

Ahahahahaaa….

Btw terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannyaaaaaa…

Update kali ini rada lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya karena Tiger lagi banyak urusan.. mehehe

Semoga tetap suka yhaaa….

 _._

 _._

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

"My name… what was it?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part VII: the Name**

"Detektif Park."

Suara yang memanggil ketika ia hendak keluar dari kantor membuat Jimin menoleh cepat. Didapatinya sang kapten di sana, berjalan tergesa menghampiri dirinya yang sebenarnya juga terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?" tanya Bang Shi Hyuk. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Aku berterima kasih karena Kapten mengizinkanku menginterogasi seluruh orang yang pagi itu di kantor, dan semuanya memiliki alibi yang kuat. Aku tidak bisa bilang keterangan dari mereka membantu penyelidikan."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas kasar, mereka lalu sama-sama berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Tim penyelidik memang membutuhkan keterangan sebanyak-banyaknya dari siapapun yang pagi itu berada di kantor. Bisa jadi mereka menemukan hal-hal yang ganjil, atau malah pelakunya adalah salah satu dari mereka. Yang manapun itu, kemungkinan tetaplah ada.

"Pihak rumah sakit baru saja menelfon, katanya Jungkook sudah sadar." gumam sang detektif kala ia sudah berada di dekat mobilnya. Ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa menunggu reaksi sang atasan. "Maaf kapten, aku harus segera ke sana."

Kapten Bang menghela nafas maklum. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah dua hari sejak kejadian penyerangan di rumah detektif Jeon terjadi. Dua anak buahnya yang berharga diserang begitu saja, dan Bang Shi Hyuk selaku atasan merasa bertanggung jawab atas itu. "Berikan aku kabar begitu kau sampai sana. Hubungi ponselku saja, aku akan berada di kantor dan berusaha mendapatkan petunjuk."

Park Jimin mengangguk sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa sangat kacau. Malam itu tiba-tiba saja Min Suga mendatanginya di kantor. Ia bicara cepat sekali, dan sang detektif sejujurnnya tidak mengerti. Namun ia menangkap poin bahwa Jungkook dan Yugyeom dalam bahaya, maka ia langsung melaju kencang dengan mobilnya menuju kediaman Jeon.

Detektif Park tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih, karena setibanya di sana, Jungkook dan Yugyeom ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Pemuda bersurai tembaga dalam keadaan yang lebih baik dari rekannya, namun tetap harus mendapat penanganan ekstra. Beruntung beberapa saat kemudian, tim polisi dan sebuah mobil ambulans datang.

.

Detektif Park mengambil nafas dalam-dalam di depan sebuah ruang _vip_ di rumah sakit. Dokter baru saja memberitahunya bahwa Jungkook masih dalam keadaan _shock._ Ia terlihat linglung, dan respons yang diberikan ketika diajak bicara bisa dibilang buruk. Kemungkinan besar karena detektif Jeon memang enggan menanggapi. Maka dari itu, pria bermata sipit harus ekstra sabar saat mengajaknya bicara.

Jimin mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. Ia masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jeon muda. Pria bersurai hitam meringis saat mendapati Jungkook setengah berbaring di ranjang pasien. Helaian sewarna _copper-_ nya terlihat berantakan, sepasang matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

"Jungkook." panggilnya sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi yang diletakkan di sebelah ranjang. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutup kening sahabatnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Awalnya, Jimin pikir ia tidak akan mendapat tanggapan apapun, namun bibir mungil itu bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara bernada datar. "Buruk."

Pria yang lebih tua mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Respons yang diberikan benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kalau bukan karena detektif Jeon yang menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan, Jimin pasti masih _melamun._

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Jimin tersenyum ramah. Ia mengusap punggung tangan kiri sahabatnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak menyenggol selang infus. Ia akan menunggu sampai Jeon muda mau bercerita. Apapun itu, Park Jimin akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Mungkin, ini akan berguna untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku penyerangan.

Bisa dibilang, sebagai pengganti _interogasi_ yang belum jadi mereka lakoni.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jungkook untuk kembali bicara. "Kalau aku bilang aku bertemu seorang iblis, apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Iblis?" pria Park membeo. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran, sejujurnya ia merasa bingung. "Kau bertemu orang jahat. Aku mengerti."

Jungkook tersenyum miris, tentu Jimin tidak akan percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis seperti itu. Ia merasa akan percuma saja jika bercerita pada pemilik surai hitam. Lebih baik dipendamnya sendiri.

"Yugyeom… apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Jimin menjawabnya, dan saat itulah ia tahu sang polisi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau istirahatlah agar luka di tubuhmu cepat sembuh." ucap penyandang marga Park memperlihatkan senyuman. Ia mengambil nafas cukup dalam. "Beberapa rusukmu memar, tulang jari tengah dan jari manis yang sebelah kanan retak. Kakimu juga terkilir, belum lebam di beberapa bagian. Kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Jim… kau tahu aku menanyakan Yugyeom, bukan diriku sendiri."

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, tanpa suara. Yang lebih tua bisa melihat kekhawatiran di manik sekelam malam Jungkook. Terselip ketakutan di sana, juga rasa bersalah yang tak mampu ditutupi. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun kejadian itu terjadi saat Kim Yugyeom bertugas untuk _melindungi_ Jeon Jungkook.

"Jim… dia baik-baik saja kan?" ulangnya penuh antisipasi.

"Aku tidak akan bohong." Yang ditanya menghela nafas berat, tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengusap kepala pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tulang selangka sebelah kirinya bisa patah seperti itu, tapi Yugyeom harus mendapat penanganan ekstra. Keadaan bahunya juga buruk. Dan dia mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah. Tubuhmu mengalami memar lebih banyak dari dia, tapi…"

Jungkook menunggu. Ia hanya butuh satu frasa.

"Yugyeom masih dalam keadaan kritis."

Tubuh detektif Jeon melemas. Itu bukan kalimat yang diharapkannya, namun cukup untuk memberikan satu informasi penting baginya; Kim Yugyeom masih hidup. Walau ia tidak tahu apakah harus meratapi keadaan sahabatnya, atau bersyukur karena jantung _officer_ Kim masih berdetak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa, Jim." gumam Jungkook. Ia menutup mata dengan punggung tangan kanannya, tak peduli apakah jarum yang tertanam disana akan melukai atau selang infusnya tertekan dan lain sebagainya. "Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak membiarkannya ikut pulang, pasti keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Kook…"

"Dia datang padaku, Jim. Wanita itu mencoba membunuhku, bukan Yugyeom. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan semua luka itu, tapi karena si bodoh Yugyeom ada di sana, dia ingin menyingkirkannya juga…"

Detektif Park diam. Ia membiarkan Jungkook menenangkan dirinya. Tak lupa dicatatnya di dalam kepala bahwa pelaku penyerangan dua hari yang lalu adalah seorang wanita. Sejujurnya ia ingin banyak bertanya, namun Jimin memilih diam saja. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin penyandang marga Jeon _stress_ karenanya.

"Dia yang menuliskan _pesan dari neraka_ itu padaku. Aku tahu Kim Taehyung seorang bajingan, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengenal jalang sepertinya."

Jimin terkesiap. Ia menatap lekat Jungkook yang masih setia dengan posisinya semula.

Pelaku _vandalisme_ adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku penyerangan. Dugaan awal mereka tepat, itu adalah aksi teror yang ditujukan untuk detektif Jeon. Dan sang pelaku tidak main-main, ia bahkan hampir membunuh targetnya, plus seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga _korban_.

"Dia bilang padamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Jimin tak akan bertanya lagi. Ia tidak ingin Jeon Jungkook bertambah pusingmengingat yang terjadi kepada rekannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yugyeom terluka saat bertugas, tapi fakta bahwa sang polisi hampir mati saat mencoba melindunginya pasti memberikan tamparan panas untuk Jungkook.

"Kembalilah ke kantor, Jim. Kau masih banyak pekerjaan kan?" Jungkook menjeda selama sepersekian detik, tak membiarkan rekan detektifnya bicara. "Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Jimin tersenyum maklum. Jungkook masih menutupi matanya namun ia tahu, _bocah_ keras kapala itu tengah menangis. Pria bersurai gelap sadar, rekannya menangis bukan karena ketakutan, ataupun luka yang dialaminya. Ia menangis karena rasa bersalah kepada Kim Yugyeom. Walau keduanya sering beradu mulut dan memaki, sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi.

"Ya sudah, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa." gumamnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala yang lebih muda.

Penyandang marga Park langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tahu Jeon Jungkook masih butuh waktu sebelum ia siap untuk mengatakan semua yang diingat, tapi setidaknya ia menemukan beberapa fakta baru.

Tangannya dengan lincah merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel. Sementara yang satunya mengambil satu kartu nama yang ia simpan dengan rapi di dompetnya.

Sebuah nama tertera di sama; Kim Taehyung.

Dan detektif Park langsung menghubungi nomor yang ada di bawah namanya.

" _Halo_." suara yang sama sekali tidak ramah itu langsung menyapa gendang telinga.

Jimin mengambil nafas dalam, ia bicara sambil berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. "Tuan Kim Taehyung?"

" _Ya. Ada apa_?"

Sang detektif mengeryit, pertanyaan yang biasa ia dapat untuk pertama kalinya adalah _siapa,_ namun Kim Taehyung malah langsung menanyakan keperluannya seolah sudah tahu siapa yang menghubungi.

"Park Jimin dari kepolisian." ia mengambil nafas, bagaimanapun memperkenalkan diri merupakan bagian dari prosedur kerja. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk menanyakan beberapa hal."

Ada jeda yang terjadi setelahnya, dan Jimin bersumpah, ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dan teriakan walau hanya samar.

" _Temui aku di klub. Aku akan berada di sana sepanjang malam. Katakan saja pada penjaga kau memiliki janji denganku._ "

Belum sempat memberikan jawaban apapun, sambungan telfon sudah ditutup terlebih dahulu. Jimin tentu mengeryit keheranan. Ia sempat mendengar orang seperti apa Kim Taehyung itu. Dan seingatnya, pria itu dianggap sebagai sosok yang ramah hingga ke tingkat berkharisma dan dihormati.

Tapi yang barusan?

Jimin menggeleng ringan. Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan Kim Taehyung melalui sambungan telfon, ia harus segera menemui pria itu. Jungkook mengatakan bahwa yang menyerangnya adalah seorang wanita, dan secara tidak langsung ia menambahkan fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung mengenal orang itu.

Detektif Park harus segera menemuinya karena perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Kim Taehyung. Tentu ia memberitahukan semua rencananya kepada sang kapten terlebih dahulu.

Dan disinilah ia, duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran di _Six,_ tepatnya di lantai tiga. Jimin menunggu dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit semenjak seseorang yang mengaku bernama Jung Hoseok mengantarnya ke meja tempatnya duduk. Parahnya, dari beberapa meja kayu yang ada, juga rak-rak berisi botol _liquor_ yang telah kosong, hanya ada Park Jimin, duduk sendirian di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan tembok pembatas, membuatnya dengan leluasa melihat ke lantai dasar tempat orang-orang berdansa dan duduk di meja bar. Ada sedikit bagian lantai dua yang terlihat. Jimin berasumsi mereka yang bisa naik ke lantai dua adalah anggota eksklusif klub.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sebuah suara berat berhasil membuatnya terlonjak. Detektif Park menoleh cepat ke arah pria berpakaian serba hitam; kaos tipis hitam polos yang ditumpuk jaket kulit dengan warna yang sama. Bawahannya memakai celana panjang berbahan _latex,_ juga _combat boots_ yang masing-masing berwarna hitam.

Jimin mengeryit. Pria ini mengatakan bahwa ia telah membuat sang detektif menunggu, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa ia yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Tapi pakaian yang ia kenakan jauh dari _image_ pemilik klub se-elit _Six._

"Maaf soal pakaianku." gumam pemilik surai sekelam arang seolah bisa membaca pikiran detektif di hadapannya. "Malam ini aku tidak berniat menemui para tamu. Jadi, _yeah…_ aku tidak memakai jas seperti biasanya."

Taehyung terkekeh, ia meletakkan sebotol _Tanqueray London Dry Gin_ di meja, lalu menaruh dua gelas pendek yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Sebentar, kau mungkin suka _G &T_." tanpa menunggu sang detektif bereaksi, pemilik klub sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, ia membuka kulkas yang ada di sana dan mengambil sebotol _tonic water_ , dan _bucket_ penuh dengan _ice cube._ Ia membawa keduanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya membawa sebuah mangkuk besar dengan beberapa buah lemon, sebuah sendok panjang dan satu pisau di dalamnya.

"Tolong, jangan repot-repot." ucap Jimin canggung. Ia menghampiri pria Kim dan membantunya membawa _tonic water_ dan mangkuk buah. "Aku disini hanya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menjamuku."

"Kau mirip Jungkook. Dia juga menolak _wine_ yang kutawarkan." Taehyung tertawa ringan, mereka lalu duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja yang penuh. Ia kembali bicara sebelum sang detektif sempat menyahut. "Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakanmu karena aku sudah bersusah payah membawa macam-macam. Jadi, _Gin and Tonic_?"

Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, pria bernama Kim Taehyung yang mengangkat telfonnya tadi benar-benar terdengar arogan dan tidak ramah. Kalau bukan karena suara beratnya yang khas, pasti Park Jimin tidak akan percaya kalau yang bicara dengannya melalui sambungan telefon dan yang kini duduk di hadapannya adalah orang yang sama.

Jimin menghela nafas berat, ia mengangguk pasrah. Ini melanggar aturan kerja, tapi detektif Park memiliki alasan lain yang membuatnya menerima tawaran Kim Taehyung; dirinya memang butuh sedikit alkohol untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Segelas saja tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Bagus." gumam pria Kim singkat. Aura angkuh itu masih ada, namun entah bagaimana tertutup dengan cara bicaranya yang santai. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Park Jimin, detektif dari kantor kepolisian kota." Jimin mengamati tangan Taehyung yang bergerak lincah memotong lemon dan memerasnya ke salah satu gelas. Ia lalu menuang _gin_ sebelum menambahkan kubus-kubus es. Sang detektif menarik nafas usai mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban dari perkenalannya. "Aku ingin tahu sejak kapan kau mengenal Jeon Jungkook."

"Hmm… tanggalnya aku tidak ingat, tapi saat itu dia datang untuk menyelidiki kasus Irene." Taehyung fokus dengan kegiatannya menuang _tonic,_ lalu mengaduk campuran yang ada di dalam gelas menggunakan sendok bergagang panjang. Tak lama setelahnya ia menambahkan irisan lemon sebagai hiasan dan menaruhnya di hadapan sang detektif. "Aku jamin rasanya enak."

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

Jeon Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat ketegasan seorang Park Jimin luntur begitu saja. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada _namja_ bersurai tembaga. Dan Kim Taehyung membuatnya lebih tak berdaya. Jimin seharusnya menginterogasi pria yang kini menuang _gin_ ke dalam gelas berisi es batu miliknya, bukannya malah duduk bersama sambil meneguk minuman beralkohol seperti teman lama yang tengah bernoslatgia.

Sang detektif merasa dirinya konyol.

"Aku lebih suka _gin on rock_ tanpa tambahan apapun." gumam penyandang marga Kim. Ia mengangkat gelasnya, mengajak bersulang.

Mau tak mau sang detektif menerima ajakannya. Ia menyesap _gin and tonic_ buatan pemilik klub _Six,_ dan saat itu juga, ia merasa baru saja mencicipi _surga._

"Kubilang rasanya akan enak." Taehyung menggoyangkan gelas miliknya usai meneguk setengah isinya, membuat es di dalamnya saling berbenturan, _menari_ di tengah minuman memabukkan.

Park Jimin meletakkan gelasnya canggung. Ia seolah baru saja tertangkap basah menikmati sesuatu yang harusnya tak pernah ia cicipi. Detektif Park berdehem sekali, ia mengharuskan dirinya untuk fokus atau ia akan berakhir mabuk karena _G &T _racikan Kim Taehyung benar-benar lebih dari nikmat. Yang terbaik dari yang pernah ia rasakan walau sepertinya _gin_ yang digunakan bukan termasuk kualitas luar biasa.

"Beberapa hari lalu, ada orang iseng merusak hutan kota. Nama _Jungkook_ tertulis disana, jadi kupikir ini merupakan sebuah ancaman bagi siapapun _Jungkook_ yang dimaksud oleh si pelaku."

"Ah, aku lihat beritanya di televisi." pria dengan jaket kulit menyilangkan kakinya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya santai.

Jimin memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba menahan godaan untuk menyentuh _liquor_ di hadapannya. "Kami yakin _Jungkook_ yang dimaksud adalah detektif Jeon ketika hari beriktnya, ada orang iseng yang mencoret-coret tembok kantor polisi. Dan malamnya, Jungkook benar-benar diserang."

Sang detektif mengamatinya dengan saksama, ekspresi wajah Kim Taehyung ketika dirinya bercerita. Bagaimanapun, ia sempat dengar bahwa pria di hadapannya dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan Min Suga mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?"

Penyandang marga Park tidak yakin, tapi seperti ada nada khawatir dari kalimatnya, walau ekspresi pria Kim datar sempurna. "Dia sadar beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi aku belum bisa mendapatkan banyak keterangan darinya. Bagaimanapun, dia masih _shock_ karena satu teman kami yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya malam itu, kini dalam keadaan kritis."

Kim Taehyung meneguk _gin_ di gelasnya hingga habis sebelum kembali menuanginya hingga penuh.

"Jungkook bilang pelakunya adalah seorang wanita, dan kau mengenalnya." sang detektif mengambil nafas dalam. "Dugaanku, wanita itu bilang dia mengenalmu. Apa kau kenal seseorang yang sekiranya berpotensi untuk melakukan penyerangan dan teror seperti itu? Menurut Jeon Jungkook, perusak hutan kota dan penyerangnya adalah orang yang sama."

"Aku mengenal banyak wanita yang mudah sekali cemburu, dan aku tidak mengingat mereka. Apa harus kucari satu per satu?"

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk meredam amarah di dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook belum sepenuhnya menyangkal perihal hubungannya dengan pemilik klub _Six,_ jadi bayangan bahwa Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih, dengan pria Kim yang secara gamblang mengaku bahwa ia _mengenal_ banyak wanita benar-benar membuatnya geram.

"Aku dengar dari Min Suga bahwa kau adalah kekasih Jeon Jungkook, apa itu benar? _Yah,_ siapa tahu mantan kekasihmu merasa cemburu dan melakukan hal nekat." sang detektif masih menatap lekat lawan bicaranya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun gerakan atau perubahan raut wajah dari pria yang kini kembali menuang gelasnya dengan _liquor._

Menggoyangkan gelas di tangannya, Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku, tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa mendapatkannya. _Yah,_ mungkin sebentar lagi."

Terselip keyakinan dalam setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, Jimin tahu itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana, dan sang detektif tidak tahu apa. Dan nama Min Suga yang baru ia ucapkan membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan hal lebih jauh mengenai kau dan _para wanita_ yang kau miliki, tapi kuharap kau bisa mengingat beberapa nama yang mungkin bisa membantu penyelidikan." sang detektif menjeda hanya untuk mendapat dengusan meremehkan dari lawan bicaranya. Ia merasa percuma menanyakan hal itu kepada pria Kim. Tipe sepertinya pasti tidak akan ingat dengan siapa saja dirinya berkencan. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. "Min Suga… kau mengenalnya kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bocah itu menghilang begitu ia menemuiku malam itu. Awalnya aku memasukkan namanya ke daftar tersangka, tapi Jungkook dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang wanita." Park Jimin melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu dimana dia berada?"

Pria Kim membalasnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. "Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin aku konyol karena baru mengingatnya ketika di jalan tadi, tapi jelas bocah itu bilang _pangeran akan marah padaku_ beberapa saat sebelum kami berpisah." mengambil nafas dalam, ia melanjutkan dengan suara tegas. "Seingatku, satu-satunya yang dipanggil _pangeran_ oleh Min Suga adalah kau, Tuan Kim Taehyung."

Park Jimin berani bersumpah, seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar Taehyung tertawa. Bahkan untuk berkedip pun ia tak bisa, tubuhnya seolah mematung. Tawa itu terdengar mengerikan, dan entah bagaimana mampu menutupi suara musik yang menggema keras dari lantai bawah.

"Min Suga tidak datang padaku. Setahuku dia memang suka berkeliaran sendiri." sepasang iris sewarna samuderanya berkilat, menatap lekat manik kembar milik sang detektif di hadapannya. "Kau, pulanglah. Di sini bukan tempatmu dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa memecahkan kasus ini."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam hingga tangan kiri Sang Pangeran terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Jimin. "Habiskan minumanmu, pulang dan katakan pada atasanmu bahwa kau tidak mendapatkan apapun dariku."

Seperti terkena mantra, tangan kiri detektif Park terulur untuk mengambil gelasnya. Ia meneguk seluruh isinya sampai habis, lalu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuruni tangga.

"Sampah!" umpatnya begitu sang detektif tidak terlihat. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Dan saat itu, kobaran api menelan tubuhnya hingga tak bersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sososk pria berpakaian serba hitam berjalan angkuh melewati sebuah ruangan besar. _Mereka_ yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menunduk sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada Sang Pangeran. Tak ada yang berani mengangkat kepala hingga sosoknya menghilang di ujung ruangan.

Tubuhnya berbalut jubah hitam panjang dengan lengan yang menutup hingga ke pergelangan. Ada dua buah sabuk tersemat di perutnya, juga dua lainnya yang melintang di dada. Krah tinggi menutupi leher jenjangnya, juga celana dan sepatu berwarna sama membalut pas tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya, lebih legam, lebih pekat dari jelaga. Kesemua darinya berwarna hitam, sewarna dengan jiwanya, kecuali sebuah kain merah berbahan sutera yang tersampir di pundak kanannya, terjulur panjang hingga menyentuh lantai.

Juga bola mata sewarna laut dalam yang darimanapun _masih_ terlihat biru.

"Pangeran…" gumam sebuah suara ragu. Nada ceria yang biasa ia gunakan kini lenyap etah kemana.

Bagaimanapun, tersimpan aura mengerikan di balik raut datar dari wajah tuannya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya malam ini juga." ucapnya penuh penekanan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti memasuki sebuah ruangan sempit di area belakang istana. Dengan kasar, kakinya yang berbalut sepatu tebal menendang pintu baja di sana hingga ringsek.

Sosok yang berada di dalamnya meringkuk ketakutan, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, masih dengan sosok manusianya, masih dengan _sweater_ merah muda dan celana _jeans-_ nya.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Bagai terkena mantra, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangkat wajahnya yang lebam dan penuh luka.

Satu tendangan pengenai pelipisnya hingga ia terlempar, menubruk tembok panas di belakangnya. Bibirnya merintih kecil, tak berani berteriak. Rasanya sungguh sakit, terlebih ketika Sang Pangeran menginjak lehernya murka.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa tuanmu?"

Sosok bersurai hitam pudar mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat telapaknya terluka. Ia tak berani menyentuh tuannya, bahkan untuk sekedar memegang ujung sepatunya saja dirinya merasa tak pantas. "Tu -tuanku _Lucifer_."

"Bagus." berbeda dari ucapan memujinya, _Lucifer_ kembali menendang tubuh itu tanpa sedikitpun menahan diri. "Kau tahu siapa tuanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa mematuhi perintahku."

Mata sosok berjubah coklat pekat yang berdiri di dekat pintu langsung berkilat kala Sang Pangeran mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kirinya. Sebuah pedang berwarna keperakan muncul di sana, tergenggam sempurna di telapaknya.

"Kubilang lindungi Jeon Jungkook dengan nyawamu, panggil aku jika dia benar-benar dalam bahaya, bukannya pergi ke tempat manusia tak berguna." _Lucifer_ menghunuskan pedangnya. " _Mara._ Kau iblis rendah tak tahu diri. Kutunjukkan padamu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak patuh kepada tuanmu."

Masih dengan sosok manusianya, _Mara_ memejamkan mata kecilnya rapat. Ia menahan nafas saat sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ia merasa takut, sangat takut. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, bahkan kepada saudara-saudaranya yang jauh lebih tua.

"Pangeran." panggil iblis berjubah coklat yang berdiri di belakang pangeran. Ia bersimpuh dengan tumpuan kaki kanannya. "Hamba, _Azazel_ memohon pengampunan untuk _Mara_ yang bertugas mengawal calon permaisuri Yang Mulia. Dia bilang, calon permasuri yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi menemui manusia itu."

 _Lucifer_ hanya melirik pengikut setianya, ia mendengus sekali sebelum kembali menfokuskan tatapan membunuhnya kepada iblis berkulit pucat yang terluka. Sesungguhnya keputusannya mutlak di Neraka, dan siapapun, termasuk tangan kanannya, tidak bisa mempengaruhi dirinya. Tapi _Azazel_ adalah iblis yang tidak pernah memohon kepadanya jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting.

Maka ia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bicara. "Jungkook yang menyuruhmu menemui manusia tidak berguna itu?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat membuka matanya, masih memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ka -katanya Pangeran tidak datang saat di -dipanggil, begitu."

"Jangan bercanda." sosok berjubah panjang meremat sutera merah di pundaknya. "Aku benar-benar akan memusnahkanmu jika kau bohong padaku."

Kali ini si pemuda menggeleng ketakutan, sebelah tangannya meremat topi rajut tuanya, membuat dirinya sendiri kembali ke sosok makhluk yang dipenuhi rambut dengan bola mata besar berwarna hijau.

 _Lucifer_ melempar pedangnya ke atas hingga benda itu menghilang ditelan udara. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan melewati _Azazel_ yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Angkat kepalamu, kau tidak pantas memohon untuk iblis rendah sepertinya."

Menurut, _Azazel_ berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Manik sewarna batu batanya menatap lurus ke dalam kristal sekelam samudera milik tuannya.

"Awasi dia. Jika kuperintahkan untuk membunuhnya, kau harus melakukan itu."

Iblis bersurai kopi mengangguk patuh. Ia bahkan menunduk saat sang tuan berjalan melewatinya.

Lolos dari penglihatan, sang tangan kanan menyembunyikan seringai di bibirnya.

"Te -terima kasih, tuan." gumam sebuah suara bergetar membuat _Azazel_ mengangkat wajahnya.

Ditatapnya lurus iblis ringkih yang masih meringkuk ketakutan. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin pedang yang kuinginkan ternodai oleh darah iblis rendahan sepertimu."

 _Mara_ menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Manik sewarna zamrudnya takut-takut menatap _Azazel._ "Apa Pangeran _Lucifer_ marah karena Jungkook tidak oke? Apamarahnya bertambah karena aku lupa mengembalikan gelasnya?"

 _Azazel_ terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bahkan lupa berkedip karena kalimat yang barusan terlontar dari bibir _Mara_ berhasil membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Baru setelahnya, iblis kepercayaan pangeran terbahak. Tawanya menggema hingga ke dinding-dinding istana.

"Keputusanku untuk merendahkan diri sangat tepat. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika darah dari makhluk tolol sepertimu menodai pedang _Michael._ "

 _Mara_ diam mengamati, ia tidah paham dengan apa yang _Azazel_ katakan.

"Susah sekali mencarinya, tapi pangeran jelas selalu meninggalkannya di dalam istana. Cepat atau lambat, pasti akan kudapatkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam kala sosok berjubah hitam berdiri di sebuah ruangan sunyi. Sepasang mata sewarna laut dalamnya mengamati _namja_ bersurai tembaga yang tengah terlelap dengan tangan kanan yang berbalut _gypsum._ Beberapa bagian di wajahnya masih lebam, bahkan bau anyir dari goresan di pipinya jelas tecium oleh ia yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

Wajahnya terlihat sempurna, terpaan sinar rembulan membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Sosok itu mengeryitkan dahinya, sepertinya merasa terganggu. Perlahan ia membuka mata.

Kala sepasang manik obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang tengah mengamatinya, sang pasien mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergeser memunggunginya.

Mereka sama-sama diam, dan rasa hangat tak wajar yang menerpa punggungnya sungguh mengganggu pemilik surai tembaga.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara padamu."

"Jungkook." balasnya cepat, lalu menjeda selama beberapa saat untuk menungu jawaban dari pria yang dipanggilnya. "Aku bisa berdiri di sini semalaman tanpa kau mempedulikanku, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya."

Sang detektif diam. Ia bahkan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya saat pria bersurai jelaga berjalan mendekat, berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya lalu merasakan sesuatu yang panas, hanya sesaat sebelum suara tulang yang bergeser menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Mau tak mau, Jungkook membuka mata. Iris sewarna _onyx-_ nya membola kala mendapati wajah sosok yang dikenalnya berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia tengah memejamkan mata, mencium punggung tangan Jeon muda dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusapkan kain halus berwarna merah pekat ke jemarinya. Sementara tangan lainnya mengusap dada Jungkook, tepat di tulang rusuknya yang memar.

"Sudah sembuh." gumamnya masih dengan bibir yang menempel di punggung tangan Jungkook. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan sebuah senyum tulus begitu pandangannya bersibobrok dengan tatapan sang detektif.

Sosok itu memainkan jemari tangan Jungkook.

Tidak sakit.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan bersentuhan dengan kasur saja membuat Jeon muda merasa nyeri luar biasa. Tapi kini, ketika pria bersurai jelaga memainkannya, Jungkook tidak merasakan apa-apa, seolah jemarinya tak pernah terluka.

"Jangan melamun." gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kening Jungkook, membuat pemilik surai tembaga refleks menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." ucapnya lirih, namun tegas. Terpancar kebencian, juga kemarahan dari sorot matanya. "Pergilah, Taehyung- _sshi_. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mati-matian sosok yang dipanggil _Taehyung_ mencoba untuk menhan bibirnya agar tidak menyeringai.

Cantik.

Pantulan kebencian dan kemarahan di iris sekelam malam tanpa bintang itu begitu cantik.

"Aku menghabiskan dua malam menunggumu tanpa kau tahu. Kurasa, menambahkan satu malam dengan kau mengacuhkanku tidak akan menjadi masalah." masih berdiri di sana, Taehyung benar-benar terlihat angkuh kala menghalangi sinar rembulan di hadapan pria bersurai _copper_.

Dan Jungkook baru menyadari sosok itu benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya lebih panjang, terkesan berantakan. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang yang terbuat dari kulit dengan celana dan sepatu berbahan sama.

"Kau." menjeda selama beberapa saat, Jungkook mengamati sosok di hadapannya lekat. " _Bukan_ Kim Taehyung."

Sosok itu tertawaa, mengerikan. Kepalanya menggeleng ringan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari pria bersurai tembaga. "Memang bukan. Dan mulai sekarang, aku sendiri yang akan _melindungimu._ Iblis rendahan itu benar-benar tidak becus melakukan tugasnya. Sebagai hukuman, aku akan menyuruh _Azazel_ untuk memusnahkan _pengawalmu_ malam ini juga."

Jungkook mengingatnya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin ia lupa, tapi sekarang Joen muda jelas mengingatnya. Yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya saat ini adalah bajingan yang berjanji akan datang dan menolongnya jika Jungkook dalam bahaya.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum sinis. Ia berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya, mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Melihat itu, pria bersurai jelaga mencoba menolongnya. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Jungkook, menyelipkan satu lengannya ke belakang kepala sang detektif unruk membantunya.

Jeon muda tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan gerakan terlatih, ia melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut _gypsum_.

"Keparat!" umpatnya fasih. Ia menambahkan dua hantaman ke perut pria Kim sekuat tenaga. "Pembual sialan! Bajingan tidak tahu diri!"

Sang Pangeran mematung dalam posisinya selama beberapa saat sebelum Jungkook menendangnya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. _Lucifer_ tersenyum miring. Ia mendengus meremehkan kala melihat detektif Jeon terengah dalam keadaan berantakan, bahkan selang infus yang terhubung ke tangan kirinya terlepas begitu saja.

"Kau lumayan juga."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bentaknya kasar. Sepasang obsidiannya menatap nyalang Sang Pangeran penuh kebencian. "Kau ingin membunuh _Mara-_ ku katamu? Jangan bercanda. Dia milikku, kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun padanya."

 _Lucifer_ menyeringai semakin lebar, matanya berkilat senang melihat reaksi _kekasihnya._ "Dia tidak becus menjagamu, sayang. Aku harus menghukumnya."

"Tidak becus menjagaku, katamu?" Jungkook turun dari ranjangnya, mendorong tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. "Kau menyalahkannya atas ketidakmampuanmu menjagaku? Dasar sinting!"

Sang Pangeran mendengarnya, deru nafas memburu dari _mangsa_ yang coba ia dapatkan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, ia sungguh merasa senang.

"Aku memanggilmu, dan kau tidak pernah datang. Aku meminta _Mara_ untuk memanggilkan Jimin karena kau tidak datang! Bajingan!" sang detektif mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak datang! Kau sibuk meniduri jalangmu? Meyumpal telingamu dengan desahan mereka? Brengsek! Harusnya aku tidak pernah percaya padamu!"

Terselip raut senang dalam tatapan _Lucifer_. Kalimat yang terlontar untuknya, segala makian yang ditujukan padanya, namun ada kecemburuan di sana. Ia menyadarinya.

Namun ada yang lebih penting dari padamenghabiskan waktu untuk membahasnya. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau dan iblis rendahan itu bersekongkol dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memanggilku. Jangan bercanda."

"Bercanda katamu?" Jungkook berucap sinis. "Nyawa sahabatku dalam bahaya dan kau bilang aku bercanda? Kau pikir berapa kali aku merapalkan namamu di dalam hatiku? Brengsek."

"Kau tidak memanggilku."

"Aku memanggilmu! _Kim Taehyung… Kim Taehyung…_ aku mengucapkannya dengan benar. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengar." kali ini senyum sinis yang terukir di bibir detektif Jeon. "Pangeran, katamu? Kau sebut dirimu seorang pangeran? Bahkan iblis rendahan seperti _Mara_ masih jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang terlalu banyak bicara."

"Jeon Jungkook." gumam Sang Pangeran dengan suara beratnya, ia menatap lurus iris kelam lawan bicaranya. Sepasang tangannya terulur, menyentuh leher Jeon muda, seolah ingin mencekiknya. Ia memang berniat mencekiknya. "Hati-hati dengan mulutmu. Kau sedang berbicara dengan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Neraka."

"Persetan. Ini bukan di Neraka."

Jeon Jungkook melakukannya.

Dia meludahi Sang Pangeran tepat di wajahnya.

Setelahnya, pria bersurai tembaga mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Gagal, cengkeraman di lehernya menguat tiba-tiba. Tidak mencekik, hanya ia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Lihat baik-baik, _calon permaisuriku._ " ucapnya penuh penekanan. _Lucifer_ memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam amarah atau ia akan berakhir membakar rumah sakit dan seisinya, termasuk manusia yang kini berada dalam cengkeramannya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku bukan Kim Taehyung. Perhatikan baik-baik, apa aku Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia bersumpah melihat kilatan api _Neraka_ dari sorot mata pria di hadapannya. Dirinya yakin, yang berada di hadapannya adalah sosok yang sama dengan Kim Taehyung yang selama ini dikenalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana.

Sesuatu… yang membuat Jeon Jungkook merasa dirinya berada dalam bahaya karena bersikap kelewat kurang ajar.

"Namaku." sosok itu menatapnya tajam. "Aku memberitahumu namaku."

Sang detektif sadar, ia tidak harus menjawab apapun, namun aura dominan dari iblis dihadapannya membuat dirinya mengangguk begitu saja.

"Namaku… katakan siapa namaku."

Jungkook bungkam selama beberapa saat, matanya bergetar seolah tak percaya kala menyadari bahwa sosok yang kini berbicara padanya bukanlah Kim Taehyung yang biasanya. Ada sesuatu di dalam tatapannya yang membuat sang detektif merasa harus tunduk.

Dan bibirnya bergerak begitu saja. " _Lucifer._ "

Sang Pangeran tersenyum miring. Ia melepas tangannya dari leher jenjang Jungkook, lalu menyeringai. "Bagus. Kau mengingatnya degan baik."

Penyandang marga Jeon tidak yakin dengan alasannya, namun jantungnya berdetak menggila. Terselip kelegaan di dalamnya, seolah ia baru saja terlepas dari bahaya.

" _Lucifer,_ itu adalah namaku. Saat kubilang kau harus memanggilku, maka nama itulah yang seharusnya kau lafalkan seperti doa, bukan nama yang lain."

Kakinya melemas, Jungkook jatuh terduduk di hadapan Sang Pangeran. Ada gemuruh kemarahan di dalam dadanya, rasa kecewa, juga lega yang memeluknya kala tak seujung kukupun pria itu menyentuhnya.

 _Lucifer._

Namanya _Lucifer,_ bukan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menduganya sejak lama, bahwa Kim Taehyung hanyalah nama yang dipakainya disini, sedangkan sosoknya yang asli adalah seorang pangeran dengan _Lucifer_ sebagai nama yang ia banggakan. Nama yang diketahui seluruh langit dan penghuninya, nama yang diagungkan Neraka dan seisinya.

 _Lucifer._

 _Lucifer._

 _Lucifer._

Ia merapalkannya dalam hati.

Dan semakin nama itu berulang di dalam kepalanya, semakin _kosong_ Jungkook karenanya.

Sang Pangeran menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum menggigitnya sesaat. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kedua pundak Jungkook, ia lalu menuntun sosok incarannya itu agar kembali duduk di atas ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang menggantung.

"Semua baik-baik saja, mengerti?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda Jeon hanya menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Bibirnya bergerak ragu. "Kau tidak datang saat itu."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu. Kalau saja kau memanggil _Lucifer,_ aku pasti akan langsung memelukmu erat." Sang Pangeran tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang bergelanyar di dada Jungkook. Begitu nyaman. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi ketika kedua tangannya digenggam, lalu bibir hangat itu mencium jemarinya lembut, memastikan satu per satu jari-jarinya merasakan hangat yang begitu menenangkan, Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sosok _Lucifer_ yang kini menatapnya teduh.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan datang tanpa kau minta, aku akan berada di sana tanpa siapapun memanggilku. Aku, _Lucifer,_ akan selalu melindungimu."

Sebuah usapan lembut di puncak kepala Jungkook membuatnya mengangguk sekali. _Lucifer_ tersenyum tipis.

"Beri tahu aku siapa yang menolongmu. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya." gumam sang pangeran. Ia menarik kepala manusia di hadapannya, menenggelamkannya ke dada. "Kau mengingat sesuatu, hm?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa kosong dan ia sungguh tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun kedua tangannya meremat erat masing-masing sisi pakaian yang dikenakan Sang Pangeran.

"Apa Jimin yang menolongmu?"

Sang detektif kembali menggeleng, sungguh ia tidak ingat apa-apa selain… "Aku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih, setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi. Rasanya ada yang menyilaukan."

Pria bersurai jelaga mengangguk singkat. Yang menolong Jungkook bukanlah manusia, ia jelas mengetahuinya. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa.

Tapi _warna putih yang menyilaukan_ … hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan di sana.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum sepasang iris sewarna samudera melirik ke arah jendela. Cahaya rembulan yang mulai berubah memberitahunya bahwa ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama _kekasihnya._ Maka perlahan, ia melepaskan _pelukannya._ Ditatapnya lekat Jungkook yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Aku mungkin tidak ada lagi di _sini,_ tapi aku akan sering berkunjung. Aku berada di _bawah_ untuk memburu iblis yang menyerangmu, _Mara_ sudah memberitahuku siapa pelakunya." jemari panjang Sang Pangeran merapikan helaian sewarna tembaga detektif Jeon. "Aku janji akan membawanya ke hadapanmu."

" _Mara._ " Jungkook menjeda cukup lama. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak akan memusnahkannya kan? Dia pergi menemui Jimin karena perintahku, jadi kau tidak boleh menyakitinya.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, _permaisuriku_ , aku akan melakukannya." bisik _Lucifer_ sebelum mencium pelipis kiri Jungkook. Sang detektif tidak tahu saja, pemilik _sweater_ merah muda sudah menerima terlalu banyak luka.

Bahkan untuk tersipu pun, penyandang marga Jeon belum mampu melakukannya. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, seperti ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

"Temanmu, Kim Yugyeom."

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika tiba-tiba nama itu disebutkan. Bagaimanapun sahabatnya masih berada di ambang kehidupan, dan pria di hadapannya adalah sosok yang bisa bertemu dengan _orang mati,_ terutama para pendosa.

"Dia akan _tertidur_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bisa jadi bertahun-tahun karena senjata yang menyerangnya membuat jiwanya terperangkap di alam batas." telunjuk kanan Sang Pangeran menelusur luka sayat di pipi Jeon muda, membelainya kelewat pelan. "Kau beruntung karena hanya ujungnya yang menyentuhmu. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang detektif, _Lucifer_ melepas seluruh kontak tubuh mereka, termasuk rematan Jungkook pada kedua sisi jubahnya. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Tunggu!" panggil sang manusia tergesa. Nafasnya memburu entah mengapa. "Kau bisa menyembuhkan tangan dan rusukku. Kau juga bisa menyembuhkan Yugyeom kan? Katakan kau bisa melakukannya!"

Dan sang iblis menyeringai lebar. Beruntung mereka sedang tak saling berhadapan, jadi ia tak harus menahan dirinya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal _sebesar itu_ untuknya."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

 _Lucifer_ tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya kala mendengar ranjang pasien yang berderit. Ia bisa merasakan Jungkook turun dari sana, menatapnya nyalang dengan sorot yang semakin mempercantik binar obsidian di matanya.

Ia tidak akan berbalik atau pemilik surai jelaga tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memiliki binar terindah itu sekarang juga.

Ia akan memilikinya, dan Jeon Jungkook yang akan menyerahkannya sendiri.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." ia menjeda cukup lama. Sengaja. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi _milikku,_ agar ketika aku kehabisan tenaga dan butuh seseorang untuk mengantarkanku ke alam mimpi, kau selalu ada disana, untukku seorang."

Tak membiarkan Jungkook memberikan jawaban, Sang Pangeran kembali berujar. "Pikirkanlah matang-matang. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika ingin aku datang."

Lalu ia menghilang ditengah cahaya rembulan.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri mematung dengan mata yang bergetar ketakutan.

Ia takut, sungguh takut jika Kim Yugyoem, sahabatnya, tidak pernah bangun dan menggodanya lagi.

Ia takut tidak bisa melihat senyum bodoh dan tawa menyebalkannya lagi.

Ia merasa berhutang, dan _Lucifer_ baru saja menawarinya sebuah cara agar Jungkook bisa membayarnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _Tanqueray London Dry Gin:_ salah satu brand liquor (gin) dengan harga 30 dollar per botol

G&T/ G and T: gin and tonic adalah salah satu cara menikmati _gin,_ cara buatnya sudar dipraktekkan Taehyung, ehehe

 _On rock:_ istilah yang sering digunakan untuk _minuman_ yang _pakai es batu_

.

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**

 **A/N:** tolong jangan lupakan bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah iblis dengan _ketulusan_ sebagai _senjata_ _paling ampuh para iblis,_ yang ia gunakan untuk menaklukkan _mangsanya_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

"I'm not _Icarus_ who needs artificial wings from his father to fly."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **CHAPTER GADO-GADO**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part VIII: The Wicked Wings**

Jeon Jungkook duduk dalam keresahan di ranjang pasien yang ia tempati. Beberapa waktu lalu Jimin baru saja meninggalkannya sendiri sehabis mengatakan padanya bahwa besok, penyandang marga Jeon sudah boleh pulang, dan mulai besok pula, pemilik surai tembaga akan tinggal bersama detektif Park.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Jeon Jungkook harus menerimanya.

Ini terhitung lima hari sejak Kim Taehyung… bukan, bukan Kim Taehyung, melainkan _Lucifer_ mendatanginya dan menawarkan kesembuhan untuk sahabatnya yang kini masih terbaring koma. Luka luarnya dikabarkan mulai mengering, namun keadaannya sama sekali tak membaik.

Berkebalikan dengan Jungkook yang sel-sel dalam tubuhnya berregenerasi pesat sehingga ia telah sembuh. Dokter yang merawatnya sampai heran, namun mereka tetap bersyukur karena menganggap Jeon Jungkook merupakan satu dari sedikit manusia yang mempunyai _anugerah_ seperti ini.

Ia menghela nafas kasar. Diliriknya sudut ruangan, tempat dimana sosok yang tengah memakai _sweater_ merah muda menatapnya takut-takut. Surai hitam pudarnya tampak berantakan karena sedari tadi ia tak berhenti memilin ujung rambutnya, memainkan topinya, lalu memilin rambutnya lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mendekat dan ngobrol denganku? Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."

 _Mara_ menggeleng ringan. Sudah tiga hari ini makhluk itu duduk diam di sana sambil mengawasi. Ia akan muncul ketika Jungkook sendirian, lalu menghilang begitu saja jika ada yang datang.

Karenanya, ada atau tidaknya _Mara_ di sana, Jeon Jungkook tetap merasa di dalam hampa. Makhluk itu berubah. Berkali-kali sang detektif mengajaknya bicara, dan pemuda bertopi rajut hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang disembunyikan.

"Apa ini soal _Lucifer_?" Jungkook pura-pura tidak melihat, tapi dari sudut matanya ia jelas menyadari Suga yang mendongak, menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat dan kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang bercerita." gumam detektif Jeon pada akhirnya. Ia menghela nafas, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang pasien, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sepasang obsidiannya menatap langit-langit. " _Lucifer_ menawarkan sebuah perjanjian untukku. Dia akan menyembuhkan sahabatku, asal aku… aku lupa apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Tapi ia menginginkanku. Aku yakin, yang dimaksudnya adalah kontrak dimana aku menyerahkan jiwaku sebagai _harga_ yang harus kubayarkan."

Sang detektif memejamkan matanya, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Apa buruk tinggal di Neraka?"

Lima menit lebih Jungkook hanya ditemani deru angin yang bertiup di luar jendela sampai akhirnya suara yang lama tak terdengar itu kembali menyapanya.

"Aku lahir di Neraka, aku suka."

Pemuda besurai tembaga tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi pangeran galak disana. Dia bilang aku hampir membuatmu mati, aku takut. Dia marah-marah, mungkin soal gelasnya kubawa."

Penyandang marga Jeon terkekeh, ia menarik sebelah lengannya untuk menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. _Mara-_ nya, pengawalnya, masih sama. Sedikit banyak ia merasa senang karenanya.

"Apa kau dihukum?" gumamnya lagi, memejamkan mata.

"Pangeran menghunuskan pedangnya yang hebat padaku. Dia terlihat keren, walau seram."

Jungkook tertawa renyah. "Menurutmu, apa aku akan bahagia tinggal di Neraka?"

Jungkook mendengarnya, ranjangnya yang berderit, juga ujung selimutnya yang sedikit tertarik. Min Suga duduk di ujung tempat tidur, dan Jeon muda membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Aku suka di Neraka. Apa kau takut ke Neraka setelah jadi permaisuri? Karena menikah, minta saja yang kau mau pada pangeran, seperti taman bunga atau pohon jeruk. Di Neraka tidak ada yang begitu, tapi pangeran pasti memberinya jika kau minta." mata sipit pemuda bertopi rajut mengamati Jungkook yang hanya diam dengan lengan masih menindih wajah, tepatnya bagian mata. "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

Yang ditanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar.

"Rasanya lelah sekali. Kematian Jeon Wonwoo, si brengsek Kim Taehyung yang terus mendekatiku, keberadaanmu yang kuketahui, teror gila yang berujung pada…" Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, sekedar untuk menetralisir pedih di hatinya. "Sahabatku Yugyeom yang sekarat. Aku lelah memikirkan itu semua. Rasanya berat sekali, terasa sangat pusing di bagian tengkukku sampai-sampai aku ingin memukul bagian itu hingga rasa sakitnya pergi."

Jungkook menyingkirkan lengannya, namun matanya masih tertutup rapat. Dengan suara kecil ia berucap, kembali menanyakan hal yang belum terjawab. "Aku benar-benar merasa buntu, merasa payah dan tidak berguna. Apa di Neraka, aku bisa hidup bahagia?"

"Aku tidak tahu." gumam Min Suga, jemari kurusnya saling bertautan dengan ujung ibu jari yang bergerak-gerak seolah ingin saling melumpuhkan. "Bahagia itu yang bagaimana? Aku tahu hanya bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang…" Jungkook membeo dengan suara lirih. Di dalam kepalanya berputar gambar saat dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Bermain _game,_ membolos sekolah, makan _burger_ ukuran besar… apa benar di Neraka akan seperti itu?

Ia sungguh penasaran.

Tapi apakah Neraka menyiksa atau membuatnya bahagia, Jeon Jungkook telah memutuskan, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Maka dengan masih memejamkan kedua mata, ia mulai bergumam lirih. " _Lucifer._ "

Jeon Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya meremang. Udara di sekitarnya berubah dingin, namun terasa _berat_ dan entah bagaimana perlahan menghangat _._ Ia membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati sosok pria bersurai arang yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Bukan jas mewah yang dikenakan, melainkan jubah berbahan kulit dengan warna hitam pekat, beserta kain sutera panjang berwarna semerah darah.

Bukan tatanan rambut rapi yang membuatnya tampak berwibawa, melainkan rambut berantakan yang lebih panjang dari yang biasa ia lihat.

"Kekasihku…" gumam sebuah suara rendah membuat Jungkook merinding. "Aku tahu kau akan menjadi kekasih abadiku."

Dan pemuda Jeon hanya memejamkan matanya ketika jemari _Lucifer_ membelai pipinya lembut, menyalurkan gelanyar aneh ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Jungkook menggeser kakinya, sekedar mengendalikan diri agar tak mendesah atau memeluk sosok di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menyadari sesuatu, Min Suga tidak berada ujung kasurnya.

Sang detektif membuka mata, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa _Lucifer_ dan dirinya hanya berdua saja. Ia mengeryit sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik sedalam lautan Sang Pangeran.

" _Mara.._ dimana dia?" gumamnya penuh kehati-hatian. Ia menuntut penjelasan.

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh ringan. "Tenanglah, aku menyuruhnya pulang karena beberapa hari ini dia menjagamu dengan baik."

Dan seulas senyum di bibir Sang Pangeran membuat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya cepat, demi menghindari semu memalukan yang muncul di sana.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

Jungkook tidak melihatnya, tapi ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di jemari kirinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang ia yakin berasal dari kecupan kupu-kupu yang diberikan penguasa Neraka.

"Tae -"

" _Lucifer._ " ucapnya dengan suara berat yang khas. Pangeran memotong gumaman Jungkook cepat. "Kau terdengar sangat berdosa saat memanggilku dengan benar. Aku menyukainya, aku menyukaimu."

Jeon Jungkook bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas seketika. Ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sang Pangeran, lalu dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya. Sial bagi jantungnya, sosok berbalut serba hitam dengan kain sutera merah itu bergerak sigap membantunya. Otomatis, wajah Jeon muda berada sangat dekat dengan dada bidang _Lucifer,_ dan aroma musim dingin yang bercampur dengan kelopak bunga mawar menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya, samar ia juga mencium aroma teh _mint_ di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hm? Ke kamar mandi?"

Jungkook mengangguk refleks, padahal dirinya hanya ingin duduk saja.

"Perlu ku bantu?" Sebenarnya, Sang Pangeran tidak ingin bertanya, karena ia langsung membopong tubuh yang kini sudah terbebas dari selang infus itu. Bahkan _gypsum-_ pun sudah tak terpasang. Jeon muda benar-benar terlihat sehat.

"Tae - _Lu.. Lucifer,_ aku bisa se -sendiri." ucapnya gugup saat tanpa diduga, pemilik surai sekelam malam membawanya hingga masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia berafas lega begitu tubuhnya diturunkan perlahan.

"Kau yakin?"

Jeon muda mengangguk.

"Tidak mau aku memegangkan _itu-_ mu?"

Kali ini Jungkook menggeleng kuat. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya agar segera keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Dan begitu pemilik surai tembaga berhasil menutup pintu, tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Tangan kanannya meremat dada sebelah kiri, tepat di jantung yang berdegup menggila, "Kupikir aku akan mati…"

Tanpa diketahui Jungkook, _Lucifer_ tengah terkekeh di balik pintu. Menurutnya, Jeon Jungkook terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan dengan wajah yang bersemu. Mata cantiknya berbinar sempurna saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Rasanya, begitu menyenangkan _menggoda_ sosok yang memiliki binar terindah sejagad raya.

"Sudah?" tanya pemilik manik sebiru laut dalam saat sosok berkulit susu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jeon muda mengangguk perlahan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melangkah mendekati Sang Pangeran yang menunggunya di tepi ranjang. Detektif Jeon tidak tahu apa maksud _Lucifer_ yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di ranjang, padahal _namja_ bersurai tembaga bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi sungguh, perlakuannya itu berhasil membuat pemuda Jeon kembali bersemu.

Lalu mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Sang Pangeran menatap lekat calon permaisurinya, sementara yang diperhatikan hanya menunduk.

Menelan _saliva-_ nya dengan susah payah, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bicara. Bagaimanapun, keselamatan si menyebalkan Yugyeom tidak bisa menunggu.

"Aku ingin mengajukan syarat." ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Tubuhnya bergetar saat obsidian kembarnya bersibobrok dengan manik sedalam samudera milik penguasa Neraka.

 _Lucifer_ menemukannya, keraguan dari suara lantang yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia tersenyum miring, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Katakan. Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Jungkook menutup matanya selama beberapa saat. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku ingin melihat kehidupan di Neraka sebelum memutuskan akan menerima atau menolak tawaranmu."

Mati-matian _Lucifer_ mencegah dirinya sendiri yang ingin terbahak. Ia tahu betul, Jeon Jungkook akan menerima tawarannya walau saat ini pemuda itu masih sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Bertingkah seolah ia adalah makhluk terhormat yang akan mengendalikan semuanya. Padahal, di dalam dirinya, bersembunyi seorang _jalang_ yang kelak akan merengek dan memohon agar Tuannya sudi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Namun Sang Penguasa telah memutuskan, bagaimanapun jalannya, Jeon Jungkook harus menjadi miliknya.

"Apapun untukmu, kekasihku." maka ia bergumam lembut. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda Jeon, membuat pemilik manik obsidian memejamkan mata saat dahi mereka saling menempel.

Dan tubuh Jeon muda serasa diterpa oleh angin yang terasa hangat.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, _Lucifer_ menyisir surai _copper_ Jungkook dengan jemarinya. "Kau sudah siap."

Jungkook terkejut saat membuka mata. Tubuhnya yang tadi berbalut pakaian khas rumah sakit kini digantikan dengan kaos tipis berwarna hitam yang pas melekat di tubuhnya, dibalut jaket kulit dengan warna yang sama. Sementara sepasang kaki jenjangnya dilindungi celana panjang berbahan _latex_ yang begitu ketat melekat.

"Satu lagi." Sang Pangeran tersenyum simpul. Ia bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya saat memakaikan sepatu _boots_ berwarna hitam di kaki Jungkook.

Dada detektif Jeon bergemuruh hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Ia ingat kebohongan yang diucapkannya kepada jalang sialan yang telah menyerangnya, kebohongan tentang _Lucifer_ yang berlutut padanya.

Dan saat ini… Sang Pangeran benar-benar melakukannya.

 _Lucifer,_ Sang Penguasa Neraka tengah berlutut di hadapan Jeon Jungkook, bahkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian memakaikan sepatu pada sepasang kakinya.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar siap." ucapnya dengan suara berat saat berdiri. Tangan kirinya secara kasual menggenggam jemari kanan Jungkook sebelum mencium punggung tangannya. "Kau boleh tutup mata jika merasa takut."

Dan seperti terkena mantra, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menutup matanya, membalas genggaman di tangan kanannya kuat.

Setelahnya, yang Jungkook rasakan hanyalah hampa. Bukan panas atau dingin, bahkan udara pun serasa menghilang. Begitu selama beberapa saat, hingga suara rendah kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Buka matamu, kita sudah sampai."

Bukannya membuka mata, sang detektif malah makin memejam. Ia menghempaskan tangan yang menggandengnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat, kedua tangannya menutup telinga. Ia berteriak tertahan.

Telinganya berdengung. Suara-suara penuh kepedihan menggaung di indera pendengarannya, dan itu sukses membuatnya takut. Ia ingat pernah _mengintip_ Neraka, ia juga ingat pernah mendengar tangisan pilu dan jeritan yang memohon pengampunan. Tapi kali ini, suaranya lebih keras, lebih mengerikan, dan lebih _dekat._ Belum suhu panas yang dirasakan menerpa tubuhnya.

Nyali detektif Joen menciut. Ia tak berani membuka matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan sepanas ini, ia tidak mengira akan _seberisik_ ini.

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh melihatnya, pelahan ia melepas paksa kedua tangan calon permaisurinya yang menutup rapat telinga. Bibirnya mendekat, menggigit lembut cuping telinga kiri Jungkook.

"Mmhhh…" Jeon Jungkook berani bersumpah, yang coba dilakukan si brengsek _Lucifer_ kali ini adalah menelanjangi dirinya, seperti saat itu. Maka ia membuka lebar matanya, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang telak mengenai perut Sang Pangeran.

"Brengsek!"

Bukannya marah atau membalas serangannya, pria berjubah panjang dengan kain sutera berwarna merah yang berada di hadapan Jungkook malah tertawa.

Tawanya benar-benar menggelegar, membuat bulu kuduk pemilik surai tembaga meremang seketika. Sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada tangisan pilu dan jerit yang meminta pengampunan serta penuh dengan keputusasaan.

Sepasang mata beriris _onyx_ mengerjab beberapa kali. Ia mengeryit heran, kedua tangannya refleks memegang telinganya sendiri.

Suara-suara itu menghilang entah kemana. Suhu yang menerpa tubuhnya pun tidak sepanas yang tadi.

 _Hangat._ Sang Pangeran pasti melakukan _sesuatu._

"Sudah siap untuk berterima kasih pada calon pendampingmu, hm?" dan lengan kekar itu melingkar secara kasual di pinggang Jungkook. Baru juga ingin protes, pria bersurai jelaga kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeon muda. Ia lalu berbisik, "Menjauh dariku dan _mereka_ akan memakanmu. Kau bebas memilih."

Sang detektif terdiam. Sepasang maniknya mulai melirik ke segala arah hanya untuk mendapati tanah gersang yang mereka tapaki. Beberapa pohon tanpa daun dengan batang berwarna hitam tumbuh, batu-batu terlihat seperti arang yang menyala. Sementara langitnya nampak seperti langit senja dengan merah yang lebih pekat, udaranya berat dan menyesakkan.

Jungkook merinding.

Terlepas dari _dunia_ yang sungguh asing bagi pemuda Jeon, tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya lah yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia berdiri di tanah lapang, beberapa puluh meter dari sebuah bangunan megah yang terlihat bak istana, atau mungkin itu memang istana. Di bagian depannya ada sebuah gerbang besar dengan orang-orang yang membuat antrian panjang. Ujungnya tidak terlihat, namun mereka jelas menunggu giliran untuk masuk ke dalam istana.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook merinding.

 _Orang-orang_ yang mengantri hanya memasang wajah datar, menunggu giliran tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun _makhluk_ yang berada di sekitar mereka lain lagi.

Seekor, atau seorang pemuda berpakaian abu-abu dengan cambuk di tangannya tengah berbisik kepada sesosok anjing berkepala manusia. Keduanya tengah menatap Jeon muda penuh minat. Ekornya bergerak-gerak antusias.

Ada juga sepasang manusia dengan mulut berbentuk paruh burung dan sayap seperti kelelawar yang baru saja mendarat, lalu langsung membungkuk hormat kepadanya, lebih tepatnya, kepada sang pangeran yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yang Mulia…" gumam sosok bertubuh seperti kambing yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya hormat, diikuti oleh beberapa rekannya yang berpenampilan tak kalah mengerikan.

Sang Pangeran dengan acuh menarik Jungkook untuk berjalan melewatinya.

Masih banyak lagi yang memperhatikan Jungkook seolah tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan. Dan semakin mereka berjalan menuju istana, semakin banyak pula _makhluk_ yang mereka temui.

Jungkook menunduk dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sang Pangeran.

"Tenang saja, selama mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah calon pengantinku, kau akan baik-baik saja." bisik _Lucifer_ seolah mengerti keresahan sang _kekasih._ Diam-diam ia menyeringai melihat reaksi Jungkook yang hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya, Sang Pangeran mengajak calon permaisurinya untuk mengelilingi istana. Ia tak perlu mengaitkan tangannya ke pinggang Jeon Jungkook karena pemuda itu dengan suka rela memeluk lengannya selama mereka berjalan. Tujuan pertamanya adalah _hall_ luas yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya _orang-orang_ yang mengantri. Itu adalah tempat para pendosa diadili, tempat diputuskannya hukuman yang pantas bagi mereka.

Berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu besar, terdapat meja makan besar yang terbuat dari marmer keras. Disekelilingnya terdapat beberapa kursi. Sejujurnya, pemilik surai tembaga ingin sekali bertanya apa makanan _Lucifer_ dan para pengikutnya di Neraka, namun bibirnya terasa kaku. Ia hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti kemanapun sosok bersurai arang membawanya.

Dadanya terasa sesak seiring dengan semakin jauh ia berjalan.

Perpustakaan, ruang tahanan, dan beberapa ruang aneh lainnya menjadi tujuan mereka. Mungkin, ini hanya perasaan Jungkook saja. Tapi sepertinya Sang Penguasa sengaja membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang _mengerikan,_ dihiasi tengkorak atau senjata yang Jungkook ingat, pernah melihatnya di film bertema pertarungan bangsa Romawi. Atau, memang seluruh ruangan yang ada di istana ini mengerikan? Dinding-dindingnya berwarna hitam, lantainya terasa panas dan udara yang begitu pekat membuat nafas Jungkook semakin terengah.

Selanjutnya, Sang Pangeran membawa calon permaisurinya ke taman belakang. Bagi seorang manusia, tempat ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut _taman_ karena kolam air mancurnya menyemburkan cairan berwarna merah. Jeon muda berani bertaruh bahwa _liquid_ itu adalah darah. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh hanya terdiri dari batang dan ranting yang terlihat seperti baru saja terbakar. Tidak ada dedaunan, apalagi bunga yang indah. Tengkorak manusia dimana-mana, begitupun dengan tengkorak binatang bertanduk. Sang detektif sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu adalah binatang, atau _makhluk aneh_ yang telah mati.

Ia bergidik ngeri.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya berkeringat hingga kaosnya basah.

"Duduklah." gumam Sang Pangeran menuntun pemuda berkulit susu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari tumpukan tengkorak.

Jungkook bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kehidupan di Neraka terlihat _normal,_ terlepas dari rupa para penghuninya, juga wujud istana tempat calon Tuannya tinggal.

Mungkin, Jeon Jungkook bisa melewati hari-harinya di sini walau harus berjuang mati-matian menahan hawa panas dan udara yang menyesakkan.

Tapi, apa yang _Lucifer_ akan lakukan pada dirinya kelak, sang detektif belum mengetahuinya.

"Apa udara di sini terlalu panas?" seolah bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan _kekasihnya,_ pangeran bertanya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lesu. Keringatnya benar-benar banyak keluar. "Aku pusing."

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatmu merasa _dingin_ dengan pakaian dan sepatu ini. Jika tidak memakainya, kau bisa terpanggang."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar, pandangannya mengabur.

"Jungkook, kau baik?" Sang Pangeran mengangkat tubuh lemas itu, menggendongnya ala _bridal,_ lalu membawanya masuk ke istana. "Aku tidak bisa menurunkan suhu seisi Neraka karena para iblisku yang manis pasti akan tersiksa, tapi aku bisa membuat kamarku memiliki suhu dan kelembaban udara seperti di _dunia-_ mu."

 _Lucifer_ diam-diam menyeringai. Ia tahu betul udara di Neraka sangat tidak baik untuk manusia seperti Jeon Jungkook. Apalagi detektif kelincinya masih _bernafas,_ dalam artian, Jeon muda masih hidup dan belum saatnya masuk ke Neraka. Dan dengan sengaja, ia mengajak si kelinci berkeliling agar bocah itu kelelahan, tantu setelahnya Sang Pangeran akan muncul sebagai seorang _pahlawan_.

Sejujurnya, ia cukup terkejut atas keberanian Jeon Jungkook singgah ke Neraka mengingat reaksi penyandang marga Jeon saat tidak sengaja _mengintip_ Neraka waktu itu sangat berbeda dengan kali ini. Mungkin, Jungkook memang sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang tengah sekarat, makanya pemilik mata sekelam malam memutuskan untuk menempa keberaniannya.

Sial. Sang Pangeran tidak suka jika benar detektif Jeon menyayangi rekannya. Maka terbesit niatan untuk menghabisi polisi itu saja.

Melewati koridor dan anak tangga, beberapa iblis menyapa pangeran, membungkuk hormat dan menatapnya penuh kekaguman. _Lucifer_ mengabaikannya. Ia begitu angkuh hingga melirik wajah pengikutnya saja ia tak sudi. Ia dengan sengaja membiarkan beberapa anak buahnya membicarakan calon permaisuriyang terlihat begitu cantik dan _manja_ di dalam gendongan Sang Penguasa.

Langkah kaki membawa pangeran ke sebuah pintu besi berwarna hitam di lantai paling atas. Pintunya menjulang tinggi, terdiri dari sisi kanan dan kiri.

Jungkook yang setengah terpejam langsung terperanjat mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan ketika pria bersurai jelaga membuka pintunya. Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa mengeryit saat tubuhnya perlahan dibaringkan ke sebuah kasur _king size_ dengan dominan warna merah. Aroma kelopak mawar dan dinginnya salju, juga teh _mint_ membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia langsung tahu bahwa ranjang yang ditempatinya adalah ranjang _Lucifer._

"Kau satu-satunya yang pernah masuk ke kamar pribadiku." gumam Sang Pangeran saat menutup pintu, berusaha sepelan mungkin walau tetap berakhir dengan _blamm_ yang menggelegar. "Kau istimewa."

"Aku ingin pulang, di sini panas sekali."

 _Lucifer_ tertawa ringan. Ia tersenyum miring, menatap lapar tubuh berkeringat pemuda Jeon yang berusaha duduk. Bukannya membantu, tangannya malah menyentak lepas jaket yang dipakai si pemuda, lalu dengan cepat menarik kaosnya hingga sobek.

Jungkook mengerang protes. "Ayolah, brengsek. Aku berusaha diam untuk menghemat tenagaku. Jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku tidak macam-macam, sayang. Kubilang ingin membantumu agar tidak kepanasan, kan? Biarkan aku melucuti yang kau pakai." sosok berjubah hitam merangkak di kasurnya perlahan, hingga ia mengungkung tubuh _topless_ Jungkook yang terlihat lemah.

" _De javu,_ hm?" gumamnya dengan suara rendah.

Bukannya menjawab, sang detektif yang tubuhnya penuh keringat dan masih setengah terpejam malah mengulurkan lengannya, mengalungkannya ke leher Sang Pangeran. _Lucifer_ menyeringai lebar, tentu saja. Udara di Neraka benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiran pemuda Jeon hingga kini bertingkah seperti jalang.

Paling tidak, itu menurutnya.

"Bodoh." umpat Jungkook di luar dugaan. Ia menarik tengkuk pria bersurai arang hingga dahi mereka saling berbenturan keras. Kepalanya yang sudah pusing, bertambah pusing. "Katamu baju-baju ini yang membuatku tidak terpanggang. Kau bilang mau melepasnya, _huh_? Berniat memanggangku hidup-hidup? Dasar brengsek!"

Pangeran berdecak kesal. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara hingga membuat hawa sejuk menyentuh kulit Jungkook. Setelahnya, ia menarik lepas kedua sepatu yang dikenakan pemuda incarannya sebelum menyobek celananya kasar.

"Kubilang jangan macam-macam! Kau tuli ya?" Jungkook berusaha bangun. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau jika kejadian seperti _hari itu_ terulang hanya karena dirinya lengah.

"Diam, manusia cerewet! Perlu kusumpal mulutmu dengan kejantananku sampai kau tersedak?" sahut _Lucifer_ cepat. Sejujurnya ia merasa terhina karena _mangsa-_ nya membenturkan kening mereka sambil mengatainya. Kalau saja Jeon Jungkook tidak memiliki sesuatu yang ia inginkan, pasti pemuda itu benar-benar sudah mati terpanggang sekarang. "Kalau kau menurutiku dari tadi, kau tidak akan kepanasan terlalu lama."

Selanjutnya, yang Jungkook rasakan adalah kain yang terasa begitu halus menyentuh kulitnya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan sejuk saat _selimut_ itu membalut tubuh telanjangnya.

"Mmhhh…" lenguhnya tanpa sadar. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tidur menyamping.

"Kau suka?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa aba-aba. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan balas tersenyum kala melihat pria berjubah hitam mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau pakai ini saja selama di Neraka. _Dia_ akan membuatmu sejuk sekaligus melindungimu dari panasnya Neraka. Ingat, jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai jatuh, apalagi hilang."

 _Lucifer_ terlihat sangat serius ketika mengucapkannya, seolah kain sutera merahnya adalah benda pusaka yang begitu berharga. Maka Jungkook menyaguhinya begitu saja. _Toh,_ benda ini terasa lebih nyaman dibanding pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Bagus." gumam sosok bersurai arang puas. Ia turun dari ranjang, lalu mulai melepas kancing jubahnya.

Jeon muda yang melihatnya tentu langsung melotot. Ia hanya berbalut selembar kain, jika si sinting _Lucy_ mencoba macam-macam. Dirinya akan benar-benar tamat. " _Lu -Lucy…_ jangan bercanda."

" _Lucy?_ " pangeran membeo. Ia membuang jubahnya begitu saja, menampilkan dada bidang dengan perut berotot yang terlihat sempurna. Dahinya mengeryit heran. "Kau memberiku panggilan seperti perempuan? Atau, kau ingin mendapatkan anak perempuan dariku, hm? Tapi aku ingin anak laki-kali…"

Jeon Jungkook bersumpah. _Lucifer_ adalah makhluk paling labil sejagad raya. Beberapa waktu lalu pria di hadapannya bertingkah seolah dirinya adalah seorang _gentleman_ yang melakukan apapun untuk Jeon Jungkook. Memanjakannya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, sambil bercerita ini itu menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai ruangan yang mereka lewati. Sang Pangeran menjadi _tour guide_ dadakan.

Jungkook yang merasa sesak karena udara di sini tentu hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang diucapkan pangeran. Di tengah keadaannya yang pusing luar biasa, Jungkook yakin, _Luicfer_ akan langsung bungkam begitu ia menyadari ada iblis yang mendekat. Ia akan mendongakkan wajah, memasang ekspresi datar yang begitu congkak. Setelah cukup jauh, Sang Penguasa kembali cerewet.

 _Namja_ bersurai tembaga sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak peduli. Tapi jika Sang Pangeran kembali bersikap seperti si sinting _Lucy_ yang mesum saat dirinya tak berbusana, ini akan menjadi masalah besar.

Jeon muda menggeser tubuhnya menjauh hingga punggungnya menubruk kepala ranjang yang terasa hangat. Benar kata _Lucifer,_ ini seperti _de javu._ Bedanya, Jeon muda benar-benar telanjang dan hanya berbalut selembar kain sutera, sementara pria bersurai jelaga bertelanjang dada.

"Kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan, Jeon." gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap lekat sang detektif, seolah menelanjangi tubuh yang memang sudah telanjang itu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Jungkook. "Sayang, harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat kau kubawa ke kamarku. Atau… kau juga menginginkan ini, hm?"

Jungkook membusungkan dadanya, merasa geli luar biasa saat bibir hangat pria berkulit eksotis yang mengungkungnya kini mengecup lembut lehernya tanpa henti.

 _Panas._

Beberapa waktu lalu, yang dirasakannya adalah panas yang kelam, terasa kosong dan membingungkan, begitu aneh dan _tidak nyata_. Tapi _panas_ yang kini terasa, entah bagaimana seolah lebih berbahaya, membuat tubuhnya tak terkendali, membuat pikirannya kosong dan menginginkan hal-hal _gila._

"Mmhhh… Tae.. henti -ahh.." Jungkook mencengkeram bahu pria yang masih menciumi lehernya, yang dengan kurang ajar menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memilin _nipple_ kirinya yang masih terlindung kain sutera.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, hm? Sosok _Kim Taehyung_?" Sang Pangeran terkekeh, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menelusur tulang selangka calon permaisurinya yang terkespos sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan sepasang kaki jenjang Joen muda bergerak resah di bawah sana.

Menggeleng kuat, Jungkook coba menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sang Pangeran, walau jika boleh jujur, hatinya menghangat saat mengingat pria yang selalu melakukan hal menyebalkan itu. Pria yang baginya, adalah seorang _manusia._

 _Lucifer_ menghentikan kegiatannya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kelinci manisnya yang memerah. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memilin _nipple_ pemuda yang diklaimnya sebagai sang kekasih, kini bergerak naik membelai wajahnya. "Kau takut padaku, hm?"

Jungkook membuka matanya, menunjukkan obsidian kembarnya yang begitu cantik memantulkan cahaya yang berasal dari obor-obor kecil yang menggantung di dinding. Ia merasa ragu.

"Jungkookie, kau akan menjadi _induk_ dari keturunanku, memberikan yang kumau, _menjadikanku sempurna._ Dan aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Kau menjadi milikku, dan kita akan _hidup bahagia selamanya._ Mudah bukan?"

 _Kim Taehyung._

Sejenak, Jungkook merasa sosok yang ditatapnya kali ini adalah _Kim Taehyung._ Manusia yang suka seenaknya sendiri, terkadang terlihat mengintimidasi, namun konyol pada saat-saat tertentu.

 _Manusia._

Bukan _iblis_ yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan.

Bolehkah Jungkook menganggap yang barusan diucapkan pria yang kini mengecup lembut pipinya sebagai sebuah permintaan dari seorang pria kepada pasangannya?

Tapi _Kim Taehyung_ tidak ada.

Manusia yang hobi menggoda itu tidak pernah ada.

Yang ada hanya sosok iblis pendosa bernama _Lucifer_ yang akan mengikat jiwanya, yang akan menjadikannya _tawanan_ di Neraka untuk selamanya.

Entah mengapa, dada Jungkook terasa begitu sesak. Membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang tak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Park Bantet Cerewet Jimin, mendapatkan omelan dari Kapten Bang gara-gara ia bersikap tidak sopan, menggoda Byun Baekhyun dari bagian forensik yang sepertinya berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol si polisi jangkung, atau bertengkar dengan si bodoh Kim Yugyeom… matanya memanas.

 _Ahh… Kim Yugyeom._

Idiot satu itu menjadi alasan Jeon Jungkook berada di sini. Kalau saja ia tidak bertindak bodoh dan ingin melindungi Jeon muda, kalau saja Yugyeom tidak pernah di sana, mungkin sahabatnya itu tidak akan terbaring koma. Mungkin Jungkook sudah mati dan menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengantri untuk diadili.

Tidak apa… setidaknya itu akan lebih baik ketimbang melihat si bodoh Yugyeom sekarat.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi aku tahu apa yang berputar di dalam otakmu." gumam _Lucifer_ lembut. Sepasang lengannya menarik tubuh sang detektif, mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku benar-benar benci melihat kau menangis." ucap _Lucifer_. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh pemuda bersurai tembaga. "Itu merusak indahnya netramu."

Sebuah pelukan ringan, terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku tidak menangis." elak Jungkook. Ia memukul kuat dada Sang Pangeran, namun tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepas pelukannya. Sejujurnya, Jungkook merasa aman di dalam dekapan hangat sang iblis.

Sang Pangeran hanya terkekeh ringan.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba _Lucifer_ melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghela nafas kasar, membuat pemuda Jeon mengeryit heran.

"Aku mendengar langkah kaki _Azazel._ Entah apa yang diinginkannya, sepertinya penting."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia mengamati pria bersurai jelaga yang turun dari ranjangnya, lalu merenggangkan tubuh berototnya.

Jeon muda bersemu.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar Sang Pangeran diketuk dari luar, lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi detektif Jeon. Suara itu memanggil nama Sang Penguasa, mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan _sesuatu_ yang dicarinya.

Dari dalam, _Lucifer_ menyahut asal sebelum kembali fokus pada kelinci manisnya yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Pakai ini jika kau ingin keluar." Sang Pangeran menaruh selembar kaos berwarna hitam, juga sebuah celana di atas ranjang. "Jangan lupakan kain sutera- _mu_ jika kau tidak ingin mati karena sesak."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mati terpanggang di Neraka.

"Bagus." berucap lirih sambil mengusak surai tembaga sang _kekasih,_ pangeran lalu berbalik, masih dengan tubuh _topless-_ nya.

Dan saat itulah, Jeon Jungkook merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia melihatnya, punggung si pangeran gila yang terluka, terlihat masih _basah_ dan baru. Bahkan darah segar masih ada di sana, walau tidak mengalir. Dua buah luka menganga itu berada di masing-masing sisi tulang belikatnya, seolah-olah sesuatu baru saja dicabut dari sana. Daging yang berada di balik kulit mengelupas itu berdenyut, seakan menjerit tanpa suara meneriakkan sakitnya.

Jantung Jungkook ikut berdenyut ngeri saat membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya luka itu. Pelahan, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Masih dengan memegang kain yang menutupi dirinya, Jungkook turun dari ranjang, mendekati Sang Pangeran yang tengah mengambil jubahnya, lalu dengan lancang menyentuh luka di punggungnya.

 _Lucifer_ berbalik dengan kecepatan di atas normal, ia menepis tangan Jungkook kuat hingga tubuh _namja_ itu terpelanting di lantai. Matanya berkilat, taringnya yang memanjang terlihat jelas kala ia menggeram marah.

"Ma -maaf." lirih Jungkook masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan reaksi _Lucifer_ yang berlebihan.

Sang Pangeran memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas kasar. Ia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat tubuh sang calon permaisuri. Sengaja ia tak mengulurkan tangan karena tahu, Jungkook tidak akan menerimanya.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tidak ada yang sadar kau sempat pergi."

Bukannya menjawab, Jeon muda memilih diam. Suara yang barusan didengarnya begitu datar dan terkesan dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan _Lucifer_ yang menggodanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Pu -punggungmu…" namun Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook yang keras kepala. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu sayap? Apa sayapmu patah?"

Sang Pangeran memilih diam. Ia mengenakan kembali jubahnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Sosok pria berjubah coklat berdiri di sana. Di kedua sisi kepalanya terdapat tanduk melingkar.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku bukan _Icarus_ yang membutuhkan sayap pemberian ayahnya untuk terbang. Aku _tidak pernah_ memiliki sayap." gumam pria bersurai arang entah pada siapa. Ia melirik pria bersurai coklat yang menunduk di hadapannya. "Jaga Jungkook baik-baik. Susul aku begitu _Mara_ tiba di sini."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Lalu _Lucifer_ beralu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kain merah pemberiannya, juga iblis berjubah coklat yang kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau menghancurkan _mood-_ nya. Untung aku bersikap sopan. Kalau tidak, kita berdua bisa terkena amukannya." keluh pria dengan wajah yang tidak asing bagi Jungkook. Sepasang iris sewarna batu batanya lalu menatap sang detektif yang masih memasang wajah _blank._ "Jung Hoseok, kalau kau lupa. Kita bertemu di _Six_ saat kau menggeledah tempat kami. Di sini, aku dipanggil _Azazel._ "

Sang detektif mengangguk. Wajah iblis yang katanya bernama _Azazel_ itu memang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia temui di klub milik Kim Taehyung. Mirip kuda, mana mungkin Jeon Jungkook lupa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai pangeran mengeluarkan aura membunuh begitu?" _Azazel_ hanya berdiri di luar kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka. Ia menatap manusia di ujung ranjang penasaran.

"A -aku.." Jungkook berusaha mengingat. "Aku hanya menyentuh luka di punggung _Lucifer,_ lalu menanyakan apa yang terja -"

"Kau bodoh!" sahut pria bertanduk dengan mata yang membulat. Ia refleks menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. "Kau tahu? Terakhir kali seseorang.. tidak.. terakhir kali seorang.. bukan! Terakhir kali seekor iblis menyinggung masalah sayap, _Lucifer_ menciptakan _Danau Darah_ sebagai tempat hukuman baru bagi para pemabuk. Kau tahu darah siapa yang ia gunakan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tentu ia tidak tahu menahu soal danau-danauan di Neraka. Lagipula, kenapa iblis berwajah kuda berbicara kacau padanya sampai-sampai ia mengulang kata beberapa kali?

"Darah iblis yang ditemuinya, siapapun itu! Kau tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa _Lucifer_ yang mengamuk."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sayapnya?" Jeon Jungkook seorang detektif, keterangan yang setengah-setengah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Persetan dengan _Lucifer_ yang mengamuk. Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Jangan bicarakan itu." decak _Azazel_ kesal.

Jeon muda memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang memberitahuku soal sayapnya, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Apa perlu aku bertanya langsung kepada pangeran?"

Rasanya aneh ketika Jungkook menyebut si sinting dengan kata _pangeran,_ namun ia tersenyum juga. Iblis berjubah coklat tampak mendesah putus asa, pertanda ia akan bercerita.

" _Lucifer_ adalah penguasa Neraka dan seisinya, semua makhluk di dalamnya adalah miliknya. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, seluruh sayap, ekor, bahkan tiap helai bulunya. Walau begitu, Sang Pangeran sendiri sebenarnya tidak memiliki sayap, berbeda dengan iblis dengan kasta menengah ke atas. _Lucifer_ memegang kasta tertinggi di Neraka, walau dia tidak memiliki sayap…" gumam sang iblis pelan. Walau begitu, Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, ia seolah bisa memahami bahasa yang makhluk-makhluk aneh itu gunakan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ada apa dengan sayap _Lucifer_?"

"Dia membuangnya."

Jungkook tercekat, mengingat luka menganga yang masih basah, seolah sesuatu baru saja ditarik paksa dari sana.

" _Lucifer_ dulunya adalah makhluk paling indah di Surga, bahkan ketika jatuh ke Neraka-pun, sayapnya yang berwarna putih itu masih bercahaya. Terlalu cantik bagi iblis yang memiliki hati busuk seperti kami. Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi _Lucifer_ membuang sayapnya."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa diam. Ia benar-benar sukses dibuat bingung dengan sikap _Lady Lucy_ yang labilnya keterlaluan. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang bisa berubah drastis, keputusannya untuk _melukai dirinya sendiri_ dengan _membuang_ sayap yang melekat pada punggungnya merupakan hal yang kelewat konyol.

Setidaknya, itu menurut Jungkook.

"Pengawalmu sudah datang. Dia akan berjaga di luar pintu. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja si bodoh ini."

Jungkook sempat melihat makhluk kerdil yang dipenuhi rambut membungkuk ke arahnya, mata bulatnya yang berwarna hijau berkedip beberapa kali dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyum.

Setelahnya, _Azazel_ menarik pintu kamar calon istri pangerannya hingga tertutup.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya. Ia bergerak tak nyaman di bawah balutan kain merah milik Sang Pangeran. Bukan apa-apa, pikirannya kalut membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada _Lucifer_ sampai-sampai ia menanggalkan sayapnya, dan menyisakan luka yang seolah tak akan pernah sembuh itu. Belum lagi perkataan _Azazel_ mengenai pangeran yang bisa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan jika seseorang menyinggung sayapnya.

Jungkook tidak bisa bersikap masa bodoh.

Bagaimanapun juga, Min Suga, teman kecilnya yang malang bisa saja menjadi korban dari amukannya.

Beberapa kali Jeon muda yang telah memakai celana dan kaosnya mencoba mengajak _Mara_ masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya, namun makhluk itu menolak dengan suara begetar. Katanya, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu selain pangeran. Dan selama ini, memang hanya _Lucifer_ yang pernah masuk ke sana. Jeon Jungkook yang kini menempati kamar tersebut tentu mendapat predikat istimewa.

Karena kesal, sang detektif memutuskan untuk kembali masuk dan membanting pintunya kuat-kuat.

Niatnya, ia akan segera tidur dan menunggu si sinting selesai dengan urusannya, lalu mengantar dirinya pulang. Nyatanya, entah sudah berapa jam ia habiskan untuk berguling-guling di ranjang, dan matanya belum juga terpejam.

Jungkook merasa bosan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia ingin mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya sejenak.

"Brengsek! Kamar ini mengerikan!" umpatnya kesal. Ia mengikat kain merah itu di lehernya, membuatnya tetap menempel pada tubuhnya walau Jungkook tak sedang memeganginya.

Belajar dari pengalamannya yang melepaskan kain itu selama beberapa menit untuk memasang kaos dan celananya hingga membuat tubuhnya merasakan panas yang luar biasa, Jeon muda memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak pernah lagi _terpisah_ dari si sutera merah.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, memperhatikan ukiran-ukiran rumit di almari pakaian milik Sang Pangeran. Jungkook mendengus ketika membukanya karena benda itu ternyata kosong.

Obor-obor di dinding berjajar rapi. Ia mencoba meniup satu diantaranya beberapa kali, namun api yang menyala tak juga padam.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju sesuatu yang berkilauan di atas nakas. Dahinya mengeryit ketika mendapati sebuah buku bersampul tebal dengan rantai yang melintang dari ujung ke ujung secara diagonal, membentuk seperti huruf X.

Merasa penasaran, sang detektif membukanya perlahan. Ia mengeryit ketika mendapati satu nama di setiap lembar. Jungkook membaca dan terus membaca nama-nama yang tak ia kenal sampai-sampai ia merasa lembaran itu tak ada habisnya.

"Bosan." gumamnya sambil menguap. Ia hampir menutup buku bersampul tebal itu kalau saja sepasang obsidiannya tidak mendapati sebuah nama yang begitu familiar.

"Park Jimin." gumamnya ragu. Diperhatikannya baik-baik guratan yang terbentuk menggunakan tinta merah pekat itu. Ragu-ragu Jeon muda menyentuhnya, dan wajah Jimin tengah tersenyum tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Suara melengkingnya yang tengah mengomel bergaung di telinga, dan Jungkook seolah sedang bersentuhan dengannya.

Bulu kuduk detektif Jeon meremang.

Dari sekian banyak nama _Park Jimin_ yang ada, ia yakin _Park Jimin_ yang tertulis di buku yang dipegangnya adalah Park Jimin yang ia kenal, detektif Park bantet, sahabatnya.

Untuk apa namanya tertera di buku entah-apa yang berada di kamar _Lucifer_?

Jeon Jungkook harus tahu alasannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau sahabatnya yang lain terkena masalah gara-gara dirinya.

Maka ia setengah berlari menuju pintu, membukanya dengan susah payah hanya untuk mendapati _Mara_ yang tengah duduk sambil menggambar pola abstrak di lantai dengan ujung kukunya yang hitam. Mata hijaunya berkedip ketika Jungkook keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau susah tidur atau mimpi buruk?"

Sang manusia menggeleng cepat. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Min Suga dalam wujud iblisnya menunjuk buku yang _tuannya_ bawa.

"Kenapa kau pegang-pegang buku itu? Cepat kembalikan! Nanti pangeran marah."

"Tidak." jawab pemilik surai tembaga tegas. Tangannya dengan tergesa membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas usang itu hingga ia kembali menemukan sebuah nama.

 _Park Jimin._

"Beri tahu aku, kenapa _Lucifer_ menyimpan buku yang di dalamnya terdapat nama temanku!"

"Teman?" makhluk yang diseluruh tubuhnya penuh rambut membeo. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa temanmu pendosa?"

"Apa?"

"Buku itu berisi nama para pendosa yang akan masuk Neraka. Kalau nama temanmu muncul di sana, berarti dia akan mati sebentar lagi."

Jantung sang detektif seolah akan menembus tulang rusuknya. Nafasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jimin akan mati…" gumamnya menatap kosong buku di tangannya. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh hingga lututnya membentur lantai di bawahnya. "Jimin akan mati."

"Jungkook, jangan duduk di sini, nanti pangeran marah-marah." _Mara_ terlihat panik ia berusaha menyeret tubuh calon permaisuri sekuat tenaga, namun entah mengapa gagal. Ia berdecak kesal. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh topi rajut di kepalanya, membuat dirinya sendiri berubah menjadi sosok pemuda bersurai hitam pudar dengan _sweater_ merah muda. Ia kembali menyeret detektif Jeon.

Jungkook sendiri tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan _Mara_ kepadanya. Di dalam kepalanya berputar-putar kata _Jimin akan mati,_ berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak yang membuatnya pusing.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sesuatu di dadanya seolah diremat kuat-kuat hingga terasa begitu sakit. Kim Yugyeom dalam keadaan koma, dan Park Jimin akan segera mati?

Apa-apaan ini?

Takdir pasti sedang bermain-main dengannya.

Kenapa orang-orang di sekeliling Jungkook terus saja tertimpa musibah?

Rasanya benar-benar tidak adil.

Dan Jeon Jungkook mulai tertawa seperti orang gila karena memikirkannya. Tangan kanannya meremat kuat surai sewarna tembaga miliknya, sementara yang kiri masih memegang bukunya dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Katakan padaku…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, sepasang netranya yang berair menatap nyalang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berusaha mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar, bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Beri tahu aku bagaimana agar orang yang namanya tertulis tidak mati dalam waktu dekat. Pasti ada sebuah cara kan?"

Suga terdiam. Ia bahkan menghentikan aktivitasnya mendorong Jeon muda.

"Kenapa diam!?" Jungkook membentak. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Kau tahu sesuatu kan? Beri tahu aku atau kau tidak akan boleh mejadi pengawalku lagi!"

Tubuh berbalut serba hitam dengan kain merah itu berdiri, ia mencengkeram pundak pemuda bermata sipit di depannya sambil masih melayangkan tatapan nyalang. "Gunakan mulutmu untuk bicara, brengsek! Temanku akan mati dan kau tidak mau membantuku, _huh_? Pengawal macam apa kau?"

 _Mara_ menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya, predikat sebagai _pengawal_ calon permaisuri adalah kebanggaan yang patut dijunjung tinggi. Maka ia akan berusaha untuk terus mempertahankannya, apapun bayarannya.

"Ha -hapus namanya…" gumamnya lirih. "Kalau namanya hilang dari buku itu, takdirnya akan berubah. Dia matinya masih lama."

Dan Jungkook melepaskan cengkeramannya. Tangan kirinya bergetar memegang buku itu, sementara yang kanan mulai memegang bagian atas halaman bertuliskan _Park Jimin_ di sana.

"Aku hanya perlu menghilangkan namanya dari buku kan?"

Pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah muda mengangguk perlahan. Sementara Jungkook mulai menarik ujung kertasnya.

Dan saat itulah, _dia_ datang.

"Jeon Jungkook, beraninya kau!" teriak Sang Pangeran dari ujung lorong. Suara beratnya menggelegar hingga ke luar istana, menandakan betapa murkanya ia.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Sepertinya terlalu banyak interaksi TaeKook di chapter ini. Mungkin harus dikurangi untuk chapter depan.

.

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

"Close your eyes if you're scared."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang suka** _ **tidur**_ **sana-sini (I'm so done with him)**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **Sya la la~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part IX: Said the Prince**

Jeon Jungkook menatap tak percaya sosok berjubah hitam yang duduk tak berapa jauh dari tempatnya. Kaki pria itu disilangkan angkuh, tangan kirinya menunpu dagu, sementara yang kanan mengetuk-ngetuk bosan lengan kursi yang ditempatinya.

Bukan.

Sosok itu tidak duduk di sebuah _kursi_ , melainkan di sebuah singgasana berwarna hitam kelam.

Sepasang iris sedalam lautannya menatap datar Jungkook, seolah ia tak mengenal si manusia, sama sekali.

Obsidian pemuda Jeon berkilat tajam, sarat akan kebencian. Entah mengapa, ditatap seperti itu oleh si surai malam membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia tengah duduk bertumpu lutut dengan kain merah yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, mengunci keduanya di belakang tubuh sang detektif. Tengkuknya seolah ditekan kuat sehingga kepalanya berada di lantai yang terasa panas, padahal tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Jeon Jungkook bersujud di hadapan Sang Pangeran Neraka.

"Jeon Jungkook." gumam sosok yang seingat Jungkook memiliki _Jung Hoseok_ sebagai nama manusianya. Ia berdiri di sisi kanan Sang Pangeran, memegang buku yang kehilangan satu halamannya. "Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan mengusik Hukum Langit _._ "

Jungkook mengeryit. Ia mendengus meremehkan, membuat _banyak_ makhluk yang berdiri di sisi ruangan membicarakan ketidaksopanannya di depan Sang Penguasa.

Persetan.

Ia merasa konyol.

Ini di Neraka dan si kuda bilang dirinya telah mengusik _Hukum Langit_?

"Jangan konyol, iblis sialan." Jungkook berdecak kesal. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, namun saat akan kembali bicara, bibirnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Berdehem pun ia tak mampu.

Dan saat telunjuk kiri _Lucifer_ dari tangan yang menumpu dagu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, detektif Jeon tahu si arogan lah yang membuat salah satu inderanya membeku. Entah apa maksudnya.

" _Azazel,_ apa hukuman bagi mereka yang ikut campur dalam menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang?" ini adalah kali pertama _Kim Taehyung_ bicara. Suara bernada rendahnya menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding ketakutan.

Termasuk Jeon Jungkook.

Suara itu begitu dingin, terlampau dingin di tengah panasnya Neraka.

Terlalu _tidak berperasaan._

Kalau saja Sang Pangeran memasang wajah marahnya, seperti ketika ia memergoki Jungkook yang memegang buku entah-apa di tangan kiri, serta sobekan kertas bertuliskan _Park Jimin_ di tangan kanannya, paling tidak sang detektif tahu kalau makhluk di hadapannya sedang marah. Tapi dengan wajah datarnya yang sekarang, entah marah, entah ingin membunuh seseorang, entah menyimpan dendam, Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

Sesaat setelah melihat tindakan calon permaisurinya, _Lucifer_ melesat, dalam sekejap mata langsung berada di hadapan Jungkook. Tangannya menepis lengan kanan pemuda bersurai tembaga hingga kertas yang dipegangnya lepas. Sesaat setelahnya, benda itu terbakar hingga menjadi abu.

Jungkook tidak yakin, tapi ia seperti melihat pria bermata tajam itu menghela nafas lega saat itu.

Sosok berjubah coklat dengan tanduk melingkar di kepalanya tersenyum miring, menyeringai saat iris coklat batanya menatap Jungkook. "Mengelilingi Padang Duri tanpa alas kaki."

Mata obsidian pemuda Jeon membola. Ia tak tahu yang dimaksud _Padang Duri_ di Neraka seperti apa, tapi Jungkook paham betul bahwa menginjak duri rasanya sakit. Jika yang dimaksud dengan Padang Duri adalah sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi duri-duri layaknya rumput liar, ia takkan sanggup melintasinya, terlebih, tanpa alas kaki.

Ia menggeleng berkali-kali, ingin sekali berteriak namun lehernya selalu tercekat setiap kali ia mencoba.

Harapan terakhirnya hanyalah _Lucifer._ Jungkook menatapnya dengan sorot memohon, ia mengabaikan sejenak harga dirinya. Namun yang didapatnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan.

Pria bersurai jelaga berdiri dari singgasananya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh menuju ke arah Jungkook yang masih bersujud. Dengan segala kesombongannya, sosok itu berdiri di hadapan si manusia. Berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depan detektif Jeon, ujung sepatunya hampir mengenai ujung hidung Jungkook.

"Jalani hukumanmu atau pengawalmu yang akan melakukannya."

Dan Jungkook terdiam, menatap nanar sosok yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia melirik Min Suga dengan wujud manusianya yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Pemuda bersurai hitam pudar itu menatap Jungkook dengan raut cemas. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan, sangat lucu dengan _sweater_ merah muda, menjadi satu-satunya yang cerah di tengah Neraka yang dipenuhi dengan warna-warna suram.

Jeon muda tidak akan membiarkan iblis itu dihukum gara-gara dirinya lagi. Walau _Mara_ tak mengatakan apapun, Jungkook tahu betul si bajingan sinting melakukan hal buruk kepada pengawal kecilnya setelah insiden hari itu.

Maka begitu merasa beban yang mendorongnya lenyap, Jungkook mulai berdiri. Masih dengan tangan yang terikat oleh sutera merahnya di belakang tubuh, ia berjalan mengikuti _Lucifer._ Punggung itu terlihat begitu kokoh. Kalau saja pangeran adalah _orang baik,_ pasti Jeon muda sudah _bersahabat_ dengannya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Entah sejauh apa ia merjalan, mata Jungkook hanya tertuju pada tubuh berbalut jubah hitam di depannya. Ia sungguh berharap dirinya bisa lepas dari hukuman yang sebentar lagi akan diterimanya. Namun jika mengingat bahwa itu adalah harga yang harus dibayarnya demi _menyelamatkan_ Park Jimin, melintasi Gurun Sahara atau berenang di Segitiga Bermuda pun akan Jungkook jalani. Bagaimana pun, si bantet Park adalah satu-satunya _keluarganya_ yang masih ada.

Detektif Park memang menyebalkan, crewet dan terlalu _ikut campur_ ke dalam semua urusan Jungkook. Walau begitu, pemilik surai tembaga tahu bahwa dirinya sungguh menyayangi Jimin dan segala sifat pedulinya.

"Maafkan aku." cicit sebuah suara di sebelah kiri Jungkook.

Sepasang iris sekelam malam itu melirik, mendapati Suga yang menundukkan kepalanya. Takut-takut ia melirik tuannya melalui sela poninya yang berantakan. Jeon muda tersenyum tipis. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak terikat, pasti ia sekarang sudah mengusap kepala si mata sipit, atau menggandeng tangannya.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah karena aku yang memaksamu memberitahuku. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Berkat kau, temanku selamat."

Pemuda bertopi rajut mengangguk, membuat poninya bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia menggenggam ujung kain sutera yang membelit Jungkook, _menggandengnya._ Namun sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak.

"Jangan sentuh itu. Kau bisa mati." gumam sosok tinggi bersurai sekelam malam. Sepasang iris tajamnya menatap _Mara_ yang langsung melepaskan kain berwarna merah itu. Setelahnya, ia beralih menatap Jungkook.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, saling bertatapan tanpa suara. Hingga akhirnya ucapan iblis berjubah coklat menginterupsi.

"Pangeran…" _Azazel_ memperingatkan. Sepasang matanya melirik ke kiri, kemudan beralih ke sisi kanan, memberi isyarat bahwa banyak iblis yang telah menunggu eksekusi dilaksanakan.

Mengerti dengan maksud sang tangan kanan, _Lucifer_ menyentak lengan Jungkook, menggiringnya maju beberapa langkah hingga si manusia sadar bahwa _tumbuhan kering_ yang dilihatnya dari kejauhan adalah duri-duri runcing yang tumbuh dari dalam tanah.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Ini adalah peringatan pertama untukmu. Sekali lagi kau berulah, aku tidak akan bisa _menolongmu._ " bisik Sang Pangeran lirih, hanya Jungkook yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia lalu beralih menatap para iblis yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Dengan suara lantang ia berkata, "Kuperingatkan kepada kalian, aku adalah penguasa di sini. Menuruti perintahku adalah kewajiban yang harus kalian lakukan. Itupun kalau kalian masih ingin hidup."

Setelahnya, yang Jeon muda rasakan adalah lilitan di pergelangannya yang lepas. Kain sutera merah itu telah kembali kepada pemiliknya, menyisakan sang detektif yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana panjang, juga sepatu yang nanti harus ia lepas.

Perlahan, udara di sekitarnya mulai terasa panas. Nafasnya sesak dan kepalanya seolah berputar.

"Lepas sepatumu." gumam _Azazel._ Ia menyeringai meremehkan, bahkan _dimple_ kecil di masing-masing sisi bibirnya terlihat. Tapi tetap saja, aura iblisnya terlalu kuat.

Tangan Jungkook bergetar hebat. Sepasang maniknya melayangkan tatapan melas ke arah _Lucifer._ Bibirnya bergerak kaku saat berucap hampir tanpa suara. "Taehyung…"

"Seingatku, aku sudah memberitahumu _namaku._ " Sang Penguasa Neraka mendengus. Ia melirik ke arah sepatu yang masih dipakai calon permaisurinya yang suka membangkang. "Lepas. Sepatumu."

Dan seperti terkena mantra, tubuh Jungkook merasakan beban yang sangat berat. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia berlutut dengan tumpuan sebelah kakinya, melepas sepatunya satu per satu.

Lututnya merasakan panas yang luar biasa saat menyentuh tanah gersang yang dipijaknya. Mungkin, kakinya akan langsung melepuh begitu ia menapak _lantai_ Neraka tanpa alas.

Ditambah Padang Duri yang harus dilintasinya nanti. Ia bahkan tidak yakin yang dilihatnya adalah duri karena batang-batang runding itu paling tidak memiliki diameter setengah hingga satu sentimeter dengan tinggi lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter, lebih besar dari jarum untuk donor darah.

Jeon Jungkook lebih memilih ditembak tepat di kepala daripada harus dipermalukan di depan kawanan iblis dengan cara seperti ini. Ia bisa membayangkan fisiknya yang bobrok setelah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat hukuman. Kalaupun ia masih bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup, Neraka dan seisinya pasti akan menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebegitu dipermalukan sepanjang hidupnya.

Jungkook tidak pernah tahu ia akan tersiksa di Neraka, bahkan sebelum dirinya mati.

Ia tidak pernah begitu menginginkan kematian lebih dari apapun…

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Kakinya menginjak sepatu tanpa memakainya. Dengan mata yang memanas dan nafas yang terengah, ia masih menatap sepasang laut kelam milik Sang Pangeran, berharap mendapatkan sedikit saja rasa belas kasihan dari sosok itu.

 _Lucifer_ bergerak maju, membuat Jeon muda ingin mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang mematung tak bisa bergerak. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya terangkat.

Jeon Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat saat ia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

Ia berani bertaruh dirinya dilempar ke Padan Duri.

 _Harusnya,_ ia memang dilempar ke Padang Duri. Karena yang didengarnya adalah suara daging yang koyak.

Anehnya, tubuh sang detektif tak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Dan sebuah suara memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

" _Lucifer_! Tolol! Apa yang kau lakukan!" _Azazel_ berteriak lantang. Umpatannya menggema di tebing-tebing batu di sekeliling mereka.

Pemuda bersurai _copper_ menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati iblis dengan tanduk melingkar yang menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amaran. Ia seperti melihat Jung Hoseok yang mengumpati Kim Taehyung tanpa tahu tempat, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa sosok bersurai jelaga adalah tuan yang harus dihormatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya lebih keras. "Kau melanggar peraturan yang kau buat sendiri? Keparat! Seperti itu kau bilang dirimu Pangeran?"

Jungkook melihatnya, para iblis di belakang Jung Hoseok, bukan… para iblis di belakang _Azazel_ yang menatap horor ke arah tangan kanan yang begitu dipercaya pangerannya, tangan kanan yang dengan kurang ajarnya bersumpah serapah kepada Sang Penguasa.

"Beri tahu aku, _Azazel._ " gumam sebuah suara rendah di sisi kanan Jungkook, membuatnya menoleh, sedikit mendongak hanya untuk mendapati wajah tenang _Lucifer._ Walau dengan rahang yang mengeras, suara berat sosok bersurai jelaga yang tenang namun dalam kembali menggema. "Apa hukuman bagi mereka yang ikut campur dalam menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang?"

Jantung pemuda Jeon berdegup kencang. Entah karena dirinya yang berada di dalam dekapan pria bermata sedalam lautan, atau karena ia mulai menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Sepasang iris kelamnya melirik ke bawah, dan jantungnya yang barusan menggila, seolah berhenti seketika.

"Me -melintasi Padang Duri tanpa alas kaki."

Suara itu bergetar. Hanya sedikit, tapi Sang Pangeran menyadarinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Jeon Jungkook tidak memakai alas kaki, dan dia akan melintasi Padang Duri…" sepasang matanya menatap teduh Jungkook yang masih fokus ke bawah. Ia bisa merasakan lengannya di remat kuat oleh pemuda yang berada di dalam gendongannya. " …bersamaku. Jungkook akan _menjalani hukumannya,_ sesuai dengan apa yang aku tuliskan, sesuai dengan peraturan yang kubuat."

 _Azazel_ memilih bungkam. Ia menatap datar Sang Pangeran.

Ucapannya benar.

Jungkook akan melintasi padang duri tanpa alas kaki, walau tanpa berjalan. Ia akan tetap menjalankan _hukumannya_ walau dengan _bantuan_ pangeran.

Ya. Aturannya adalah _melintasi Padang Duri,_ bukan _berjalan di Padang Duri._

Sementara itu Jungkook menatap horor kaki _Lucifer_ yang berlumuran darah. _Boots_ hitamnya koyak, tertembus duri berukuran besar. Sang detektif bahkan bisa melihat daging berbalut darah yang tersisa di ujungnya.

Perlahan sepasang kaki itu terangkat, menimbulkan suara yang membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sang Pangeran melangkah, menapakkan kakinya ke atas ribuan duri tajam yang mengoyak kakinya tanpa ampun.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap _pagerannya_ dengan sorot tak percaya. Ia menggeleng pelan, entah apa maksudnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu. Kau tidak terlihat seperti Jungkook-ku yang manis." pria bersurai jelaga menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah Jeon muda yang _blank._

"Kau gila." cicitnya ragu. Sepasang matanya bergetar seakan tak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Sesekali ia hampir terlonjak dengan mata yang menutup rapat karena indera pendengarnya menangkap suara decitan sepatu yang terlampau keras, juga gesekan daging dengan benda tajam.

"Kalungkan tanganmu di leherku. Itu akan memudahkan _pekerjaanku._ "

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Jungkook mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke pundak _Lucifer,_ memeluk lehernya, sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan pada bahu kanan barbalut jubah sang pangeran. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dirinya tengah digendong seperti seorang gadis. Pemuda Jeon hanya tidak ingin jatuh dan berakhir tertusuk duri-duri raksasa di bawahnya.

Sementara sosok pangeran yang tengah menggendongnya diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Jungkook yang menyiratkan berbagai perasaan. Ada ketakutan di sana, juga rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Satu yang paling _Lucifer_ suka, detak jantung _kekasihnya_ yang terasa begitu dekat, seolah benda itu berada tepat di genggamannya.

Katakanlah mereka benar-benar tengah menjalani hukuman karena sebuah duri yang kelewat besar, dengan tinggi melebihi duri lainnya, menembus bagian luar telapak kaki Sang Pangeran, menimbulkan suara benda patah dan erangan tertahan dari pria berjubah hitam.

Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemuda Jeon secara reflek mengeratkan kedua lengannya, memeluk tubuh hangat Sang Pangeran.

"Sial!" umpat _Lucifer_ lirih saat ia menggunakan lutut kirinya untuk menumpu tubuhnya agar pemuda yang dibawanya tidak terjatuh. Tentu saja itu membuat lututnya terkena imbasnya. Ia berdiam selama beberapa saat, mengambil nafas perlahan sebelum kembali berdiri.

Hukuman Jungkook adalah untuk melintasi Padang Duri tanpa alas kaki. Sebenarnya penguasa Neraka bisa saja terbang… kalau dia _masih_ memiliki sayap.

"Su -sudah. Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menunduk untuk menyentuh ujung hidung sang _kekasih_ dengan ujung hidungnya sendiri. Bibirnya menunjukkan _rectangle smile,_ terasa tulus. "Jangan bercanda. Aku saja begini, bagaimana kalau kau berjalan sendiri?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Hatinya berkecamuk saat ini. _Lucifer_ sedang menjalani hukuman yang seharusnya dilakoninya. Jeon Jungkook yakin rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Bunyi daging koyang dan tulang yang patah seakan bergaung di telinganya.

Jungkook tidak suka.

Tidak seharusnya pangeran seperti _Lucifer_ melakukan ini untuknya.

Tidak seharusnya ia merendah hanya demi Jungkook dan sifat keras kepalanya.

Jantungnya berdebar. Terselip sebuah perasaan _aneh_ di tengah ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya menghangat dan matanya memanas hingga berkaca-kaca.

"Tae… hentikan."

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh. Sama sekali tak ingin membahas panggilan Jungkook yang _salah._ Ia malah semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya. "Tutup matamu kalau kau merasa takut."

Pemuda Jeon menggeleng kuat. Namun kain sutera merah yang entah sejak kapan kembali membalut tubuhnya, kini terjulur hingga menutup matanya. Erat, namun sama sekali tidak menyakiti, membuat Jeon muda hanya mampu melihat hampa.

Dan ketiadaan yang berada di depan mata, juga suara mengerikan setiap kali kaki koyak pangerannya menginjak duri raksasa yang begitu tajam, membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin berhenti di depan pintu ruangan yang, seingatnya, sering dikunjungi beberapa hari terakhir. Namun begitu tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, alisnya mengeryit heran. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, sepertinya bukan disini." ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ragu.

Hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

Sang detektif menoleh, mendapati perawat wanita dengan wajah yang, sepertinya, dikenalnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya berusaha memangil Anda berkali-kali, dan Anda tidak mendengar." wanita dengan rambut dicepol itu menarik kembali tangannya, mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Sepertinya Anda kebingunan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jimin terdiam selama lima detik sebelum berkedip beberapa kali. Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Ruangan ini…"

Detektif Park menggantung kalimatnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya.

 _Ada apa dengan ruangan ini?_

"Ahh.. ruangan ini kosong."

"Kosong?" Jimin membeo. Ia melepas pegangannya pada gagang pintu, lalu mengeryit.

"Iya. Sudah hampir dua minggu dikosongkan. Kalau tidak salah, karena sedang diperbaiki. Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama pasien yang ingin Anda jenguk?" sang perawat berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan _kosong_ itu, diikuti oleh sang detektif yang memakai _sweater turtle-neck_ warna merah marun.

"Ohh…" jawab pria berambut hitam singkat.

Perawat yang berjalan di sampingnya langsung berhenti. Refleks, Jimin pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang mata sipitnya membola saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan halus di dahinya.

"Ma -maaf." ucap sang perawat terbata. Ia segera menarik tangannya yang lancang, lalu memukul kepalanya perlahan. "Sa -saya pikir Anda kurang sehat, karena dari tadi Anda bengong. Tolong, maafkan kelancangan saya."

Tubuh mungil itu membungkuk berkali-kali, membuat sang detektif terkikik geli. Ia segera menarik perlahan pundak wanita di hadapannya, menghentikan aksi membungkuknya. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu formal. Aku ingin menjenguk detektif…"

 _Detektif siapa?_

Bibir tebal Jimin terkatup rapat. Siapa detektif yang ingin dijenguknya? Seingatnya, seluruh rekannya yang berprofesi sebagai detektif baik-baik saja. Ada yang sedang bertugas di kantor, ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu di rumah karena sekarang ini bukan _shift_ mereka untuk bekerja.

"Tapi, Tuan, seingatku tidak ada detektif yang dirawat di sini. Tapi ada seorang polisi yang mendapatkan penanganan intensif karena kecelakaan kerja. Namanya Kim Yugyeom."

"Ahh… benar! Aku ingin menjenguk Yugyeom." Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia tertawa canggung.

 _Benar. Pasti ingin menjenguk Yugyeom._

"Saya adalah perawat Tuan Kim, dan sekarang ini saya akan melakukan beberapa pengecekan. Anda boleh ikut saya."

Park Jimin mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti sang perawat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin, mungkin saja, karena beberapa hari ini dirinya sangat sibuk. Karenanya, pikirannya sedikit terganggu.

"Aku Park Jimin. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Dan wanita itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja." gumam sosok yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya. Ia terkekeh melihat pemuda bersurai tembaga yang tengah mondar-mandir di dekat pintu yang terbuka. Kain merah yang membalutnya, entah bagaimana membuat pemuda itu terlihat menggoda. "Jungkook- _ah…_ "

"Diam!" bentaknya dengan nafas yang memburu. Wajahnya memerah menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kala dirinya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang _mengerikan._

Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa kau butuh lebih?" tanya sebuah suara, membuat Jeon muda segera keluar dari kamar yang, katanya, hanya boleh dimasuki pangeran itu.

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi." ucapnya setelah mengambil sebuah baskom besar berisi air dari tangan Suga yang nampak tergopoh-gopoh. Jungkook segera berbalik, memasuki kamar, lalu menutup pintu dengan susah payah karena baskom yang dibawanya benar-benar besar. Ia menggeser pintu itu menggunakan kakinya, dan sebelum benda yang terbuat dari besi itu tertutup sempurna, ia menatap sang pengawal yang masih setia berdiri di depan kamar. "Terima kasih banyak."

Min Suga mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Kau bisa menaruh wadah airmu dulu sebelum menutup pintu, tidak harus susah-susah bergerak seperti tadi."

"Diam! Kubilang diam, kau diam! Jangan membantah."

Taehyung terkekeh saat mendapati sepasang mata yang memerah menatapnya marah.

Jungkook-nya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Sangat menggemaskan.

Pemuda berkaos hitam menaruh baskomnya di dekat kedua kaki pangeran yang menggantung di sisi ranjang. Ia meringis menahan sakit menatap _boots_ hitam yang penuh dengan darah, juga potongan kecil daging yang tercabik di sana. Tangannya bergetar saat melepasnya satu per satu. Ia bahkan mengeryitkan dahi, menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat kaki _Lucifer_ yang koyak.

Bukan.

Bukan karena jijik.

Sebagai seorang detektif, Jeon Jungkook sudah sangat terbiasa berurusan dengan daging tak bernyawa atau potongan tubuh tertentu. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Seperti ada nyeri di ulu hatinya kala mengingat Taehyung- _nya_ lah _daging_ yang diurusnya saat ini. Dan dirinya adalah penyebab semuanya.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ jangan memaksakan diri. Nanti aku sembuh sendiri."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Ia melempar sepatu yang sudah berlubang di berbagai bagian itu sembarang. Tangan kanannya menepis lengan sosok bersurai jelaga yang hendak menyentuh bahunya. Jeon muda mendongak, menatap tajam iris sedalam samudera Sang Pangeran sebelum berdiri dan menggeledah almari dan nakas satu per satu.

 _Lucifer_ tersenyum sekilas. Ia berani bertaruh, Jungkook sedang menahan tangisnya. Sedikit saja Sang Pangeran memancingnya lagi, pasti bocah itu akan menangis.

Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Brengsek!" umpat pemuda bersurai tembaga. Dibantingnya pintu almari yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam pria bodoh yang menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang menyebalkan. "Almari di kamarmu untuk apa? Kenapa tidak ada kain yang bisa kugunakan untuk membersihkan lukamu?"

"Kataku, biarkan saja, nanti juga sembuh."

"Kataku, kau menurut. Jangan membantah!" pemuda Jeon merasa kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Maka ia meloloskan kain sutera yang melilit tubuhnya, sebelum melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai.

Jungkook lalu duduk di lantai, tepat di hadapan _Lucifer_ yang duduk di sisi ranjang. Diangkatnya kaki kanan Sang Pangeran yang penuh dengan luka dan darah segar. Pemuda Jeon menyobek kaosnya menjadi dua bagian setelah membiarkan begitu saja kain sutera tersampir di bahunya.

Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan jika saat ini tubuh putih mulusnya terekspos di depan pria yang pernah mencoba melecehkannya.

Pemilik surai tembaga mendongak. "Bilang padaku kalau sakit."

Dan sebelum _Lucifer_ sempat menjawab, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu mencelupkan satu bagian kaosnya ke dalam air, lalu dengan telaten membersihkan kaki iblis bersurai jelaga.

Sang detektif tahu kaki yang kini bertumpu di pahanya menegang beberapa kali. Pasti karena sakit. Tapi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya karena si gila _Lucy_ sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

Jungkook meringis berkali-kali saat melihat betapa mengerikannya luka yang di dapat di kaki pemilik Neraka. Bahkan ada satu yang benar-benar parah, benar-benar berlubang dan mengerikan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi si sinting saat ini.

Ia membersihkannya dengan sangat sangat berhati-hati. Memang tidak bisa benar-benar bersih karena ia hanya memiliki satu baskom air. Tapi saat dirasanya cukup, ia menggunakan sisa kaosnya yang tidak dicelupkan ke dalam air untuk mengeringkan kaki pemilik surai jelaga.

Setelahnya, Jungkook membersihkan sebelah kaki yang lain. Kali ini ia sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Apa kau punya obat di sini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari kaki yang dipangkunya. Basa-basi, ia tahu orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki sepotong pakaian pun di dalam almarinya tidak akan repot-repot menyimpan yang namanya obat. "Atau, kau bisa memunculkan obat seperti kau memunculkan pakaian untukku?"

Sang Pangeran tertawa lirih. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk membetulkan kain suteranya yang dipakai sang calon permaisuri. Padahal, dengan kedipan mata saja ia sebenarnya bisa membuat benda itu _bergerak._ "Perhatikan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa sakit kalau begini."

Si manusia berdecak kesal.

Mereka kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat, benar-benar diam karena Jeon muda lebih memilih untuk fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Sementara pria di hadapannya memilih untuk menatap makhluk yang memiliki kecantikan bak malaikat yang tengah menunduk di depannya.

 _Lucifer_ tersenyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama setelah usai menyobek celana di bagian lutut yang terluka dan membersihkannya juga, Jungkook menggeser baskom yang kini berisi air berwarna kemerahan menjauh. Ia menatap nanar kedua punggung kaki _Lucifer_ yang hampir seluruh bagian kulitnya terkelupas, dengan daging koyak dan beberapa tulang yang sepertinya patah.

Jeon muda berdiri. "Kubersihkan tanganku dulu, lalu akan kutanyakan _Mara_ dimana aku bisa mendapatkan obat."

Baru saja hendak melangkah, sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Tubuh yang hanya berbalut celana panjang dan kain halus itu kini berada di dalam dekapan _Lucifer_. Perutnya yang rata dengan _abs_ yang sedikit terlihat menubruk wajah pangeran.

"Kalau kau menemaniku beristirahat, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat." gumamnya setengah berbisik sebelum melayangkan kecupan lembut tepat di bawah pusar Jungkook. Ia mendongak sekilas sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di perut yang, menurut pria bersurai jelaga, terasa empuk.

"Mmn.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak meloloskan desahan karena wajah tegas yang kini tenggelam di perutnya benar-benar membuat sensasi kupu-kupu berterbangan yang sangat berlebihan. Sang detektif bahkan merasa kalau saat ini seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

Ia merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kulitnya, juga rematan di pinggangnya.

Jungkook sendiri merasa bingung. Biasanya ia akan marah, bahkan bersumpah serapah kepada si pangeran sinting jika berani macam-macam. Namun saat ini, ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata, bahkan meremat surai kelam pria di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Tae.. mmhhh… Taehyung…."

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh. Ditariknya sebelah tangan Jungkook, ia menciumnya lembut. Dan sebelum detektif Jeon menyadari apa yang terjadi, darah di sana telah menghilang. Tangannya yang lain mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Pemilik obsidian kembar pasti sudah menanyakan apa yang terjadi kalau _Lucifer_ tidak menanyainya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya dugaanku tepat. Kau mencintainya, hm? Kim Taehyung yang itu?"

Dan Jungkook merasa dirinya terperangkap di dalamnya lautan yang berada di mata iblis pemilik Neraka. Ia bahkan tak mampu untuk menggeleng, apalagi mengangguk. Tubuhnya terasa kaku luar biasa.

Diam mematung.

Hanya itu yang dilakukannya.

Sang Pangeran terkekeh, menarik tubuh pemuda Jeon untuk berbaring di ranjang sebelum ia juga merebahkan dirinya.

"Sekarang sudah menjelang siang di _duniamu,_ tapi kau tidak tidur semalam." lengan kokoh itu menarik kain suteranya, menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, juga tubuh Jeon Jungkook yang langsung dipeluknya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Kau akan membantuku sembuh lebih cepat."

Dan Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk.

Bagaimanapun, _Lucifer_ jadi seperti ini juga karena dirinya. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal gila seperti itu?" tanya si manusia. Kedua tangannya memainkan besi dari sabuk yang melintang di dada Sang Pangeran. "Kalau memang ingin menolongku, kau bisa ubah peraturannya."

Terkekeh ringan, _ia yang terjatuh_ malah menarik tengkuk Jungkook hingga kepala pemuda itu semakin nyaman berada di lengannya, lalu sebelah tangan yang bebas memeluk posesif pinggang kekasihnya. "Yang namanya peraturan, adalah peraturan, sayang. Sebagai penegak hukum, kau tahu itu kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengubah apa yang kubuat secara mendadak hanya karena kau berulah. Yang kubisa hanyalah mengusahakan agar hukumanmu tetap terlaksana tanpa kau terluka."

Jungkook merasakan pipinya memerah. Terlepas dari suhu tubuh penguasa Neraka yang memang di atas rata-rata, ia merasakan sekelilingnya menghangat. Bukan hangat yang menyesakkan, melainkan sesuatu yang nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi gila, jika itu untukmu."

Bisikan bernada rendah tepat di telinganya membuat desiran di dalam dadanya semakin kuat. Apalagi setelahnya, hidung mancung Sang Pangeran menyentuh ujung hidungnya, sementara kening mereka saling menyatu.

Jeon Jungkook merasa berada di tempat paling aman di seluruh jagad raya, di dalam pelukan Sang Penguasa Neraka.

"Jangan melakukan hal gegabah lagi. Tanyakan apa yang tidak kau ketahui padaku, bukan kepada yang lain. Mengerti?"

Jeon muda mengangguk patuh. Entah apa yang membentur kepalanya, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria yang masih mengenakan jubah lengkap di tubuhnya. Jungkook tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang.

Untuk saat ini.

"Sungguh, aku boleh bertanya apapun?" tanyanya ragu. Jungkook menatap sepasang mata _Lucifer_ yang terpejam dari sela-sela poninya.

Bulu matanya lebat dan panjang, sangat lebat. Sang detektif baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Kali ini pangeran yang mengangguk, masih dengan memejamkan mata. "Kalau masih di dalam _kewenanganku,_ aku akan menjawab semua yang kau tanyakan."

Sang detektif menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat _Lucifer_ dengan perlahan membuka mata. Setelahnya, sepasang obsidian Jeon tenggelam di tengah kelamnya biru samudera.

"Park Jimin." Jungkook berucap lirih, raut wajahnya serius. Kelewat serius. "Kenapa dia akan mati? Dosa apa yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai ia berada di buku terkutuk itu?"

Sang Pangeran tampak menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. "Pertama, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membuat pertanyaan baru setelah mendengar jawabanku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya atau tidak. Pilih salah satu." tegas sosok bersurai jelaga. Sebelah tangannya masih di pinggang calon permaisurinya, memeluknya semakin erat. Tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Ya."

 _Lucifer_ mengangguk beberapa kali, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap _onyx_ di hadapannya lekat. "Hidup dan mati seseorang, itu bukan kewenanganku. Kalau Park Jimin akan mati, berarti takdirnya memang sudah dekat. _Yeah,_ walau kau mengacau garis takdirnya… dia tetap akan mati, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Berapa lama itu, sekali lagi bukan aku yang menentukan. Tapi paling tidak, hingga dua kali umurnya saat ini. Dan soal namanya yang ada di daftar para pendosa, jelas itu karena Park Jimin melakukan dosa yang besar. Aku bisa jamin dia akan selamanya tinggal di Neraka. Untuk yang satu itu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Baru ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, telunjuk pangeran sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh bibirnya, membuat Jungkook bungkam. Bukan maunya, hanya bibirnya seakan membeku saat itu juga.

Jujur hatinya terasa sakit saat ia tahu sahabat baiknya akan menjadi penghuni Neraka, dihukum di dalamnya. Selamanya.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, dia memanggil _iblis._ " pangeran menghela nafas kasar. Perlahan dilepasnya telunjuk yang _membekukan_ bibir mungil sang kekasih. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, dan jangan tanyakan apapun lagi. Kau akan tahu selebihnya, tapi tidak saat ini."

"Jimin bukan orang yang a -"

"Kau berjanji padaku. Tepatilah." sahut sosok berjubah hitam cepat. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, terlentang. Kini ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, masih membiarkan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal yang nyaman untuk Jeon muda. "Jangan banyak berulah, Kook. Sesekali jadilah anak yang manis. Jadilah penurut… bukan demi diriku atau siapapun. Lakukan demi dirimu sendiri."

Jungkook terdiam. Bibirnya bergerak kaku tanpa suara, kali ini karena keraguan di dalam hatinya. Ia menatap dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dari samping, wajah sempurna penguasa Neraka begitu terlihat tenang, tanpa beban. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang, untuk bernafas pun, ia merasa harus berpikir ulang.

Park Jimin, sahabat menyebalkannya berurusan dengan seorang iblis.

Sampai kapanpun penyandang marga Jeon tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

Ia sungguh ingin berteriak di depan wajah si sinting _Lucy,_ bersumpah serapah, mengatakan bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan si iblis gila. Tapi sepertinya _Lucifer_ tidak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi.

Mungkin Jungkook terlalu percaya diri. Tapi ia yakin, pangeran tahu betapa keras kepala dirinya, betapa ia suka bertindak seenaknya dan lain sebagainya.

 _Lucifer_ bukan iblis bodoh yang akan melakukan hal dengan kemungkinan besar bagi Jungkook untuk berbuat ulah dan mengacau, lalu berakhir dengan Sang Penguasa yang _melakukan hukumannya._

Tapi ia sungguh penasaran dengan dosa apa yang diperbuat Jimin sampai-sampai namanya muncul di buku pendosa.

Dan, berurusan dengan iblis?

Apa Jimin _menjual_ jiwanya?

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan, jawabannya _tidak._ "

Bibir Jungkook masih terbuka, belum sempat melontarkan kata. Tapi _Lucifer_ telah terlebih dahulu menjawabnya.

Tapi tetap saja, Park Jimin tidak akan pernah naik ke Surga. Dan itu membuatnya mengutuk buku sialan yang dengan seenaknya mencantumkan nama si bantet di dalamnya. Buku yang hanya berisi nama-nama penghuni Neraka.

Dan ia teringat akan sebuah nama.

Nama yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk berkeliaran malam-malam tanpa izin resmi dari sang atasan.

Nama dari _ia_ yang telah pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Sosok bersurai jelaga menoleh, menatap sepasang iris Jungkook yang memandang entah-apa dengan sorot kosong. Tanpa bertanya pun, pangeran tahu _Jeon Wonwoo_ mana yang Jungkook maksud.

"Apa nama itu ada di dalam bukumu?" dengan cepat, fokus mata kelam itu tepusat pada satu sosok di hadapannya.

 _Lucifer_ bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri di pantulan bening _onyx_ sang kekasih. Ia menatapnya lekat, begitu dalam dan mengintimidasi. "Dia tinggal di Neraka. Aku benar-benar memperingatkanmu untuk diam di tempat. Jangan lakukan apapun tanpa aku mengawasi, tanpa seizin dariku. Kecuali kau ingin berurusan dengan tempat semacam Padang Duri. Dan ini yang terakhir, aku tidak akan menjawab apapun hari ini. Tidak, sebelum kau menemaniku tidur."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sorot penuh keangkuhan itu kembali ia dapati di sepasang laut dalam di mata Sang Pangeran. Untuk kali ini, Jeon muda tidak akan berulah lagi.

Ia akan diam.

Diam dan menunggu hingga ia merasa waktunya tepat.

Ia akan bertanya kepada _Lucifer_ mengenai tempat kakaknya berada, lalu pergi ke sana dengan atau tanpa izin darinya.

Apapun itu, ia akan lakukan. Tapi tidak hari ini… Tidak, sebelum _mood_ pangeran membaik, juga luka di kakinya sembuh.

"Tidurlah." bisik pria bersurai sekelam malam seraya memeluk tubuh detektif Jeon erat. Dikecupnya lembut pelipisnya, "Bangun nanti, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan jalang yang telah melukaimu. Kau boleh memilih hukuman apapun untuknya. Aku akan jamin itu terlaksana."

Dan kepala Jeon Jungkook mendadak pusing mengingat keadaan Kim Yugyeom yang masih di ambang batas kehidupan dan kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** Scene melintasi padang duri terinspirasi dari salah satu scene manga yaoi yang pernah Tiger baca. Lupa judulnya tapi.. ahaha

.

.

 **Oke, akhir kata**

 **Ungkapkan sumpah serapah,**

 **Juga segala keluh kesah**

 **Plus rasa penasaran yang telah terjawab, juga barusan muncul**

 **Melalui kolom REVIEW**

 **Terima kasih banyak**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

"Call my name whenever you're drowned, I'll bring you back to the surface. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **Hashaaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part X: to Pay the Price**

Sososk tegap dengan kulit eksotis yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya kini tersenyum tipis. Seorang pemuda berwajah menggemaskan menggunakan lengan Sang Pangeran sebagai bantal. Wajah berkulit putuh susu itu terlihat begitu polos dengan mata yang terpejam. Bulu matanya lentik, hidung menggemaskan, pipi _chubby_ , dan bibir mungil yang setengah terbuka menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang mengintip lucu, semuanya gagal membawa _Lucifer_ untuk percaya bahwa sosok bak malaikat yang tengah tertidur itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang sering sekali mengumpatinya.

Jeon Jungkook memang penuh dengan kejutan.

Terlalu sayang untuk ia lewatkan.

Dan _Lucifer_ memang tidak akan melewatkannya.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga menggeliat di dalam tidurnya saat merasakan belaian hangat di pipinya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam aroma musim dingin yang memeluknya. Wangi mawar yang menguar membuatnya merasa tenang. Ditambah kesegaran _mint_ yang nyaman, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar merasa dirinya berada di rumah. Puncak kepalanya terasa hangat, sementara pinggangnya dipeluk erat. Saat itulah ia mulai mengerang lirih, merasa terusik.

Dan kekehan bernada rendah yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuat sang detektif mulai membuka mata.

"Bangun, sayang… kau tidur hampir dua belas jam."

Jungkook mengeryit heran, ia sedikit mendongak hanya untuk mendapati senyum yang terlukis di bibir _Kim Taehyung_.

Kim Taehyung.

Jeon muda mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih kabur. Sejujurnya, sekalian ingin memastikan apakah senyum yang dilihatnya sungguhan.

Ia mendengus kecewa saat tatapan matanya mulai fokus.

Senyum itu menghilang dari sana, dan ia sungguh kecewa.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, kadar menggemaskanmu turun sepuluh persen."

Dan Jungkook memukul dada polos pria yang mendekapnya kuat-kuat. "Pangeran sinting!"

Memang sinting.

 _Lucifer_ tertawa renyah saat pemuda Jeon memukulnya sekuat tenaga, dan itu sama sekali tidak wajar. _Yeah,_ walau tentu tenaga Jungkook yang baru bangun tidur akan pernah sebanding dengan penguasa Neraka yang gila. Apalagi, kini Jeon Jungkook tengah kelaparan.

"Uhh…" pemuda bermata _onyx_ memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau sejak kemarin malam, dan sekarang mungkin sudah malam lagi, dirinya tidak sempat makan. Minum saja ia lupa. Pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan kebutuhannya sendiri.

"Lapar?" seolah bisa membaca pikiran calon pendampingnya, _Lucifer_ ikut mengusap, lebih tepatnya, membelai perut Jungkook.

Lembut, kelewat lembut sampai-sampai membuat Jeon muda bergidik, apalagi saat tangan kurang ajar itu mulai meremat pinggangnya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Mesum!" lagi-lagi berubah galak. Walau begitu, kepala Jungkook mengangguk tanpa aba-aba.

"Katakan itu pada kelinciyang menggumam dalam tidurnya, mengatakan betapa nyamannya berada di pelukanku. Ohh, jangan lupakan tubuh montoknya yang digesek-gesekkan ke tubuhku. Padahal kami berdua sama-sama _topless…_ " Sang Pangeran menghela nafasnya dramatis, menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil. "Mungkin si menggemaskan ini sengaja menggodaku. Untung saja aku bisa menahan diri. Kalau tidak, pasti ia sudah hamil sekarang."

Wajah Jeon Jungkook sudah memerah sempurna. Telinganya terasa panas saat mendengar _lawakan_ menyebalkan dari si sinting _Lucy._ Diam-diam ia melirik tubuh pria bersurai jelaga yang tengah memeluknya. Benar saja, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutup bagian atas tubuhnya. _Onyx_ kembarnya kembali bisa melihat perut berotot, tulang selangka sempurna, dan kulit kecoklatan yang _menyebalkan._

"Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi jangan melihatku seperti itu." _Lucifer_ tertawa ringan. Ia menyingkap sutera merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Jungkook, lalu duduk di pingiran tempat tidur.

Jungkook masih saja terkesiap saat melihat luka di punggung Sang Pangeran. Ingin ia bertanya telah berapa lama _kekurangan_ itu ada di sana, juga kenapa lukanya tak kunjung membaik. Bahkan sedikit saja, Jeon muda tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa bagian itu akan mengering. Herannya, darah tidak pernah menetes dari sela kulit dan daging yang koyak itu.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" masih memunggungi Jungkook yang kini terduduk di kasurnya, pemilik helaian sekelam malam mencoba untuk memakai sepatunya. "Tenang saja, akan kusediakan makanan manusia yang layak."

Detektif Jeon mengabaikan pertanyaan _Lucifer_ karena ia mengingat sesuatu. Pemilik sepasang kristal segelap obsidian langsung merangkak ke samping pangeran, menilik dengan matanya sendiri apakah si sinting benar-benar tidak waras sampai nekat memakaikan sepatu pada kakinya yang terluka parah.

Mata Jungkook membola begitu mendapati punggung kaki yang kemarin hampir _terkuliti_ sempurna, kini telah kembali baik-baik saja, seolah luka paling kecil pun tak pernah ada di sana. Jungkook menoleh cepat, melayangkan tatapan menuntut kepada pria di sebelahnya. Bahkan celana yang ia gunakan kini utuh setelah jelas-jelas Jungkook menyobek bagian lututnya.

 _Lucifer_ balas menatap manik indah calon pendampingnya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam samudera di mata miliknya sendiri. "Kubilang akan sembuh kan? Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Jeon Jungkook mematung kala dirasakannya sentuhan lembut di pelipis kanannya, lalu berpindah ke pipi. Setelah itu, bibir hangat Sang Penguasa Neraka menyentuh sudut bibir mungil sang detektif.

Kurang dari satu detik.

Hanya sebentar, namun hangatnya seolah tak mau pergi.

Si brengsek memang pernah meraba tubuh Jungkook, mencium wajah, leher, juga beberapa bagian lainnya, tapi Sang Pangeran sungguh tidak pernah menyentuh bibir Jeon Jungkook dengan bibirnya.

Apakah ini ciuman pertama mereka?

Wajah berpipi tembam itu kembali memerah, Jungkook bahkan menunduk karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Dalam hati ia bersumpah serampah, mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang malah bereaksi seperti sekarang. Sementara _Lucifer_ mengulum seringaiannya. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil jubahnya yang tergeletak asal di nakas.

Suara besi yang bergesekan dengan kayu menarik perhatian Jeon muda.

"Kau… tidak akan menyiksa luka di punggungmu dengan itu kan?" tanya Jungkook tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Sebelum ini, ia pernah melihat _Lucifer_ dengan tanpa perasaan memasang jubahnya tanpa melapisi punggungnya yang terluka dengan sesuatu yang lembut. "Kenapa luka itu tidak sembuh seperti luka di kakimu?"

Satu detik.

Hanya satu detik pria berkulit eksotis dengan tubuh sempurna itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan selama itu pula rahangnya sempat mengeras. Namun setelahnya, ia berikap seolah tak mendengar apa-apa, bahkan langsung memasang begitu saja pakaian berbahan kulit itu di tubuhnya.

Jungkok yang melihatnya meringis ngeri. Ia mengingat luka-luka yang didapatkan pangerannya kemarin, dan itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Sentuhan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan pemuda Jeon. Dalam diam, pangeran menutup tubuh bagian atas calon permaisurinya menggunakan kain sutera yang ia _berikan._ Setelahnya, ia memakaikan sepatu kepada pemuda manisnya. Setelahnya, tubuh yang kini berbalut kain sutera merah yang sekarang berbentuk menyerupai kemeja _oversize_ itu ditarik lembut agar berdiri.

"Ayo keluar. Setelah kau makan, kita akan menjatuhkan hukuman untuk jalang yang dengan kurang ajar melukaimu, juga temanmu." gumam _Lucifer_ usai mengamati Jeon Jungkook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia mengangguk puas, lalu memeluk pinggang si manusia dengan sebelah tangan, menuntunnya keluar dari kamar.

Detektif Jeon memilih diam.

Sebenarnya ia ingin protes, tapi mengingat makhluk keparat yang telah membuat teman baiknya sekarat sukses melumpuhkan kemampuan berpikirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Kalau boleh, ia ingin menghajarnya dengan tangan kosong, tapi pangeran pasti tidak akan mengizinkan.

Masih berjalan di sebuah lorong, Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap sekilas wajah datar Sang Penguasa Neraka. Pria di sampingnya bilang ia akan mengabulkan hukuman apapun yang diminta sang detektif.

Apa Jeon Jungkook harus meminta agar makhluk sialan itu dimusnahkan?

Atau menjadikannya bahan bakar di Neraka?

Atau menyuruhnya melintasi Padang Duri dengan merangkak?

Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan karena apapun itu, tidak akan bisa membangunkan Kim Yugyeom begitu saja.

Hanya satu yang bisa menyadarkan sahabat menyebalkannya itu. Dan Jeon Jungkook adalah pemegang _kunci-_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus segera menemukannya. Apapun yang terjadi, pedang itu harus menjadi milikku." gumam sosok berjubah coklat kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia melihat pangeran bersama manusia miliknya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dan berdasarkan perkiraannya, tuannya tidak akan kembali, paling tidak untuk beberapa jam ke depan karena sosok bersurai kelam itu sendiri yang telah meminta kaki tangannya untuk tidak ikut campur.

Jungkook pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk memilih hukuman apa yang dimintanya kepada _Lucifer_. Selama itu, _Azazel_ harus sudah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu lagi harus mencarinya dimana.

Sepasang iris sewarna batu batanya menatap pintu besi di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah karena seharusnya, ia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sana. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali _Lucifer_.

Dan sejak kemarin, Sang Pangeran dengan suka rela membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untuk seorang manusia bernama Jeon Jungkook.

 _Azazel_ terlalu resah untuk mempedulikan hukuman yang akan diterimanya jika ketahuan. Pangerannya berubah, dan ia sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri bersantai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Menurutnya, ia harus segera mengklaim pedang itu sebagai miliknya, atau Sang Pangeran bisa saja memberikannya kepada seseorang.

Jeon Jungkook.

Manusia itu yang telah mengubah pangerannya yang semula tidak berperasaan dan keras, menjadi sosok yang peduli dan _lembut,_ walau hanya kepada Jeon sialan seorang Kejadian di Padang Duri adalah bukti nyata yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Iblis bertanduk melingkar itu tidak peduli jika Sang Pangeran memiliki seorang permaisuri, istri, pendamping, atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar membuat ketidakpeduliannya berubah menjadi keresahan yang menggila.

Di hadapan bocah labil itu, _Lucifer_ tampak seperti sosok yang rela memberikan apapun untuk seseorang yang _diinginkannya_. Bahkan jika Jungkook meminta Neraka dan seisinya sebagai _bayaran_ yang harus diberikan Sang Penguasa agar si manusia mau menjadi miliknya, pasti _Lucifer_ akan dengan suka rela memberikannya.

Dan jika si bocah mengetahui tentang betapa kuatnya pedang milik _Michael,_ bisa jadi dia akan memintanya juga.

 _Lucifer_ memperbolehkannya masuk ke kamar pribadi yang bahkan _Azazel_ saja belum pernah masuk ke dalamnya, satu-satunya tempat di istana yang belum ia periksa. _Azazel_ bersumpah, Jeon Jungkook, atau siapapun itu, tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaan senjata terkuat sebelum _Azazel_ memilikinya terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang, iblis bersurai sepekat kopi itu akan masuk ke kamar pribadi Sang Pangeran untuk memastikannya.

Tangan kirinya memegang gagang besi dari pintu berwarna gelap itu. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar.

Dan _Azazel_ memasuki tempat yang seharusnya tak pernah dikunjunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran…" ucap sosok wanita dengan suara lembutnya. Ia yang tadinya terduduk di sudut ruangan, kini berdiri, berjalan mendekati jeruji yang mengurungnya, menatap sosok berjubah panjang dengan tatapan penuh puja. "Pangeran, kau datang untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini."

Mata bulat wanita itu berbinar penuh harap, bibir penuhnya tersenyum lebar. Namun senyum itu luntur seketika begitu ia melihat sosok yang berjalan di belakang pangeran- _nya_.

"Kau…" desisnya hampir tanpa suara. Kesepuluh jemarinya meremat gaun berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Sorot ramah yang semula terpancar dari sepasang matanya berubah menjadi amarah.

"Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

Bukan.

 _Lucifer_ bukan bertanya kepada sosok wanita yang kini berjarak kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya, terhalang jeruji tinggi yang tak berani disentuh oleh si wanita. Sang Pangeran tengah menanyai pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, pemuda yang menatap penuh kebencian jalang yang hampir membunuh sahabatnya.

"Tidak perlu." ucap Jungkook tegas. Ia bahkan menepis kasar lengan pria bersurai jelaga yang akan memeluknya. Dengan langkah penuh amarah ia berjalan mendekati jalang yang juga menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Baru saja ingin meremat jeruji besi yang mengurung si jalang, sepasang lengan menggenggam erat masing-masing pergelangan tangan kanan dan kiri Jungkook, menariknya cepat agar sang detektif tidak menyentuh benda silinder itu.

"Hati-hati. Tanganmu akan meleleh kalau menyentuhnya."

Jeon muda bergidik ngeri. Ia lupa dirinya sedang berada di Neraka. Ia melirik _Lucifer,_ sebelum memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati besi itu. Samar-samar ia melihat asap yang menguar dari sana.

Jungkook tidak ingin memastikan, tapi ia percaya benda itu benar-benar panas.

"Pangeran, apa yang manusia brengsek sialan ini lakukan di sini?" suara wanita itu bergetar. Ia sadar dengan apa yang dihadapinya, namun berusaha menyangkal sekuat tenaga. "Kau akan membebaskan diriku, lalu mengurung jalang itu sebagai gantinya. Benar, Pangeran?"

Pemuda bersurai tembaga mendengus meremehkan. Ia menarik nafas dalam untuk mengendalikan emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini kepalanya seolah mendidih saking inginnya ia menghajar jalang yang mengatai dirinya jalang.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jungkook pada akhirnya.

Sang Pangeran tertawa renyah. Dipeluknya pinggang si manusia dengan sebelah tangannya.

" _Midday,_ aku yakin _Azazel_ sudah mengatakan banyak hal saat ia menyeretmu ke sini, hm?"

Bibir penuh berwarna kemerahan milik sosok yang dipanggil _Midday_ itu bergerak ragu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun memilih untuk mengurungkannya.

Iblis kepercayaan Sang Pangeran memang telah mengatakan banyak hal kepadanya. Mengenai _kesalahan terbesar_ yang dilakukannya dengan membahayakan pemuda kesayangan _Lucifer_ , semua masih terngiang jelas di dalam kepalanya. Bahkan aura yang menguar dari tubuh pangeran saat menemuinya beberapa waktu lalu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya paham tentang posisinya saat ini.

Tapi _Midday_ memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia masih benar-benar mengharapkan pengampunan dari sosok yang begitu dipujanya.

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan yang kuat sampai-sampai sosok anggun yang biasanya keluar di siang musim panas rela berkeliaran saat malam demi menemui _kekasihku_. _"_ pemilik iris sedalam samudera menjeda untuk beberapa saat. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis. "Aku ingat kau adalah sosok yang penuh dengan keceriaan, perwujudan sempurna dari rasa bahagia yang meluap saat musim panas yang indah. Sangat indah seperti namamu, _Lady Midday._ Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menyerang seseorang yang _tidak mendatangimu_. Kau tahu, kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia seperti biasanya, bukannya malah mengamuk dan membuat masalah dengan calon permaisuriku."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. _Lucifer_ dengan keangkuhannya, Jeon Jungkook dengan usahanya menahan diri agar tidak menghajar wanita yang telah membuat Yugyeom sekarat. Ia merasa marah, sangat marah. Entah karena rasa dendamnya, atau karena ucapan Sang Pangeran yang penuh dengan pujian untuk si jalang sialan.

"Bahkan aku menyembahmu selama ini. Apa itu semua belum cukup untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya, Yang Mulia?" katakanlah _Midday_ sudah gila karena dengan berani, ia menatap manik sedalam samudera milik Sang Penguasa dengan sorot menuntut dan tidak terima. "Kenapa… kenapa Yang Mulia malah memilih manusia bodoh dan lemah itu?"

Sepasang _onyx_ Jungkook berkilat.

Dikatai bodoh, lemah, menyebalkan, atau apapun itu oleh sahabatnya adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut jalang sialan yang telah mencelakainya, Jeon Jungkook jelas tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia melangkah mendekati jeruji yang memisahkan mereka, menjulurkan tangan kirinya di sela-sela besi-besi panas itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mencengkeram rambut coklat bergelombang _Midday,_ menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat kening dan pipi kiri si wanita membentur jeruji yang menghitam.

"Jaga mulutmu, jalang!"

 _Midday_ menjerit pilu. Bukan karena mendengarkan ancaman Jeon Jungkook kepadanya, namun karena besi panas yang menempel padanya membuat kulitnya melepuh. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya kuat-kuat agar tidak menyentuh jeruji. Maniknya yang kini berwarna keruh, bergetar saat menatap wajah angkuh si manusia. Tangan kirinya terulur di sela besi, mencengkeram leher Jungkook, sekuat tenaga menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di sana, menyeretnya mendekat.

Namun sang detektif lebih pintar. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh, menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menumpu beban tubuhnya, membuat tarikannya di rambut si jalang lebih kuat.

"Jalang sialan!" nafas Jungkook terengah, ia benar-benar marah saat mengingat keadaan Yugyeom malam itu. Ditambah pujian dari si sinting _Lucy_ yang terlontar begitu saja untuk si wanita, pemilik surai tembaga benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Ini untuk Yugyeom!"

Kulit di pipi tembam _Midday_ bahkan mulai mengelupas saking panasnya besi yang menempel padanya, tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menarik leher si jalang, membuat tubuh berbalut gaun putih yang indah itu semakin menempel pada jeruji.

Persetan dengan lehernya sendiri yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kedua tangan _Midday_ yang kini mencekiknya kuat tak akan membuatnya berhenti.

Jungkook menyeringai kala melihat bibir penuh si jalang menyentuh jeruji besi. Hanya sekilas, namun itu cukup membuat bibir kemerahan itu melepuh dan mengeluarkan darah.

Pemuda Jeon semakin brutal menarik leher dan rambut wanita bersurai kecoklatan berulang-ulang. Ia seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan melakukan segalanya seperti binatang.

"Cantik?" Jungkook tertawa hambar, seringai puas tercetak di bibirnya saat ia mendapati wajah _sempura_ milik _Lady Midday_ yang kini cacat dan penuh luka. "Kuakui kau benar-benar _cantik_."

 _Lucifer_ menyeringai di belakang sang detektif. Sejak tadi ia sengaja membiarkan calon permaisurinya meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Pujian yang ia lontarkan untuk salah satu jalangnya pun hanya sebagai umpan untuk mengetahui sejauh apa Jeon Jungkook _terjatuh untuknya._ Dan kalimat yang barusan terlontar di sela kemarahan sang calon pendamping membuat pangeran yakin, sangat yakin, bahwa Jeon Jungkook benar-benar sudah berada di genggamannya.

Perlahan ia memeluk pinggang pemilik surai _copper_ dari samping. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua pergelangan wanita yang dengan sangat kurang ajar menyentuh _miliknya._ Ia menggenggamnya kuat hingga suara sesuatu yang patah memicu lolongan kesakitan untuk lolos dari bibir penuh yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu.

Kedua tangan itu melepaskan cekikannya di leher Jungkook, membuat si manusia lebih leluasa membenturkan kepala si jalang ke besi-besi panas di hadapannya.

"Sayang… hentikan." bisik Sang Pangeran lembut. Sangat lembut. Bibir tebalnya menyapu perlahan leher sang kekasih yang terluka, membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari si wanita.

"Ahh!" pekikan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kedua tangan Jungkook kini meremat sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau melukai dirimu hanya karena iblis tak berguna sepertinya." ucap _Lucifer,_ kini dengan nada datarnya. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan kiri Jungkook. Diberikannya kecupan-kecupan lembut ke punggung tangan berkulit susu itu, menghapus luka bakar yang samar terlihat.

Detektif Jeon bahkan tidak sadar dirinya ikut terluka karena panas yang menguar dari jeruji. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas naik untuk menyentuh lehernya sendiri, ia langsung menoleh ke samping, hampir membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan rahang tegas Sang Pangeran.

Ia langsung membuang mukanya. Niat awalnya untuk menanyakan perihal luka yang lenyap dari lehernya menguap begitu saja karena wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas.

"Tidak…" gumam _Midday_ dengan suara rendahnya. Ia menggeram marah melihat pangeran- _nya_ memeluk, bahkan memberikan kecupan kepada seseorang. "Kau bahkan tidak menciumku, dan kau mencium manusia sialan itu?"

Sosok yang terduduk lemas itu tak mampu berdiri. Tenaganya terkuras untuk menahan rasa sakit di wajah, juga kedua tangannya. Air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir akibat panasnya besi yang menerpa wajahnya, kini semakin deras karena sosok yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya, malah bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak menciummu, atau jalang-jalangku yang lain karena bibir ini…" _Lucifer_ menghentikan kalimatnya. Sepasang iris sebiru samudera dalam menatap lekat sosok yang beberapa kali tidur bersamanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang jelas terlihat. "… hanya untuk permaisuriku."

Ucapan bernada rendah itu sukses membuat Jungkook mematung seketika. Apalagi setelahnya, Sang Pangeran mencium lembut sudut bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, sebelum bergeser ke pipi dan dagunya.

Mata bulat _Midday_ bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Lucifer,_ Sang Penguasa Neraka, setahunya tidak pernah mencium siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Ia juga takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh bibirnya, bahkan saat Sang Pangeran berhubungan badan.

Dan sekarang, sosok itu memberikan kecupan lembut kepada manusia lemah itu, seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Hukuman apa yang kau inginkan untuknya, _permaisuriku_?"

Jungkook terdiam, setengahnya karena kecupan lembut di tengkuk yang diberikan oleh pria yang memeluknya dari belakang, setengahnya lagi karena panggilan yang _mengganggunya._ Kepalanya bahkan terasa kosong, tak mampu memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Ohh… sepatumu."

Sang Pangeran melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh pemuda bersurai tembaga. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jeon muda. Bertumpu pada lutut kirinya, _Lucifer_ mengangkat sebelah kaki Jungkook, melepas sepatu pemberiannya yang meleleh di beberapa bagian karena terkena panasnya jeruji besi.

"Tidak… Yang Mulia tidak mungkin melakukannya!" _Midday_ menjerit. Suaranya terdengar parau dan putus asa. Pangeran yang begitu ia puja benar-benar berlutut di hadapan si manusia hina. Pikirnya, Jeon Jungkook hanya mengucapkan kebohongan ketika mengatakannya. Namun sekarang, hal itu benar terjadi di depan matanya.

Ia merasa marah, sangat marah. Ingin rasanya ia berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan keluar dari penjara sialan yang mengekangnya, lalu mencekik Jungkook dengan tangannya sendiri hingga si manusia tewas. Tapi _Azazel_ mengambil sabit miliknya, dan itu membuat separuh kekuatannya lenyap. Ditambah jeruji besi yang mengekangnya, juga luka di sekujur tubuhnya… _Midday_ hanya bisa menatap pangeran- _nya_ dengan sorot nanar dari kejauhan.

Detektif Jeon yang tadinya fokus pada Sang Pangeran, menoleh ke arah sosok bergaun putih. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai saat mendapati tatapan menderita, juga tubuh yang bergetar karena menahan tangis dan rasa marah itu.

Dan ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya sebagai hukuman bagi iblis yang membuat sahabatnya diambang kematian.

"Cium aku."

Penguasa Neraka menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menyeringai dalam diam, lalu mengusap lembut kaki Jungkook- _nya_ yang memerah. Perlahan warna itu memudar, dan _Lucifer_ kembali memakaikan sepatu yang kini telah kembali seperti baru.

Sejujurnya, ia sengaja membiarkan permintaan Jungkook tanpa menolak ataupun menyanggupi.

" _Lucifer_!" suara sang detektif meninggi. Ia benar-benar muak dengan sosok yang lambat memberinya respon. Padahal tadi si sinting bilang akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkannya sebagai hukuman si jalang.

Yang dipanggil hanya berdiri, lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di pelipis Jungkook. "Sudah."

"Bukan ciuman yang seperti itu!"

Jeon Jungkook terlihat seperti balita yang merengek minta dibelikan permen kapas. Bibir mengerucutnya, juga pipi meronanya yang menggembung terlihat sangat sangat menggemaskan bagi _Lucifer_.

Dan tangan kiri pria bersurai jelaga terulur untuk mencubit pipinya gemas. "Lalu yang seperti apa, hm? Katakan yang jelas."

Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia sadar betul bahwa saat ini, dirinya tak ubahnya seperti seorang jalang yang minta disentuh oleh tuannya. Namun Jeon muda terlalu marah untuk peduli, terlalu dendam untuk mengingat bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini.

 _Biarlah._ Toh _nanti Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi milik_ Lucifer _seutuhnya._

"Di sini…" cicitnya dengan suara bergetar. Bahkan telunjuk yang berada di bibirnya ikut bergetar.

Tersenyum lembut, lebih tepatnya, menyeringai lebar, _Lucifer_ menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya. Sepasang samudera di matanya menenggelamkan obsidian kembar milik pemuda Jeon. "Yakin dengan permintaanmu, hm?"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal Sang Pangeran mulai menyentuh cuping telinganya. Hembusan nafas hangat begitu terasa saat menerpa kulitnya, dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk si manusia meremang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Tangan kuat itu meremat pinggang Jeon muda, membuatnya membuka mulut dan meloloskan desahan tertahan. "A -aku juga ingin yang lain sebagai hukuman untuknya…"

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh mendengar rengekan manja calon permaisurinya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga manusia paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui. Setelahnya, ia mengangguk sambil menatap lekat sepasang obsidian indah Jungkook- _nya._

"Jadi…" menggantung kalimatnya dengan sengaja, _Lucifer_ mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Jeon muda. "Menciummu?"

Dan saat pemuda bersurai tembaga mengangguk ragu, Sang Pangeran menekan bibir mungil itu semakin kuat. Jungkook terkesiap, namun memilih untuk mencoba tenang karena bagaimanapun, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat bibir bawahnya dikulum lembut. Lidah sosok bersurai sekelam malam dengan lincah menyapu bibir bagian atas Jungkook sebelum menggigitnya penuh perasaan.

Hal yang selanjutnya Jungkook ingat adalah kedua belah bibirnya yang dihisap rakus secara bergantian. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas dan hanya mampu mengikuti permainan Sang Pangeran yang semakin menuntut.

"Ahh.. _Lu-_ uwmhh…" sepasang lengannya tanpa aba-aba mengalung di leher pemilik Neraka dan seisinya. Ia balas menghisap lembut bibir _Lucifer_ di sela nafasnya yang terengah, juga rintihan lirih yang tak henti-hentinya lolos dari bibirnya sendiri.

Sepasang iris sewarna samudera itu masih mengamati wajah manusia miliknya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia tersenyum miring, menggigit lembut bibir bawah Jungkook, menariknya perlahan.

Dan ketika pemuda bersurai tembaga membuka mulutnya untuk menarik nafas, _Lucifer_ menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jeon muda. Ia begitu tak sabaran mengabsen gigi rapi milik pemuda kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Jungkook, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam, sementara yang kiri meremat pinggang sintal yang begitu menggoda.

Nafas Jungkook tersengal, namun Sang Pangeran terlalu menikmati cumbuan mereka untuk peduli. Ia memagut rakus bibir pemuda Jeon yang membengkak sebelum menghisap kuat lidah si pemuda yang melemas di dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook berusaha menarik tubuhnya, menjauhkan kepalanya dari binatang kelaparan yang memeluknya. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk memukul dada _Lucifer_ sekuat tenaga.

"Mwmn nahhh… ahh… bodoh!" pemuda Jeon terengah begitu pagutan mereka terlepas, dan ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat.

Mendengar itu, pangeran malah terkekeh lirih. Diusapnya lembut surai sewarna tembaga milik calon permaisurinya, ia lalu memeluknya gemas setelah memeberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir bengkaknya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengabaikan sosok yang terkurung dalam penjaranya, sosok yang kehilangan kata-katanya setelah sepasang netranya menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sang Pangeran terlihat begitu menginginkan pemuda yang kini berada dalam dekapannya, sekaligus betapa lembut pangeran- _nya_ memperlakukan si lemah Jeon.

Jungkook menatap jalang yang telah melukai sahabatnya, menyeringai lebar saat dirinya berhasil mempermalukan jalang itu. Ia terkekeh lirih, mengeratkan sepasang lengannya yang balas memeluk _Lucifer,_ seolah mengatakan bahwa Sang Pangeran adalah miliknya _._ Hanya miliknya. Membuktikan bahwa perkataan iblis bersurai coklat panjang yang mengklaim penguasa Neraka sebagai miliknya hanyalah sebuah bualan tanpa bukti.

Dan Jeon Jungkook… hanya Jeon Jungkook lah yang pantas untuk memiliki _Lucifer_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin ia diikat di gerbang istana. Selamanya. Agar ia merasa dipermalukan terus-menerus sampai-sampai ia berpikir bahwa musnah ditelan api Neraka adalah hukuman yang jauh lebih baik. Tapi ia akan terus berada di sana… sampai Neraka dan seisinya hancur, ia akan tetap terikat di gerbang istana."

"Akan kukabulkan untukmu, permaisuriku." Sang Pangeran menyeringai lebar. Ia tidak salah memilih Jeon Jungkook sebagai _miliknya._ Pemuda yang tampak begitu polos, namun sangat keras kepala, dan menyimpan hati seorang iblis jauh di dalam dirinya…

Jeon Jungkook, sosok yang begitu sempurna.

Seharusnya penguasa Neraka _berterima kasih_ kepada iblis wanita yang hampir membunuh teman Jungkook. Berkatnya, pemilik bola mata paling indah sejagad raya _harus_ berurusan dengannya _lagi._ Berkatnya pula, Jeon Jungkook akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Tapi pangeran tentu tidak melakukannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Sementara Jungkook menangis dalam diam. Ia telah memilih, namun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang sungguh tak rela. Kelak, mungkin ia akan menyesal dengan pilihannya. Namun baginya, menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan jauh lebih baik daripada menyesali kesempatan yang ia lewatkan.

Demi sahabat yang rela mati untuknya, Jeon Jungkook akan menjual jiwanya kepada Sang Pangeran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memberiku waktu sedikit lagi? Aku ingin bertemu Jimin."

Sang Pangeran tersenyum tipis. Ia membetulkan pakaian rumah sakit yang barusan dipasangkannya ke tubuh Jungkook. "Kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau siap. Aku akan menunggu."

Jungkook merasakan sentuhan hangat di keningnya.

 _Lucifer_ lalu merebahkan tubuh pemuda bersurai _copper_ di ranjang pasien yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ditempatinya. Setelahnya, jemarinya yang panjang mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook. "Panggil namaku setiap kali kau _tersesat,_ aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya."

Pemuda Jeon memejamkan matanya.

Ia masih sadar bahwa _cahaya_ yang dimaksud si sinting _Lucy_ adalah kobaran panas api Neraka. Sayangnya, walau ia tahu apa yang ada di depan mata, Jeon Jungkook akan menceburkan dirinya ke sana.

Suara ketukan di pintu ruang rawatnya membuat Jungkook membuka mata. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari keberadaan sosok berjubah hitam yang telah mengambil kembali sutera merah yang sempat dikenakannya.

Tidak ada.

Sang Pangeran telah kembali ke Neraka.

" _Jungkook? Kau mengunci pintunya?_ "

Suara familiar yang berasal dari luar ruangan memaksa detektif Jeon untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

" _Kook? Kau baik-baik saja?_ " gedoran keras didengarnya dari pintu. Suara _seseorang_ terdengar sangat panik. " _Brengsek! Katakan sesuatu atau aku akan mendobrak pintunya!_ "

Jungkook dengan segera membuka kunci pintunya yang semula terkunci.

"Kau -" sosok bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit yang melebar, langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Ia bernafas lega saat melihat temannya baik-baik saja. "Astaga… kau membuatku khawatir."

"Jim…"

Baru saja Jimin akan merengkuh rekan yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui, pemuda bersurai tembaga itu sudah terlebih dahulu menubruknya, memeluknya erat-erat. Detektif Park bahkan hampir terjengkang, untung ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"Hei.. Kook? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin berusaha menenangkan. Jungkook memeluknya seolah mereka akan berpisah selamanya, dan itu membuatnya takut.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tersenyum canggung saat dua orang perawat jaga memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei. Ayo masuk, lalu katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Jangan begini, oke?"

Jungkook menggeleng, tapi Jimin tidak peduli. Perlahan ia menyeret tubuh yang notabene lebih tinggi, juga lebih berat darinya untuk kembali masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Setelah menutup pintu dengan ujung kakinya, pria bermata sipit yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dan celana selutut itu langsung menuntun Jeon muda ke arah sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk.

Detektif Park mendudukkan Jeon muda ke sofa, dengan sangat perlahan ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook yang begitu erat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit menyamping, memegang kedua pundak Jungkook erat, menatap sepasang obsidiannya lekat. "Kook. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng ringan. Bibirnya tersenyum hambar. "Rasanya ingin mati saja."

"Hei… kau baru saja sembuh. Jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

Jungkook melihatnya, ketulusan di mata seorang Park Jimin.

Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang begitu baik seperti Jimin memanggil iblis dan berurusan dengan makhluk terkutuk itu?

Sampai kapanpun, Jungkook tidak akan bisa mempercayai fakta itu.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau baik?"

"Aku?" yang lebih tua membeo. Ia merasa janggal ketika pemuda Jeon membelokkan obrolan mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Namun Jimin lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya tanpa bertanya. Bagaimanapun, wajah Jeon Jungkook terlihat kacau dan ia tidak mau memperburuk keadaannya. "Semalam aku sempat merasa sesak nafas, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak menghirup asap di lokasi kebakaran kemarin siang. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat, menunjukkan cengirannya sekilas, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Jimin.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, sahabat bantetku sayang."

Jeon muda jujur mengatakannya. Ia menyayangi Jimin seperti ia menyayangi saudaranya sendiri. Mungkin, saat Park bantet sesak nafas semalam adalah saat dimana ia seharusnya meregang nyawa. Apapun itu, ia senang si bantet baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sangat senang sampai-sampai air mata merembes di pipinya.

"Hei. Aku tahu kau senang karena besok pagi kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi jangan mengelap ingusmu menggunakan bajuku."

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu memukul Jimin main-main. Mereka tertawa bersama, menceritakan banyolan mengenai banyak hal sampai sebuah nama terlintas di kepala Jeon muda.

Kim Yugyeom.

Ya, seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan sembuh.

"Jim, boleh aku menjenguk Yugyeom sekarang?"

Detektif Park mengeryitkan dahinya. Baru kali ini Jungkook ingin melihat keadaan _officer_ Kim. Biasanya, Jungkook akan selalu murung setiap kali Jimin membawa nama Kim Yugyeom di dalam percakapan mereka, entah disengaja atau tidak.

Ia mau saja membawa Jungkook ke depan ruang ICU, tapi Jimin sepertinya tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah lewat tengah malam? Aku saja hampir main kucing-kucingan dengan _security_ agar bisa masuk. Untung aku ingat kalau aku memiliki lencana dari kepolisian yang bisa digunakan pada saat-saat seperti ini." Jimin menarik nafas dalam, mempertanyakan satu hal kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa juga aku ingin menjengukmu tiba-tiba?"

Yang lebih muda mendengus kesal. "Ayolah, kita hanya perlu menyusup ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Lagipula kita sudah ada di dalam rumah sakit. Boleh ya?"

Park Jimin menghela nafas berat. Jarang-jarang Jeon menyebalkan mau menunjukkan wajah menggemaskannya kepada dirinya. Maka ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Baiklah… tapi hanya sebentar."

Dan Jungkook mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Mau tidak mau, pria bersurai hitam menarik kedua pipi pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemilik mata sekelam malam bahkan tidak protes. Ia malah tersenyum semakin lebar.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Yugyeom dirawat. Seharusnya, ruangan ICU tempat sang polisi dirawat harus tetap steril. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain dengan dampingan perawat atau petugas medis. Jimin saja baru sekali masuk ke dalam, selebihnya, ia hanya memperhatikan dari kaca lebar yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang pasien.

"Aku bisa dipecat kalau ketahuan membawamu masuk ke sini." gumam pria bermata sipit. Perlahan ia masuk ke ruang ICU mengikuti Jungkook, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati menutup pintunya.

Ia ingin meneriaki yang lebih muda karena si surai _copper_ dengan seenaknya menuju ke ranjang yang ditempati Yugyeom tanpa terlebih dahulu membersihkan tangannya, atau mengenakan pakaian steril. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat karena Jungkook sudah sampai di samping Yugyeom.

"Bajingan kecil." umpat penyandang marga Park hampir tanpa suara. Ia memukul pelan kepala Jungkook karena bertindak seenaknya.

Pria berkaos abu-abu langsung bungkam begitu ia mendapati wajah Jungkook yang berubah sendu.

Malam ini, ia melihat banyak ekspresi dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Mulai dari wajah kacaunya, seolah bocah itu memiliki beban yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya, juga senyum menggemaskannya saat meminta Jimin mengabulkan permintaan _kekanakannya,_ dan sekarang raut sendu yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

"Hai, Gyeomie mesum." gumam Jungkook lirih. Jemarinya bergetar saat menyentuh punggung tangan Kim Yugyeom yang tengah _tertidur._ "Lama tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu."

Alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di wajahnya. Alat rekam jantung memantau _kehidupannya._ Selang infus, juga beberapa selang-selang berbagai ukuran yang Jeon muda tidak tahu apa fungsinya, menyokong kehidupan sang sahabat. Dan itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau akan bangun, kan?" tanyanya perlahan. Bahkan suaranya mulai bergetar. Dan entah bagaimana, matanya terasa begitu panas. "Setelah ini. Kau akan bangun, Gyeom. Tapi kau tidak boleh melontarkan guyonan mesum kepada yang lain. Pokoknya, sahabat yang boleh menjadi korban kemesumanmu hanya aku. Dengan begitu, aku akan mengambil sedikit tempat di hatimu walau kelak kita tidak akan bisa bertemu."

"Kook…"

Jungkook merasakan rematan di pundak kirinya.

Jimin berusaha menguatkannya. Walau bingung dengan apa yang si surai tembaga ucapkan, Jimin tetap berusaha menguatkan pemuda yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Jangan begitu… Yugyeom akan sembuh dan kalian bisa bertengkar lagi setelahnya." kekehan lirih lolos dari bibir detektif Park. Perlahan ia menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam sebuah pelukan protektif. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh seolah Yugyeom akan melupakanmu."

Kali ini Jungkook yang tertawa, tak kalah hambarnya dari kekehan Jimin barusan.

"Yugyeom akan melupakanku, Jim. Kau juga akan lupa. Kalian semua akan melupakanku karena aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini."

Jimin menggeleng kuat. Ia benci ketika Jungkook-nya yang rewel dan cerewet menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

Baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang meninggi karena kesal, sesuatu yang putih dan menyilaukan menghentikan gerakannya.

Dan sayap yang terbentang begitu lebar itu membekukan waktu tanpa satu orang pun menyadarinya.

"Jadi ini… Jeon Jungkook yang akan mendampingi _Luciel_ di Neraka?"

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiger's Demonology:**

 _ **Lady Midday**_ _: demon_ yang satu ini muncul di siang bolong, lebih tepatnya di tengah hari-hari terpanas di musim panas. Ia muncul dalam wujud debu atau asap yang berputar-putar, kemudian akan berubah menjadi sosok wanita cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih. _Midday_ membawa sabit alias _celurit_ besar yang ia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala korbannya.

Jadi, di tengah siang yang super panas, _Midday_ akan memperdaya orang-orang agar tersesat (biasanya para petani di ladang jagung, atau orang-orang yang berada di daerah asing), setelahnya ia akan muncul dalam sosok wanita cantik, tapi kadang-kadang memakai wujud wanita tua atau bocah umur 12 tahun. Setelahnya, ia akan memenggal kepala korbannya, atau memberikan penyakit yang sangat-sangat parah kepada korbannya tersebut.

Tiger tidak menulis _nama_ untuk iblis yang satu ini. Tapi yakin deh… penggambaran _Midday,_ terutama ocehan syaiton si _Lucy_ pasti bisa membawa para _readers_ ke sebuah nama yang sosoknya menjadi referensi bagi perwujudan _Lady Midday_ versi Tiger. Muehehehe….

.

.

 **A/N:**

 _I'm in the mood of writing this story. So.. yeah… I'm writing Good Devil, Lucifer Fall! instead of the others._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Sayang, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

"You made a deal with a _devil._ Who?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **Hashaaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XI: Sold, Didn't You?**

Sepasang mata sebening kristal mengamatinya, menelusur dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Menilai.

"Jeon Jungkook." gumamnya tanpa siapapun bisa mendengar. Mata bulatnya memicing, sedangkan bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Tidak buruk. Kira-kira apa yang akan kudapatkan sebagai _tebusan_ dari _Luciel_ jika aku mengambilmu?"

Jungkook terdiam mematung, matanya terbuka lebar, namun ia tak mampu melihat apapun. Seluruh inderanya seakan mati kala waktu terhenti. Detektif Park yang tengah berhadapan dengannya tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan bibirnya masih setengah terbuka, siap berkata-kata.

Sementara Kim Yugyeom masih di sana, terbaring hampa.

"Pedangku yang akan kembali, atau…" sepasang matanya terpejam saat ia menggantung kalimatnya dengan sengaja. Ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu familiar ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Ia mendengus sekali, memasang senyumnya yang biasa sebelum menoleh. "Adikku, _Luciel._ "

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya." gumam pria berjubah hitam dengan suara kelewat rendah. Ia menggeram kesal seperti binatang. " _Michael,_ kuperingatkan kau."

Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh. Ia mundur satu langkah, lalu mengangkat tangannya malas-malasan. "Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun. Kau terlalu posesif, _Lucy._ "

"Panggil aku seperti itu sekali lagi, dan aku akan memberimu nama Seokjin. Seisi Neraka akan memanggilmu begitu sampai dunia dan seisinya hancur." kesal pria bersurai hitam yang dipangil _Lucy._ Ia menghentakkan ujung pedangnya ke lantai, membuat lantai yang ia pijak bergetar.

Kali ini sang malaikat yang terlihat kesal. Sepasang sayapnya mengepak sekali, menghempaskan udara dingin yang menerpa wajah iblis di hadapannya, juga ketiga manusia yang berada di ruangan yang sama.

Yugyeom bahkan terhempas dari ranjangnya, begitupun Jimin yang terlempar hingga menabrak tembok. Sementara Jeon Jungkook sudah berada di dalam dekapan seorang _Lucifer._ Ia begitu posesif _manjaga_ apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu _._ Aku tidak akan mengubah apapun yang telah diberikan _ayah_ padaku, termasuk nama yang dianugerahkan untukku." _Michael_ mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tombak sudah berada di sana. Ia menghunuskannya segera ke leher manusia yang tengah didekap sosok yang dulu sangat dikaguminya. "Kau makhluk tak tahu terima kasih, pemberontak. Kulihat kau benar-benar sudah membuang harga dirimu sebagai seorang malaikat. Kau membuang sayap yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Sang iblis terbahak, mengangkat tubuh calon permaisurinya dengan sangat mudah, lalu membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang tadinya ditempati Kim Yugyeom.

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sepasang laut dalam yang terperangkap di matanya membola saat ia mendengarnya.

Jantung Jeon Jungkook berdetak…

Ia segera menyentuh dada kiri pemuda bersurai tembaga selama kurang dari satu detik sebelum berbalik menghadap sosok berambut pirang yang masih setia menghunuskan tombaknya dengan raut wajah yang biasa. _Michael_ tidak boleh menyadarinya atau malaikat pencabut nyawa akan datang pada Jungkook saat itu juga.

"Dengar, _Seokjin._ Pedang ini sudah menjadi milikku." _Lucifer_ melempar pedangnya ke udara hingga benda itu menghilang ditelan kehampaan. "Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak akan kuberikan kepada siapapun. Dan Jungkook…"

 _Lucifer_ melirik ke arah _kekasihnya_ sebelum kembali menatap tajam malaikat yang dianggapnya bernama Seokjin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian, seolah ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertarungan.

"... adalah milikku. Dia memilih untuk tinggal di Neraka bersamaku, bukannya naik ke _kampung halamanmu._ "

 _Michael_ memejamkan matanya selama dua detik sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat ke arah iblis di hadapannya. Ia mengincar leher yang terlindung _collar_ berwarna hitam itu dengan ujung tombaknya. Diayunkannya sekuat tenaga senjata kebanggaannya itu.

Sang pangeran tak mau bersantai kali ini. Bukannya menghindar, ia malah menarik sutera merah yang selalu tersampir di pundaknya, dan benda itu langsung terjulur secepat cahaya, melilit leher jenjang _Michael,_ membuatnya memekik tertahan. Dan saat itu juga, sang malaikat menghentikan gerakannya secara mendadak.

Sekujur tubuhnya mengalami _tremor,_ ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan tombaknya kalau saja tangannya yang bergetar tak segera menggenggamnya kuat. Sepasang bola mata sebening kristal biru yang dimilikinya bergetar seolah tak percaya kala menatap iblis yang dulunya merupakan pemimpin para _Seraphim._

Ia yang dulunya makhluk paling indah di Surga,

Ia yang dulunya begitu dibanggakan dan diagungkan karena kehadirannya selalu membawa cahanya…

 _Michael_ mundur tiga langkah. Bersamaan dengan itu, sutera merah yang melilit lehernya mulai mengendur. Perlahan, hingga akhirnya terlepas sempurna.

"Makhluk suci sepertimu tidak akan mau disentuh olehku, wahai _saudaraku_." ucap sang iblis dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menatap malas malaikat yang dulu berhasil menusukkan pedang tajam ke tubuhnya, sebuah tatapan meremehkan. "Pulanglah dan sucikan dirimu di telaga, bersihkan isi kepalamu karena sungguh… aku tidak menginginkan satupun dari kalian _menjadi pangeran bersamaku._ Aku adalah satu-satunya yang pantas mendapatkan mahkota seorang pangeran. Dan kau, beserta saudara-saudara _kita_ yang lain hanya makhluk yang harus menjalankan tugasnya."

 _Michael_ tersentak.

Satu, karena sesuatu yang tadi sempat membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Lilitan di lehernya yang terasa begitu familiar, membuatnya melihat kilatan cahaya di dalam kegelapan. Ia _melihat surga._

Selebihnya, karena ucapan pangeran kegelapan yang tak ia pahami.

" _Michael,_ saat kau bertemu dengan _Seraphiel,_ katakan padanya untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. Kau juga pulanglah. Kau sedang tidak bertugas di Bumi." sang pangeran melayangkan sebuah tatapan yang begitu tajam.

Malaikat bersurai pirang terdiam. Ia pernah melihat sorot itu. Itu adalah sorot yang sama seperti yang ia lihat _hari itu._

Sorot yang sama dengan yang ia lihat ketika seorang malaikat yang begitu tinggi derajadnya memutuskan untuk, dengan nekatnya, mengambil kekuasaan sang _ayah_ tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Sorot mata dari seorang malaikat bersama _Luciel_ di hari saat ia dihempaskan ke Neraka paling dalam dari langit tertinggi yang ditinggalinya.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, akan ada perang besar. Dan ketika hari itu tiba, aku -"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu." sahut _Michael_ memotong ucapan _Lucifer._ Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengepakkan sayapnya. Sepasang matanya tak lepas dari sosok berjubah hitam yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Sampai jumpa di hari kehancuranmu, _Luciel._ "

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus. Sosok yang terbang menembus langit itu bukanlah tandingannya. Namun ia tak bisa begitu saja meremehkan _tantangan_ yang terang-terangan diajukan kepadanya.

Tapi sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia khawatirkan.

Ia mendekati ranjang yang ditempati oleh sang kekasih. Ditatapnya lekat sosok yang membeku tak bergerak itu. Telunjuknya kembali menyentuh dada pemuda Jeon, dan detak jantung menggila langsung memenuhi indera pendengarnya.

Sepasang mata indah itu bergetar ketakutan. Nafasnya memburu tak karuhan. Dan dengan tubuh yang masih membeku, Jeon muda menggerakkan bibirnya susah payah.

"Apa yang kulihat barusan." ia bahkan tak tahu tengah bertanya atau memberi pernyataan. Yang jelas, ia merasa kematiannya semakin dekat karena makhluk putih bersayap telah menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya sosok bersurai coklat kopi malas. Ia berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing di sebuah rumah yang setahunya, milik keluarga Jeon.

Sepasang iris sewarna batu batanya melirik pemuda _milik_ pangeran yang tengah terlelap di ranjang.

" _Lucifer,_ katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuatku penasaran." Jung Hoseok mendengus kesal. Ia dengan sosok manusianya menatap nyalang sang pangeran yang masih setia mengenakan jubah juga kain sutera kesayangannya. Dengan rambut berantakan dan aura kelam di sekelilingnya, jelas sekali ia adalah seorang iblis sekarang.

" _Lucifer._ " panggil iblis kepercayaannya sekali lagi, dan itu sukses membuat sang pangeran murka.

"Diamlah, keparat! Aku sedang berpikir." sosok berjubah panjang membalik badannya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Jungkook berada. "Diam dan tunggu, atau aku akan menyobek mulutmu."

 _Azazel_ terdiam.

Ia memilih tutup mulut daripada menghadapi kemarahan seorang _Lucifer._

Pedang _Michael_ belum berhasil dimilikinya, dan ia bersumpah tidak akan musnah sebelum mengklaim senjata yang selalu ia idamkan itu.

Selama lima belas menit, penguasa Neraka hanya diam. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat tubuh Jungkook yang terlelap seolah tengah menelanjanginya. Otaknya berpikir keras, mengkalkulasi beberapa hal yang mungkin terjadi kepada calon permaisurinya.

Sesuatu yang luput dari pengawasannya.

Ia tidak yakin.

Mungkin _namja_ bersurai tembaga miliknya terlalu lama berada di Neraka.

Tapi tidak seharusnya ia _berubah_ tanpa seizinnya. Semua yang terjadi kepada Jungkook, _Lucifer-_ lah yang memutuskan.

Pemuda yang tengah terlelap mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengerang pelan, terdengar resah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan yang dialaminya di dalam tidur. Mungkin, Jungkook sedang memimpikan sesuatu.

Tangan kanan _Lucifer_ terulur, mengusap dahi manusia yang berhasil menyedot seluruh atensinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Hanya butuh tiga usapan, dan Jungkook kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya pangeran menatap kaki tangan kepercayaannya. Setelahnya, ia bergumam. "Jungkook melihat _Michael._ "

"Maksudmu, Jungkook _bertemu_ dengannya?" sepasang mata pria Jung memicing. Ia menatap tuannya penuh selidik sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Waktu terhenti saat malaikat menampakkan dirinya ke Bumi. Jangan bilang kau melupakan itu."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya." ucap _Lucifer_ ambigu. Ia terlihat begitu serius saat melanjutkan. "Awalnya, waktu benar-benar terhenti. Detak jantungnya, seluruh fungsi inderanya, semua terhenti, sama seperti seluruh manusia yang ada. Tapi saat aku menyentuhnya, jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak."

"Kau sama sekali tidak lucu, Yang Mulia. Selera humormu seperti kakek tua, kalau kau mau tahu." Hoseok menyela. Dalam hati ia tahu sosok yang memiliki _Kim Taehyung_ sebagai _nama manusia-_ nya tidak sedang bercanda. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya memaksa untuk percaya bahwa yang didengarnya hanyalah bualan semata. " _Lucifer,_ alam dan seisinya tahu, manusia tidak akan bisa melihat malaikat kecuali saat ajalnya mendekat."

"Dan seharusnya, Jungkook sudah mati sekarang jika saja alasannya mampu melihat _Michael_ adalah karena ajalnya." sang pangeran menyahut. Ia menatap teduh sosok yang terlelap di hadapannya. "Matanya bergetar ketakutan, jantungnya berdetak menggila sebelum dia pingsan. Asal kau tahu saja, waktu masih terhenti ketika _Michael_ menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan saat itu, Jungkook sudah bisa kembali bicara. Mungkin, kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya di detik aku menyadari jantungnya berdetak, _Michael_ akan mengetahuinya juga. Kemungkinan terburuk, Jungkook akan berteriak karena _shock._ "

Hoseok hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah baginya jika Jungkook bisa melihat malaikat tanpa harus menunggu ajal. Hanya saja, itu membuat Jeon keparat semakin _istimewa._

Dan _Lucifer_ sangat suka memiliki sesuatu yang _istimewa_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa, apapun akan diberikannya untuk Jeon sialan, meski itu adalah barang yang mulanya dianggap paling berharga.

Pedang _Michael,_ misalnya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu yang sangat _berbahaya_.

Ketidakmampuan tatapan sang pangeran untuk menarik keluar hasrat terbesarnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, awalnya hanya ia anggap angin lalu.

Tapi, setelah kejadian hari ini, _Azazel_ tidak bisa meremehkan hal berbahaya dalam diri Jeon Jungkook.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mata bocah itu….

"Aku ingin kau _mengunjungi_ Jeon Wonwoo. Dia kekal di _Hutan Bambu Duri._ Kembalikan ingatannya semasa masih hidup, tanyakan apapun tentang Jeon Jungkook."

Yang diajak bicara malah mengeryit keheranan.

"Hutan Bambu Duri?" _Azazel_ membeo. Setahunya, Jungkook termasuk ke dalam golongan orang baik walau dia suka mengumpat dan bertindak kasar. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki kakak dengan sifat yang sangat berbeda?

"Tempat bagi para pembunuh, orang yang suka berzina, juga pencuri." gumam _Lucifer_ meyakinkan. "Aku akan _menyembunyikan_ Jungkook di sini. Aku akan menjaganya. Kalau kau mendapatkan sesuatu, segera beri tahu aku."

Tidak semua penghuni Hutan Bambu Duri melakukan ketiga dosa yang disebutkan sekaligus. Hanya saja, walau hanya salah satu diantara ketiganya, sepertinya sangat jauh dari Jeon Jungkook dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Meski demikian, iblis kepercayaan sang pangeran hanya mengangguk sebelum undur diri.

.

.

.

"Yugyeom!" pekik Jimin ketika ia tersadar. Tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Ia berusaha mencari pegangan pada tembok di sebelahnya, lalu perlahan bangkit. Dengan panik ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Jimin tidak ingat apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Namun ia yakin dirinya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sahabatnya.

Jantungnya seolah menembus tulang rusuknya kala ia mendapati tubuh rekan polisinya tergeletak di lantai. Selang-selang yang menyokong kehidupan penyandang marga Kim itu sebagian terlepas, dan itu sungguh membuatnya menatap ngeri ke arah tubuh yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, juga luka lebam baru yang muncul di tulang pipi sebelah kiri. Mungkin, Yugyeom membentur sesuatu.

Tapi itu bukan hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Menemukan dokter dan perawat adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya. Maka ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang jaga. Park Jimin bicara seperti orang kesetanan, mengatakan bahwa penghuni ICU yang merupakan temannya terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

Ia melakukan kebohongan, berucap ia memergoki tubuh si jangkung yang tergeletak di lantai melalui kaca besar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melihat sang sahabat yang tengah _terlelap_ setiap kali ia berkunjung.

Persetan dengan ia yang akan ketahuan jika ada yang melihat rekaman _cctv_ malam ini.

Ia bahkan tak ingat apa yang terjadi, kenapa dirinya berada di kamar rawat intensif yang seharusnya tak boleh dimasuki orang luar.

Jimin begitu panik. Ia langsung menghubungi kantor, memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kepada entah-siapa yang bertugas malam ini. Setelahnya, ia menelfon Kapten Bang. Tentu saja atasan mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Pria bersurai gelap itu benar-benar merasa gusar. Firasatnya sangat buruk. Ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Yugyeom." menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Park Jimin mulai berdoa. Ia bahkan tak yakin harus menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda permohonan atas doanya, atau menengadah untuk menunjukkan betapa besar hal yang ia minta kepada _Ia yang Memiliki Kuasa._ "Dia adalah orang yang baik. Kumohon, buka matanya. Sembuhkan ia dengan kuasamu…"

Sang detektif tak pernah tahu, _Yang di Atas Sana_ tidak akan pernah lagi mendengarkan doa-doa yang ia panjatkan.

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai tembaga mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia merasa terusik dengan sebuah suara yang menyapa gendang telinga. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, senandung itu memiliki _melody_ yang begitu indah, terlampau indah untuk dinyanyikan _seseorang._

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Dahinya berkerut kala sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela kaca menerpa wajahnya, menyilaukan iris sewarna obsidiannya.

Seseorang duduk di sana, di atas mejanya, menyandar ke sudut jendela.

Tubuh tegapnya berbalut jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Rahang tegasnya terlihat jelas karena sosok yang masih terus menggumamkan nada dengan lirik yang tak dimengerti si pemilik mata _onyx_ menoleh ke luar jendela _._

Tubuhnya tampak bercahaya, ia tidak bercanda.

Samar, namun ia seolah melihat sepasang sayap bertengger di punggung kokohnya.

Sayap itu berwarna putih dengan helaian-helaian bulu yang terlihat begitu halus dan lembut.

 _Sayap berwarna putih._

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa.

Ia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih, menyilaukan, dan bersayap.

Seorang malaikat.

"Jungkook." ucap pria berjubah saat ia mendengar suara benturan. Ia yakin pemuda yang dipanggilnya terantuk kepala ranjang. "Kau baik-baik saja? Hei…"

Bukannya menjawab, penyandang marga Jeon malah semakin mengerang. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepala, sepasang matanya memejam rapat.

 _Lucifer_ menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang, sementara yang kiri mengusap puncak kepala si manusia dengan kain sutera miliknya. Setelahnya, ia kembali menggumamkan nada-nada tanpa kata. _Lagu-_ nya berbeda, kali ini terdengar lebih menyenangkan dan membuat Jungkook lebih tenang.

Awalnya, Jeon muda bergerak gelisah. Ia bukannya memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria bersurai jelaga. Ia hanya gelisah, merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang menyambangi ingatanya. Kedua tangannya meremat pinggang sang pangeran kuat, menarik jubahnya seolah ingin membuat benda itu sobek.

Namun lima belas menit setelahnya, detektif Jeon mulai tenang.

Nafasnya yang mulanya memburu, kini tenang berderu.

Kedua tangannya tak lagi meremat, kini beralih memeluk erat.

 _Lucifer_ memilih diam. Ia membiarkan Jungkook menenangkan dirinya sebelum bercerita.

Apapun. Apapun yang ingin pemuda Jeon katakan, pangeran akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan.

"Kau mirip dengannya." akhirnya, gumaman lirih lolos dari bibir mungil calon pendamping sang penguasa. Si manusia sama sekali tidak mendongakkan kepala demi menatap pria yang akan memilikinya. Malahan, wajahnya semakin tenggelam di dada bidang pemilik Neraka.

Tak apa. Sang pangeran tidak keberatan.

Ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Lebih tepatnya, balik bertanya. "Siapa?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Jungkook mampu berkata-kata karena sejujurnya, kehadiran sosok itu di luar perhitungannya. "Yang punya sayap dan berwarna putih. Apa itu malaikat?"

Tanpa sadar, bibir pangeran terangkat naik. Ia mengacak helaian tembaga _kekasihnya_ karena ia baru saja menanyakan hal polos seperti seorang balita.

"Namanya _Michael._ Ia yang berhasil melukaiku dan mendepakku keluar dari _Eden._ "

Ingin rasanya Jungkook diam saja. Tapi rasa penasaran membuat mulutnya yang kurang ajar kembali menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. "Kau memiliki sayap sepertinya. Milikmu lebih indah."

Sang pangeran bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Ia melepas pelukan dengan hati-hati. Perlahan, ditariknya dagu Jungkook. Sepasang laut kelam di matanya memaksa obsidian kembar Jeon muda untuk tenggelam di sana.

Mereka bertatapan sangat lama.

Nihil.

Pria bersurai jelaga tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Hanya permata paling indah yang ia kagumi seperti biasanya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Jungkook _melihat_ sayapnya?

"Aku suka suara merdumu."

Kali ini _Lucifer_ mendengus. Ia melepaskan pelukan. Dijauhkan tubuhnya dari sang detektif. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan membiarkan begitu saja Jeon muda terduduk masih dengan menatapnya.

"Neraka dan seluruh penghuninya, bahkan aku, yang paling ditakuti di sana tidak menggoyahkanmu sama sekali, tapi seorang malaikat bisa meruntuhkan kesombonganmu, bahkan membuatmu pingsan seperti pengecut." _Lucifer_ menaruh sutera merahnya, lalu melepas jubah berbahan kulit yang ia kenakan perlahan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan. "Mengejutkan."

Wajah terkejut yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat itu berhasil membuat Jungkook geram.

Ia mendengus kesal. Setelahnya, ia kembali bicara. "Aku hanya khawatir itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku takut mati sebelum bisa menyelamatkan Yugyeom."

Ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menghujam ulu hatinya kala nama itu kembali terucap. Jungkook tidak pernah suka memanggil si tiang sinting dengan namanya. Ia lebih suka mengumpat untuk menarik atensinya. Dan sekarang, ia lebih tidak menyukai nama itu terucap dari bibirnya. Karena setiap kali terselip _Kim Yugyeom_ di hembusan nafas Jungkook, kejadian malam itu akan kembali berputar di kepalanya dengan sangat jelas.

Gambaran sang sahabat yang berbaring lemah tak berdaya membuatnya ingin meraung dalam tangisnya.

Dan bayangan si menyebalkan yang tak tahu akan _kembali_ atau _pergi_ sungguh membuatnya sesak dan merasa menyedihkan.

"Aku bisa menunggumu _selamanya._ Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan temanmu." gumam sebuah suara datar bersamaan dengan derit ranjang yang menarik perhatian Jungkook.

Pria tegap dengan dada bidang dan otot di perutnya mulai menaiki tempat tidur. Ia merangkak perlahan, mendekati pemuda Jeon yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Hmm… _de javu._ Aku jadi ingat saat mendapatimu mendesah dalam kungkunganku beberapa waktu yang lalu." bisik sang pangeran yang hanya mengenakan celananya, tepat di telinga kiri _namja_ bermata obsidian. "Sayang sekali, malam itu aku gagal menjadikanmu milikku."

Jeon Jungkook mengutuk di dalam hati. Ia yakin si sinting _Lucy_ mengungkit kejadian itu dengan sengaja. Kejadian di hari saat Jeon muda hampir menanggalkan harga dirinya untuk memohon dijamah oleh si gila benar-benar ingin dilupakannya.

Sepertinya percuma.

Memang akan percuma…

Karena hari ini, kejadiannya tidak akan sama.

"Jadilah permaisuriku, Jeon Jungkook. Jika itu masih berada di dalam kuasaku, kau akan mendapatkannya segera."

Memejamkan mata rapat, Jungkook coba menahan deru nafasnya yang memburu akibat udara di sekitarnya mulai terasa panas. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang hebat. Hasrat dalam dirinya bangkit, meraung, bahkan mengemis demi menjadi milik sang pangeran.

"Jadilah kekasih abadiku, dan kau akan mendampingiku di istana. Neraka dan seluruh isinya menjadi milikmu, termasuk diriku."

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menyerah.

Bukan kepada Kim Taehyung,

Apalagi _Lucifer._

Bukan pula kepada takdir yang mempermainkannya.

Melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri yang, entah sejak kapan, menginginkan sang pangeran yang begitu arogan untuk memilikinya secara utuh.

Lagipula, ia memang telah memutuskan. Demi Yugyeom…

"Aku milikmu, Yang Mulia." bisik Jungkook tepat di telinga pria yang mengungkungnya. Bibirnya bergetar saat mendaratkan kecupan lembut di sana.

Penguasa Neraka menyeringai menang.

Diberikannya kecupan-kecupan ringan di perpotongan leher dan pundak Jungkook yang masih berbalut piyama. Ia berucap lembut, seolah ketulusan bersarang di dalam setiap kata yang lolos dari bibir sang pendusta.

"Terima kasih, _Ratuku._ " _Lucifer_ menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap lekat wajah paling cantik yang pernah ia temui, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

Diberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat di kening. "Kau akan selalu memikirkanku karena hanya ada aku di dalam kepalamu."

Bagi Jungkook, itu terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum. Matanya mulai memanas, dan ia berharap sang pangeran tidak menyadarinya.

Pangeran memang tidak menyadarinya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak peduli.

Sepasang tangan besar itu membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Jungkook satu per satu. Ia lalu menyingkapnya ke masing-masing sisi tubuh mulus permaisurinya, memberikan usapan lembut yang dengan sukses membuatnya menggelinjang.

Jeon muda mendesah lirih.

Ini baru permulaan, dan jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuhan.

Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah dirinya akan selamat malam ini karena, sungguh… Jungkook merasa jantungnya akan pecah akibat dentuman menggila di dalamnya.

Pemuda bersurai _copper_ menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat sentuhan hangat yang begitu lembab menelusur lehernya, mengecup-ngecup jakunnya yang naik-turun akibat ia yang menelan rakus salivanya sendiri.

Jungkook mengerang saat merasakan gigitan ringan di _collar bone_ miliknya.

Lidah itu terjulur menjilatnya, menari-nari di ceruk yang menunjukkan perpotongan antara selangka kanan dan kiri.

Jungkook merasa lidah itu dengan lancang membalurkan obat perangsang ke permukaan kulitnya. Sepasang tangannya tanpa sadar meremat surai jelaga sang pangeran. Ia memekik kala pangeran bermain-main di dadanya nakal dengan melewatkan bagian _areola,_ membuatnya semakin terjerat hasrat yang menggebu di dalam dirinya. Membuatnya semakin menginginkan sentuhan iblis di tubuhnya yang belum terjamah.

Sepasang kaki pemuda Jeon bergerak resah. Ia menggesekkannya ke ranjang, membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya bersentuhan dengan kaki jenjang pria yang tengah menyeringai karena melihatnya kepayahan.

" _Ratuku…_ " gumam _Lucifer_ sebelum kembali menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menelusur perut rata permaisurinya. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak sensual saat menggelitik pinggang sang _kekasih._ Kuku-kukunya menggesek kulit mulus Jeon muda ringan ketika sang pangeran menyeretnya naik hingga ke dada, lagi-lagi bermain di sana tanpa menyentuh _nipple_ menggemaskan yang sebenarnya begitu menggiurkan.

Ada sebuah getaran aneh saat pangeran kegelapan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ratu._ Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu diinginkan, begitu dipuja dan _disembah_.

Rasanya menyenangkan, sekaligus menggairahkan setiap kali _Lucifer_ melakukannya.

Pangeran menyeringai, memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di pusar Jungkook-nya. "Kelak, di sini akan tumbuh bayi-bayi iblis yang menggemaskan. Kau akan menjadi ibu yang dikaguni anak-anakmu, wahai permaisuri."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Saat itulah pandangannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang iris _Lucifer_ yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Wajahnya bersemu hebat, dan itu sukses membuat sosok yang menindihnya tersenyum tipis.

 _Lucifer,_ sang penguasa Neraka, tersenyum kepada Jeon Jungkook.

Senyum yang mengingatkannya akan _seseorang._

"Pangeran.. mhh…" bisik Jeon muda lirih. Ia berusaha menahan lenguhan saat _kekasihnya_ memberikan rematan gemas di pinggang.

"Menginginkan sesuatu, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya tak lepas dari paras tampan yang kini mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia menerima sebuah lumatan di bibir bawahnya.

Hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya sang pemilik Neraka sibuk mengagumi keindahan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Katakan, sayang."

Sang detektif merasa ragu. Sejujurnya, ia malu luar biasa. Namun hanya sekali ini kesempatan yang ia punya untuk mengatakannya.

"U -untuk yang pertama." ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dihembuskannya perlahan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyelam ke dalam lautan yang terperangkap di sepasang netra calon suaminya. Lirih ia berucap, "Aku ingin memanggilmu _Kim Taehyung._ "

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh ringan.

Jungkook sempat berpikir ia tidak akan mendapatkan keinginannya, namun kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pria bersurai jelaga membuatnya melayang hingga ke Surga.

"Lakukan, Jungkook- _ah_. Panggil aku Kim Taehyung seperti kehendakmu. Aku milikmu, Yang Mulia."

Ada binar kepuasan dari sepasang mata indah itu saat mendapatkan persetujuan dari iblis yang _memilikinya,_ sang pangeran jelas mengetahuinya. Pemuda bersurai tembaga merasa tersanjung saat ia dipanggil _Yang Mulia_ , dan _Lucifer_ senang karenanya. Pendampingnya haruslah serakah sepertinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi iblis seperti dirinya.

"Kim Taehyung, pangeranku." sepasang telapak tangan halus itu membelai rahang tegas pemilik surai jelaga yang langsung memejamkan mata, seolah menikmati perlakuan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sang pangeranmengetahuinya, Jeon Jungkook bukan lagi terjatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung. Keangkuhannya telah meruntuhkan harga diri sang detektif hingga sekarang, ia tenggelam ke dalam perasaannya untuk _Lucifer_ sang iblis.

Biarlah pemuda Jeon masih mencoba menyangkalnya. Cepat atau lambat, Jungkook akan mengakuinya juga.

Maka pangeran menyunggingkan seringaian di tengah kegiatannya mengecup lembut telapak tangan kekasihnya penuh puja. Sepasang kakinya berada di antara paha Jungkook-nya, menggesekkan miliknya ke paha dalam yang hanya tertutup selembar celana tidur.

"Aahhh.. Tae!" Jungkook memekik keras saat merasakan gigitan kasar di lehernya. Ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa kala bibir tebal prianya melumat dan menghisap daerah sensitifnya rakus, seolah ia tengah bercumbu dengan leher mulus milik detektif Jeon.

Tangannya kembali meremat pundak pria yang dipanggilnya Taehyung, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Matanya berkunang-kunang kala ia merasakan gundukan di selangkangan pria Kim menekan selangkangannya. Benda yang masih tertutup celana itu terasa begitu keras, juga panas.

Ia terbakar gairah.

Ia menginginkannya, dijamah oleh sang iblis yang akan menyeretnya jatuh ke lubang Neraka, menjadi miliknya.

"Jungkook. Milikku… kekasihku…" Taehyung mengerang kala sepasang paha Jeon muda terbuka lebar, menghimpit pinggangnya kuat-kuat bersamaan dengan tangannya yang dengan lancang menekan kepala sang pangeran.

Bibir panas itu mencium kasar, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan di leher dan dada Jungkook. Terbuka lebar saat berada di depan puting kanan pemuda bersurai tembaga, mulut pangeran segera meraupnya, menghisap _nipple_ kenyal yang telah menegang itu rakus. Sebelah tangannya memelintir yang kiri, menariknya gemas, menyalurkan kenikmatan luar biasa untuk kekasih satu-satunya.

"Aku milikku, permaisuriku. Keinginanmu adalah perintah untukku." bisik sang iblis di sela kegiatannya mengulum _nipple_. Bibirnya menggigit lembut, lidahnya menelusur titik sensitif di dada Jungkook, membuatnya mengerang tertahan.

Penyandang marga Kim terkekeh. Ia melepaskan puting kanan yang telah membengkak sebelum akhirnya dengan tak sabaran melahap yang kiri. Tangan kanannya membelai gundukan di selangkangan sang _ratu_ , basah.

Mereka saling menginginkan.

Jungkook sadar _Lucifer_ adalah takdirnya. Kemanapun ia akan dibawa, Jeon muda akan mengikutinya dengan suka rela.

Asalkan sahabatnya kembali seperti semula…

Sang pangeran melepaskan lumatannya di dada sang kekasih. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, sekedar mengagumi keindahan yang telah diciptakan oleh- _Nya._ Mungkin, ia akan berterima kasih kepada sang _ayah_ karena memberikan kesempatan bagi makhluk seindah Jeon Jungkook untuk terlahir ke dunia.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." ucap pria bersurai jelaga. Sepasang iris samudera miliknya menelusur lekuk tubuh sempurna sang permaisuri. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap pipi Jungkook, menciumnya lembut sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda Jeon, meraupnya kasar tanpa ampun.

"Mmnggh."

 _Lucifer_ memperdalam ciumannya, meneguk rakus saliva Jungkook, memagut dan menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya. Suhu tubuhnya naik, terpacu birahi yang menggebu, tangannya bergerak meremas pinggang Jungkook kuat.

"Ahh… Taemmh…" lenguhnya di sela cumbuan, kedua tangannya mengalung di leher takdirnya, pangerannya, _pemiliknya._ "Mahhh…"

Jungkook mengerang, tangan kirinya membelai rahang tegas itu, menelusur leher hingga ke tulang selangka. Bergetar saat menyadari betapa sempurnanya tubuh yang akan menjamahnya, membuat detektif Jeon semakin bernafsu meraba otot perut yang terasa kokoh. Ia meraup udara dalam-dalam kala sang pangeran memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Kau begitu sempurna, sayang." bisik Taehyung sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Jungkook. Ia menyeringai senang kala kedua belah bibir _namja_ bermata legam mengatup, lalu mengulum dan menghisap lidah sang iblis rakus, seolah ingin meneguk sebanyak-banyaknya kenikmatan dari sana.

Ujung telunjuk kiri Taehyung bergerak-gerak membentuk pola lingkaran, menelusur dada Jungkook. Sesekali dengan sengaja ia menyentuh puting kekasihnya yang telah membengkak. Jeon muda terperanjat, memekik kaget namun tak sedikitpun berniat menghentikan cumbuannya. Sementara tangan kanannya menarik paha kiri Jungkook. Pinggangnya bergerak maju-mundur, menggesekkan gundukan di selangkangannya dengan sengaja ke belahan pantat permaisuri yang sejak tadi mengangkang lebar dengan tungkai jenjang yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Lengan Jungkook mendekap erat leher pria Kim, ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelusur punggung sang iblis dengan kukunya. Jungkook tak mau _Lucifer_ terluka. Sepasang netranya setengah terpejam, menikmati segala perlakuan Taehyung yang membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar.

Pangeran membelit kuat lidah Jungkook, menghisapnya rakus seperti binatang kehausan yang menemukan telaga. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya lebar, menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook.

Bukannya kesakitan, Jungkook terlihat menikmatinya. Bahkan pinggulnya bergerak menyambut gerakan pinggang Taehyung di bawah sana. Jungkook benar-benar menikmatinya. "Wmnnhh… Pangeranhh.."

Yang dipanggil hanya kembali menyeringai.

Jeon Jungkook memanggilnya _pangeran,_ bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Mmaahh.. pendampingku yang indah…" sang pangeran bergumam lirih saat ia melepaskan bibir Jungkook yang membengkak. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir itu. Kecupan-kecupan lembut itu terus ia berikan bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang bergerak ke dagu, hingga leher Jungkook. Ia akan menambahkan tanda kepemilikannya di seluruh tubuh indah Jeon Jungkook yang memiliki kulit selembut susu.

Jakun pemuda Jeon naik-turun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati sensasi _nipple_ sensitifnya yang dippelintir kuat, juga bagian selatannya yang terus bergesekan dengan bagian bawah pangeran iblis. Lehernya terasa panas ketika pangeran menggigitnya, mengulum lembut, lalu kembali menghisapnya rakus.

"Mmn.. ahh… Taehyung… mmnh." kedua tangan Jungkook menelusur lengan pemilik takdirnya, merematnya kuat, mencoba membisikkan betapa ia menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan untuknya tanpa harus mengucapkannya dalam kata.

Bukan nama Kim Taehyung yang berulang kali terselip di sela desahan dan lenguhannya tatkala pria bersurai arang miliknya semakin ganas menandai leher dan tulang selangkanya, melainkan sebutan _pangeran,_ juga panggilan _Lucifer-_ lah yang lebih sering ia ucapkan.

 _Lucifer_ menjauhkan tubuhnya saat kedua tangannya menarik tautan kaki pemuda Jeon di pinggangnya. Sepasang iris sedalam samuderanya menatap teduh wajah pemuda yang kini terengah dengan mata yang memerah dan berair. "Kita akan mulai, sayang. Kau milikku sekarang."

Sadar atau tidak, yang diajak bicara menganggukkan kepalanya. Bibir bengkaknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus yang berhasil menggetarkan hati sang pangeran.

Hanya selama beberapa detik. Karena setelahnya, pria Kim segera menarik lepas celana Jungkook tergesa. Ia lalu meloloskan atasan piyama yang sudah acak-acakan, menyisakan tubuh berkulit selembut susu yang polos dengan kedua paha kencang yang mengangkang di kedua sisi tubuh sang iblis.

Bak serigala yang tengah kelaparan, sepasang mata tajamnya menatap nyalang tubuh pemuda yang diklaim sebagai permaisurinya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering luar biasa. Tak berapa lama, ditelannya saliva di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar sempurna.

Ditariknya lembut tubuh pemuda yang tengah bersemu. _Lucifer_ mengarahkan kedua tangan Jungkook untuk memegang daerah selangkangannya.

"Mmhhh.." sang pangeran merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan, calon _induk_ dari keturunannya mampu membangkitkan hasrat di dalam dirinya.

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Pria tinggi di hadapannya masih mengenakan celana, namun ia bisa merasakan betapa tegang miliknya.

" _Baby,_ hisap."

Wajah _namja_ bersurai tembaga bersemu merah. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, melainkan mengangguk patuh tanpa memikirkan jawabannya terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat melepaskan kancing celana sang iblis, lalu menurunkan resletingnya pelan.

"Perlu aku membantumu?"

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum kembali mengangguk tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan sang pangeran.

Kepalanya diusap lembut. Ia juga mendapatkan sebuah senyum tulus sebelum tubuh tegap itu turun dari ranjang dan melepas celananya sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook kembali menelan ludahnya. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup membayangkan kejantanan berurat yang begitu tegang itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, aku janji."

Terperanjat kaget, pemuda Jeon segera membuka matanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kapan pangerannya kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Dan sekarang wajah tampan itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Taehyung…" cicitnya hampir tanpa suara. Ia menunduk malu saat ditatap seperti itu.

Jungkook merutuki tindakan tololnya karena sekarang, yang memenuhi indera penglihatannya adalan penis _Lucifer_ yang mengacung tegak.

Jungkook merasa takut, sangat.

Tapi entah bagaimana tubuhnya malah semakin menggeliat menahan gairah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan pintu analnya berkedut, sedangkan cairan _precum_ mulai merembes keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Kau bisa pelan-pelan." bisik sang iblis. Ada aura dominan di setiap ucapannya sehingga yang kini Jungkook lakukan adalah merangkak di hadapan pangeran yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sepasang mata bulatnya menangkap kilatan penuh nafsu dari sorot kebiruan _Lucifer._ Ragu ia menyentuh penis yang berukuran lebih dari dua kali miliknya.

Tangan halusnya bergerak lembut, mengurut dari pangkal hingga ke ujung, memberikan pijatan sebisanya.

"Pertama kali bagimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menundukkan kepala. Tangannya semakin bergetar karena ia merasa baru saja dipermalukan. Matanya memanas begitu saja karena ia tidak suka terlihat payah di hadapan _kekasihnya._

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi yang pertama." gumam sang iblis dengan suara rendahnya. Tentu saja ia tahu detektif Jeon masih suci, belum terjamah sama sekali. Itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatnya begitu menginginkan sosok bertubuh sempurna di hadapannya. "Angkat kepalamu, permaisuriku. Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau mengizinkanku menjadi yang pertama."

 _Namja_ Jeon membuka matanya saat ia merasakan dagunya diangkat. Didapatinya senyum tulus dari sang pangeran untuknya. Senyum itu begitu terlihat indah, menjadi sempurna dengan paras rupawan sang pangeran.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga dirimu untukku, Jungkook. Terima kasih banyak."

Dan senyuman terukir di bibir Jeon muda. Ia terlihat malu-malu hingga sepasang gigi kelincinya mengintip lucu. Ia merasa bahagia, ada semacam rasa bangga karena berhasil mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari sosok pangerannya.

Setelahnya, sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat disana, diiringi dengan suara berat yang menggetarkan hatinya.

" _Istriku_ yang cantik _._ "

Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam kejantanan yang bahkan tak muat di satu tangannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia kala pujian itu terlontar untuknya. Dadanya menghangat, menginginkan untuk mendapatkan sanjungan lagi dan lagi dari prianya.

"Jangan terlalu rakus." canda pangeran saat Jungkook mulai menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh ujung penis. Ia melenguh tertahan, sementara si manusia merona hebat.

Tubuh Jungkook bergeser semakin merapat ke tubuh sang iblis. Lidahnya menyapu dari ujung hingga ke pangkal kejantanan Taehyung-nya, memainkan sebentar kedua bola kembarnya, sebelum kembali meliuk dengan gerakan _sensua_ l ke ujung kebanggaan sang pangeran. Ia lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Sesekali Jungkook akan melumat, bahkan kembali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menelusur urat kokoh di batang kebanggaan yang akan segera memasuki dirinya.

Membuka mulutnya lebar, Jeon Jungkook memasukkan penis yang telah ereksi penuh itu ke dalam mulut. Ia kemudian mengulumnya seperti permen tangkai, menghisapnya rakus. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan suara seperti orang kelaparan tanpa disadarinya.

Jungkook sungguh kepayahan. Bagian kepalanya saja tak muat masuk ke dalam mulut sehingga ia benar-benar hanya mengulum ujungnya. Jungkook akan sesekali mengulum bagian leher penis hingga ke pangkalnya dari samping, sedikit demi sedikit, atau mengurutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mwanghh!" lenguh pemilik surai tembaga kala jemari panjang _Lucifer_ bergerak lincah membelai tulang punggungnya, dari atas leher hingga tulang ekor. Sementara itu kepalanya diusap lembut oleh tangan kanan sang iblis.

Jungkook memekik tertahan tatkala prianya menggenggam penis miliknya yang telah dibanjiri _precum._ Pinggangnya yang menungging bergerak resah, mencoba meraup kenikmatan lebih dari apa yang pangeran lakukan.

 _Lucifer_ menyentuh pintu anal Jungkook lembut, bermain-main di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum melesakkan jari tengahnya yang telah dilumasi _precum_ ke lubang surga milik pemuda yang mengulumnya.

Mengerang tertahan, pinggul Jeon muda bergerak menjauh, seolah ingin pemilik Neraka segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana. "Mwmbhh… mmnnhh…"

"Ssttt.. tenanglah sayang. Aku harus melakukan ini atau kau akan terluka saat kejantananku bersarang di lubang sempitmu. Mmn… ini sungguh sempit, kau tahu?" _Lucifer_ menekan kepala Jungkook, menahannya sambil sesekali memberinya usapan menenangkan agar ia tidak protes, sementara jari tengah yang berada di dalam Jungkook mulai bergerak liar. "Kau akan menyukainya, aku janji."

Dan Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia kembali fokus pada kegiatannya mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Taehyung, juga kedua bola kembarnya. Bibir dan lidahnya yang tadinya kaku kini sudah mulai luwes. Erangan sesekali lolos dari bibirnya setiap kali pangerannya menyentakkan jarinya untuk mencari titik nikmatnya. Apalagi kini telunjuk pangeran yang tak kalah liar telah melesak masuk untuk menemani jari tengah, liang anal Jungkook semakin terasa penuh. Gerakan-gerakan yang tanpa aturan membuatnya semakin liar bergerak, tak tahu saja ia bahwa itu membuat dinding rektumnya semakin mencengkeram kuat.

"Mmn… kau yang terbaik, sayang." Puji pangeran saat Jungkook menghisap miliknya kuat, tepat di ujung, seolah berusaha mengeluarkan cairan kental dari lubang penisnya.

Pemuda beriris gelap menahan senyuman.

"Ohh! Pangeran!" pekiknya dengan refleks melepaskan kuluman ketika ujung jemari dominannya menyentuh titik kenikmatan. Ia mendongak, membusurkan tubuhnya dengan benang saliva yang bercampur _precum_ terulur panjang dari sudut bibirnya hingga ke ujung kejantanan pria bersurai jelaga.

Yang dipanggil menyeringai lebar. Ia semakin kuat menumbuk titik kenikmatan sang permaisuri dengan sesekali melakukan gerakan menggunting. Ia semakin bersemangat menumbukkan kedua jarinya saat Jungkook menggenggam penisnya kuat sambil menjerit kecil. Sepasang mata _onyx-_ nya setengah terbuka, menatapnya sayu, sarat akan kabut nafsu,

Seolah ia tengah memohon agar sang iblis segera membuahinya.

"Sayang, boleh kulakukan sekarang, hm? Aku ingin segera membuatmu menjerit nikmat dalam kungkunganku."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut singkat saat jemari di liangnya dikeluarkan. Wajahnya memerah saat _Lucifer_ merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Dengan gerakan perlahan, sang pangeran membaringkan pendampingnya, mengganjal punggung bagian atasnya dengan beberapa bantal agar Jeon muda dapat melihat proses penetrasinya nanti.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu." bisik sang dominan tepat di telinga kiri Jungkook. Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya yang bengkak. "Kau akan menyaksikan saat aku memasukimu, sayang. Bukti bahwa kau dan aku akan bersama selamanya, bukti bahwa kau hanya milikku, dan aku milikmu."

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dan tersipu, Jungkook mengangguk. Ia berpegangan pada bahu kokoh pangerannya saat sesuatu yang panas dan tumpul memperlebar belahan pantatnya hingga menyentuh kerutan anal. "Mm -ahh… Yang Mulia."

Lagi-lagi _Lucifer_ menahan seringaiannya.

 _Yang Mulia…_

 _Pangeran…_

Begitu Jeon memanggilnya.

Ia merasa menang, karena kini seolah Jungkook telah melupakan sosok manusianya, Kim Taehyung

"Kau begitu panas. Menggairahkan." bisik pangeran bersamaan dengan ujung kejantanannya yang mulai ia gesekkan. Sebelah tangannya berusaha membuka kedua pipi pantat Jungkook agar liang surganya terlihat. Sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam batang kejantanannya, mengocoknya sekilas.

"Akhhh!" kedua pupil Jungkook menyaksikannya, bagaimana kepala kejantanan berukuran besar itu membelah pintu analnya sebelum perlahan masuk ke dalam. Kedua tangannya meremas masing-masing lengan sang iblis, menancapkan kuku-kukunya di sana.

Jungkook tak mampu menahan desahannya. Meski ia telah berusaha mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri, usahanya seakan sia-sia.

Matanya membola seakan tak percaya kala kepala penis _Lucifer_ benar-benar telah tertelan oleh liang sempitnya.

"Aaahhh… " lenguhnya saat pangeran Neraka semakin mendorong kejantanannya masuk membelah dinding rektum yang kian berkedut.

Jungkook membusungkan dadanya, membuat _nipple-_ nya yang tegang semakin mencuat. Bibirnya bergumam tak jelas, memanggil-manggil nama seorang pria bermarga Kim, dengan selipan nama _Lucifer_ yang terdengar lebih sering.

Pemuda Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia benar-benar merasa penuh. Pedih yang luar biasa membuat bagian bawahnya terasa panas, sakit. Sepasang mata indahnya memerah. Ia mulai menangis. "Kumohon.. ahh… _Lucy.._ berhenti.. akh!"

Sang pangeran tidak pernah menyukai panggilan itu. Tapi saat pendampingnya yang mengatakannya, itu terdengar lebih _sexy_ dan menggoda. Ia menyukainya.

"Ohh! Keluakan!" pekik detektif Jeon sambil tersengal. Matanya terpejam kala mendapatkan kecupan-kecupan hangat di selruh wajahnya. Ia mulai merasa nyaman.

Tak tahu saja ia bahwa pangerannya tengah mengambil ancang-ancang.

 _Lucifer_ masih mencium lembut wajah berkeringat Jeon Jungkook saat ia melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak. Penis itu menumbuk kuat titik kenikmatan sang submisif hingga tubuh Jungkook terlonjak menabrak kepala ranjang.

Tubuh itu menegang hebat. Matanya melotot kaget dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Walau begitu, cairan sperma menyembur dari batang kemaluan Jungkook.

"Aaaakkhhh!"

Tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang hebat. Kuku yang menancap di lengan sang pangeran menembus kulitnya semakin dalam, namun itu sama sekali tak membuat pangeran kesakitan.

Jungkook masih menjerit, entah karena nikmat, atau sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

 _Lucifer_ kembali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan, kali ini di leher Jungkook. Tubuh mereka telah menyatu sempurna, dan ia sungguh menyukai sensasi rematan kuat dari dinding rektum Jeon muda yang seolah ingin dirinya segera menyemburkan benihnya di dalam. Tangan kirinya beralih memanjakan milik kekasihnya, berusaha memberikan kenikmatan bagi sang pendamping.

"Maaf, apa terasa sakit?" pangeran merasakan sepasang lengan itu kini memeluk kepalanya, meremat surai kelamnya kuat.

Ucapan itu terdengar begitu tulus. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga mendesis pelan, "Sakit…"

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh mendengar rengekannya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala pemuda di bawahnya lembut. "Maafkan aku, hm? Aku terlalu menginginkanmu."

Bibirnya bergerak memberikan kecupan di pundak _namja_ yang tengah mendekap kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pinggang berisi Jungkook, mencoba menenangkannya.

Sejujurnya pangeran merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang mampu memberikan sensasi menggila pada batang kejantanannya. Mungkin saja, jika pemilik iris sebiru laut dalam tidak menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, ia sudah menghujam pemuda Jeon habis-habisan tanpa ampun.

Tapi _Lucy_ memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Jeon Jungkook bukanlah jalangnya, pemuda ini yang akan mengandung keturunannya dan membesarkannya.

Maka ia memberi sedikit kelonggaran padanya.

Maka ia akan begitu memanjakan sang permaisuri.

Butuh waktu sampai akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan dekapannya di kepala sang penguasa. Ia terisak lirih, matanya masih berair saat menatap sepasang netra sang pangeran. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan seulas senyuman yang begitu manis.

Dan sang iblis tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga tersisa bagian kepalanya saja, lalu mendorongnya perlahan. Bibirnya hanya tersenyum saat mendapati bercak kemerahan di batang penisnya. Ia tahu, miliknya terhitung kelewat besar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam liang senggama seorang manusia. Dan cincin anal sang permaisuri pasti terluka.

Jungkook mendesah lirih. Ia merasa lebih tenang saat pangerannya menautkan kedua tangan mereka, menekannya lembut masing-masing di sisi kepala Jeon muda.

" _Lu.._ mhh…" bisik sang manusia di sela desahannya.

"Hm? Kenapa sayang?" pangeran terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan. Lebih terkejut lagi dengan tindakannya yang sangat berhati-hati ketika menggerakkan pinggangnya seolah pemuda Jeon di bawahnya adalah sosok yang begitu berharga yang harus ia jaga.

"Apa aku mhh… ahh.. _Lu…_ "

Pemilik Neraka dan seisinya terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang merasa kesal karena omongannya terpotong.

Bagaimana lagi? _Lucifer_ benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menghujamkan kejantanannya meski ia harus pelan-pelan.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Cantik, hm? Kau memang sangat cantik, menggoda dan menggairahkan." dikecupnya singkat bibir ranum Jeon muda, masih dengan menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan ritme pelan, namun bertenaga. "Ingat saat kubilang _Incubus_ akan marah karena kau yang terlalu polos mengaku sebagai mereka?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat, ia tersentak saat merasakan lubangnya dihujam semakin kuat. Ia mengeratkan tautannya, menatap lekat samudera kelam di netra pangerannya.

"Kutarik kembali kata-kataku." mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri sang permaisuri, mantan malaikat tertinggi itu menghembuskan nafasnya sensual sebelum berucap, "Mereka akan iri karena kau begitu menggairahkan dan mempesona. Makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah tercipta. Pengantinku…"

"Ohh! _Luu…_ ahh ahhh… hentikan!" pekik Jungkook ketika gerakan pinggang sang iblis semakin kuat dan cepat. Ia tersentak hingga berkali-kali menabrak kepala ranjang.

Ia berkata _hentikan,_ namun sepasang kaki jenjangnya malah melingkar di pinggang sang penguasa Neraka, pinggulnya ikut bergerak mencoba mengais kenikmatan yang entah sejak kapan begitu ia inginkan.

Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih. Kedua tangan _Lucifer_ yang tadinya bertaut dengan tangan Jungkook kini beralih meremat pinggangnya. Sesekali ia akan menampar bongkah pantat yang begitu menggiurkan, membuat pekikan nikmat lolos dari bibir si pemuda.

Sepasang lengan Jungkook mengalung indah di leher sang pangeran. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menyukainya, namun memandang wajah _Lucifer_ yang tengah memburu nafsu benar-benar membuatnya bergairah.

Jeon Jungkook menyukainya.

Ia bahkan sesekali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria bersurai jelaga hanya untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya, atau memberikan gigitan gemas di hidung mancungnya.

Gerakan mengeluar-masukkan yang dilakukan pangeran terasa semakin nikmat saat pemuda itu dengan cepat bergerak. Kedua tangannya menampar bantat Jungkook secara bergantian. Dikeluarkannya kejantanan miliknya hingga tersisa kepalanya, lalu _Lucifer_ akan menghujamnya kuat-kuat.

Pemuda Jeon menyambutnya dengan suka rela. Ia meremat surai kelam pangeran setiap kali kenikmatan itu menyerangnya. Rintihan dan desahan tak henti-hentinya lolos dari belah bibirnya yang telah membengkak. Ia akan menjerit nikmat setiap kali ujung kejantanan sang iblis menumbuk prostatnya yang berkedut.

Jungkook melenguh, membuka mulutnya, terengah saat _Lucifer_ menyentak kuat. Penisnya bahkan menganggur di bawah sana, tanpa dimanjakan sama sekali. Namun ia merasa benar-benar tengah menuju puncak birahinya.

Tangannya bergerak menuju _nipple-_ nya sendiri, menarik-narik dan memelintir kuat benda yang sudah membengkak itu. Gerakannya terkesan tak sabaran, begitu liar dan terburu-buru. Derit ranjang yang sedaritadi terdengar kini semakin keras menggema, menunjukkan betapa bernafsunya kedua sosok yang tengah bercumbu.

"Pangeran.. awhh.. aku.. ahh.. ingin keluar… ohh…"

"Keluarkan sayang." pria bermata samudera terkekeh, dilumatya bibir Jungkook, digigitnya lembut, lalu dihisapnya rakus.

Jungkook semakin menggila saat ujung kejantanan sang pangeran menumbuk titik nikmatnya tanpa ampun, lagi dan lagi. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng, ia berusaha melepas pagutan bibir sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai Kim Taehyung.

"Kumohon…" bisiknya lirih, masih dengan kedua tangan yang memelintir putingnya sendiri, juga pinggang yang bergerak menyambut hujaman sang pangeran. "Bersama… buahi aku, Pangeran… aa-ack! Jadikan aku pendampingmu!"

Katakanlah Jeon Jungkook sudah gila.

Ia memohon kepada seorang iblis agar dirinya _digunakan._

Akal sehatnya telah hilang. Di dalam kepalanya kini benar-benar ada _Lucifer,_ dan hanya _Lucifer._ Di luar nalar, ia merasa siap melakukan apa saja asalkan pangeran bersedia bersamanya.

Jeon Jungkook, ingin menjadi milik pria yang kini menyeringai lebar dengan mata berkilat.

Gerakan mereka semakin liar, bahkan _Lucifer_ bergerak brutal. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan bercak darah yang semakin banyak keluar. Anal Jungkook-nya terluka tapi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Yang dikejarnya saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan dan kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mnn aaangghhhhhh…. Yang Mulia! akhh… ahh…" pekik Jungkook terputus. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Lolongan kenikmatan ia teriakkan dengan suara merdunya saat cairan semen keluar dari ujung kejantanannya, mengenai perutnya sendiri, juga perut sang pangeran tanpa henti.

Mengejar permaisurinya yang masih mengalami orgasme, _Lucifer_ menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat. Ia menggeram seperti binatang buas kala menyemburkan benihnya di dalam liang surga manusia yang seharusnya menjadi permaisurinya.

 _Seharusnya._

Karena begitu hasrat mereka menyatu,

Karena ketika keduanya sama-sama berada di puncak nafsu, _Lucifer_ melihatnya.

Sebuah simbol muncul di mata kiri Jeon Jungkook, tepat di iris _onyx-_ nya, berwarna merah menyala. Bentuknya terlihat rumit dengan setengah lingkaran di satu sisinya. Ada lingkaran-lingkaran kecil _menempel_ di sana. Sementara di sisi yang lain, ekor iblis keluar dari sebuah garis vertikal yang memisahkan sisi kanan dan kiri simbol itu.

Jelas sekali, itu bukan simbol milik _Lucifer._ Dan jelas sekali bahwa tanda itu dengan sengaja _disembunyikan._

Pangeran merasa marah. Dadanya bergemuruh murka.

Ia merasa dipecundangi oleh pemuda yang kini tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah tangan membelai rahang tegasnya.

"Kau menjual jiwamu kepada iblis." gumamnya dengan nada dingin. Ia menepis kasar tangan Jungkook. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencengkeram leher jenjang sang detektif yang penuh akan tanda kepemilikan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia berikan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, _Lucifer_ semakin kuat mencekik pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi permaisurinya _._

"Katakan, kepada siapa kau menjual jiwamu, Jeon! Dan beraninya kau menjualnya lagi padaku!"

Jungkook merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat. Paru-parunya terasa panas, bahkan tersedak pun ia tak sanggup. Matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen di otaknya.

"Jalang sialan."

Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin. Kontras sekali dengan tangan yang begitu panas saat berusaha mematahkan leher Jungkook.

Dada pemuda Jeon terasa sakit. Pangeran yang baru saja melambungkannya ke Surga, kini membanting tubuhnya kuat-kuat ke dasar jurang.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku!"

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

 **A/N:**

 _Because the Prince is a rebel..._

 _Happy 4 years + 1 day, BTS_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Sayang, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**

"I'm ninety-nine percent devil. But oh… that one percent."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **Hashaaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XI:** _ **Lucifer**_ **Did.**

Sepasang mata sebiru dalamnya samudera menatap tajam sosok yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Ia diam memperhatikan pria yang menurut catatan adalah kakak kandung dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Jeon Wonwoo." gumamnya dengan nada datar. Ia mendengus sekali saat yang dipanggilnya semakin menundukkan kepala, melirik ke arahnya dari balik poni yang berantakan dan terkena noda darah.

Bagi sang pangeran yang kini duduk angkuh di singgasana, Jeon Wonwoo adalah sosok yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya penuh luka, ia berkeringat saking panasnya di Neraka. Kain putih lusuh yang membalut tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat seperti gelandangan tak berguna.

"Tikus idiot. Parasit." umpatnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

 _Azazel_ yang berdiri di sampingnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia sungguh tak tahu apakah umpatan itu ditujukan kepadanya, atau kepada jiwa manusia yang kini meringkuk ketakutan di hadapan mereka. Sosok berjubah coklat menutup matanya sekilas, diam-diam menghela nafas lega saat tuannya tidak melirik ke arahnya, ataupun memanggil namanya.

Artinya, umpatan itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya yang gagal menjalankan tugas.

Sang pangeran memintanya mengorek informasi mengenai Jeon Jungkook dari kakaknya. Ia bahkan diberikan izin untuk mengembalikan ingatan Wonwoo selama masih hidup demi memungkinkan si jiwa yang kekal di Neraka untuk dapat memberikan informasi yang diinginkan.

Nihil.

Jeon Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal Jungkook.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bilang Jungkook adalah adiknya.

Setelah itu, dia dengan bahagia memberitahukan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah putra semata wayangnya.

Jiwa yang dijatuhkan ke Neraka tidak akan bisa berbohong. Apapun yang terjadi, jawaban mereka jujur apa adanya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang membuat jawabannya berubah-ubah seperti itu.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak waras. Dia gila.

Tapi orang gila tidak seharusnya masuk ke Neraka maupun naik ke Surga.

Ia akan berada di tengah-tengah keduanya, akan tersenyum bahagia jika menoleh ke arah Surga, dan akan menangis pilu sambil menahan sakit ketika matanya melihat Neraka.

Dan kakak dari Jeon Jungkook berada di Neraka, kekal di dalamnya.

Seharusnya, ia sama sekali tidak gila.

"Simpan dia di penjara. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti." gumam sang Pemilik Neraka kesal. Ia menghela nafas berat sembari beranjak dari singgasana. Sepasang matanya melirik ke arah pengikut setianya. "Kau, ke kamarku setelah mengikatnya dengan rantai membara."

Iblis bertanduk melingkar hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia bahkan menunggu hingga sang pangeran masuk ke dalam lorong gelap menuju kamarnya hanya untuk kembali bernafas. Ia bersumpah, aura membunuh _Lucifer_ begitu kuat terasa. Amarahnya tak mampu di bendung.

Ini adalah kali pertama _Azazel_ merasakan Yang Mulia begitu murka, dan fakta bahwa ia barusan menyuruh bawahannya ke kamar adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya was-was.

Ada begitu banyak ruangan di istana, termasuk yang berbentuk kamar dengan ranjang di dalamnya. _Lucifer_ menggunakannya untuk menyalurkan _hobinya._ Tak jarang sang pangeran memanggil jalang-jalang untuk melayaninya. Ia akan bermain bersama mereka hingga puas, atau malah bosan.

Tapi sungguh, tak ada yang pernah masuk ke _kamar_ pangeran yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada satupun selain Jeon Jungkook. Dan _Azazel_ merasa dirinya berada dalam masalah besar karena tuannya menyuruhnya ke sana.

Sepasang iris sewarna batu bata _Azazel_ menatap resah pintu besi berukuran besar di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai kopinya yang sudah berantakan. Ia telah mengikat Jeon Wonwoo dengan rantai yang membara di dalam penjara, seperti yang diperintahkan _Lucifer._

Dan sekarang. Ia harus mengetuk pintu di hadapannya untuk _melapor,_ sekaligus menghadap kepada takdirnya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkan tuannya. Yang jelas, iblis bersurai kelam itu sedang sangat murka karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Satu lagi yang membuat _Azazel_ merasa sangat tidak tenang; kemungkinan bahwa sang pangeran mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya pernah dengan lancang masuk ke kamar tersebut.

" _Azazel._ "

Suara yang menggema dari balik pintu besi membuat jantung iblis bertanduk melingkar melompat dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan berharap agar dirinya terlahir sebagai sosok manusia bernama Jung Hoseok saja. Dengan begitu, ia takkan harus berurusan dengan sang malaikat yang terjatuh.

"Masuklah. Kau sudah tahu cara membuka pintunya kan?"

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, iblis yang begitu dipercayai _Lucifer_ langsung mendorong pintu kamar tuannya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Percuma saja menghindar. Kalimat yang barusan ia dengar menyiratkan bahwa dirinya telah ketahuan.

Dipenggal atau disiksa selamanya.

Yang manapun itu, ia takkan bisa kabur dari kemarahan seorang _Lucifer._

 _Azazel_ terperangah.

Ia berjalan memasuki kamar pangerannya dengan hati yang begitu ragu, namun entah bagaimana kakinya melangkah seolah takdir yang begitu indah berada di hadapannya.

Pemilik Neraka dan seisinya berdiri di sana, hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatunya. Jubah kebesarannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

Punggung tegap dengan luka yang menganga itu mengarah kepadanya. Iblis dengan tanduk melingkar pernah mendengarnya, bahwa sang pangeran terjatuh karena sayapnya dicabut dengan paksa. Pangeran tidak menyangkalnya. Bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang melakukan itu.

 _Azazel_ tidak pernah menanyakan kelanjutannya. Ia tak pernah ingin tahu urusan _Lucifer_ dengan bangsanya yang terdahulu. Yang ia pentingkan hanyalah fakta bahwa dirinya mengabdi kepada iblis terkuat yang pernah ada.

Iblis pembuat senjata berjalan semakin mendekati sosok bersurai gelap yang sangat ia puja. Sedetik kemudian ia terperanjat kaget karena pintu besi di belakangnya tertutup dengan sendirinya. Suaranya menggelegar, memekakkan telinga.

Saat itulah _Lucifer_ membalikkan badannya menghadap iblis yang sangat ia percaya. Tangan kirinya memainkan pedang yang begitu diinginkan oleh kaki tangannya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Lebih tepatnya, seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

Kalau saja _Azazel_ bukanlah iblis yang begitu dekat dengan sosok di hadapannya, ia pasti sudah berusaha kabur sejak tadi. Walau nyatanya kakinya bergetar karena merasakan aura yang begitu gelap menguar dari tubuh sang pangeran, ia masih berusaha untuk tetap di sana.

Mungkin saja, pedang _Michael_ akan menebas lehernya dengan segera. Atau, pangeran akan memilih untuk menggunakanya untuk mencincang tubuhnya sebelum melemparkannya ke dasar jurang tak berdasar. Kalau ia sedang sial, sang pangeran akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku akan memasakmu di dalam kuali."

 _Azazel_ menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha menetralkan ekpresinya walau nyatanya gagal.

Apalagi ketika pedang berkilau di tangan pangeran mengayun cepat ke lehernya, iblis bersurai kopi bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya rapat. Nafasnya tercekat seolah _ajalnya_ mendekat.

Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin terselip di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Aliran listrik seolah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, _Azazel_ bisa merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar berada dalam kuasanya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, pedang _Michael_ berada di tangannya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya."

Sepasang mata beriris coklat batanya bergetar seolah tak percaya saat menatap pangeran yang memasang ekspresi dingin kepadanya.

Ia yakin bahwa _Lucifer_ mengetahui dirinya telah menyusup ke dalam kamar yang seharusnya tak pernah dibukanya. Keserakahannya, keinginannya memiliki pedang terkuat sejagad raya, seharusnya membawa petaka.

Seharusnya, ia dihukum berat.

Tapi kenapa,

Kenapa Yang Mulia malah memberikan pedang _Michael_ kepadanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya.

Langit-langit berwarna putih dengan lampu temaram langsung memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Bau obat-obatan yang tercium, juga aroma anyir yang memenuhi jalur pernafasannya membuatnya segera sadar bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

Ia memejamkan matanya kembali selama dua detik sebelum membukanya lagi.

Suara beberapa orang pria mulai terdengar. Setelahnya, cahaya yang begitu silau terasa menusuk mata. Ia refleks menutup kelopak matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata perlahan, seorang dokter tampak mencondongkan wajahnya, mentap sang detektif dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

 _Apa kepala Jungkook pusing?_

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dirasakan kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Kalau boleh jujur, ia seperti sedang melayang di atas awan yang lembut.

Tidak, Jeon Jungkook belum pernah melakukannya. Dan apa yang dirasanya saat ini memang seolah tak nyata.

Ia bersama _Lucifer,_ tidak seharusnya dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

"Tuan, apa Anda merasa pusing? Atau sakit di tubuh Anda?"

Jungkook menggeleng ringan. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya. "Aku berada di surga?"

Pria yang mengenakan jas putih itu menyuruh asistennya untuk mencatat sesuatu sebelum kembali beralih menatap Jungkook. "Anda berada di rumah sakit. Tubuh Anda mengalami luka yang lumayan serius."

Dokter itu menempelkan stetoskop ke dada sang pasien. Ia menggesernya beberapa kali sebelum berhenti dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Saya akan menghubungi pihak kepolisian. Anda bisa menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Jika Anda merasa sakit, walau hanya sedikit saja, silakan pencet tombol ini." dokter berusia paruh baya menyentuh sebuah tombol berwarna merah di sisi ranjang. Ia tersenyum begitu ramah. "Perawat akan segera datang untuk menolong Anda. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, silakan pencet tombol yang sama."

 _Kepolisian._

Ahh, Jungkook jadi ingat Kim Yugyeom. Apa bocah tiang yang menyebalkan itu sudah sembuh sekarang? Apa Taehyung memenuhi janjinya untuk menyembuhkan sahabatnya?

Alih-alih mengangguk, Jeon muda malah memejamkan matanya kala sekelebat bayangan kejadian yang menimpanya kembali terasa nyata.

Sayang, dokter mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban _ya_ atas saran yang barusan ia berikan.

Jeon Jungkook berada di dalam ruangan sendirian.

Dadanya terasa nyeri saat suara _pria itu_ ketika memanggilnya kembali menggema di dalam kepala. Dinding-dinding di sekelilingnya seakan sempurna untuk memantulkan setiap nada yang digunakannya di setiap suku kata.

 _Jalang sialan._

 _Enyah kau dari hadapanku!_

Setelah Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk terperangkap di Neraka. _pria itu_ malah ingin melenyapkan dirinya.

Bukan.

Ia bukan Kim Taehyung yang dikenalnya. Bukan Kim Taehyung yang terlihat begitu konyol walau dengan wajah yang rupawan, terlihat lucu setiap kali berkata-kata, juga menyenangkan walau Jungkook menganggapnya tengah melontarkan bualan.

Bukan.

 _Pria itu_ bilang namanya bukan Kim Taehyung, melainkan _Lucifer._

Ia adalah seorang pangeran, pemilik Neraka dan seisinya. Ialah sosok yang menawari pemuda bersurai tembaga dengan sebuah perjanjian.

Katanya, semua keinginan Jeon Jungkook akan terkabul jika si manusia menyerahkan jiwanya kepada sang iblis, menyembahnya, bersedia tinggal di Neraka, berada di samping sang pangeran untuk selamanya.

Selama masih dalam jangkauan sang penguasa, keinginan Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi nyata

Pemuda bersurai tembaga menyanggupinya, dengan sebuah permintaan sederhana.

Jungkook memiliki sebuah mimpi dimana Kim Yugyeom, sahabat bodohnya, yang dengan tololnya mengorbankan dirinya demi sang detektif keras kepala, terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia ingin, walau hanya dari jauh, melihat senyum manisnya yang selalu membuatnya kesal luar biasa.

Tidak apa-apa, asalkan _Lucifer_ benar-benar menyelamatkan sang sahabat, pemuda Jeon sanggup membayar dengan dirinya.

Sejujurnya, itu adalah salah satu pelarian dari rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti relung hatinya. Namun ia tulus ketika menginginkan Yugyeom kembali baik-baik saja.

Yang didapatinya berbeda.

Mimpinya berubah menjadi sebuah bencana.

Ketika Jeon Jungkook menyerahkan tubuh dan jiwanya, utuh kepada sang pangeran Neraka, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah cacian. Diriya _dibuang_ begitu sang pangeran mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bodoh, Jeon." gumamnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Matanya terasa panas saat ia mengingat betapa manis kata-kata yang menghangatkan hatinya ketika _Lucifer_ menyetubuhinya. Bagaimana bibir itu bergerak mengecupnya penuh puja, bagaimana kilatan mata sedalam samudera itu begitu ketara menginginkannya… semua kini seolah mimpi. Jungkook dikhianati. "Ia mengkhianati Surga dan meninggalkannya, kenapa aku begitu percaya bahwa si brengsek itu akan menjagaku di sampingnya?"

Ia terkekeh ringan, menertawakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan meraba perutnya yang rata.

"Keparat itu hanya butuh _betina_ untuk menjadi induk dari anak-anaknya."

Kali ini Jungkook tertawa. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak.

Masih jelas di dalam ingatannya saat sang pendustamenumpahkan cairan kepuasannya di dalam tubuh Jeon muda. Ia percaya tidak semua pembuahan akan berhasil. Namun yang berusaha membuahinya adalah _Lucifer…_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Jungkook tersengal saat mengucapkannya. Ada dendam dan perasaan benci terselip di setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan.

Jika _Lucifer_ yang agung, ataupun Kim Taehyung yang brengsek menginginkan keturunan darinya, maka Jungkook tidak akan memberikannya.

"Hei." ucap sebuah suara, dan sebuah sentuhan hangat di lengan mengagetkan pemuda Jeon yang tengah berusaha melenyapkan kesadarannya.

Saat matanya terbuka, sepasang manik obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi aku mengetuk pintu dari tadi, dan tidak ada yang menjawab. Karena aku mendengarmu sedang bicara, kupikir tidak apa-apa aku masuk saja. Apa kau butuh waktu sendiri? Aku bisa keluar."

Jeon muda menggeleng cepat. Kedua tangannya meremat tangan kanan pria dengan surai bergelombang yang menatapnya bingung.

Lengan kiri Jungkook terasa sakit luar biasa, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia begitu bahagia melihatnya sampai-sampai bibirnya bergerak-gerak tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Yang dipeganginya hanya diam saja. Ia bahkan menunjukkan senyum manisnya, senyum yang biasa diumpati Jungkook dan dikatai menyebalkan. Sebelah tangan pria tinggi itu menarik kursi kayu, ia lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Detektif Park sedang ke kamar mandi, tapi ia akan bersamaku di sini nanti. Kami akan menemanimu dan bertanya tentang beberapa hal. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

Persetan dengan lehernya yang terasa mau lepas. Jimin akan datang dan menemaninya juga.

"Aku senang Jimin datang bersamamu, Gyeom. Aku senang kau datang…"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menunjukkan senyum canggung. Ia tahu namanya, Kim Yugyeom, tertulis jelas di _name tag_ yang menempel pada seragamnya. Tapi bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya ini tahu nama rekannya?

Seingatnya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan bersama dengan _detektif Park._

O _fficer_ Kim mengabaikan kebingungannya. Ia bahkan balas tersenyum saat pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Lima menit berada dalam keheningan, sang polisi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Jadi, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Dan senyum manis yang terlihat cerah di wajah Jeon Jungkook perlahan meredup sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Suara ketukan di pintu menarik perhatian keduanya. Benda itu terbuka, lalu masuklah sosok bersurai hitam yang begitu familiar bagi Jungkook.

"Jimin!" pekiknya dengan wajah panik yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Apa Yugyeom kehilangan sebagian ingatannya saat tersadar? Apa ia mengalami amnesia?"

Detektif Park menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia mengeryit heran saat menatap pasien yang berbaring di ranjang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia beralih memperhatikan rekan polisinya, "Gyeom?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang si pasien katakan.

Park Jimin menghela nafas. Ia menarik sebuah kursi untuk selanjutnya ia bawa ke sebelah Yugyeom. Setelahnya, ia bicara dengan sangat hati-hati. "Hai, namaku Jimin, Park Jimin. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat lehernya tercekik tangan kuat seorang iblis bajingan yang menidurinya, dan ia berani bersumpah, pertanyaan Park Jimin menyakitinya lebih dari itu.

"Kau…" sepasang _onyx_ itu berkaca-kaca. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya saat Jungkook menatap mata sipit sahabatnya. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana, Jeon muda tahu betul apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya. Namun tetap saja, ingin rasanya ia pastikan. "Kau melupakanku?"

Setelahnya, detektif yang mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut jas semi formal warna hitam itu bertatapan dengan pria berseragam polisi. Keduanya seolah beromunikasi tanpa kata-kata, dan Jungkook benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang keduanya pikirkan.

Mereka sama-sama bingung.

Kim Yugyeom dan Park Jimin sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan pasien yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Diam keduanya sangat jelas bagi pemuda Jeon untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sang pangeran _menghapus_ keberadaannya.

 _Lucifer._

Ia tahu sekarang, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar paham mengapa si sinting _Lucifer_ bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu disegani oleh seluruh iblis yang pernah ia temui. Mengapa ia dipuja, mengapa ia sangat dikagumi oleh para pendosa, mengapa Neraka dan seisinya tunduk di bawah kuasanya, Jungkook menyadarinya.

Si brengsek memegang kata-kata. Ia begitu _terhormat_ dengan segala keangkuhan yang dimilikinya.

Kim Yugyeom _sembuh_ seperti yang Jungkook minta.

Semua orang melupakan Jeon Jungkook seolah dirinya tak pernah ada. Sang pangeran pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang menyiratkan situasinya kini.

Seharusnya, pemuda bersurai tembaga tak perlu merasa terkesiap hingga menyebabkan dadanya terasa nyeri.

Seharusnya, Jungkook tak perlu sesakit ini.

 _Seharusnya._

Jika saja Kim Taehyung brengsek membawanya ke dasar Neraka, Jungkook tak perlu menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Ia dilupakan oleh para sahabat yang begitu dikasihinya.

Sebelumnya, ia bahkan dikatai jalang, dibuang oleh sosok yang berkata bahwa Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi permaisurinya.

"Maaf."

Gumam sebuah suara membuat pemuda Jeon tersentak. Ia segera menoleh, menatap sosok polisi berpostur tubuh tinggi yang menatapnya iba.

Jeon Jungkook selalu membencinya.

Ia benci saat Yugyeom, atau siapapun mengasihaninya. Ia lebih suka sahabatnya menertawakan sambil mengulurkan tangan saat ia terjatuh, bukannya memberi tatapan kasihan dari kejauhan tanpa mau mendekat.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu." lanjutnya. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Sebelumnya aku dan Jimin minta maaf, tapi kami sungguh tidak ingat. Apa kita teman ketika sekolah dasar atau semacamnya? Kau tahu, itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Sungguh kami tidak bermaksud melupakanmu."

Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia menggeleng ringan.

"Kami menemukanmu di sebuah rumah kosong. Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" kali ini Jimin yang bertanya. Nada bicaranya sangat hati-hati seolah ia takut melukai. Bagaimanapun, pemuda dihadapannya _ditemukan_ dalam keadaan menyedihkan. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook." ulang Yugyeom. Ia tampak mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil untuk mencatatnya. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu sebelum berada di sini?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia merasa ragu apakah dirinya harus mengatakan apa saja yang diingatnya, atau menceritakan kebohongan. Ia berakhir dengan hanya diam tanpa memberikan tanggapan lain.

"Apa kau bersama seseorang sebelumnya?"

Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk. Jika memang Park Jimin dan Kim Yugyeom melupakannya, satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah tidak menyusahkan keduanya. Walau akan menyembunyikan beberapa hal, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan. "Aku bersama Kim Taehyung."

Kim Taehyung.

Itulah nama pria pemilik klub terkenal di kota. Mungkin saja, catatan atas namanya masih ada. Mungkin dengan ini, ia bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya mengingat, paling tidak, namanya.

"Kim Taehyung?" sang detektif membeo. Ia meletakkan _recorder_ di dekat bantal. "Maaf soal ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi Jeon muda hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, apa Kim Taehyung ini kekasihmu atau seseorang yang kau kenal?"

Jungkook sempat kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Nama itu juga _lenyap_ dari kepala mereka.

" _Six._ Apa kau pernah mendengarnya? Itu nama klub terkenal di sini."

Yugyeom mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menggeleng sebelum menoleh ke arah Jimin, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia belum pernah mendengar klub semacam itu. Sang detektif yang mendengarnya tampak menghela nafas, ia mencatatnya di dalam kepala untuk mencari tahu tentang klub itu nantinya. Jika saja klub itu _illegal,_ maka pemerintah harus segera menindaknya.

"Jeon, begini -"

"Jungkook." potong pemuda yang tengah berbaring. Ia benci saat Jimin memanggilnya begitu. Rasanya mereka benar-benar jauh. "Panggil Jungkook saja."

"Baiklah, Jungkook." ulang sang detektif sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ia memasang senyumnya seolah Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda yang sangat menyedihkan dan harus dikasihani. "Apa kau dalam keadaan baik? Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kami menemukanmu, dan mungkin ini akan sedikit mengguncang memorimu. Kalau kau belum siap, kami bisa menunggu."

"Aku baik. Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku."

Jungkook suka mendengar suara kedua sahabatnya, mungkin itu adalah alasan yang membuatnya mengabaikan pikirannya yang _blank._ Mungkin juga, alasannya ingin segera mendengar apa yang terjadi, versi Yugyeom dan Jimin, ialah karena ia ingin mengingat apa yang _Lucifer_ lakukan padanya.

Rasa panas di lehernya akibat cekikan tak berperasaan adalah hal terakhir yang mampu diingatnya. Setelah itu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Dua hari yang lalu, kepolisan mendapat telfon dari warga yang tinggal di sekitar kediaman Jeon." Yugyeom memulai. Ia sempat meminta persetujuan dari sang detektif dengan isyarat mata. "Aku yang menerima telfon itu, dan karena rumah detektif Park dekat dengan lokasi, aku memintanya untuk menemaniku. Dan kami menemukanmu di sana. Kau tergeletak tak berdaya dalam keadaan, _well.._ Jim, tolong lanjutkan."

Pria berseragam polisi memilih untuk melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada Jimin. Karena suatu alasan, ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Begini." Jimin berdehem sekali. "Warga mengaku mereka mendengar suara seperti binatang buas yang, _well…_ ada yang bilang seperti geraman seekor singa atau anjing liar. Kediaman Jeon kosong sejak pemiliknya, Jeon Wonwoo, ditemukan tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena ia tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang mengurus rumahnya. Warga merasa resah, takut kalau benar ada anjing liar atau singa yang lepas dari kebun binatang bersembunyi di sana. Bukannya menemukan binatang liar, kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan telanjang."

Jungkook memilih diam, ia tahu Jimin belum selesai bercerita. Dirinya sudah tak kaget lagi jika kakaknya dinyatakan tinggal sendiri.

Ya… Jeon Jungkook memang _terhapus_ dari dunianya, seolah ia tak pernah ada.

Detektif Park tampak meneguk salivanya sendiri. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Maaf karena mengatakan ini, tapi kau jelas baru saja bersetubuh dengan seseorang, atau mungkin _sesuatu._ Seluruh tubuhmu terluka, lehermu terkilir, ada bekas cekikan di sana. Mungkin sekarang sudah membiru, tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya karena terlindung _neck holder_."

Jeon muda menyentuh lehernya.

Benar saja, alat medis itu terpasang di lehernya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasakannya?

"Dokter memberimu obat bius beberapa jam sekali karena kau sering berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa tubuhmu terasa panas." sahut sang polisi. Tangannya masih memegang buku dan pulpen. "Kami tidak menemukan luka bakar pada tubuhmu, apa sekarang kau merasa kepanasan?"

Jungkook menggeleng singkat, lalu mengangguk dua kali setelahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kadang aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun."

Yugyeom mencatatnya. Ia bergumam pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena pengaruh obat biusnya."

"Tapi seharusnya Jungkook tidak bangun jika obatnya masih bekerja." Jimin menyanggah. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya heran, namun memilih untuk mengabaikan, "Sudahlah, tinggalkan soal itu. Biarkan dokter yang memeriksanya."

"Jungkook, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kediaman Jeon? Kau memiliki marga yang sama dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Apa kau saudara jauhnya?" wajah Yugyeom terlihat ramah, sangat ramah. Itu adalah wajah yang tidak pernah dilihat Jungkook ketika sang polisi masih _mengenalnya_ karena mereka hampir selalu bertengkar dan mengumpat setiap kali bertatap muka.

"Aku tidak tahu." memang benar Jungkook tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Taehyung yang membawaku ke sana. Katanya, ia akan membawaku ke Neraka."

Kali ini kedua pria di hadapannya saling menatap. Lagi-lagi jawabannya membingungkan.

"Dia janji untuk menyembuhkan temanku asalkan aku mau ikut dengannya ke Neraka." sepasang _onyx_ itu menatap mata _officer_ Kim teduh. Ada rasa rindu tersirat di dalamnya. "Tidak apa-apa, temanku sudah sembuh."

"Dia menyetubuhimu di sana?" setelah mendapatkan _ya_ singkat sebagai jawaban, Jimin melanjutkan, "Baiklah… lalu apa Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Berpikir selama beberapa saat, Jungkook memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. _Toh_ mereka tidak akan menemukan apapun soal pria yang disebutnya bernama Kim Taehyung. Yang ada, kalau Jungkook banyak bercerita, ia malah akan dianggap sebagai orang gila.

"Aku tidak ingat." gumamnya lirih.

Setelahnya, kedua sahabat pemuda Jeon berhenti menanyakan kejadian malam itu, juga soal Kim Taehyung. Mereka berada di sana untuk beberapa saat untuk menemani Jungkook. Lebih tepatnya, menanyakan hal-hal ringan mengenai asal-usul si pemuda bersurai tembaga.

Jeon Jungkook menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa dirinya adalah seorang detektif, bahwa ia memiliki Park Jimin dan Kim Yugyeom sebagai sahabatnya. Ia masih berusaha mengembalikan _ingatan_ kedua orang teman dekatnya dengan menceritakan beberapa hal yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Soal ia memiliki kakak bernama Jeon Wonwoo, Jungkook sengaja tidak mengatakannya.

Percuma.

Park Jimin dan Kim Yugyeom yang berada di hadapannya menganggap Jeon Jungkook _kebetulan_ memiliki sahabat dengan nama yang mirip mereka.

Intinya, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar _lenyap_ dari ingatan dan hati mereka berdua.

"Rasanya menyakitkan ternyata."

Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Kedua anggota kepolisan telah meninggalkannya sejak enam menit yang lalu.

Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Aku membencimu, _Lu._ Aku sangat membencimu." Jungkook tertawa ringan, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang perlu dikasihani. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah mereka yang melupakanku?"

.

.

.

"Dia gila." gumam sosok dengan surai bergelombang yang tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha memutar otaknya. "Aku yakin dia adalah korban pemerkosaan, atau apalah itu. Dan suara binatang yang didengar warga sekitar, astaga… jangan-jangan si Kim Taehyung yang dibicarakannya adalah seekor anjing. Dia bercinta dengan anjing, gila!"

Park Jimin menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat _namja_ yang lebih tinggi menubruk punggungnya.

" _Shit!_ Aku tahu kau kecil, tapi bukan berarti tidak akan sakit kalau aku menabrakmu."

Kali ini detektif Park mendelik. Ia menjitak kepala Yugyeom sambil mengatainya bangsat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang Jeon Jungkook bercinta dengan anjing? Kau harus berhenti menonton _fetish porn_ atau semacamnya. Manjijikkan!"

"Astaga, Jim!" _officer_ Kim menahan suaranya. Ia menarik sang detektif untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di lorong yang mereka lewati. Memang suasana sedang sepi, namun ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun, yang akan mereka bicarakan adalah privasi seseorang. "Kau tidak melihat hasil visum Jeon Jungkook?"

" _My bad._ " pria yang lebih pendek menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia memang belum melihat hasil visum dari Jungkook karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya sibuk. Namun ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu melakukan hubungan badan yang cukup ekstrim. Memar dan luka di tubuhnya yang ia lihat dengan mata telanjang kala menemukannya cukup menjadi bukti nyata.

"Luka di cincin anal Jeon Jungkook sangat parah. Bisa dibilang, penis atau apapun yang memasukinya berukuran sangat besar. Maksudku, tidak seperti ukuran penis manusia normal. Dan ini akan membuatmu terkejut." Yugyeom menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Setelahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Ada dua macam cairan sperma yang melekat di tubuhnya. Yang satu tentu milik Jeon Jungkook. Yang satunya lagi, bahkan susunan kromosomnya tidak cocok dengan susunan kromosom manusia. Ia jelas tidak melakukan hubungan _sex_ dengan manusia."

Jimin terdiam.

"Aku tidak yakin Park Jimin dan Kim Yugyeom yang dibilang Jungkook sebagai sahabatnya adalah orang lain. Maksudku, _mereka_ benar-benar terdengar seperti kita berdua. Aku curiga, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan tempat asalnya tapi mengingat dengan jelas nama dan sifat sahabatnya. Bahkan semuanya begitu detail."

"Entahlah. Mungkin ini memang kebetulan yang sangat langka."

"Kurasa tidak." Jimin memicingkan matanya. Ia benar-benar memutar otak untuk mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Di dalam kepalanya terkoneksi satu fakta dengan fakta lainnya. "Aku curiga dia seorang penguntit. Atau, bisa jadi ia pemuja salah satu sekte yang sedang singgah di kota kita. Untuk masalah suara binatang dan hasil visum yang kau katakan…"

Setelah menggantung kata-katanya selama hampir satu menit, detektif Park kembali berucap. "Ya, bisa jadi dia pemuja sekte yang ingin mencari pengikut di kota kita. Aku masih belum tahu dia bercinta dengan siapa. Tapi iblis benar-benar nyata, dan terkadang mereka berhubungan dengan manusia, dalam berbagai artian."

" _Holy shit!_ Aku pusing memikirkan ini. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan memikirkan masalah tabu. Kau tahu, Jim… berhentilah mempercayai hal-hal konyol macam iblis dan segala macam cerita tentang mereka. Cukup percaya pada Tuhan, oke?"

"Gyeom, bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai Tuhan, tapi tidak percaya kepada iblis dan pengikutnya?" entah mengapa detektif Park merasa tidak terima saat Yugyeom memaksanya untuk tidak mempercayai yang namanya iblis. "Jika Tuhan benar-benar ada sebagai cahaya terang tempat kita berpulang, iblis yang berada di sisi berbeda, yang selalu berusaha menjerumuskan kita, sudah pasti nyata juga."

Kim Yugyeom terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang agamis. Ia percaya keberadaan Tuhan. Malam ketika mereka menemukan Jeon Jungkook adalah malam yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bau obat-obatan di rumah sakit. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja ia berada di kantor, memakai seragam dan bertugas seperti biasa. Ia tahu ada yang aneh dari ingatannya. Ia seperti melewatkan banyak hal, termasuk perjalanannya ke kantor untuk bertugas di _shift_ malam.

Jimin bilang padanya, Kim Yugyeom memang sempat masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kerja, dan ia pulang sehari sebelum kejadian di malam mereka menemukan Jeon Jungkook di rumah kosong itu.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang di sana. _Officer_ Kim tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan sejak keluar dari rumah sakit hingga sampai ke kantor malam itu.

Mungkin Tuhan sengaja membuatnya lupa, atau iblis yang memanipulasi ingatannya.

Yang manapun itu, ia merasa tak perlu ambil pusing karena disinilah dirinya, bekerja seperti biasa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia." ucap _Azazel_ dengan suara bergetar. Tersirat berjuta pertanyaan di dalam satu frasa yang diucapkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak iblis bersurai kopi memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepada sang pangeran, ia merasa begitu ragu pada tuannya.

"Bicara padaku sebagai Jung Hoseok." gumam sang pangeran singkat. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. "Jika kau terlahir sebagai seorang manusia, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu sudah terlebih dahulu dimiliki orang lain?"

Ia segera menempatkan dirinya sebagai Jung Hoseok, seperti yang pangeran perintahkan padanya. Dan sungguh, Hoseok tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang manusia. Jika saja ia bertindak sebagai _Azazel,_ sebagai seorang iblis, tentu ia akan merebut apa yang diinginkannya.

Seperti pedang _Michael_ yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia begitu menginginkannya hingga mengesampingkan apa yang dapat pangeran lakukan saat ia ketahuan menyusup.

Yang ia inginkan menjadi miliknya harus menjadi miliknya.

Seorang iblis hanya melakukan apa saja yang membuatnya merasa puas.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Sosok berjubah coklat dengan tanduk melingkar di kepala hanya menggeleng. Ia menggenggam erat pedang di tangannya. Bukan karena takut kehilangan atau sebab ia merasakan betapa kuatnya pedang itu. Hanya saja, suasana ruang pribadi sang pangeran begitu _mencekam._

Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan di sana, amarah dan rasa putus asa. Bahkan _Azazel_ mulai mempertanyakan apakah yang di hadapannya ini ialah penguasa Neraka atau malah jiwa tersesat yang dihukum di dalamnya.

"Jika aku terlahir sebagai Kim Taehyung. Apa aku bisa memiliki Jeon Jungkook untuk diriku sendiri?"

Sekarang si bawahan paham, alasan tuannya mengajaknya bicara dengan serius di ruang pribadinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tebak _Azazel_ tanpa ragu. Ia bahkan kembali menggunakan nada tak sopan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat mereka bersenang-senang _sebagai manusia._ "Apakah Kim Taehyung si manusia konyol yang jatuh cinta padanya? Atau tuanku _Lucifer_ yang agung?"

"Aku." iblis bersurai jelaga menarik sutera merah yang ada di atas ranjang. Ia membiarkan kain itu memeluknya. Dan entah bagaimana, kehangatan tubuh Jungkook terasa di sana. "Aku sembilan puluh sembilan persen seorang iblis, tapi ada satu persen yang tidak bisa kubuang walau aku sudah mencobanya sekuat tenaga."

Ia benar-benar bingung. _Aku_ yang _Lucifer_ ucapkan benar-benar tidak bisa ia maknai dengan sempurna. Apakah kata itu menjawab pertanyaan darinya, atau kata itu hanyalah pembuka sebelum sang pangeran menjelaskan tentang dirinya?

Yang lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran membahas dirinya sendiri yang bukan sepenuhnya seorang iblis?

"Jeon Jungkook. Ada tanda milik seseorang yang kukenal di matanya. Tanda itu muncul saat aku menanamkan benihku di dalamnya."

Biasanya, si kaki tangan kurang ajar akan tertawa jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini karena sungguh, _Lucifer_ yang tidak menyadari kondisi Jeon Jungkook yang sudah terikat kontrak dengan iblis lain adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Tapi pangerannya sedang sangat serius, jadi ia tak mau cari gara-gara.

Kini sepasang kristal sekelam samudera dalam itu menatapnya lekat.

 _Azazel_ tahu, dengan memberinya pedang _Michael,_ sang pangeran menginginkan sesuatu. Dan mungkin, ini akan mempertaruhkan hidup atau matinya.

"Buatkan aku sebuah senjata yang bisa menyayat tanpa menyakiti. Bukan untuk dipergunakan kepada iblis ataupun malaikat, melainkan diperuntukkan sebagai senjata yang akan melukai seorang manusia."

Iblis berjubah coklat tahu, apapun itu, _Lucifer_ tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap selayaknya seorang manusia.

Ia tidak paham dengan _satu persen_ dalam diri Yang Mulia yang entah merupakan apa. Yang jelas, itu sama kejamnya dengan _sembilan puluh sembilan persen lainnya._

Pangerannya merasa dikhianati oleh si manusia. Ia ingin melukai Jeon Jungkook, bisa jadi membunuhnya.…

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyadari satu hal.

 _Mereka_ menganggapnya gila.

Pertama, Park Jimin, seseorang yang dianggap paling dekat dengannya setelah sang kakak.

Detektif Park beberapa kali menemuinya di rumah sakit untuk menanyakan banyak hal, kebanyakan mengenai asal-usulnya, juga pria bernama Kim Taehyung yang diklaim Jungkook sebagai sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas aksesnya ke kediaman Jeon yang kosong.

Sebagai seorang detektif, Jeon muda tahu betul mengapa hal itu diperlukan.

Ya, jika asal Jungkook diketahui, ia akan segera dipulangkan.

Tapi tatapan pria Park setiap kali mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Jungkook selalu berhasil menyakitinya.

Pemuda Jeon tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun dengan jelas, selalu penggalan-penggalan yang terkadang benar-benar tidak jelas. Namun soal Kim Taehyung dan segala macam janjinya, ia selalu mengungkapkan semua. Jungkook berkata ia pergi ke Neraka, bertemu dengan para pendosa, dan saat ini seharusnya ia tinggal di saja.

Park Jimin hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia terlihat begitu canggung dan ragu-ragu. _Eye-smile_ yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali senyum tulus tercipta di bibir tebal Jimin bahkan tak ada di sana.

Dan Jungkook selalu tahu arti senyuman yang ditunjukkan _sahabatnya_ itu.

Selanjutnya, Kim Yugyeom.

Polisi berpostur tubuh tinggi itu hanya satu atau dua kali ikut sang detektif unutk menemuinya.

Ia tidak banyak bertanya, hanya sesekali menyahut obrolan mereka.

Ia bahkan, entah mengapa, enggan menatap Jungkook. Setiap kali mata mereka bersibobrok pun, sorot matanya seolah menunjukkan betapa iba dirinya, terkadang cemoohan seolah terselip di dalamnya. Beberapa kali Jungkook memergoki Yugyeom mengeryit jijik padanya saat bercerita soal Kim Taehyung.

Sejujurnya, itu menyakiti pemuda bersurai tembaga.

Sahabat yang diperjuangkannya menatapnya seperti seorang manusia tak berguna.

 _Jalang._ Suara bernada rendah itu selalu bergaung di telinganya setiap kali ia mendapati tatapan jijik _officer_ Kim.

Setiap hari, seorang psikiater dari unit kejiwaan akan menemuinya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Ia akan dipancing untuk bercerita, dan Jungkook akan selalu berhati-hati ketika mengucapkan setiap frasa.

Ini yang membuatnya yakin bahwa orang-orang menganggapnya gila.

Tubuhnya perlahan membaik. Beberapa kali Jeon Jungkook memang merasakan panas yang tidak normal; berawal dari perutnya hingga menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Dokter sampai harus memberinya obat bius dan beberapa pereda rasa sakit padanya. Sebabnya belum diketahui. Namun Jungkook bisa menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia menyangkalnya.

Ia sungguh tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dan memikirkannya selalu berhasil membuat Jeon muda tak bisa tidur.

Seperti malam ini, seminggu setelah ia tersadar, tepat saat tengah malam.

Ia begitu terusik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Walau fisiknya membaik, Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak merasa baik. Lehernya tak lagi terasa sakit, bekas cekikan berwarna kehitaman di sana belum sepenuhnya menghilang, namun mulai memudar.

Ia sudah mulai bisa berjalan walau bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit karenanya.

Perutnya akan selalu terasa panas di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi Jungkook mulai bisa menahannya walau terkadang ia menyerah juga.

Ia mengerang resah. Keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya saat ia merasakan panas itu kembali melanda. Sejujurnya, tidak hanya panas yang terasa, namun juga sesak yang perlahan memenuhi relung dadanya.

 _Menyakitkan, seperti saat berada di Neraka._

Jungkook menyadari apa yang diinginkan _sesuatu_ di dalam dirinya. Tapi ia bersumpah tidak akan sudi menyebut namanya.

Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Setelah dirinya dianggap menjijikkan dan dibuang begitu saja, Jungkook takkan pernah sudi membuka diri untuk ia yang tak punya hati.

Tapi malam itu sungguh berbeda.

Biasanya, sakit yang ia rasa akan mereda tiap kali ia mencoba menahannya, merapalkan doa-doa yang diingatnya. Tapi sekarang panasnya malah kian menjadi. Lehernya yang semula telah berkurang sakitnya kini terasa seperti semula, seperti di hari pertama ia membuka mata.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Perlahan-lahan, ia menyingkap selimutnya.

Rasanya begitu panas.

Kalau begini caranya, ia butuh air dingin intuk mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala.

Namun baru saja menurunkan kakinya dan berpijak pada lantai, pemuda Jeon merasakan sakit yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya limbung ke depan.

Jeon Jungkook bertaruh, dahinya pasti sudah menghantam lantai kalau saja sepasang lengan tidak menangkap tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Ia terdiam.

Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan kokoh itu. Sebuah kain berwarna merah yang menjuntai hingga ke samping wajahnya membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Jungkook."

Suara bernada rendah itu menggetarkan hatinya. Ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan si iblis sialan.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa ketakutan. Ia sungguh tak mau lagi mendapatkan pengkhianatan.

"Lepas." gumamnya pada akhirnya saat tak juga lolos dari tubuh berbalut jubah hitam yang memeluknya.

 _Lucifer_ mengangkat tubuhnya, membaringkannya di ranjang sebelum pada akhirnya meloloskan tubuh berbalut baju pasien itu di sana.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengunjungimu di rumah sakit, hm? Jangan bilang berada di sini adalah hobimu selain mengumpat."

Pemuda bersurai tembaga memilih diam. Ia ingat betul saat _Kim Taehyung_ mengunjunginya di rumah sakit untuk pertama kali. Kala itu, si sinting membawakannya sebuket _nugget_ dan ayam goreng.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menatap apapun asalkan bukan si bajingan tak berperasaan. Ingin rasanya ia menepis tangan yang kini mengusap dahinya, juga tangan lainnya yang dengan sangat kasual mengusap perutnya perlahan. Namun apa daya, ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Ia takut akan kembali luluh olehnya.

"Jangan membuat _momma_ susah, _poppa_ tidak menyukainya." ucap pria bersurai jelaga lirih.

Tak berapa lama, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh permukaan perutnya, yang anehnya, membuat rasa panas yang bersumber dari sana menghilang seketika. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, memusatkan atensi pada _Lucifer_ yang kini memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di atas perutnya yang rata.

"Dasar gila." gumamnya lirih hampir tanpa suara,

Namun _Lucifer_ mendengarnya. Ia segera mendongakkan kepala, lalu tersenyum simpul saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu tanpa bisa dihindarkan.

Jeon Jungkook terpaku, ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

"Jungkook, jangan seperti ini."

Usapan lembut ia rasakan di pipi. Jemari itu bergear seolah pemuda Jeon adalah pahatan es yang mudah meleleh dan remuk jika disentuh terlalu lama. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu."

"Tidak bisa. Kubilang kau milikku."

Jeon muda mendengus. Ia terdengar begitu meremehkan. "Pendusta. Kau membuangku seolah aku adalah jalang murahan yang menjijikkan. Aku takkan sudi ikut denganmu."

"Jungkook. Aku melakukannya karena kau mengikat kontrak dengan iblis lain. Tandanya ada di matamu." _Lucifer_ berusaha meyakinkannya. Bagaimanapun, di dalam tubuh pemuda Jeon tengah tumbuh darah dagingnya, ia bisa dengan jelas merasakannya.

Maka, paling tidak hingga penerusnya lahir, Jeon Jungkook harus tetap ia jaga.

"Aku tidak membuat kontrak dengan siapapun." sepasang _onyx_ itu terbuka, dan sang pangeran bisa melihat simbol yang tertanam di sebelah kiri. "Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku, brengsek!"

 _Lucifer_ menahan amarahnya. Iblis terhormat sepertinya tidak akan pernah melanggar apa yang ia janjikan. Dan sekarang, ia dikatai sebagai seorang _pengkhianat._

Kata itu seharusnya ditujukan kepada makhluk rendahan yang tak tahu berterima kasih.

Kata itu adalah kata yang paling dibencinya.

"Jungkook, aku hanya mengatakan padamu sekali, ikutlah ke Neraka, kau akan hidup nyaman di sana."

"Kau benar-benar seperti Wonwoo yang meninggalkanku sendiri, padahal aku begitu percaya padanya." Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Padahal aku percaya dia akan selalu menjagaku. Aku percaya seolah hidup dan matiku berada di tangannya, tapi ia malah pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Seperti Park Jimin dan Kim Yugyeom yang menganggapku gila. Bahkan aku menyerahkan hidupku kepada iblis bajingan sepertimu demi Yugyeom, tapi ia malah menatapku jijik seolah aku adalah pendosa yang tak pantas walau sekedar untuk mendapat senyum tulusnya. Seperti… kau! Kau yang mengkhianatiku, membuangku seolah aku benda sekali pakai yang begitu menyedihkan."

 _Lucifer_ diam. Di dalam kepalanya berputar beberapa frasa. Sementara Jungkook masih menatapnya, kini dengan mata yang memerah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi ikut denganmu yang sudah membuangku. Lebih baik aku hidup di tengah orang-orang yang menganggapku gila daripada hidup bersama iblis pengkhianat sepertimu."

Sang pangeran memejamkan matanya selama dua detik. Niat awalnya mengunjungi induk dari calon putranya adalah untuk berbicara baik-baik, bukannya dikatai sebagai pengkhianat.

Kata itu begitu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu sehingga ia merasa benar-benar marah ketika mendengar itu tertuju padanya.

"Jungkook, kalau kau menolak untuk pergi denganku, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah menjemputmu lagi. Kau akan menderita di sini karena _benda di perutmu_ itu akan selalu ingin untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya."

"Kataku, pergi!" pekiknya kasar. Mengabaikan sakit di tangannya, Jungkook meraih gelas berisi air minum di nakas, melemparnya ke arah iblis bersurai jelaga hingga benda itu pecah menghantam dahinya.

Tentu _Lucifer_ tidak terluka.

Sepasang iris biru gelapnya memancarkan kebencian, juga amarah yang meluap-luap saat menatap _onyx_ keruh dengan simbol menjijikkan tertanam di salah satunya. Sekali lagi ia berkata, "Kau akan menyesal karena menolak tawaranku. Hiduplah dalam penderitaan sesukamu. Panggil namaku, menangislah, berteriak hingga suaramu habis. Aku tetap tidak akan datang."

"Membusuklah di Neraka! Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu."

Dan _Lucifer_ benar-benar lenyap dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan rasa panas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam.

Nafasnya tersengal, dadanya benar-benar sesak.

Jeon Jungkook telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Si Tampan Tiger**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**

"One devil doesn't steal another devil's prey."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **Hashaaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XII: The Devil's Gift**

Jungkook melenguh tertahan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, benar-benar sakit. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya kuat seolah ingin memecah satu per satu pembuluh darah yang ada dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jeon Jungkook seakan _remuk_ dan tak berdaya. Panas yang berasal dari perutnya telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, membuatnya serasa ingin mati saja.

Ia begitu lemas, hanya mampu berbaring di ranjangnya dengan tubuh penuh peluh, sesekali melenguh atau merintih lirih untuk menyuarakan sakit yang mendera.

"Sial." umpatan lemah lolos dari bibirnya. Bahkan untuk bicara saja, ia sampai tersengal. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa kala ia menengadah untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia masih ingin hidup.

Kedua tangannya memegangi perut, membelainya selembut yang ia bisa walau sesungguhnya, keinginannya untuk merematnya kuat-kuat begitu menggebu. Jeon muda melarang dirinya untuk menjadi seorang _iblis_ dan membunuh _makhluk tak berdosa_ yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia bukan iblis keji yang tega memusnahkan darah dagingnya sendiri.

 _Bukannya bukan, tetapi belum._

"Kkhhh!"

Pemuda bersurai tembaga menarik bantal yang dipakainya, menggigitnya kuat untuk menyalurkan sakit yang tak mampu digambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Percuma.

Ada saat-saat dimana ia, selama tiga bulan terakhir, merasa begitu putus asa dan hancur.

Benih seorang iblis tumbuh di dalam perutnya, menggerogotinya dari dalam seolah _benda itu_ benar-benar ingin _memakannya._

Jeon muda semakin lemah. Bernafas pun ia seakan tak mampu.

Di saat yang lain, ia merasa benar-benar sehat, benar-benar bahagia, dan benar-benar _hidup._

Namun sekarang ia sedang terbaring lemah dengan sekujur tubuh yang _remuk_.

Yang terburuk dari hari-hari buruknya.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam tubuhnya dilanda rasa panas yang tidak wajar. Tapi bukannya mereda, ia malah merasa semakin tercekat. Matanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya menggelap, dan lehernya seperti tercekik udara.

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. Bahkan ia tak sadar dirinya tengah menangis.

Tangannya yang semula membelai perutnya, mencoba menenangkan _sesuatu_ di dalam sana, kini berpindah ke pinggiran ranjang. Ia merematnya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan suara benda patah yang menggema di dinding ruangan.

Kerongkongannya terasa panas, begitu kering hingga ia ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan meminum darah yang mengucur dari saja. Keinginannya tak terkabul karena bibirnya hanya terbuka untuk meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara yang ia bisa.

Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tak merasa lega.

Malahan, nafasnya kian tercekat, tubuhnya terperanjat kala dirinya kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya benar-benar _lupa_ caranya bernafas. Pasokan oksigen ke otaknya terhenti, dan Jeon Jungkook merasa dirinya akan segera mati.

Saat itulah sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya, perlahan turun ke mata, menelusur pipi hingga ke lehernya.

Otot-otot tubuhnya yang semula menegang mulai tenang. Udara yang tadinya tak bisa masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu tenang dan perlahan, namun mampu kembali mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Penglihatannya masih kabur. Dunianya masih gelap dan begitu samar.

Sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan wajah _seseorang_ mulai terlihat olehnya.

Sepasang mata tajam itu menatapnya teduh, begitu menenangkan. Sukses membuat Jeon Jungkook merasa dilindungi.

Bibir yang biasanya menyeringai, kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Begitu lembut, begitu manis.

" _Lucifer._ " Jungkook berkata tanpa ia menyadarinya. Bukannya merasakan sakit di kerongkongan seperti yang sebelumnya, ia malah merasa baru saja meneguk air yang berasal dari surga.

Mengucapkan nama- _nya_ membuat pemuda Jeon mendapatkan kembali _kehidupannya._

Matanya yang masih berair kembali berkaca-kaca entah apa sebabnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, begitu kacau dan membingungkan. Namun ia tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya.

Ia membiarkan begitu saja sang iblis _mengobatinya_.

Tak ada balasan atas sapaan yang ia lontarkan. Pemuda Jeon hanya menerima senyum lembut, dan kini, sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

Terasa dingin dan menenangkan. Pusing luar biasa yang sempat mendera telah menghilang entah kemana.

Bibir tebal sosok bersurai legam begitu penuh perasaan menyentuh kulitnya, menciumnya begitu lama, melenyapkan seluruh rasa sakit yang membelenggunya.

Rasanya waktu terhenti kala sosok itu menciumnya.

Seharusnya, pria yang kini masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya merasa marah. Ia sebaiknya mengumpat, atau menendang perut bajingan sinting yang seenaknya menyentuhnya. Namun nyatanya, ia diam saja, menikmati segala perlakuan yang entah bagaimana meruntuhkan dinding amarah yang dibangunnya selama tiga bulan ini.

Jeon Jungkook sungguh tenggelam ke palung terdalam di tengah samudera yang ada di dalam bola mata sang pangeran.

 _Lucifer_ menjauhkan wajahnya dari kening Jeon muda. Sepasang matanya menatap perut Jungkook, tangan kirinya mengusap lembut. " _Poppa_ bilang jangan merepotkan _momma._ Belum lahir saja sudah membuat ulah, dasar bajingan kecil."

Wajarnya, Jeon Jungkook merasa marah saat _anaknya_ yang masih berada di dalam perut mendapat umpatan dari sosok yang seharusnya melindunginya. Namun ia diam saja. Rasanya, entah bagaimana, kata-kata itu malah membuat perutnya terasa semakin nyaman.

"Apa iblis suka mendapat umpatan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri masih merasa bingung dengan sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja ketika iblis yang telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah, kini kembali di hadapannya.

Jungkook telah menyumpahinya untuk membusuk di Neraka, namun sekarang malah merasa bahagia ketika sosok itu kembali padanya.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh ringan.

 _Ahh… suara yang begitu Jeon Jungkook rindukan._

 _Lucifer_ mengangkat tubuh Jeon muda dengan begitu mudah. Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjang sebelum mendudukkan Jungkook- _nya_ di sela kedua pahanya. Dengan perlahan, ia menekan tubuh bagian atas pemuda kesayangannya supaya bersandar di dadanya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk membelai perut Jungkook yang mulai membesar.

"Si brengsek ini tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang bajingan."

 _Namja_ bersurai tembaga menoleh ke arah kiri, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang iblis yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Ia terdiam, kembali membiarkan sang penguasa Neraka melakukan hal semaunya. Hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang terasa begitu nyaman. Jeon muda merasa ia dan _bayinya_ dilindungi dari segala ancaman yang ada.

Ia tersenyum simpul.

Menundukkan kepala untuk menatap tangan besar yang membelai perutnya perlahan, Jungkook kemudian meletakkan telapaknya di atas tangan sosok ayah dari _bayi_ yang dikandungnya.

"Kau datang." gumamnya mengulum senyum. Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasa bahagia sekaligus lega memenuhi relung di dadanya. "Kau bilang tidak akan datang."

Sungguh, seharusnya Jeon Jungkook merasa begitu marah sekarang.

 _Lucifer_ tertawa renyah. Ia memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di pipi Jungkook, membuatnya bersemu. Dieratkannya pelukan di tubuh yang semakin berisi itu dari belakang. "Aku seorang pendusta, kau tidak akan tahu kapan aku berbohong padamu."

"Saat kau bilang tidak akan datang, kau membohongiku?" Jungkook mencoba memastikan. Bagaimanapun, ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya atas kehadiran pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan kain sutera berwarna merah yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku disini bersama permaisuriku yang cantik."

Dan Jeon Jungkook tersenyum senang.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana pujian murahan itu mampu menyentuh sudut hatinya hingga ia merasa benar-benar bahagia. Bahkan ia tak peduli apakah ucapan yang barusan ia dengar penuh dengan ketulusan, atau hanya sebatas dusta.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memanggilku." bisik _Lucifer_ lirih.

Ada raut kecewa saat Jungkook melirik wajahnya, dan ia segera meremat lembut kedua tangan yang masih setia memegangi perutnya. Jungkook sungguh merasa ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. "Aku takut kau benar-benar tidak datang."

Dan yang Jeon Jungkook rasakan selanjutnya adalah kecupan-kecupan basah dan lembut di tengkuknya. Deru nafas hangat sosok di belakangnya bahkan mampu membuat dirinya merasa _panas._

 _Panas_ yang berbeda dari yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan.

 _Panas_ yang begitu menginginkan.

 _Panas_ yang hanya mampu dibangkitkan sekaligus dipadamkan oleh _Lucifer._

"Kau selalu tahu cara _mendapatkanku_."

Dan geraman bernada rendah tepat di telinga kirinya adalah satu-satunya yang Jungkook ingat sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya kian _menginginkan_ pelampiasan dan belaian sang penguasa Neraka yang kini sepernuhnya menguasai dirinya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai tembaga yang terbaring di ranjangnya membuka mata. Nafasnya terengah, keringat mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya.

Segera ia menoleh, mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan demi menemukan sosok berjubah hitam yang barusan menemaninya.

Yang _seingatnya,_ menemaninya.

Kosong.

Hanya ada dirinya di ruangan sempit ini, bersama ranjang dan nakas kecil di sebelah kiri. Sisi ranjang yang semalam dirasanya patah karena dirematnya kuat saat menahan sakit, terlihat seolah tak pernah ia sentuh sama sekali.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Ia menghela nafas lega karena tak ada rasa panas yang berasal dari sana. Setelahnya, ia mulai meraba lehernya, turun hingga ke dada sebelum berakhir di selangkangannya. Jungkook berusaha bergerak, memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja karena seingatnya, ia melakukan hubungan badan yang luar biasa semalam.

Tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada rasa perih di selangkangannya seperti saat pertama melakukannya. Seharusnya, pagi ini ia merasakan perih yang sama. Tidak ada pula bekas kemerahan di lengan dan pundaknya, padahal seingatnya, sang pangeran memberikan begitu banyak _kiss mark,_ bahkan _bite mark_ di sana. Yang lebih penting, tidak ada cairan sperma yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum. Senyumnya terlihat begitu mengejek, begitu meremehkan. Lebih tepatnya, meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mimpi."

Bisa-bisanya ia memimpikan iblis yang telah membuatnya menderita. Lebih parahnya, bisa-bisanya ia merasa senang atas _kehadirannya_ semalam. Bahkan hatinya sempat merasa kecewa saat tak mendapati si pendusta di sampingnya. _Mimpi_ bersetubuh denganya adalah hal terburuk yang terjadi karena, mungkin, otaknya tak mampu bekerja sebagaimana mestinya atau karena jiwanya terganggu.

"Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila." gumamnya putus asa. Sebelah tangannya terangkat naik untuk mengacak surai _copper-_ nya yang berantakan.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, lalu suara nampan yang bergesekan dengan lantai memenuhi indra pendengaran.

Jeon muda melihatnya, bagaimana celah dengan lebar sekitar tiga putuh sentimeter dan tinggi kurang lebih sepuluh sentimeter di sisi bawah pintunya dibuka. Ia melihat nampan berisi makanan masuk dari sana.

" _Makan sarapanmu, jangan lupa minum obatnya. Dokter akan datang pukul sembilan._ "

Ia tertawa hambar.

Seseorang di luar sana berujar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa di dalam _kamar_ pemuda Jeon sama sekali tidak ada penunjuk waktu.

Jungkook tak peduli.

Di kamarnya bahkan tak ada jendela, dan ia sungguh tak tahu apakah sekarang siang atau petang. Kapan waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan, kapan berubah menjadi pukul sebelas, ia tak pernah lagi tahu.

Kamarnya tertutup rapat demi menghindari tindakan brutal yang kerap ia lakukan setiap saat tubuhnya merasa terbakar dan kesakitan.

Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, ia diasingkan dari dunia luar.

Di sini, di rumah sakit jiwa, karena ia benar-benar dianggap gila.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook bilang ia tidak menjual jiwanya kepada siapapun. Itu mustahil." gumam iblis bersurai kecoklatan kepada sosok lain yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka sama-sama memegang gelas anggur di tangan kirinya. "Bukannya yang bisa menjual jiwa manusia adalah pemiliknya sendiri? Menumbalkan orang lain untuk perjanjian jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Si montok itu tidak mungkin terikat kontrak dengan seorang iblis jika bukan dirinya sendiri yang melakukannya."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus ringan. Ia menggoyangkan gelas _wine_ yang ia pegang, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" _Azazel_ menyisir surai kopinya ke belakang. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan gelas di tangannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga tuannya. "Katamu, dia sedang mengandung keturunanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? Iblis yang menanam tanda di matanya pasti akan mengamuk saat kau mengambil miliknya. Kau sama saja seperti _mencuri._ "

"Iblis tidak mencuri _makanan_ yang sudah ditangkap iblis lain. Itu adalah sebuah kehormatan yang selalu kita junjung."

 _Azazel_ mengangguk setuju. Kehormatan adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk seorang iblis. Dan ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pangerannya untuk menyelesaikan _kekacauan_ yang terjadi saat ini.

Jeon Jungkook adalah _induk_ yang tengah mengandung anak dari _Lucifer,_ pemimpin tertinggi para iblis yang terkenal dengan sikap angkuhnya. Ia dihormati seluruh Neraka dan seisinya. Bahkan namanya yang berhembus bersama angin mampu menggetarkan Taman _Eden_ di Surga _._

Fakta bahwa si manusia telah terikat dengan seorang iblis lain tetap tak akan mampu membuat sang pangeran membuang harga diri dan kehormatan yang ia punya hanya demi mendapatkann pemuda yang memiliki mata sekelam malam yang gelap gulita.

"Senjata yang kuminta, kau bisa membuatnya?"

Lamunan _Azazel_ buyar. Ia segera menatap tuannya, menggeleng perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu. "Aku sedang membuatnya, dan aku masih butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Tinggal membuatnya agar tidak bisa _menyakiti._ Itu sulit."

Sang pangeran terdiam. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. Diteguknya habis _wine_ di dalam gelasnya, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan besar dengam meja berbentuk bundar di tengah ruangan,

"Buat senjata yang sempurna. Jungkook akan _berterima kasih_ padaku."

Iblis bertanduk melingkar menelan ludahnya kasar.

Ia seolah bisa menebak jawaban dari pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya mengenai apa yang akan penguasa Neraka lakukan dengan Jeon Jungkook yang tengah menjadi _inang_ untuk keturunan pangeran, padahal pemuda itu telah terikat dengan iblis lain.

Bukan iblis dari kelas rendahan yang menanamkan simbol di mata pemuda Jeon, melainkan iblis yang disegani, bahkan keberadaannya di Neraka dianggap penting oleh _Lucifer._

Bagaimanapun, ia adalah iblis yang kuat dan memiliki kontribusi besar dalam menyesatkan umat manusia dan menjerumuskannya ke dalam Neraka.

Jeon Jungkook berada dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lucifer_ berdiri di sana, mengamati sosok yang terbelenggu rantai di sudut ruangan. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh lemas yang sesekali merintih perlahan menahan rasa sakitnya. Sang pangeran mendengus meremehkan. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi batu yang berjarak kurang lebih tiga meter dari Jeon Wonwoo yang meringkuk tak berdaya.

"Katakan padaku hubunganmu dengan Jeon Jungkook."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang saat kalimat datar bernada rendah itu tertuju padanya. Ia langsung bertingkah seperti orang ketakutan. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seakan ingin bicara, namun berakhir tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Sang iblis menggeram marah. Sedikit ia menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya, dan rantai yang membelenggu tubuh berbalut kain lusuh semakin membara, juga semakin kuat mengikat.

Jeon Wonwoo menjerit keras hingga suaranya putus. Bibirnya terbuka sempurna, kedua matanya membola. Air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya membuat ia merasakan sakit yang kian menggila pada bekas luka dan memar di wajahnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng ringan, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ke dalamnya samudera di mata sang pangeran. Dirinya begitu berharap untuk mendapat pengampunan karena sungguh, hukuman yang diberikan langsung oleh pemilik Neraka ratusan kali terasa lebih menyiksa daripada yang biasa ia terima.

Tubuhnya yang terasa _remuk_ akan pulih dengan perlahan, terlampau pelan, hingga Jeon Wonwoo bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali menyatu setelah perlahan dihancurkan. Lukanya yang sembuh sangat lama tak ayal membuatnya yang terikat kuat merasa semakin putus asa.

Belum sempat bernafas lega setelah tubuhnya pulih, pangeran akan dengan senang hati mempermainkan rantai yang mengikatnya, atau mengayunkan cambuknya. Terkadang, ia akan menggunakan pedang untuk menggoreskan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, atau memotong lidahnya karena Wonwoo dianggap mengatakan kebohongan kepadanya.

Tidak. Seharusnya jiwa dari manusia yang telah mati tidak akan bisa mengatakan kebohongan. Dan keparat di hadapan sang pangeran pasti telah melakukan sesuatu semasa hidupnya. Sesuatu yang membuat jiwa kotornya semakin terkutuk di dalam Neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, aku ingin kau bekerja sama." ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Di hadapannya ada sebuah meja taman berbentuk persegi, juga seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang duduk bersandar dengan tangan kanan yang membelai perutnya yang tidak lagi rata.

Yugyeom yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya melayangkan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak ada nama Jeon Jungkook di daftar _missing people_. Kami sudah berkoordinasi dengan kepolisian dari daerah lain, dan benar-benar tidak ada namamu di sana. Bahkan kami memberikan fotomu untuk disesuaikan dengan data warga, barangkali kau mirip seseorang atau semacamnya. Dan hasilnya, _kau_ tidak ada dimanapun."

Park Jimin menghela nafas kasar. ia menoleh ke arah rekannya, mencoba menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan _officer_ Kim yang mendengus membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Dengar, Kook. Pemerintah tidak bisa terus memberi perhatiannya padamu. Jika kami tidak bisa mengetahui siapa dirimu, kau akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktumu di panti ini."

 _Panti._

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa, tapi ia tentu bisa membaca. Dan dirinya cukup waras untuk mengetahui bahwa penghuni _panti_ yang lain sama sekali tidak memiliki akal sehat.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru cerah yang dihiasi beberapa awan putih yang terlihat seperti bulu-bulu halus yang berhamburan, mengingatkannya kepada sosok yang kala itu dilihatnya di rumah sakit. Malam dimana _Lucifer_ memeluknya penuh puja, malam dimana ia menyerahkan diri seutuhnya kepada sang penguasa Neraka.

"Detektif Park." gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata. Ia sungguh tak mau lagi memikirkan apa yang akan _kedua sahabatnya_ lakukan kepadanya. Terlalu lelah berharap membuatnya ingin menyerah. "Aku tahu kau menganggapku tidak waras, mungkin juga _sesat._ Aku tidak meminum obat yang kalian berikan karena sungguh, aku masih bisa berpikir normal. Hanya saja, aku beberapa kali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena kandunganku tidak normal."

Sang polisi mengeryit, dialihkannya pandangan mata ke arah lain. Ia selalu merasa canggung setiap kali mereka menyinggung masalah perut Jeon yang membesar, juga _kekasihnya_ yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Rasanya janggal dan menjijikkan.

Beberapa _Kim Taehyung_ ditemukan, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenal ataupun memenuhi ciri-ciri seperti yang dideskripsikan Jeon Jungkook. Ia jadi semakin yakin kalau _kekasih_ si gila di hadapannya ini bukan manusia, melainkan binatang atau sejenisnya.

Laki-laki mengandung memang jarang, namun bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi. Bahkan rekannya dari bagian forensik pagi tadi mengajukan surat pengunduran diri karena ia mengandung beberapa minggu, dan ayah dari bayi di perutnya melarangnya untuk bekerja.

Tapi Jeon Jungkook berbeda. Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa dibuahi seekor anjing atau makhluk dari spesies lain. Susunan kromosom yang berbeda tidak akan mampu bersatu. Akal sehatnya sungguh tak bisa menerima ini. Perut pemuda bersurai tembaga di hadapannya benar-benar mengerikan, sekaligus mengintimidasinya secara tidak langsung.

Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Jimin untuk menyerah soal Jeon Jungkook dan membiarkannya di rumah sakit jiwa untuk memulihkan kewarasannya, namun detektif Park dengan keras kepala meminta kepada Kapten Bang supaya memberikan izin padanya untuk kembali menemui Jungkook atas nama kepolisian. Ia masih ingin menemukan keluarga, atau seseorang yang Jeon kenal supaya pemuda itu tidak semakin _tersesat_.

"Aku tidak gila." ulang Jungkook setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Ia menegakkan duduknya, menatap kedua _sahabat lamanya_ bergantian dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Selain dokter yang malas-malasan memeriksa, ada pendeta yang setiap hari menemuiku dan mengajakku untuk berdoa di gereja. Ia sangat bersemangat dan tulus mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Katanya, itu akan membantuku _sembuh._ Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar itu."

Park Jimin terdiam, ia memperhatikan dengan saksama apa saja yang diucapkan Jungkook kepadanya. Sementara Yugyeom tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam tatapan mata berwarna sekelam malam itu. Bibirnya kaku, padahal dirinya ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa Jeon Jungkook memang membutuhkan _bimbingan._

"Aku pergi ke gereja seperti yang kalian inginkan, aku berdoa. Tapi bukan kepada Tuhan aku meminta. Kau tahu, selalu terselip sebuah nama, entah bagaimana caranya, setiap kali aku memohon. Bibirku terkunci rapat, tapi hatiku berkali-kali meneriakkan _namanya_."

Ada gurat kesedihan di sana. Baik Jimin maupun Yugyeom bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ada pula perasaan takut dan kecewa. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia merasakan bahwa sosok di hadapannya akan menangis.

Mungkin karena matanya berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Mungkin juga karena ia merasa terlalu iba. Jelas baginya bahwa Jeon muda benar-benar _tersesat._ Pemuda itu sadar dirinya _tersesat,_ namun seakan tak bisa _kembali pulang._

Atau, karena Jeon Jungkook memang tidak ingin _berjalan pulang_.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku akan _tersesat_ untuk selamanya." terkekeh lirih. Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan menuju gereja yang masih berada di area taman belakang rumah sakit.

Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tanpa kata dengan nada yang terdengar aneh bagi kedua sahabatnya. Sebuah lagu yang pernah _Lucifer_ nyanyikan untuknya.

Dan langkahnya begitu ringan, seolah ia sama sekali tak memiliki beban.

Park Jimin menyerah.

Entah sekte apa yang Jeon Jungkook percaya, namun pemuda itu sungguh tak dapat lagi diselamatkan.

Ia akan berhenti, dan harus berhenti untuk mengurusi pemuda yang ia temukan malam itu, membiarkan pemerintah menanganinya. Entah nanti Jungkook akan tetap berada di rumah sakit jiwa karena dianggap tidak waras, atau dipindahkan ke tempat lain, ia tidak akan ikut campur.

Sementara _officer_ Kim terdiam.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi tatapan teduh si pasien sebelum ia pergi tadi seolah berkata bahwa Kim Yugyeom telah _dimaafkan_.

Ada kekosongan di dalam hatinya, seolah ruang itu seharusnya diisi oleh sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang._

.

.

Jungkook duduk di kursi bagian tengah, menghadap altar dengan tanda salib besar di atasnya. Beberapa orang duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada di depannya, berdoa. Sedang ia sendiri hanya berdiam, mengamati.

Ia melipat tangannya di atas sandaran kursi di depannya, memangku dagunya di sana. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas kasar.

Ia tak tahu kenapa sepasang kakinya melangkah, membawanya masuk ke tempat yang sungguh ia tidak suka. Jungkook memang tidak bernah merasa nyaman di dalam sini. Dan yang dilakukannya kini hanya menatap datar para pasien yang berdoa. Entah mereka masih setengah waras atau sudah hampir sembuh, dirinya tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Pemuda Jeon menundukkan kepalanya, menatap perutnya. Berbisik lirih ia berkata, "Aku ingin menyingkirkanmu, tapi aku lebih ingin melihat si brengsek menderita karena tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Ingat baik-baik, kau akan terus bersamaku. Mengerti?"

Entah sejak kapan Jungkook mulai terbiasa mengajak _bayinya_ bicara. Ia akan selalu membelai perutnya, atau menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Ia merasa _bayi mungil_ di dalam sana menyukainya, selalu menyukainya. Kecuali saat _makhluk_ itu mengamuk. Bukannya senang ketika dibelai Jungkook, sang _ibu_ malah merasa dirinya akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari sana. Jangan suka memanjakan si keparat kecil."

Sebuah suara bernada rendah mengagetkan pemuda bersurai tembaga.

Jungkook menoleh, merasa jantungnya berpacu menggila kala wajah rupawan itu memenhi indera penglihatannya. Mata setajam belati itu sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi, menatapnya datar. Tubuh tingginya dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam. Rambut legamnya dibiarkan setengah berantakan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, aku akan menyeretmu ke Neraka sekarang juga." ucapnya tegas. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk menarik lengan Jungkook, membawanya berdiri dari kursi panjang yang ia duduki.

"Kau… bukan sungguhan." suara Jeon muda bergetar. Tangan itu menyentuhnya begitu kasual, menyalurkan hangat yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ditariknya kasar lengan yang digenggap pria bersurai kelam hingga terlepas.

Si brengsek bilang ia tidak akan datang untuk Jeon Jungkook. Seharusnya, sosok itu tidak berada di hadapannya. Apalagi, ia sedang berada di dalam gereja, dimana iblis seharusnya tak menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

Kembali berkata, ia mencoba meyakinkan. "Iblis tidak bisa masuk ke gereja."

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang berputar-putar di dalam kepala Joen Jungkook saat ini.

Pertama, yang dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah iblis penguasa Neraka, atau sang penguasa Neraka bukanlah seorang iblis.

Namun yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban hanyalah sebuah dengusan meremehkan, diikuti kekehan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Begitu keras hingga beberapa orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Tempat favorit bagi para iblis untuk bersembunyi adalah di balik tanda salib. Seperti yang kau lihat, ada salib yang begitu besar di depan sana. Sungguh tempat yang sempurna untuk kaumku bersembunyi."

"Pengecut." Jungkook menyahut cepat. Ia menyeringai puas.

Semua tahu bahwa hanya seorang pengecut yang butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Dan _Lucifer_ baru saja _mengatakan_ bahwa ia dan kaumnya adalah pengecut.

Bukannya menjawab dengan kata-kata, sang pangeran hanya memandang Jungkook tak berminat. Ia kembali menarik lengan Jeon muda, menyeretnya untuk keluar melalui pintu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Jeon Jungkook merasakannya.

 _Lucifer_ masih saja menyalurkan kehangatan di setiap sentuhannya. Namun kali ini sungguh berbeda. Tubuhnya terasa hangat, namun hati Jungkook seolah membeku.

Ia mencoba berontak, tetapi cengeraman di lengannya semakin menguat. Semakin ia mencoba melepaskan diri, semakin sakit pula tubuhnya terasa.

Kakinya melangkah terseok mengikuti sang penguasa.

Ia masih melihat taman belakang rumah sakit yang menjadi pemandangan dari pintu gereja yang terbuka. Ia merasa berjalan ke sana, namun begitu kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan, sekelilingnya berubah menjadi tanah lapang yang begitu gersang.

Jungkook tahu tempat ini.

Ia berada tepat di tanah yang ia pijak saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Neraka. Dan saat itu juga, ia mulai merasakan udara berat yang memeluknya. Tapi ia baik-baik saja. _Bayinya_ yang tengah _mengamuk_ menyiksanya lebih dari ini. Ia mulai terbiasa.

Sang pangeran berjalan di depannya, melewati barisan para pendosa yang berbaris mengekor hingga ujungnya tak terlihat. Mereka akan diadili di dalam istana.

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum hambar.

Ayah dari bayinya bahkan tak menawarinya untuk berjalan bersama. Ia ditinggal sendirian.

 _Lucifer_ sungguh tak peduli lagi padanya.

Saat ia pertama kali tiba, sosok itu begitu lembut _menggandengnya,_ memanjakannya seolah dirinya adalah tamu kehormatan yang harus disambut. Namun kini ia bahkan harus berjalan sendiri, menghindari tatapan _makhluk-makhluk_ bertanduk yang menatapnya penuh minat. Lebih tepatnya, menatap ke arah perutnya.

Dan ia refleks memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepasang mata sekelam jelaganya menatap ke arah sebuah pilar di dekat gerbang, dan sosok wanita dengan gaun putihnya yang lusuh menatapnya nyalang. Ada pancaran kebencian dari sorot matanya. Ia memperhatikan Jungkook seolah pemuda itu adalah pembawa sial yang menyebabkan dirinya diliputi kesengsaraan.

Sedang malas meladeni, pemuda Jeon berjalan cepat mengejar sang pangeran yang pakaiannya telah berubah menjadi jubah hitam yang menjuntai panjang. Sutera merahnya tersampir di bahu. Kali ini, tidak diberikan kepada Jungkook untuk melindungi si manusia.

Mereka sama-sama diam.

Sosok bersurai kelam sempat berbincang dengan _Azazel_ di aula, di tengah para anak buah yang sibuk berlalu-lalang menjalankan tugasnya _._ Mereka berdua tampak begitu dekat, bergumam tanpa suara. Raut wajah datar yang sedaritadi ditunjukkan pangeran kepadanya saat mereka berdua bersama, kini berubah lebih santai. _Lucifer_ bahkan menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas, lalu mengacak surai sewarna kopi iblis di hadapannya, membuat si kaki tangan mengerang kesal dan meluncurkan umpatan.

Dan Jeon Jungkook, entah mengapa, merasakan dadanya bergemuruh panas. Ia merasa aneh, sangat aneh.

"Jangan nakal." gumamnya seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan. Ia berbisik lirih. "Jangan nakal di sini. _Mom_ tidak mau terlihat payah lagi di depan- _nya_."

Mungkin. Mungkin saja, panas di dadanya timbul karena _makhluk_ di dalam perutnya akan mengamuk seperti biasa.

"Kutunggu di kamarku. Segera ke sana setelah kau memastikan semuanya siap."

Hanya itu kalimat yang terdengar oleh Jungkook. Seperti sebuah ajakan kencan yang entah bagaimana membuat dadanya terasa semakin panas. Bahkan udara berat yang semula baik-baik saja saat terhirup olehnya, kini menjadi begitu menyesakkan. Ia merasa matanya kemasukan debu membara atau semacamnya sehingga terasa begitu perih.

Dan topeng _stoic_ yang kembali terpasang saat sang pangeran menatapnya membuat Jeon Jungkook merasa dirinya seperti sampah yang begitu tak berguna.

 _Azazel,_ sempat melihat ke arahnya. Iblis itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit di artikan. Jungkook menangkap raut iba dari sana.

"Aku tidak suka memajangmu di sini."

Jungkook terperanjat saat sosok bersurai kelam itu lewat di hadapannya. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya saking dekatnya jarak mereka. Ia memperhatikan, bagaimana _Lucifer_ menoleh ke arahnya, memberi isyarat supaya ia cepat mengikutinya.

Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

Ia seolah merupakan benda rongsok yang tak pantas _dipajang_ dan ditunjukkan kepada semua orang. Sang iblis malu _memilikinya_.

"Berada di manapun sama saja." ucapnya lirih seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang pangeran yang berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

Jeon Jungkook menyerah.

Pikirnya, ia akan bisa hidup bersama orang-orang yang melupakannya. Nyatanya, setiap hari ia selalu ingin mengakhirinya. Tanpa _nama,_ tanpa identitas, ia tidak akan bisa bekerja dimanapun. Pikiran rasionalnya menegaskan bahwa ia butuh uang untuk hidup, ia butuh pengakuan, dan seseorang yang menerimanya sebagai sosoknya yang sekarang. Park Jimin dan Kim Yugyeom, kedua sahabatnya, jelas tidak bisa menerimanya seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Hatinya menjerit setiap kali berbicara dengan mereka. Ia merasa begitu kacau saat menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar _tidak ada_ walau hanya di sudut terdalam hati dan memori kedua pria yang telah dianggapnya keluarga.

Kalau boleh jujur, amarahnya kepada sang penguasa Neraka telah mereda.

Dua bulan ini, entah mengapa, ia merindukan sosok itu di saat-saat tertentu, terutama ketika perutnya bergejolak dan dunianya berguncang kacau.

Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan alasannya tidak memanggil _Lucifer_ adalah karena ia takut sang iblis benar-benar tidak datang. Dan ada rasa kecewa di dadanya saat sadar bahwa malam saat _Lucifer_ menemuinya hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang berakhir ketika ia membuka mata.

Jungkook jujur kala berkata terselip nama- _nya_ setiap kali ia mencoba berdoa. Apapun yang diinginkan terjadi dalam hidupnya, Jeon muda menginginkan sang iblis berada di sampingnya.

 _Bodoh._

Ia tahu dirinya begitu bodoh. Hidupnya hancur, dan pijakan yang selama ini ia punya, runtuh begitu saja.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar _tersesat._ Ia pernah memohon kepada sang iblis, Surga jelas akan menolaknya. Namun Neraka, lebih tepatnya, penguasa Neraka, juga tidak ingin Jungkook menjadi miliknya. Pemuda bersurai tembaga telah diusir dari dalamnya.

Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang diinginkan _Lucifer_ sekarang.

Sosok itu merasa dikhianati olehnya, membencinya. Dan ia pikir, sang iblis akan kembali padanya untuk mengambil _bayinya._ Nanti. Pemilik bola mata sedalam samudera yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam gereja jelas di luar perhitungannya.

Pasti. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Jungkook tahu itu.

Tapi ia terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya walau hanya untuk sekedar menerka-nerka.

"Masuk. Diam di kamarmu sampai aku datang." titah pangeran.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mendapatkan tatapan dingin.

Ia mengamati pintu besi di hadapannya baik-baik sebelum beralih menatap lorong yang dilewatinya. Tentu ia mengingat tempat ini. Kamar sang pangeran, atau sempat menjadi _kamarnya_ juga, berada di ujung sana.

Benar juga, apa yang diharapkannya?

Menjadi _kesayangan Lucifer_ seperti dulu?

Bahkan menatap Jungkook dengan amarahnya saja ia tidak sudi. Apalagi menyisipkan kasih sayang di setiap tindakannya? Jeon Jungkook jelas tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu lagi.

Pemuda Jeon bungkam. Susah payah ia berusaha membuka pintunya, dan pria bersurai jelaga hanya mengamatinya. Setelah terbuka pun, ia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook tidak suka ini.

Ia membenci kamar barunya.

Tidak ada aroma mawar dan musim dingin, tidak ada _mint_ yang menyegarkan. Tidak ada keberadaan _Lucifer_ di dalam kamarnya.

Jeon muda sungguh merasa kecewa meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri diam dengan pintu yang terbuka, saat ia akan menutupnya dari dalam, sosok iblis berjubak coklat setengah berlari melewatinya begitu saja.

Wajahnya terlihat sumringah, samar-samar suaranya berucap penuh semangat, "Yang Mulia!"

Dan hati Jeon Jungkook serasa dihujam ribuan duri saat itu juga.

Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan suara keras saat berhasil tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, Jungkook merosot, jatuh terduduk di lantai yang terasa panas. Disandarkannya tubuh yang berkeringat ke daun pintu.

Ia menengadah, "Aku tahu _ia_ adalah seorang _penjahat_ sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bodohnya aku karena tidak menghindar darinya. Andai dulu aku berusaha lebih keras untuk menjauh"

Jeon Jungkook menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk percaya kepada sang iblis yang kini berhasil memporakporandakan hidupnya.

Sementara di ujung lorong, _Lucifer_ yang baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya langsung berhenti. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati iblis kepercayaannya yang telah berada di sampingnya dengan nafas yang terengah. Sejujurnya, ia tak menyangka _Azazel_ akan datang secepat ini.

Ia berucap datar. "Tidak sepertiku, kau punya sayap untuk terbang. Jangan bilang kau mengalami krisis indentitas dan mengira dirimu adalah manusia bernama Jung Hoseok."

 _Azazel_ hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Dengan kasual ia menepuk pundak sang penguasa. "Oh, ayolah, kau juga bisa bersikap seperti seorang manusia bernama Kim Taehyung kalau kau mau."

"Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi."

Iblis pembuat senjata tertawa renyah. "Aku ingin menggodamu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau cemburu karena Jungkook sepertinya lebih menyukai si konyol dan menggemaskan Taehyung. Tapi aku punya hal yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan."

"Oh, kau baru saja _menggodaku dengan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook lebih menyukai si konyol dan menggemaskan Taehyung._ Brengsek!"

Kali ini _Azazel_ tertawa. Ia tahu suasana hati tuannya sedang buruk, namun ia sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya bisa saja dicekik sampai mati jika _Lucifer_ terbakar amarah.

Tidak, karena ia membawa sesuatu yang pangeran inginkan.

Perlahan ia mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya, lalu mengacungkan sebuah pisau berwarna perak kepada pangeran Neraka. Pegangannya terbuat dari kayu tua, warnanya coklat pekat. Di sisi pisau belati terdapat ukiran yang sangat malas untuk _Lucifer_ baca. Di salah satu bagian terdapat lekukan gerigi yang tajam, sementara lainnya merupakan sisi mata pisau. Ujungnya runcing menyilaukan.

"Terlihat tua, tapi kau jelas tidak akan meragukan kemampuannya."

Sang pangeran diam ketika mengambil _senjata_ itu dari tangan bawahannya. Ia membayangkan sebuah pedang atau belati panjang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membelah tubuh manusia dengan sekali kibas. Namun yang ada di tangannya malah pisau kecil.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Ini terlihat sangat payah." ucapnya masih mengamati benda yang ia pegang.

 _Azazel_ pasti sudah melancarkan umpatan kalau saja ia tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat tuannya.

"Tapi karena kau yang membuat, aku tidak akan meragukannya. Kuharap ini benar-benar tidak akan membuat manusia merasakan sakit saat aku memotong atau mencincang mereka."

Iblis bertanduk melingkar terdiam. Ia melihat sesuatu dari mata pangerannya, sebuah keinginan, kemarahan, dan dominasi yang begitu kuat. Dan itu sukses membuat bibirnya melontarkan pertanyaan untuk sekedar memastikan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebenarnya, untuk kau gunakan kepada siapa senjata ini?"

 _Lucifer_ tampak diam untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia begitu yakin ketika berucap,

"Jeon Jungkook, tentu saja. Aku berulang kali memberitahumu bahwa aku akan membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun."

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu**

 **Review-mu, duniaku**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:**

"Just like the moon rules the tide."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang BANGCAD**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XIV: As the Liar Said**

"Kubilang, cepat lari!" pekik sosok bermata kecil kepada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia terlihat begitu panik, begitu heboh saat bicara, hingga Jeon Jungkook hanya mampu terdiam ketika Suga meremat lengan kanannya kuat-kuat. _Mara_ dalam wujud manusianya menampar pelan pipi pemuda Jeon, mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Jungkook! Jangan melamun!"

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan setelan berwarna putih, pakaian khas rumah sakit tempatnya _dirawat,_ menggelengkan kepala. Ia mencoba untuk fokus, mencoba untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Apa kau bilang?"

Pemuda pucat berdecih kesal, merasa Jeon Jungkook saat ini adalah manusia paling bodoh sejagad raya setelah Park Jimin yang suka tidak _nyambung_ kalau diajak bicara. _Mara_ menghela nafas, merutuki Jungkook yang harusnya langsung kabur, bukannya malah banyak bertanya kepadanya. "Kubilang, pangeran punya senjata yang akan digunakan kepadamu. Katanya Yang Mulia akan membuatmu tidak merasakan apapun."

Jantung pemuda bersurai tembaga berdegup kencang. Dinding-dinding kamar yang kini ditempatinya seakan berputar-putar. Ia merasa pusing, sangat pusing.

 _Tidak merasakan apapun… apa Jeon Jungkook akan dibunuh begitu saja?_

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, _Mara_ masuk tanpa permisi ke kamarnya dalam sosok manusia, mungkin lewat celah di bawah pintu. Ia langsung bercerita panjang lebar mengenai _Lucifer_ yang mendapatkan senjata dari _Azazel_ , sekaligus kegunaan dari benda tajam itu.

Jungkook tidak terkejut, sungguh.

Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan apa yang akan _Lucifer_ lakukan padanya. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Selama di rumah sakit, ia membayangkan bagaimana ayah dari _bayinya_ akan datang setelah ia melahirkan, mengambil _bayi_ manisnya, lalu membunuh Jeon muda setelah mendapatkan keturunan yang begitu ia damba.

Kemunculan sang iblis untuk _menjemputnya_ sudah cukup membuatnya tercengang. Pikirnya, ia akan _dipelihara_ di Neraka, diberi makan hingga gemuk seperti babi di peternakan, sampai akhirnya melahirkan _bayi_ yang sehat dan mungkin, menggemaskan. Setelahnya, ia baru akan dibunuh.

Katakanlah Jeon Jungkook menginjak harga dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran seperti itu, tapi itulah yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Dan ia baru mulai memikirkan rencana supaya dirinya tidak mati sia-sia di Neraka. Tapi berita yang dibawa Suga membuyarkan rencana yang bahkan belum ia susun.

 _Lucifer_ memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah _benda rongsok_ yang kebetulan _menyimpan_ keturunan sang penguasa di dalam perutnya. Seharusnya, ia tidak mati secepat ini. Lagipula kandungannya baru sekitar tiga bulan.

 _Bayi_ seperti apa yang bisa diambil dari kandungan ibunya dan bertahan hidup saat masih berusia tiga bulan?

"Suga, berapa bulan yang kubutuhkan untuk mengandung anak dari _Lucifer_?"

Pemuda Jeon terlihat panik, sementara yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tahu lebih banyak hal-hal rumit soal manusia daripada aku. Aku hanya tahu kue _mojito_ terasa enak, dan harus membuat orang bermimpi buruk banyak-banyak."

"Berarti sekitar sembilan bulan." Jungkook menyimpulkan, menepis kue _mojito_ dan mimpi buruk yang dibahas lawan bicaranya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegangi perutnya yang menghangat. "Kalau aku mati, _bayi tak berdosa_ ini juga mati."

Tidak.

Jeon Jungkook tahu betul bahwa _makhluk_ di dalam tubuhnya adalah pembuat onar. Ia sering sekali direpotkan, bahkan disiksa olehnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, _bayi_ di dalam perutnya adalah darah dagingnya, satu-satunya yang mau mendengarkannya tanpa meloloskan dengusan meremehkan, atau tatapan jijik kepadanya. Tidak seperti yang dilakukan _kedua sahabatnya._

Jungkook tidak ingat pelajaran mengenai tumbuh kembang manusia. Namun ia meyakini janin berusia tiga bulan belum memiliki bentuk sempurna, bahkan mungkin belum bernyawa. Tapi _bayinya_ berbeda.

Sejak awal kehamilan, _bocah nakalnya_ selalu memberikan respon atas apa yang ia lakukan. Hangat yang menenangkan sering ia rasakan setiap kali Jeon muda mengelus perutnya dan menceritakan apa saja yang ingin ia katakan. Ia selalu merasa seseorang tertawa bersamanya setiap kali ia mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah ia alami bersama _sahabat-sahabatnya._

Dan Jeon Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun membunuh _bayi_ kesayangannya begitu saja.

Ia bersumpah, matipun ia akan menghantui siapa saja yang berani macam-macam kepada darah dagingnya.

Min Suga terdiam. Ia tidak lagi banyak bicara. Sepasang iris kehijauannya berbinar saat menyadari aura aneh terpancar dari tubuh manusia di hadapannya. Ia tidak melihat apapun, tapi seolah bisa merasakan Jungkook- _nya_ sedang marah. Ia meyakini, ada aura pangeran tercampur di sana.

"Aku ingin kembali ke duniaku. Bisa bawa aku kesana?"

 _Mara_ refleks menggeleng. Ia memainkan ujung _sweater_ merah mudanya, lalu menunduk. Takut-takut ia melirik Jungkook dari sela poninya. "Iblis sepertiku tidak bisa membawamu kesana. Jika ingin mengajak orang, harus iblis hebat yang melakukannya. Aku tidak hebat."

Jungkook terdiam. Di dalam kepalanya berputar berbagai umpatan.

Ia harus kabur, atau si bajingan _Lucifer_ akan benar-benar membunuhnya, juga _bayinya._

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk bisa keluar dari sini?"

Sepasang _onyx_ di mata Jungkook berkilat saat ia menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Ia meremat kedua lengan _Mara_ seperti orang kesetanan.

Persetan.

Ia memang harus melarikan diri dari _Setan._

Suga merintih kesakitan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jungkook sekuat ini sampai bisa menyakitinya. Seingatnya, Jeon Jungkook hanyalah manusia menyebalkan yang ternyata cukup oke untuk menjadi permaisurinya pangeran.

"A -ada kastil di sebelah sana." tangan pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah muda bahkan bergetar saat menunjuk ke arah utara istana. "Lumayan jauh, tapi itu punya iblis hebat."

"Siapa?"

Min Suga menyebutkan sebuah nama. Ada kilatan ingatan mengenai nama iblis yang Jungkook dengar. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah mempelajarinya di _Sekolah Minggu._ Tapi Jungkook terlalu panik untuk mencoba mengingatnya.

 _Ia terlalu takut mati._

Perlahan ia melepaskan lengan kecil pemuda bermata sipit.

Berita tentang dirinya yang merupakan calon permaisuri _Lucifer_ pasti telah menyebar ke seluruh Neraka.

Mungkin, mungkin saja, ia bisa mengancam iblis itu dengan _status_ yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi jika terus berada di sini, jelas ia akan mati.

"Aku akan memperlama pangeran. Kau pergilah yang cepat."

Jungkook kembali berpikir. Ia mengelus perutnya lembut. "Aku tahu aku adalah ibu yang buruk. Tapi ayahmu adalah pria brengsek yang kuat, jadi bertahanlah saat aku berlari. Jadilah kuat sepertinya, mengerti?"

Bagaimanapun, _bayi_ yang dikandungnya memiliki darah iblis. Boleh kan Jungkook berharap _malaikat kecilnya_ akan baik-baik saja meski ia harus mati-matian berlari?

.

.

.

 _Lucifer_ menghela nafas kasar. Memantabkan hati atas apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sang pangeran terkekeh ringan.

 _Iblis tidak seharusnya punya_ hati.

Dan tindakan pangerannya sungguh berhasil membuat _Azazel_ yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya mengeryitkan dahi. Ia tidak berani bertanya karena ia baru saja menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya seorang _Lucifer_ yang mengamuk.

Iblis itu hampir membakar seluruh ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka _menyimpan_ Jeon Wonwoo, dan itu sungguh membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Kalau saja ia tidak berdiri tepat di belakang sang penguasa, mungkin ia akan ikut hangus seperti beberapa ekor iblis yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan di lantai bawah tanah olehnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyiapkan Jeon sialan." gumam iblis bermata sedalam samudra. Sebelah tangannya merapikan sutera merah di bahu, sementara yang lain terayun indah saat ia berjalan.

Menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan _Lucifer,_ dengan sangat hati-hati _Azazel_ bertanya. "Jeon yang mana?"

Ia sungguh berusaha untuk mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar dan menyembunyikan ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Sayangnya, itu terdengar pongah di telinga tuannya.

 _Lucifer_ berbalik. Tangannya terjulur cepat hanya untuk mencengkeram leher iblis kepercayaannya. Matanya berkilat marah, suaranya menggeram rendah. "Bedebah. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Jungkook-ku?"

Sekuat tenaga sosok berjubah hitam mendorong tubuh _Azazel_ hingga punggungnya menghantam tembok. Saking kuatnya, tembok kokoh itu retak parah.

Iblis bertanduk melingkar terbatuk. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggenggam pergelangan tangan tuannya. Ia menggeleng susah payah sembari melayangkan sorot yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia memohon agar _Lucifer_ mengampuninya.

Dadanya sungguh sesak. Matanya berkunang-kunang, kesadarannya hampir hilang. Ingin rasanya ia menebas makhluk di hadapannya dengan pedang, tapi itu sama saja dengan cari mati.

Sampai akhirnya, telinga _Lucifer_ mendengar percakapan dari para iblis yang berjarak beberapa ruangan darinya.

Beberapa kata yang didengarnya; _manusia, berlari, milik pangeran._

Dan ia langsung mengumpat, melepaskan _Azazel_ sambil menegaskan _Jeon_ mana yang harus bawahannya urus. "Bersihkan Jeon Wonwoo sekarang juga atau kau remuk di tanganku."

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong, menuju ke kamar _induk_ dari keturunannya.

"Jeon brengsek!" umpatnya sembari menendang pintu kamar yang diperuntukkannya bagi Jungkook. Baru saja akan menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati pemuda bersurai tembaga yang tengah duduk di kasurnya sambil mengelus perut, ia malah mendengus kesal. "Beraninya kau."

Nada bicaranya begitu rendah, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Jungkook yang langsung berdiri sambil memasang senyuman.

 _Lucifer_ berhenti di hadapannya, menggeram kesal. "Katakan, dimana?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yang Mulia?" suara Jungkook begitu halus, meski ada sedikit getar ketakutan di sana.

 _Yang Mulia,_ katanya.

 _Lucifer_ tahu betul Jeon tidak akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak, setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada pemuda bersurai tembaga.

Sang pangeran marah, ia benar-benar murka karena _makhluk rendahan_ di hadapannya mencoba membodohi dirinya. Maka ia mengayunkan kaki kirinya, menendang kuat Jungkook tepat di perutnya.

Sosok berbalut pakaian putih itu terpental hingga kepalanya terbentur tembok. Ia memuntahkan darah yang begitu banyak. Ia tersedak, nafasnya berubah sesak.

Perlahan, pemuda bersurai _copper_ dengan sepasang _onyx_ terpatri di kedua matanya itu _menyusut,_ berubah menjadi makhluk kerdil yang dipenuhi rambut di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi topi rajut coklatnya yang lusuh, sementara tangan lainnya memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Pangeran.." gumamnya parau. Ia tahu dirinya melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menyamar sebagai Jeon Jungkook. Tapi sungguh, ia hanya ingin _menyelamatkan_ tuannya karena _Lucifer_ bilang, _Mara_ harus menjaga Jeon Jungkook. Ia adalah pengawal sang calon permaisuri.

Ia merangkak perlahan, bersujud di hadapan sang penguasa dengan wajah yang luar biasa kacau.

Mungkin, ia akan segera dibunuh. Tapi sebagai seorang pengawal, keselamatan Jeon Jungkook tentu harus ia utamakan.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh Jungkook. Dia sedang menjaga bayi."

 _Lucifer_ seolah tersadar. Ia paham betul apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seharusnya ia menebas leher _Mara_ atau mengikatnya ketika ia menyadari iblis kecil itu menguping pembicaraannya dengan _Azazel._ Sialnya, ia memilih untuk membiarkannya begitu saja si iblis rendah. Pikirnya makhluk lemah seperti si _mimpi buruk_ tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang mengacaukan rencananya.

Dan ia sungguh lupa bahwa Jeon Jungkook saat ini telah kehilangan kepercayaan atas dirinya.

 _Pengawal_ bodoh pasti menceritakan macam-macam pada Jungkook, tentu hal-hal yang berlebihan. Pantas saja si manusia bersikap gegabah dan langsung kabur tanpa repot-repot menantangnya langsung, atau mengumpatinya di depan muka seperti biasa.

"Kemana dia pergi? Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, Jungkook benar-benar akan mati."

Sang pangeran memutuskan untuk menyimpan tenaganya. Ia bisa membunuh _Mara_ kapan saja. Tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa dibiarkan kabur terlalu lama.

Yang ditanya mendongak takut-takut. Bibirnya bergetar saat bicara penuh keraguan. "Ka -kastil di sebelah utara."

 _Lucifer_ menendangnya tepat di dada hingga iblis rendah di hadapannya terkapar tak berdaya.

Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya tengah resah atau menahan amarah. Yang jelas, Jeon Jungkook harus segera kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak boleh berada di Kastil Utara apapun yang terjadi. Tidak, tanpa dirinya.

Maka ia berlari keluar kamar, suaranya menggelegar di seluruh ruangan saat dirinya berteriak hingga _Azazel_ yang kembali berhadapan dengan Jeon Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya.

" _Azazel!_ Bawa jiwa pendosa itu ke Kastil Utara! Dan jangan tiba sebelum aku!"

Ia tahu betul sesuatu telah terjadi karena pangerannya berteriak begitu keras seolah tak peduli jika seisi istana mendengarnya. Yang ia bisa kini hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Sungguh, mencari gara-gara dengan _Lucifer_ saat ini sama saja dengan mengundang _Ker_ untuk menari di atas tubuhnya yang sekarat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Kakinya yang hanya berbalut alas kaki yang disediakan rumah sakit terasa begitu perih. Kedua lututnya bergetar saking lelahnya ia.

Sungguh, Jeon muda merasa putus asa.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya berpikir bahwa mungkin kematian akan terasa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang hidup diantara orang-orang yang melupakannya ataupun menjadi _peliharaan_ penguasa Neraka dan harus menuruti semua perintahnya.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa begitu takut.

Jeon Jungkook takut mati.

Jeon Jungkook takut kehilangan _malaikat_ yang masih terlelap di dalam perutnya.

Ada dorongan yang luar biasa, entah datang dari mana, yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera meminta bantuan kepada siapapun penghuni kastil di sebelah utara.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga tak tahu dirinya telah sejauh apa berlari, yang jelas, ia benar-benar lelah. Kedua paru-parunya kepayahan meraup udara. Ia seolah menghirup karbon monoksida yang membuatnya sesak luar biasa. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Jungkook memukul-mukul kedua lutut yang tak mau lagi berdiri untuk menopangnya. Ia berkeringat hebat, entah karena bergerak terlalu banyak atau panas Neraka yang ia pijak.

Ia merasa putus asa, tapi Jeon Jungkook juga takut mati.

Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar, pusing. Sekelilingnya hanyalah tanah gersang dan bangunan apapun tak dapat tertangkap matanya. Yang ada hanya puncak menara istana yang terlihat saat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

Ia merutuk. Mengumpat tanpa henti saat perutnya mulai terasa panas.

"Tolong… jangan sekarang." Jeon Jungkook benar-benar memohon kepada _bayinya._ "Kalau kau nakal, aku tidak akan bisa lari. Kita berdua akan mati. Tolong… dengarkan ibumu sedikit saja."

Bukannya _menurut,_ perutnya malah semakin kerasa panas. Lain dari biasanya, ia merasa perutnya kram. Bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, kecuali kedua telapak tangannya yang mencengkeram tanah di bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Ia menjerit sakit.

Sudah coba ditahannya suara agar tak ada yang mendengar, namun lolongan pedihnya malah semakin keras.

Dan sedetik setelahnya, ia mendengar suara seekor kuda dari angkasa.

Jungkook mendongak hanya untuk mendapati bara api yang terbang menuju ke arahnya dari langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Dan _pria_ itu di sana, _menunggangi_ gumpalan api dengan wajah arogannya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

 _Lucifer_ terlihat begitu marah saat ia melompat turun dari tunggangannya. Setiap kali ia melangkah, pemuda Jeon merasakan getaran menyesakkan di dadanya. Ia merasa begitu takut saat pria berjubah hitam itu menyentaknya berdiri.

Sedetik setelahnya, tanpa kata-kata, pemuda bermata sehitam jelaga merasakan perih yang luar biasa di pipinya.

Ia mematung, menatap tak percaya raut wajah _Lucifer_ yang kini menatapnya lekat.

Mereka sering sekali bertengkar, melempar umpatan, bahkan makian. Jeon Jungkook tidak ingat apakah dirinya pernah memukul atau menendang pria brengsek di hadapannya. Tapi jelas, si bajingan tidak pernah sekalipun memukulnya, apalagi menamparnya seperti barusan.

Rasanya, Jungkook benar-benar dianggap sebagai jalang murahan.

Matanya memanas. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat kedua lengannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat.

"Lihat aku!"

Ada dominasi yang begitu kuat di nada bicaranya, dan Jungkook hanya bisa mematuhinya. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya menyelam kedalam samudera kelam di mata sang pangeran.

"Kau bilang aku pengecut." _Lucifer_ menatap obsidian di hadapannya tajam. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya. Mati-matian ia redam kekuatannya supaya tidak meremukkan lengan pemuda Jeon. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku takuti, tapi kau sudah berani mengataiku seperti itu. Sekarang, Jeon…"

Jungkook bergidik saat merasakan deru nafas panas menerpa wajahnya. Kepalanya seakan kosong tiba-tiba.

"Lihat baik-baik ke dalam mataku. Setelah kau menemukan ketakutan terbesarku di sana, kau baru boleh mengataiku."

Pemuda bersurai tembaga hanya bisa terdiam. Sungguh ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di dalam sana. Hanya ada refleksi wajahnya yang terlihat kacau dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup lebih kencang. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua belah bibirnya mulai bergerak, mencoba meloloskan suara. "A -aku…"

Satu frasa penuh keraguan terucap dari bibirnya.

Jungkook mengerjab, kemudian terkekeh geli. Ia sungguh menertawakan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. _Lucifer_ menanyakan apa yang menjadi ketakutan sang penguasa Neraka, dan Jeon muda dengan bodohnya menjawab bahwa ketakutan terbesar sang pangeran ialah dirinya.

Tolol.

Pemuda Jeon merasa dirinya begitu dungu saat ini. Namun kedua tangan yang terlepas dari lengannya, juga sebuah usapan di kepalanya seolah menjadi obat penenang bagi dirinya yang diselimuti perasaan resah dan ketakutan.

Ia yakin lengan kiri sang pangeran menarik pinggangnya sebelum menenggelamkan tubuh Jungkook ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Ketika sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipisnya, dunia Jeon Jungkook yang semula runtuh, kini kembali ke bentuk asalnya.

"Kubilang panggil namaku setiap kali kau merasa takut, Jeon. Panggil namaku, bukannya malah pergi dariku. Sungguh, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu."

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis.

Ia bingung dengan sikap _Lucifer,_ tapi hatinya merasa lega luar biasa.

Entahlah… ia merasa dirinya dinginkan. Ia merasa dirinya begitu dilindungi.

Jeon Jungkook merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di relung dadanya.

Tanpa sadar ia meremat kedua sisi jubah pangerannya. Lirih ia berkata, "Kau bohong."

"Aku seorang pendusta, kau tidak akan tahu kapan aku berbohong. Tapi sekarang…"

Jungkook berani bersumpah, sekujur tubuhnya meremang kala _Lucifer_ mengatakan kalimat barusan. Itu terdengar begitu familir, dan begitu menyenangkan.

Perlahan, pria yang lebih tinggi menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menangkup kedua belah pipi pemuda manis di hadapannya sebelum menempelkan dahinya ke dahi si manusia.

"Kubilang, aku pasti datang. Apa aku sedang berbohong padamu? "

Menggeleng pelan, Jungkook kemudian mencengkeram kuat masing-masing pergelangan tangan ayah dari _bayinya._ "Kau pembual… pembohong sialan."

Dan ia masih saja mengumpati lelaki yang kini menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu.

Mungkin karena _Lucifer_ adalah seorang iblis, pendusta ulung yang kekal di Neraka, makanya Jungkook sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan dari sorot matanya.

Atau, mungkin, karena kehilangan Jeon Jungkook benar-benar merupakan ketakutan terbesar seorang _Lucifer._

"Aku marah saat tahu kau terikat dengan iblis lain, Jeon. Aku benar-benar marah." bisiknya lirih. Sang pangeran menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher pemuda berkulit susu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jubah kebesarannya ikut terkotori debu dan tanah yang menempel di baju Jungkook- _nya._ "Aku ingin mendatangi iblis sialan yang terikat denganmu, tapi bagaimanapun, ia adalah salah satu iblis penting yang kumiliki di Neraka. Lagipula, setinggi apapun posisiku sebagai seorang iblis, aku tidak akan bisa meng-klaim jiwa yang telah menjadi _milik_ iblis lain. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar marah dan… putus asa?"

Sang iblis terkekeh. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ia akan mengucapkan kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, ini terasa begitu konyol.

Tapi biarlah, lagipula memang Jeon Jungkook adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Kehilanganmu benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu seperti aku menginginkanmu."

"Sebagai mesin pembuat anak?" Jungkook menyahut cepat. Ada sudut di hatinya yang masih merasakan sakit luar biasa akibat ucapan dan perlakuan yang ia terima.

Pemilik Neraka dan seisinya berdecak, "Sebagai pendampingku."

Jeon Jungkook terdiam cukup lama. Perasaannya bagai secuil kayu rapuh yang terombang-ambing di tengah samudera. Ia begitu bingung, begitu ragu, begitu merasa payah dan _hilang_.

"Entahlah. Aku menyerah saja." Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Hambar. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan sang iblis. Perlahan-lahan, pemuda Jeon melangkah mundur. Diangkatnya kedua tangan, seolah ia berkata bahwa dirinya tak akan melawan _perompak_ yang melucutinya, juga mengambil semua yang ia punya. "Kau mempermainkan perasaanku sesukamu. Kim Taehyung yang datang mengejarku gencar, lalu sosok iblis sungguhan yang bersikap begitu perhatian. Setelah kau mendapatkan semua yang kupunya, kau malah membuangku begitu saja. Dan sekarang? Aku tidak percaya kau datang dan mengatakan semua ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

 _Lucifer_ terdiam. Ia menatap lekat wajah Jeon Jungkook yang menunjukkan senyum lebar serta kekehan menggelikan, namun dengan sorot mata terluka yang begitu ketara.

"Kau mempermainkan emosiku seperti bulan yang mengatur pasang-surutnya air laut. Bisa apa aku selain menurut?"

 _Lucifer_ tidak suka ini.

Tawa renyah Jeon Jungkook terdengar begitu hambar dan… _menyakitkan?_

Tindakan yang dilakukan Jeon muda selanjutnya benar-benar menggerogot habis kesabaran yang sang iblis punya.

"Aku lelah berjuang sendirian. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Jungkook menyodorkan kedua pergelangan tangannya bersisihan. Kini ia terlihat seperti penjahat yang menyerahkan diri di kantor polisi.

 _Toh,_ kemanapun ia pergi, _Lucifer_ akan selalu berhasil menemukannya. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk berhenti _berlari._

Iblis bersurai sepekat jelaga menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke jubah yang ia kenakan, mengambil sebuah pisau belati menyilaukan, lalu mengacungkannya ke wajah pemuda Jeon yang hanya berekspresi datar.

 _Tidak juga._

Sang pangeran mendapati sedikit ketakutan di dalam binar mata calon _pendampingnya_ , dan itu cukup membuatnya yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia mengayunkan belatinya cepat, kemudian bertanya. "Sakit?"

Jungkook mengerjab sebanyak tiga kali. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang _Lucifer_ katakan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga sepasang obsidiannya mengikuti arah pandang sang pangeran.

Baru ia sadari bahwa pergelangan tangan kanannya terluka parah. Darah mengucur deras dari luka yang cukup dalam.

 _Tapi, bagaimana bisa tidak terasa sakit?_

"Kutanya, apa sakit?"

Dan pemuda Jeon mendongak, menatap sepasang samudera kelam di mata _Lucifer,_ lalu menggeleng tanpa disadarinya.

"Bagus." gumam iblis bersurai jelaga. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali belatinya sebelum mengangkat tangan Jungkook yang terluka. Diciumnya tepat di bagian nadi yang terpotong, lembut. Setelah itu, ia mengusapnya dengan sutera merah miliknya hingga luka Jungkook menghilang. Sang iblis menghela nafas berat. "Kalau sampai sakit, aku benar-benar akan mencincang _Azazel."_

Jeon Jungkook tertegun. Ia bingung dengan sikap iblis yang katanya memegang kasta tertinggi di hadapannya. Ia ingat pernah menganggap _Lucifer_ ialah iblis paling labil yang pernah ia temui, walau kenyataannya ia memang baru bertemu beberapa. Dan tindakannya akhir-akhir ini seolah menegaskan hipotesa yang pernah ia punya.

 _Lucifer_ begitu membingungkan dan susah ditebak.

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyejukkan tersampir di bahunya. Setelahnya, atasan yang ia kenakan perlahan lolos dari tubuhnya, digantikan dengan sutera merah yang membalutnya rapi seolah ia tengah mengenakan kemeja.

Ia tidak memberikan respons apapun ketika celananya ditarik lepas. Entah sejak kapan, celana panjang berwarna hitam ketat telah membalut kakinya.

Dan sekarang, pangeran bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya, memakaikan sepatu di kaki Jungkook. Tanpa menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya, _Lucifer_ bergumam. "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali memujamu seperti orang gila."

Jungkook mengeryit. _Sejak kapan pria sinting di hadapannya waras?_

Tapi kalau yang dimaksud _memuja seperti orang gila_ adalah memperlakukan Jungkook dengan baik, _Lucifer_ memang tidak pernah lagi melakukannya.

Tidak, setelah ia mengatai Jungkook jalang murahan.

"Sekarang, ikut aku. Kita selesaikan masalah kita." dengan sangat hati-hati, pangeran menarik lembut lengan Jungkook, menuntunnya.

Namun pemuda Jeon menyentak tangannya kuat begitu ia menyadari kemana dirinya akan dibawa.

Pemilik mata sebiru dalamnya samudera menatapnya heran, begitupun _gumpalan api_ berbentuk seekor kuda yang tadi menjadi tunggangan sang penguasa.

Makhluk itu bukan kuda. Jelas bukan.

Bentuknya saja yang menyerupai kuda, tapi itu api sungguhan yang lidahnya menjilat liar kemana-mana seolah ingin membakar pemuda Jeon hidup-hidup.

Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran _calon permaisurinya,_ iblis berjubah hitam kembali menarik lengan Jeon muda, kali ini sembari bicara. "Dia jinak dan tidak akan membakar pantat gendutmu. Kau tenang saja."

Dan _Lucifer_ sukses mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di pipinya. Rasanya panas sekali, seolah ia baru saja ditampar oleh dua orang secara berturut-turut.

"Sial." umpatnya lirih hampir berbisik. Sepasang netranya diam-diam melirik perut Jungkook yang membuncit, mengatainya keparat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai abu-abu duduk menyilangkan kaki di singgasananya. Di sebelah kanannya ada seorang iblis wanita yang memekik seperti tengah kerasukan hanya dengan mengesekkan tubuhnya ke lengan pria yang kini menyunggingkan seringainya.

Sementara di sebelah kini, seorang pria manis tampak mengulum kelima jemarinya bergantian. Erangan dan lenguhan meluncur perlahan di sela kegiatannya memanjakan iblis yang duduk bak seorang raja.

Ia terlihat begitu tenang, tak tergoda sama sekali dengan apa yang kedua _peliharaannya_ lakukan. Belum lagi beberapa makhluk yang berdiri di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata sayu dan wajah yang menahan gairah. Seluruhnya adalah pemandangan wajar baginya.

Tanduk di kepalanya mencuat seperti tanduk seekor sapi. Jubah yang ia kenakan berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen merah di beberapa bagian. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian, menunjukkan sepasang taringnya yang menyembul keluar.

"Datang tanpa aku harus menjemputnya." ia tertawa renyah. Mata tajamnya menatap pintu yang dibukanya lebar-lebar saat merasakan _miliknya_ semakin mendekat. "Benar-benar calon _peliharaan_ yang manis."

Usai ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, suara langkah kaki menggema di telinga.

Dari auranya saja ia bisa menebak bahwa pemilik Neraka tengah _berkunjung_ ke kastilnya. Siluetnya terlihat begitu angkuh, dan semakin _memuakkan_ begitu raut wajahnya mulai terlihat. Ia bahkan tak kaget saat melihat Jeon Jungkook berjalan di samping sang pangeran, dipeluk erat dipinggang.

Jungkook terlihat tidak nyaman saat mendapati beberapa makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri mematung, atau _memanjakan dirinya_ sendiri tanpa tahu malu. Bahkan sampai ada yang melakukan hubungan intim. Dieratkannya genggamannya di jubah _Lucifer._ Ia bertambah resah saat mengetahui bahwa kastil yang ditujunya ternyata seperti ini. Walau ia tidak tahu alasan _Lucifer_ membawanya, Jungkook merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak datang ke tempat ini sendirian.

"Hei! Hentikan!" teriak sang _tuan rumah_ kepada para _peliharaannya._ Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, memberikan tanda bahwa mereka semua harus menyingkir dari _ruang tamunya._ "Pergilah. Pangeran sedang tidak ingin _memakai_ kalian. Biarkan aku menyambut tamuku dengan tenang kali ini."

Ia tahu betul raut wajah Jungkook berubah saat dirinya menyinggung _Lucifer_ yang _memakai peliharaannya._ Dan tentu, dirinya merasa senang.

Sementara yang dibicarakan hanya berdecih kesal.

" _Asmodeus."_

Suara bernada rendah itu menggema penuh intimidasi. Namun yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan angkuh menghampiri _miliknya_ dan pangerannya yang berhenti di tengah ruangan.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kim Taehyung… _saudaraku_ yang begitu dipuja. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebuah nama yang _unik_ juga? Kudengar _Kakakmu_ kau panggil Kim Namjoon. Ahh… aku hampir lupa pada _Michael._ Siapa namanya? Ya.. ya… Kim Seokjin."

 _Asmodeus_ terkekeh ringan. Ia berhenti di hadapan kedua _tamunya,_ lalu ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan tatapan Jeon Jungkook, pemuda bersurai tembaga langsung melepaskan tangan _Lucifer_ yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melangkah ke sisi _Asmodeus_ dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sang iblis bersurai abu-abu. Terlihat begitu manja.

"Bagaimana jika memanggilku Kim…" ia tertawa renyah. Entah karena Jungkook yang kini memeluk lengannya, atau karena wajah marah _Lucifer_ di hadapannya. Atau, bisa juga karena nama yang tengah ia pikirkan. "Kim… Min..Gyu? Ya, Kim Mingyu terdengar bagus. Kita terdengar seperti saudara yang sangat akrab. Kau kakaknya, dan aku adiknya."

Kali ini _Lucifer_ yang tertawa. Ia membelai pipi Jungkook, dan pemuda itu langsung tersentak. Sepasang netranya sempat melirik pemuda Jeon sekilas sebelum beralih ke _Kim Mingyu._ "Kau cocok sekali dengan nama itu. _Gyu,_ artinya daging sapi. Kau seperti mendeklarasikan bahwa dirimu sudah sangat siap untuk kupanggang hidup-hidup dan kujadikan makan malam."

Iblis bersurai abu-abu berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun pangeran jelas mengetahui kekhawatiran yang sempat tersirat di sorot matanya.

Sementara Jeon Jungkook menatap _Lucifer_ penuh harap. Terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda bersurai tembaga sangat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan, namun tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Setiap kali ingin melepaskan, Jungkook berakhir dengan memeluk lengan _Asmodeus_ lebih erat.

"Kembalikan Jungkook padaku." gumam _Kim Taehyung_ singkat. Nada bicaranya terlampau serius, sangat berbeda dengan nada setengah bercanda yang digunakannya untuk mengatai nama yang dipilih _Asmodeus._

"Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa Jungkook akan menjadi milikku. Jungkook milikku, _Lucifer._ Sejak awal ia milikku. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, seharusnya aku _mencicipinya_ sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke Neraka. Sayang sekali, kau muncul dan menggangguku." sedikit menggelengkan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, iblis bertanduk sapi dengan lancangnya meremas bongkah pantat satu-satunya manusia di sana.

Dan lenguhan tertahan Jeon Jungkook berhasil mengobarkan bara kemarahan sang pangeran.

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengayunkannya kuat-kuat, namun berhenti begitu saja saat _Asmodeus_ menggeser tubuh Jungkook untuk _melindungi_ dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm.. benda ini mengganggu." gumam sosok berjubah abu-abu saat memegang perut Jungkook. "Mungkin aku harus menyingkirkannya."

"Tidak!" pekik Jungkook cepat. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan telapak iblis menjijikkan yang menyentuh _bayinya._ "Asal jangan melukai anakku, kau boleh melakukan apa -"

"Jeon Jungkook!" _Lucifer_ setengah berteriak. Ia benar-benar memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan suara yang begitu keras. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Dan Jungkook terdiam. Ia ingin melangkah ke sisipangeran, lalu meremat erat jubah yang ia kenakan. Mungkin, ia juga akan memeluknya dan mengajaknya _pulang_. Namun tubuhnya bertindak lain. Ia malah berakhir dengan berada di samping iblis yang tak dikenalnya. Walau sekarang ia tak lagi bermanja memeluk lengannya, tubuh Jeon Jungkook masih tetap berdiri di sana.

"Kau tidak boleh menandai jiwa manusia yang tidak melakukan kontrak denganmu." gumam sang pangeran mencoba tenang. Sepasang netranya melirik ke arah pintu, mendapati _Azazel_ berjalan dengan seseorang. "Jika bukan Jungkook yang memanggilmu, tidak seharusnya kau mengklaimnya menjadi milikmu."

 _Asmodeus_ berdecih pelan. Jungkook yang masih berdiri di sampingnya melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang. Matanya bergetar seolah tak percaya saat sosok yang berbalut pakaian putih itu berjalan ke arahnya. Meski dengan wajah menunduk dan tampang seperti orang linglung, itu jelas kakak kesayangannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." panggil _Lucifer_ datar. "Angkat wajahmu."

Sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan, Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala. Dan ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan tatapan iblis bersurai abu-abu, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia berjalan maju tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Ada binar ketakutan di sana, namun itu tak menghentikan langkahnya. Bergetar bibirnya saat bicara, "Yang Mulia."

Dan Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di hadapan _Asmodeus,_ menyentuh lantai dengan dahinya, menyembahnya penuh puja.

"Ambil jiwa sialan ini, kembalikan Jungkook padaku."

"Tidak! Apa yang kau katakan, brengsek? Kenapa kau menyeret kakakku dalam masalah ini?" Jungkook merasa tidak terima, sungguh. _Lucifer_ bilang Jeon Jungkook sudah membuat kontrak dengan iblis lain walau kenyataannya, ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan iblis manapun. Hanya _Lucifer_ satu-satunya iblis yang cukup sinting untuk repot-repot muncul di hadapannya berkali-kali.

Ia bersumpah tidak pernah melakukannya walau si keparat ngotot menuduhnya. Ia juga masih bingung kenapa dirinya dibawa ke _rumah_ iblis asing yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Sejujurnya ia merasa pernah melihat iblis berkulit tan itu di suatu tempat, sayangnya Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk mengingat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, _Lucifer_ mendatangkan kakaknya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan _memberikan_ Jeon Wonwoo untuk iblis itu sebagai gantiJeon Jungkook yang _dikembalikan_ kepadanya.

"Kalau memang kita berdua memiliki masalah, kenapa kau membawaku pada makhluk sinting lainnya? Kenapa kau membawa Wonwoo juga? _Lucifer,_ aku tahu kau ini gila, tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau jelaskan sesuatu kepadaku karena sungguh... aku tidak tahu isi kepalamu!"

Suara Jungkook yang meninggi memancing tawa menggelegar yang berasal dari iblis berjubah abu-abu. _Asmodeus_ berjalan mendekati _Lucifer,_ lalu dengan kurang ajarnya menepuk kedua bahunya. "Saudaraku, bagaimana kalau kita _nikmati_ sama-sama, hm? Bukannya kita sering melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita _berbagi_ juga? Lagipula Jeon Jungkook _milikku,_ kalau kau lupa."

Yang diajak bicara menggeram kesal. Ia menatap tajam sepasang netra iblis di hadapannya. "Jungkook tidak menjual jiwanya padamu. Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya."

 _Asmodeus_ menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sebelum menjawab, "Tapi kakaknya menjualnya padaku."

Pemuda Jeon mengerjab, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya.

 _Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Menjual jiwa Jungkook ke seorang iblis tanpa ia tahu?_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jungkook marah, sangat marah. Mungkin Wonwoo memang bukan kakak terbaik di dunia, tapi ia adalah kakak terbaik baginya. "Jangan sembarangan menuduhnya, brengsek!"

Bukan _Lucifer_ yang melepas tangan kotor iblis bertaring dari bahunya, melainkan Jungkook yang menyentaknya kasar, lalu menatap matanya lekat.

 _Asmodeus_ terkekeh ringan. "Jangan marah, _baby._ "

Panggilan itu sukses membuat sang pangeran menarik pinggang Jungkook dan menepis kasar lengan iblis bertanduk yang hendak membelai pipi _calon pendampingnya._

" _Well,_ manusia ini memanggilku. Ia terlihat putus asa saat memohon agar aku mengangkat penyakitnya. Karena aku tidak menginginkan tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi konsumsi banyak orang, dia menawarkan adiknya yang manis sebagai gantinya. Dan kau memang sungguh manis dan menggairahkan, polos dan tak tersentuh. Walau _Lucifer_ sudah _mencicipimu_ terlebih dahulu, kurasa tidak masalah. Singkatnya, aku mengangkat penyakitnya, dan Wonwoo memberikan jiwamu padaku. Tamat."

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar, antara rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Kepalanya terasa berat karena ia merasa kebingunan dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Jangan bercanda." gumamnya lirih seolah berbisik. Ia mendongak, menatap iblis di hadapannya penuh emosi. "Kakakku mati tanpa sebab, dan kau bilang kau mengangkat penyakitnya? Ia sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Lagi-lagi tertawa, namun kini _Asmodeus_ menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada Wonwoo agar berdiri di sampingnya, berhadapan dengan Jungkook dan sang pangeran. Sementara itu, _Azazel_ memilih bungkam. Tugasnya hanya membawa Jeon Wonwoo, dan ia tak mau repot-repot ikut campur ke dalam masalah yang sama sekali tidak melibatkan namanya.

"Kakakmu yang manis ini tak ubahnya para _peliharaanku_ yang menggemaskan. Hanya sekali _Incubus_ menggodanya, dan ia sangat-sangat kecanduan dengan sentuhan pria. Kau bisa tanya berapa banyak pria hidung belang yang memakainya. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau mengambil _barang bekas_ sepertinya." iblis bersurai abu-abu terkekeh. Dengan santai ia membelai punggung Jeon Wonwoo, membuatnya mendesah tak karuhan. "Kau mungkin menyebutnya _HIV,_ atau semacam itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu takut dan putus asa, dan aku memang tak ingin mengetahuinya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengabulkan keinginannya. Setelah aku mengangkat penyakitnya, urusan dia mati atau bertahan hidup, itu di luar kendaliku."

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca.

Ia meyakini kakaknya bukan orang seperti itu.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah sosok yang baik, _role model-_ nya.

Namun ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan kakaknya bersama dirinya di sini. _Lucifer_ memang bajingan, tapi ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap iblis berjubah hitam dengan sorot mata menuntut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sepasang lengan sang pangeran. "Dia bohong padaku. Katakan, iblis itu bohong padaku!"

Sebelah tangan Jungkook menunjuk wajah _Asmodeus._ Dan tubuhnya melemas saat _Lucifer_ dengan perlahan menarik tangannya. "Butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang diambil _Asmodeus_ dari kakakmu, tapi yang dikatakan mereka benar-benar sama. Kecuali bagian bahwa Jeon Wonwoo memanggil _Asmodeus_ bersama Park Jimin."

Jungkook terkekeh. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin, _Lu._ Sejak kecil, aku percaya kepada kakakku seolah ialah yang memegang hidup dan matiku. Aku bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Wonwoo tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dan Park Jimin… bagaimana bisa?"

"Kubilang hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kook." _Lucifer_ berkata dengan sangat lembut, tak menginginkan Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat begitu rapuh, hancur begitu saja. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya berkorban untuk seseorang. Dan terkadang, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. "Kau mendeklarasikan itu kepada Wonwoo, sama saja kau memberinya hak atas hidupmu."

 _Asmodeus_ bertepuk tangan main-main, menarik seluruh atensi Jungkook, juga sang pangeran. "Aku tersanjung, Yang Mulia. Benar-benar tersanjung. Secara tidak langsung, kau baru saja mengakui klaim yang kulakukan atas jiwa Jeon Jungkook. Terima kasih banyak."

 _Lucifer_ berdecih, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang telah lolos dari bibirnya. Ia merasa, sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan Jungkook- _nya._

 _Sebentar lagi._

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian serumit ini." _Azazel_ berucap. Ia bosan terus-terusan diam dan menatap wajah bernafsu Jeon Wonwoo dan wajah terkejut Jeon Jungkook. Yang paling menyebalkan, tentu saja rupa _Lucifer_ yang mencoba menunjukkan tampang datarnya. "Seharusnya kau ambil saja si Park Jimin itu. Kurasa ia bukan jalang seperti Jeon."

Iblis bertanduk melingkar mendengus kesal, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendapati kilat kemarahan dari netra tuannya. "Maksudku, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Untuk apa? Park Jimin hanya membantunya memanggilku." _Asmodeus_ kembali membelai jiwa berdosa di sampingnya, kali ini memutar jemarinya di bagian pinggang. "Wonwoo yang membuat perjanjian denganku, ia yang menentukan semuanya. Setelah selesai, aku bahkan menghapus ingatan mereka karena tidak mau Jungkook lolos dariku."

Jungkook terdiam.

Ia tak tahu apakah yang para iblis bicarakan ini benar. Tapi ia sudah merasa begitu hancur.

Jeon Wonwoo, kakak yang sangat ia percaya, sosok yang begitu disayanginya, menjual jiwanya begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, membuat dadanya sesak dan seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas.

Dan Park Jimin yang berada di buku _aneh_ sang pangeran… mungkinkah ini alasannya?

Sebegitu inginnya Jimin membantu Wonwoo sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan tindakannya? Tidak memikirkan Jungkook sama sekali? Bukankah mereka sahabat? Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu mengenai penyakit Wonwoo?

Isi kepalanya mendadak kosong. Begitu membingungkan, begitu menyakitkan, Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau singkirkan makhluk di perut Jungkook dan bawa jalang ini kembali ke tempatnya?" _Asmodeus_ mendorong punggung Wonwoo, membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

Jungkook yang awalnya merasa begitu senang saat melihat kakaknya, sekaligus mengkhawatirkannya, kini hanya menatap tubuh berbalut kain putih itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Jujur saja, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan _malaikat kecilnya._

"Atau…" iblis bersurai abu-abu menatap lapar ke arah perut pemuda berbalut sutera merah. "Kau ingin aku yang menyingkirkannya? Kurasa ia akan terasa nikmat jika dipanggang."

 _Lucifer_ mendengus. Ia menarik _namja_ bersurai tembaga semakin erat ke dalam dekapannya. "Jungkook permaisuriku. Jika kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu kepada keponakanmu sendiri. Itu terlalu kejam."

"Ohh.. ayolah." _Kim Mingyu_ mengerang kesal saat mendengar kalimat hiperbolikpangeran. Tidak ada yang _terlalu kejam_ untuk para iblis. "Kau memuakkan, _Lucifer._ Untuk apa pula mempertahankan Jeon Jungkook yang seperti itu? Kau tahu iblis yang dikandungnya sudah mengkontaminasi jiwanya. Ia bukan lagi _manusia_ , bukan pula seorang iblis. Lagipula umurnya tinggal lima minggu lagi, ia tidak akan bisa melahirkan putramu. Lebih baik kau keluarkan janin menjijikkan itu, lalu biarkan Jungkook berada di sini. Jika ajalnya tiba, ia akan langsung menjadi milikku. Kita bisa _memakainya_ bersama-sama. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya mati sengsara."

 _Lucifer_ tersenyum, lebih tepatnya, menyeringai.

Sementara _Azazel_ menghela nafas kasar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari alasan di balik cerewetnya sang pangeran. Benar sekali, _Lucifer_ tidak pernah banyak bicara jika sedang berhadapan dengan _Asmodeus_ atau iblis penting lainnya. Ia akan lebih sering diam demi menjaga citranya sebagai seorang penguasa.

Bodohnya, _Asmodeus_ yang memakan _umpan_ yang diberikan pangeran.

" _Umurnya tinggal lima minggu lagi, ia tidak akan bisa melahirkan putramu._ " seringaian iblis bersurai kelam bertambah lebar. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh rasa keingintahuan, sekaligus sorot khawatir. "Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak seharusnya memberitahu seorang manusia kapan ia akan mati, _adikku._ "

 _Asmodeus_ menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia bisa _melihat_ umur seseorang, beberapa iblis bisa melakukannya. Namun memberitahukan kepada orang yang bersangkutan mengenai kapan ia akan mati, jelas menjadi sebuah pantangan.

 _Lucifer_ akan menghukumnya, dan ia tidak bisa lolos dari _peraturan_ yang satu ini.

"Tenanglah, aku bersumpah akan menjagamu." _Lucifer_ membisikkannya lembut tepat di telinga Jeon muda. Setelahnya, ia kembali menatap iblis berjubah abu-abu. "Jadi, kita buat kesepakatan? Kau bebaskan jiwa Jungkook dari kontrak konyolmu itu, lalu aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Sebuah kalimat.

Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat persetujuan saja, _Asmodeus_ tidak akan lagi memiliki hak atas jiwa Jeon Jungkook. Namun pemuda itu terlalu manis untuk dilepasnya. Bisa dibilang, ia menginginkan Jungkook sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, _adikku._ Aku punya banyak kandidat untuk menempati posisimu di kastil ini."

Yang ditanya masih bungkam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, _Lucifer_ memancingnya agar ia mengatakan berbagai kalimat bujukan supaya pangeran mengambil _parasit_ yang ada di perut Jungkook. Sialnya, ia terlalu banyak bicara.

 _Asmodeus_ berdecak pelan, menyadari bahwa ia kini bear-benar berada di _genggaman_ sang pangeran. "Dia milikmu."

Dan _Lucifer_ tersenyum lebar, sementara Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Bagaimanapun, Jeon Jungkook akan mati lima minggu lagi. Bagaimana bisa _Lucifer_ terlihat sangat bahagia? Apa ia tidak merasa sedih kehilangan putranya?

Ohh, Jungkook baru ingat. Ia berhadapan dengan seorang iblis yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang mengambil _tanda kepemilikanku,_ ditambah _mutiara hitam_ yang satunya." kali ini _Mingyu_ yang menyeringai. Ia merasa dirinya telah memberikan sebuah syarat yang sulit.

Namun di luar dugaannya, _Lucifer_ hanya terkekeh.

Sepasang mata sekelam samuderanya menatap _Azazel_ sekilas. "Pegangi Jungkook."

Menurut, iblis bertanduk melingkar langsung berdiri di belakang si manusia. Ia mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya ke belakang, membuat pemuda bersurai tembaga berhadapan dengan tuannya.

" _Lucifer,_ kau tidak akan membunuhku sekarang, kan?" Jungkook panik, tentu saja. Ia melihat sang pangeran mengambil belati di balik jubahnya. Setelahnya, ia menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tahu kau akan memintanya." mengabaikan _calon permaisurinya,_ pemilik Neraka lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan iblis yang begitu ingin diakui sebagai _saudaranya._ "Ambil benda tak berguna ini. Ambil Jeon Wonwoo. Kau bisa memilikinya sesukamu."

Dan ujung runcing itu mengarah ke wajah Jeon Jungkook.

Hanya gerakan bibir tanpa suara dari _Lucifer_ yang dapat ia ingat sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

" _Maafkan aku._ "

.

,

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

 _ **Tiger's Demonology**_

 _ **Asmodeus**_ _:_ _The orgy-loving ancient Hebrew devil of sensuality_ _._ Bisa dibilang, dia dedengkotnya _**Incubus**_ dan _**Succubus.**_ _Asmodeus_ suka banget yang namanya _orgy,_ pokoknya dia _dewa-_ nya nafsu birahi. Wujudnya identik dengan tanduk sapi

 _ **Ker**_ _:_ dewi kematian dalam mitologi Yunani yang membuat kematian seseorang tragis, mengerikan, dan menyakitkan (bagi orang yang mati) Ia tidak menentukan waktu kematian, hanya bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa sesuai waktu yang _diperintahkan_

 _._

Btw, Tiger kepayahan nulis chap ini. Bye.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Akhir kata, Review please**_

 _Gyu_ dalam bahasa jepang berarti daging sapi


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**

"Often, I forget we aren't."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang BANGCAD**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XV: the Half Alley**

Pria bersurai jelaga menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi selembut susu milik pemuda yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menghela nafas kasar kala mengingat kejadian yang sesungguhnya telah diperkirakannya.

Ternyata tetap menyakitkan.

Mengingat tatapan tak percaya dari pemuda yang tengah mengandung keparat kecilnya membuat _Lucifer_ merasa tidak nyaman.

Meski sudah ia perhitungkan, ternyata tetap menyakitkan.

Ia menarik sutera merahnya supaya menutupi tubuh Jungkook hingga sebatas dada. Setelahnya, ia mengusap sutera merah kecil yang terikat menutupi mata indah pemuda bersurai tembaga.

 _Lima minggu._

Ia tahu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook. Ia tahu betul kapan dan bagaimana jiwa manusia yang kini tengah mengandung keturunannya itu akan terpisah dari raganya.

Sang pangeran meninggalkan ranjangnya, melempar jubahnya asal, membiarkan luka menganga di punggungnya diterpa udara. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, kembali menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan umpatan yang hampir lolos dari sana.

Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah buku lusuh yang tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, kecuali saat Jeon Jungkook dengan lancang menyobek salah satu halamannya. Ia membukanya teramat perlahan, terlalu berhati-hati. Sepasang iris sedalam samuderanya mengamati satu per satu nama yang tertulis di setiap halaman. Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah nama,

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Nama itu tercetak dengan sangat indah.

Di detik ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjadi _miliknya,_ tepat saat itu pula nama itu muncul di sana. Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi penghuni kekal Neraka. Bukan sebagai pendamping sang pangeran, melainkan sebagai jiwa berdosa yang akan disiksa selamanya.

 _Lucifer_ membelai lembarannya, menimang apakah ia akan melakukannya atau tidak demi membuat Jeon muda tetap berada di sisinya.

Sedikit saja menarik ujungnya, maka lembaran itu akan terbakar dan Jeon Jungkook akan tetap hidup paling tidak, untuk dua puluh lima tahun ke depan.

"Nghhh…"

Dan suara itu sukses membuat pria yang hanya mengenakan celana kulitnya menutup buku yang ia pegang dengan segera. Diletakkannya benda itu di atas meja, lalu perlahan ia mendekati sosok pemuda yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik kain sutera miliknya.

"Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil langsung terperanjat.

Ia bahkan segera mendudukkan diri, lalu berusaha membuat pertahanan dengan kedua lengannya. Entah seberapa paniknya ia hingga mengabaikan kepalanya yang terantuk sandaran ranjang tempatnya berada.

"Siapa!?" bentaknya kasar. Terselip rasa panik di sana, dan _Lucifer_ tentu dapat menangkapnya.

Kepala Jungkook menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha menangkap pemilik suara berat itu dengan indera penglihatannya. Sayangnya, hanya gelap yang menyapa. "Brengsek!"

Jungkook masih berusaha. Ia terlihat resah kala merasa seseorang kian mendekat dan mulai menyentuh bahunya.

Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut yang begitu penuh kehati-hatian, tapi pemuda Jeon langsung melontarkan makian.

"Bajingan, tunjukkan wajahmu!"

"Hei… tenanglah." ucap sang pangeran berusaha menangkan. Suaranya begitu lembut dan dalam. Sebelah tangannya yang lain berusaha menutup tubuh pemuda Jeon dengan _selimutnya._ "Ini aku, _Kim Taehyung._ "

" _Lucifer?_ " Jungkook mengulanginya, namun dengan sebutan nama yang berbeda.

Mau tak mau sang penguasa Neraka menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya. Ia benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Ya. Pangeranmu, _Lucifer_."

Sosok bersurai tembaga tidak tahu mengapa, namun pipinya terasa hangat, terlebih ketika lengan kekar itu menarik lembut pinggangnya lalu merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali karena melihat tubuh polosmu."

Seakan tersadar, Jeon muda meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun di balik _selimut_ tipisnya yang terasa hangat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya saja, begini membuatmu lebih cepat sembuh." tangan kanan sang pangeran terulur untuk membelai pipi yang bersemu kemerahan. Diusapnya lembut surai tembaga Jungkook sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat. "Apa _baby_ kita nakal saat kau tidur?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ada rasa bahagia terselip di dadanya saat ayah dari _bayinya_ memanggil buah hati mereka dengan sebutan _baby,_ bukan bajingan, bukan pula keparat, atau umpatan-umpatan lain yang sering ia ucapkan. Tangannya terulur tanpa aba-aba untuk menyentuh perutnya yang buncit. Dengan pipi yang merona dan bibir yang menahan senyuman, ia menunduk, berusaha melihat _malaikat_ kecilnya yang manja.

Gelap.

Dan Jeon Jungkook baru ingat.

"Apa ini sudah malam?" ia mendongak, berusaha mencari wajah _Lucifer,_ namun sekelilingnya benar-benar hitam. Bahkan kilatan yang biasanya terlihat dari sorot tajam pangerannya tak mampu memudarkan pekatnya malam yang memenuhi seluruh indera penglihatan.

Bagai menambah resah di hatinya, keheningan menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Itu benar-benar membuat dada pemuda Jeon sesak.

 _Begini membuatmu lebih cepat sembuh._

Kalimat itu terngiang di dalam kepalanya, memicu kilasan sebuah kejadian yang sepertinya sempat terlupa.

Ujung belati tajam yang mengarah kepadaya,

Gumaman sang pangeran yang terucap tanpa suara,

" _Lu…_ " rengeknya. Tangannya berusaha mencari lengan sang pangeran, dan langsung merematnya begitu berhasil ia genggam.

Perasaannya tidak enak, sungguh.

Dan gumaman yang terulang oleh _Lucifer,_ kali ini dengan irama lembut yang langsung dibisikkan ke telinganya langsung membuat jantungnya seakan diremat.

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia mencengkeram lengan sang pangeran lebih kuat, bahkan hingga kuku-kukunya menancap dalam. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Lalu ciuman hangat di kelopak kiri yang diikuti gumaman tertahan sang pangeran benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa melihat lagi, agar kita selalu bersama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Iblis bersurai abu-abu duduk di singgasananya dengan angkuh. Tangan kirinya memegang dua buah _bola_ dengan _mutiara hitam_ terpatri indah di tengah-tengahnya. Pada salah satu _mutiaranya_ terdapat tanda kepemilikan yang ia sematkan tanpa persetujuan.

"Keparat. _Lucifer_ benar-benar serius mencongkel mata Jungkook dan memberikannya padaku." bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, menunjukkan kedua taringnya yang tajam. Setelahnya, ia terkekeh dan terus memainkannya.

Sepasang iris abu-abunya menatap seorang pria tanpa busana yang tengah berlutut tepat di hadapannya. _Asmodeus_ menggerakkan kaki kirinya, menyentuh selangkangan jiwa yang kekal menjadi tawanannya dengan ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Jeon Wonwoo melenguh tertahan.

Tubuhnya gemetar menahan hasrat yang meluap saat sang iblis mulai _menyentuh_ bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dilayangkannya tatapan memohon kepada tuannya, bibirnya setengah terbuka, sementara kedua tangannya mulai terulur untuk menyentuh selangkangan iblis di hadapannya.

 _Asmodeus_ membiarkan begitu saja budaknya menyentuh bagian tubuh manapun yang disukainya.

Dan ketika netranya kembali menatap bola mata dengan _mutiara hitam_ yang cantik sempurna, ia mulai tertawa seperti orang gila.

Diakuinya, gelapnya iris mata Jeon Jungkook benar-benar memukau bagai malam kelam tanpa bintang. Siapapun akan terpana ketika melihatnya. Dan ia takkan malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia adalah salah satu yang langsung ingin memilikinya.

Dan jika _Asmodeus_ sampai terpesona, _Lucifer_ kemungkinan besar juga merasakan hal yang serupa.

Tak terlalu penting bagi iblis yang hidup untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Apapun yang dirasakan pangeran, apapun yang menarik minatnya, sungguh tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Namun satu fakta yang diingatnya sungguh ampuh untuk membuat _Asmodeus_ tertawa, sekaligus prihatin dengan nasib manusia yang seharusnya menjadi budak nafsunya.

" _Lucifer_ menyukai segala hal yang sempurna." gumamnya sembari mengamati kedua bola mata indah di tangannya. Ia melemparkannya ke atas, hingga keduanya kembali jatuh ke dalam genggamannya. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis sebelum berujar, "Dan Jeon Jungkook tanpa bola mata indahnya hanyalah barang cacad tak berguna."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda. Kalau tidak, aku pasti salah dengar." mata _Azazel_ membola.

Ia tengah berada di ruangannya yang terletak pada bagian belakang istana, mengagumi besi dan tembaga miliknya yang telah dibuatnya senjata. _Lucifer_ yang tiba-tiba masuk menerobos pintu membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan pedang _Michael_ yang tengah ia pegang ke dalam bara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menempa besi.

Dan ucapan yang barusan di dengarnya benar-benar membuatnya menjatuhkan pedang yang sejak dahulu ia idamkan. Untungnya, jatuh ke atas lantai batu ruangannya, bukan ke dalam bara panas yang menyala.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan kau mendengar dengan baik apa yang kukatakan."

Iblis berjubah coklat mengerang protes. Persetan jika ia terlihat kekanakan atau semacamnya. Perintah yang barusan _Lucifer_ berikan sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Ia tentu berusaha menolaknya. "Jangan bilang kali ini kita akan melakukannya karena Jeon Jungkook. Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu tentang lima minggu sisa usianya kan?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _mereka_ membantai anak buahku di luar sana. Jika para makhluk suci itu ingin membersihkan dunia, mereka harus berhadapan denganku." _Lucifer_ berucap datar, coba mengalihkan pertanyaan iblis kepercayaannya yang mendadak banyak tanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, menyilangkan kaki, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. " _Mereka_ berusaha memusnahkan iblis-iblis manisku sejak sebelum aku bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook. Dan untuk kali ini, aku ingin kita menyerang dengan penuh persiapan."

 _Azazel_ terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berjalan mendekati sang pangeran, memilih untuk duduk di hadapannya. Sepasang iris sewarna batu batanya menatap lekat iris sekelam samudera milik sang penguasa. Ia lalu menghela, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus ringan. Sebelah tangannya naik untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang tidak memahaminya. A -"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Nama itu sukses memotong ucapan _Lucifer_.

Mereka lalu sama-sama bungkam.

Pangeran tahu bawahannya ingin menanyakan banyak hal, dan ia sungguh tidak merasa keberatan. Bagaimanapun, ia mengharuskan dirinya untuk bersikap kooperatif supaya _Azazel_ dengan suka rela melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Setahuku, mata hitam kelamnya adalah hal pertama yang kau sukai darinya." iblis dengan tanduk melingkar menatap lekat sosok bersurai jelaga di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau malah memberikan kedua matanya kepada _Asmodeus_? Kau…. tidak sungguhan jatuh cinta padanya kan? Maksudku, ayolah… kita tidak pernah mengenal seperti apa perasaan itu. Jungkook sekarang cacad, dan kau masih _menyimpannya_?"

 _Lucifer_ enggan untuk menjawab. Ia bahkan membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berucap "Keparat kecilku ada di dalam perutnya."

"Dan lima minggu lagi induk dari keparat kecilmu akan mati. Otomatis, keturunanmu itu juga akan tewas, bahkan sebelum ia lahir." lagi-lagi menyahut cepat. Kali ini _Azazel_ benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan pangerannya. "Dengar _Lucifer,_ sejak kau menjadi penguasa Neraka, banyaknya perang yang kita lakukan dengan para malaikat sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan sejauh aku bisa mengingat, keseluruhannya hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak caramu untuk bersenang-senang. Memicu perang tanpa alasan, membawa pasukan naik ke permukaan hanya untuk memancing para malaikat untuk turun ke Bumi dan melawan, kau selalu melakukannya sesuka hatimu. Perlu digarisbawahi bahwa seluruhnya kita lakukan tanpa persiapan. Dan jika saat ini kau memintaku untuk mempersenjatai para iblis yang akan diajak naik ke Bumi, kau pasti mengincar sesuatu dari perang ini."

Sang pangeran menghela nafas kasar. "Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentangku. Ternyata menyebalkan."

Iblis bersurai kopi mendengus. "Kau mencurigakan. Kau tidak pernah menyuruhku melakukan persiapan, dan sekarang? Bahkan kau memintaku membagikan lebih banyak senjata dan lebih banyak iblis untuk diajak _naik._ "

 _Lucifer_ terlihat santai. Ia merasa kesal, namun teta bersikap biasa saja.

"Pedang ini kau berikan padaku demi Jeon Jungkook." tangan kanan _Azazel_ terangkat, mengayunkan pedang _Michael_ yang kini menjadi miliknya. "Aku yakin bahwa perang ini juga kau lakukan untuk Jeon Jungkook."

"Bagus jika kau sudah tahu. Aku hanya perlu menunggu semua siap, dan kita akan segera mengibarkan bendera perang." sang pangeran beranjak. Ia sempat melirik pedang yang dipegang bawahannya sebelum kembali berucap. "Lakukan secepatnya. Jika sampai ajal Jeon Jungkook tiba sebelum pasukanmu siap, kau yang akan berperang melawanku. Satu lawan satu."

 _Azazel_ terdiam.

Di sela keheningan, ia memandang punggung yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sejak awal, dirinya menyadari betapa _Lucifer_ tertarik dengan manusia pembangkang itu. Pedang yang kini berada di tangannya adalah senjata terhebat yang pernah tercipta, _Azazel_ bisa saja membelot dan melakukan perlawanan terhadap tuannya, kemudian berusaha merebut posisinya sebagai yang tertinggi di Neraka.

Namun sang pangeran dengan tanpa keraguan menyerahkan senjata kebanggaan itu kepada dirinya.

Sebegitu percayakah _Lucifer_ kepada _Azazel_?

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook terdiam.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, memilin sutera halus yang dililitkan pada tubuhnya. Entah seperti apa rupanya sekarang, yang jelas dirinya telah berpakaian. Ada sebuah kain kecil yang terikat di belakang kepalanya, melindungi kelopak matanya.

 _Lucifer_ bilang, pemuda Jeon tidak boleh membukanya.

Jungkook menurut. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menyentuh, apalagi membukanya. Terakhir kali ia membangkang apa yang diperintahkan sang pangeran, ia berakhir dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri, juga _bayi_ manisnya. Dan sungguh, ia takkan bertindah gegabah hanya karena sikap egois dan keras kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. _Malaikat_ kecil _momma_ mau memaafkan _momma,_ hm?" gumamnya lembut. Ia mengusap penuh perasaan bagian menggunduk pada perutnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kala mengingat perlakuan manis yang diberikan iblis bersurai jelaga untuk _malaikat_ kesayangannya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat menyadari bahwa caranya memanggil dirinya sendiri untuk _bayi mungilnya_ sama persis seperti cara _Lucifer_ memanggilnya. Ia lalu tertawa geli.

"Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik. Untung ayahmu datang tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena mencelakaimu."

Perut Jungkook terasa menghangat, seolah _bayi_ di dalamnya menjawab ucapan sang ibu. Jeon muda merasa senang tentu saja. Apalagi, sejak ia tersadar, _bayinya_ sama sekali tidak berulah. Bahkan, ia merasa begitu nyaman seolah anaknya tengah melindunginya juga.

Pendengaran Jungkook menangkap suara pintu besi yang terbuka. Ia langsung mendongak, berusaha menelisik meski nyatanya hanya mampu menatap gelap di hadapannya.

" _Lucifer_?" panggilnya masih dengan sebelah tangan yang membelai perutnya.

Kemudian, terdengar kekehan berat yang begitu khas. "Darimana kau tahu ini aku?"

Ada suara lempengan besi yang bergesekan, entah dengan apa. Setelahnya, ranjang yang didudukinya berderit perlahan.

"Siapa lagi yang berani memasuki kamarmu selain dirimu?" Jungkook menyandarkan dirinya ke belakang saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan merengkuh bahunya. Dan hangat yang begitu familiar langsung menelungkup punggungnya sebelum menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia merasa benar-benar nyaman.

"Kau tahu ini kamarku?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sangat ia suka sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitu terus ia ulang hingga ia merasa harus segera menjawab pertanyaan pangerannya.

"Aroma ruangan ini seperti dirimu. Bunga mawar di musim dingin, juga teh _mint._ Wanginya membuatku merasa tenang."

Lagi-lagi _Lucifer_ terkekeh, diusapnya perut _calon permaisurinya._ Ada yang menusuk relung hatinya saat pemuda Jeon mengatakan bahwa aroma tubuhnya seperti bunga mawar di musim dingin.

Sungguh ironi.

Pangeran Neraka yang memiliki aroma bunga yang menenangkan benar-benar terdengar menyedihkan.

Iblis selalu membawa _wangi_ kegelapan bersamanya, dan itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sedangkan dirinya, pemilik Neraka sekaligus para makhluk di dalamnya, malah memiliki aroma yang menenangkan.

"Apa _baby_ kecil _poppa_ menyusahkan _momma_ lagi?"

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Cara sang pangeran memanggil dirinya sendiri, juga Jeon Jungkook terdengar begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

 _Poppa._

 _Momma._

"Dia menjadi anak yang baik karena _poppa_ menjaganya." pemuda Jeon menoleh. Meski ia tak melihat apapun, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. "Dia tidak pernah rewel sekarang."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Pemuda bersurai tembaga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya.

"Sekarang, _momma_ juga tidak boleh rewel. _Momma_ harus banyak makan agar _baby_ kita tetap sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik. _Poppa_ akan menyuapi _momma._ "

Dan Jeon Jungkook merona.

Bukan hanya pipinya yang terasa panas, namun sekujur tubuhnya juga ikut merasakan sensasi aneh saat _Lucifer_ dengan lembut mengajaknya bicara, seolah mereka adalah pasangan suami istri ang begitu bahagia, sekaligus tak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak pertama.

"Buka mulutmu, Kook."

Jungkook menurut, ia lalu mengunyah dengan perlahan entah-apa yang disodorkan sang pangeran ke dalam mulutnya.

Teksturnya lembut, dan rasanya seperti daging. Seakan diingatkan akan sesuatu, perut Jeon Jungkook mendadak mual. Ia bahkan hampir memuntahkan apa yang barusan ditelan, sekaligus sedikit sisa di mulutnya, namun urung karena ia tidak mau mengotori baju yang ia kenakan, apalagi pakaian sang pangeran yang bersamanya duduk berdekatan.

" _Lucy…_ " keluhnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi jijik setelah dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan menelan substansi mencurigakan yang _Lucifer_ suapkan.

Melihatnya, pangeran langsung menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia kini berhadapan dengan induk dari keturunannya.

Tanpa Jeon Jungkook ketahui, _Lucifer_ saat ini tengah menunjukkan wajah panik yang begitu ketara. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi sang _calon pendamping,_ sementara yang kiri menyodorkan segelas air minum yang langsung diteguk Jungkook hingga habis setengahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hm?" iblis bersurai jelaga menaruh kembali gelasnya. Ia lalu mengusap punggung sang _kekasih_ dengan lembut. "Makanlah pelan-pelan."

"Tidak mau." gumam Jungkook cepat. Ia menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak mau makan. Itu menjijikkan."

 _Lucifer_ mengeryitkan dahinya. Setahunya, Jeon Jungkook begitu menyukai daging beserta kawan-kawannya. Kenapa sekarang malah bilang itu menjijikkan?

"Apanya yang menjijikkan? Ini daging sapi kesukaanmu."

Jeon muda semakin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan sekarang ia kembali menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah yang menjadi komando bagi _Lucifer_ untuk memijit tengkuk si manusia.. Kedua tangan Jungkook menutup mulutnya, dan ia benar-benar terlihat tersiksa.

"Kook…" sang iblis tak lagi membujuknya untuk makan. Ia hanya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda Jeon yang terlihat menyedihkan. Hatinya seolah teriris saat membayangkan mata Jeon Jungkook yang memerah dan berair akibat menahan gejolak di perutnya.

 _Kalau saja Jungkook masih memiliki mata._

"Aku tidak mau memakan iblis itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Dia menjijikkan dan aku tidak sudi memakannya."

"Iblis?" _Lucifer_ membeo. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mencekoki Jungkook dengan daging iblis manapun. Lagipula tidak ada iblis di ruangan ini selain dirinya.

"Yang kemarin ingin menjadikanku miliknya." si manusia coba menjelaskan. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat menghadap sang pangeran. "Kau bilang ia adalah sapi yang akan kau panggang, lalu dijadikan makan malam."

Bukan kemauan sang penguasa Neraka jika dirinya saat ini terbahak setelah mendengar penjelasan polos seseorang yang katanya merupakan detektif yang cukup bisa diandalkan di kotanya. Ia benar-benar terpingkal sampa-sampai pemuda yang tadi disuapinya merasa kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jeon… kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

 _Lucifer_ tidak melihatnya, namun ia bisa membayangkan sorot seperti apa yang terpancar dari sepasang obsidian yang ada di mata pemuda yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

Lucu dan menggemaskan, sekaligus memukau.

Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengacak gemas surai _copper_ Jungkook sebelum ia kembali bicara, "Ini daging sapi sungguhan. Sapi yang hidup di Bumi dan memakan rumput serta dedaunan, bukan _Kim Mingyu_ atau siapapun itu. Kau jangan khawatir, hm?"

"Kau seorang pendusta. Mana tahu aku jika sekarang kau sedang berbohong. Apalagi aku tidak bisa melihat sorot matamu…" Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya. Ia merasa baru saja mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki netra.

Rasanya menyakitkan, sekaligus menyedihkan.

Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa kesal.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berminat memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara dirinya juga ayah dari _bayi_ manisnya. Jungkook memilih bungkam, hingga sesuatu kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

Kali ini bukan sendok ataupun gelas, melainkan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat. Sesuatu yang memberikan sensasi yang tarlampau familiar dan selalu sukses membuatnya ketagihan.

"Aku memang seorang pendusta." _Lucifer_ mulai bicara, masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda buta di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang menutupi dahi. "Tapi janji yang kubuat denganmu, semuanya sungguhan."

Kedua tangan Jungkook terulur naik. Ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia kehilangan kemampuannya melihat, ia menyentuh wajah sang pangeran. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, kesepuluh jarinya bergerak menelusur wajah pria yang kini memiliki dirinya secara utuh.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat bibirnya meninggalkan bibir hangat yang begitu ia suka.

 _Lucifer_ memejamkan mata saat jemari sang _kekasih_ bergerak menyentuh matanya, ia tersenyum simpul. Jeon Jungkook seolah ingin menghafal bentuk wajahnya hingga bagian pahatan yang paling detail. Mulai dari dahinya, helaian rambut yang jatuh hampir menutupi mata, alis tegasnya, hingga ke hidung mancung dan bibir tebalnya.

"Kau tampan."

Dan sang pangeran terkekeh.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga detik ini, barusan adalah pujian yang Jeon Jungkook lontarkan untuk pertama kali untuk parasnya.

Ironisnya, pemilik surai tembaga mengatakannya saat ia hanya bisa melihat hitam, tanpa wajah _Lucifer_ yang dikatakannya _tampan_.

"Kau tersenyum." gumam Jungkook lagi. Kali ini telunjuk kanannya menelusur bibir tebal sang pangeran. Sementara yang kiri menyentuh rahang tegas sebelah kanan.

"Aku tersenyum." ulang sosok bersurai jelaga. Ia seolah menegaskan, sekaligus memberikan pembenaran atas apa yang Jungkook katakan. Perlahan-lahan, dihapusnya jarak yang ada diantara ia dan pemuda miliknya. _Lucifer_ menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jeon muda sebelum ia bicara untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku tersenyum."

Bukan untuk Jeon Jungkook ia berkata, namun untuk dirinya.

Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tulus. Saat itu, _Lucifer_ sungguh ingin mempercayai bahwa dirinya benar-benar tengah tersenyum.

Tersenyum untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum untuk _bayi_ mungil mereka yang masih berlindung di dalam perut sang bunda.

"Aku mengingkari janji yang kubuat dengan diriku sendiri hanya untukmu." bisiknya perlahan. Digesekkannya ujung hidung mancungnya ke ujung hidung menggemaskan Jeon muda. Sepasang matanya terpejam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuat sebuah pernyataan. "Kubilang aku tidak akan pernah datang, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menemanimu setiap malam. Aku merasa bodoh, tapi aku benar-benar datang setiap malam."

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh, mengingat _tingkah konyol_ yang ia lakukan. "Aku sungguh terlihat seperti idiot yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, berdiam diri mengamati _permaisuriku_ yang tengah terlelap. Dan malam itu, akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi. Si brengsek berulah dan aku tak bisa lagi membiarkanmu kesakitan sendirian. Soal aku yang berakhir dengan _memakanmu,_ aku kelepasan."

Jungkook meremat surai pria di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Namun dahi sang pangeran menahannya, membuat ia tetap berhadapan dengan pangerannya.

 _Lucifer_ mengatakan bahwa malam itu ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Meski Jungkook tak mampu mengingat apa saja yang mereka berdua lakukan seluruhnya, namun sensasi hangat dari pelukan dan cumbuan yang pangeran berikan padanya, juga rasa hangat yang membuncah di dalam perutnya ketika pangeran menumpahkan benihnya masih terasa hingga pagi ketika ia membuka mata.

Memang kenyataannya saat ini ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa, tapi sorot tajam yang kini tertuju padanya benar-benar terasa hingga ke relung dada.

Ia tahu penguasa Neraka tengah menatapnya.

"Kau… datang?" ucapnya lirih dengan suara bergetar seakan ia tengah meyakinkan agar dirinya percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengar.

"Aku datang." penguasa Neraka menegaskan. Ia tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk mengulangi perkataannya jika itu bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook percaya padanya.

"Kau datang." Jungkook mengulangi, kali ini dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terlukis. Ia bergumam beberapa kali, memberi penegasan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang terjadi malam itu bukan sekedar mimpi. "Kau datang. Malam itu kau datang dan memelukku."

"Bukan hanya memelukmu, kita juga bercumbu karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku yang terlalu merindukanmu. Kau begitu menggoda, _Ratuku._ Terutama ketika kau _menunggangiku."_

Biasanya, Jungkook akan mengumpat dan melontarkan cacian, serta hinaan setiap kali mendengar _Lucifer_ mengucapkan hal-hal vulgar. Namun yang saat ini didengarnya bagaikan mantra penumbuh rasa bahagia yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Jadi sungguhan, bukan mimpi." Jungkook tersenyum senang. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pria di hadapannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan.

Jeon muda terkekeh ketika yang tersentuh oleh bibirnya bukanlah bibir sang pangeran, melainkan ujung hidungnya yang mancung.

"Kau jahat karena pergi begitu saja dan membuat semuanya seperti mimpi."

"Aku memang jahat, makhluk paling jahat sejagad raya." _Lucifer_ mengakui. Ia tersenyum tipis kala mendapati tubuh pemuda bersurai tembaga semakin menempel kepadanya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang, sementara satu lainnya ia gunakan untuk membelai tengkuk _calon permaisurinya,_ memberikan pijitan-pijitan ringan yang menenangkan. "Dan kau, sudah berhasil menaklukkan makhluk yang paling jahat ini."

Jungkook tertawa renyah.

Ia tak tahu sorot seperti apa yang ditunjukkan oleh sepasang samudera di netra pangerannya. Apakah sorot bahagia, ataukah sorot dingin. Apakah sorot mata seorang pendusta, ataukah sorot teduh penuh kasih sayang untuknya. Yang manapun itu, Jungkook takkan mempermasalahkannya.

Sudah cukup baginya walau hanya harus percaya pada bisikan bernada rendah yang terdengar lembut dan menyenangkan. Suara _Lucifer_ bagaikan arus di dasar samudera yang ingin menyeretnya.

Dan Jeon Jungkook tidak keberatan jika dirinya harus tenggelam di palung samudera terdalam karenanya.

"Aku suka mendengar suaramu." bisiknya seranya menelusur bibir pria yang memeluknya perlahan.

Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Bibir _Lucifer_ terasa kenyal dan basah, membuatnya ingin terus dan terus menyentuhnya gemas. Jungkook menyukainya.

"Suara seorang iblis memang selalu menyenangkan untuk didengar. Itu yang membuatmu terjerat ke dalam pesona mereka dan jatuh ke lubang Neraka.." _Lucifer_ terkekeh. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh si manusia, membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Tapi suaramu merdu." sanggah Jungkook. Ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengakui bahwa suara iblis lain terdengar semerdu _Lucifer._

Tidak.

Mereka tidak terdengar sama.

"Suaramu terdengar seperti nyanyian."

"Kau akan terkejut jika mendengarnya."

Jungkook memiringkan kepala, memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya penasaran dan ingin mengetahui apa yang coba sang pangeran katakan.

Tentu saja, _Lucifer_ menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir karena sungguh, Jeon Jungkook terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Manusia favoritnya tidak pernah semenggemaskan ini.

Sayang sekali, binar yang terpancar dari sepasang _onyx_ indah itu harus menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Di surga, aku adalah anggota _paduan suara._ " sang pangeran tertawa renyah setelahnya.

Sementara Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya.

Ia ingat, dulu _Kim Taehyung_ adalah manusia konyol yang sering menggodanya dengan bualan menyebalkan. Mungkin, mungkin saja, saat ini _Lucifer_ juga tengah bercanda.

Tapi apa-apaan itu?

Mengaku sebagai anggota paduan suara?

Seorang pangeran yang begitu angkuh dengan segala hal yang dibanggakannya malah menjatuhkan harga diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dulunya adalah anggota _paduan suara._

"Lebih tepatnya, aku yang memimpin _paduan suara._ "

Dan Jungkook mendengus kesal mendengar guyonan yang coba dilontarkan ayah dari _bayinya._ Ia lebih memilih untuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya di pangkuan sang pangeran, mencoba menggeser posisinya yang kurang nyaman.

 _Lucifer_ mengerang protes. "Jeon, jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Aku tidak mau _memakanmu_ karena kondisimu belum pulih benar. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, jadi jangan menggerak-gerakkan bokong gendutmu di atas penisku."

"Brengsek!" kali ini Jeon Jungkook melayangkan sebuah geplakan. Untungnya, tepat mengenai kepala sang pangeran. Dengan gerakan tergesa ia mencoba bangkit, dan langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya begitu berhasil melepaskan diri dari tangan kotor si iblis mesum.

Tubuhnya limbung ke arah kanan, sepasang lengannya berusaha menggapai apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan yang mampu digapainya hanyalah udara.

Beruntungnya, _Lucifer_ dengan sigap menangkap tubuh berisi itu, lalu membawanya kembali ke dalam dekapan.

Jungkook hampir bernafas lega ketika sebuah suara tegas telah terlebih dahulu menyedot seluruh atensinya.

"Dengar!" iblis bersurai kelam membentak, suaranya menggema begitu keras di tengah dunia pemuda Jeon yang hitam.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jeon Jungkook merasa sangat terkejut. Ia bersumpah pernah mendengar teriakan sang pangeran, atau bentakan kasar yang membuat dirinya hampir jantungan. Namun yang kini menyapa gendang telinganya terdengar sangat berbeda.

Seperti terselip ketakutan di sana.

Ada pula kekhawatiran.

Juga rasa lega.

Yang paling ketara, aura kemarahan.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku akan memberitahumu sekali lagi. Bahkan, aku akan mengatakannya berulang kali sampai-sampai kau merasa bosan dan ingin mati." iblis berjubah hitam mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia mendudukkan Jungkook di pangkuannya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya membelai bagian perut, dimana _bayi_ mereka bersembunyi. "Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku, Kook. Selamanya. Terjatuh saat ini tidak akan membuatmu mati. Tapi _bayi_ kita… aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya."

Dada Jungkook terasa nyeri.

Bukan karena bentakan _Lucifer_ kepadanya, melainkan karena di kepalanya, berputar sebuah rekaman suara milik seorang iblis yang berusaha memilikinya.

 _Umurnya tinggal lima minggu lagi, ia tidak akan bisa melahirkan putramu._

Umurnya tinggal lima minggu lagi.

Umur Jeon Jungkook tinggal lima minggu lagi.

Dan _bayinya_ …

" _Lucifer…_ " gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, kedua tangannya meremat lengan sang pangeran. Ia menoleh, berusaha menunjukkan binar ketakutan dari sepasang obsidian yang mulanya ia punya.

Nihil.

Sang iblis sama sekali tidak bisa melihat binar itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Meski begitu, ia mampu mengartikan keresahan yang tersirat dari raut wajah pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tenang, Kook. Kau boleh merasa resah dan ketakutan." gumamnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook. Diberikannya kecupan-kecupan ringan, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan penuh perlindungan. "Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu. Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama. Kau, _Ratuku,_ akan selalu berada di sisiku sampai dunia dan seisinya lebur menjadi debu."

Seolah tersihir dengan kata-kata pangerannya, ia menganggukkan kepala. Jungkook lalu tersenyum lebar hingga ia merasa mulutnya akan terluka karena terlalu lebar ia menarik ujungnya.

Tak apa, ada _Lucifer_ yang akan mengobatinya.

Bersama pangerannya, Jungkook akan membuang _dunia_ yang telah melupakannya. Tidak ada lagi Park Jimin yang tak lagi menganggapnya keluarga, tiada pula Kim Yugyeom yang begitu tega melayangkan tatapan jijik kepadanya. Jeon Wonwoo yang mulanya begitu ia percaya…

Jungkook akan coba mengabaikannya.

Ingin rasanya ia bertanya kepada sang pangeran mengenai keadaan kakaknya, namun dirinya merasa semua itu akan percuma.

Lagipula Wonwoo telah _membuangnya,_ memperjualbelikan kepercayaan yang ia berikan demi mendapatkan kesembuhan.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga akan coba melupakannya. Lagipula dirinya bersama ia yang berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

Kali ini, untuk kali ini saja, ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri bersikap egois dan mengabaikan orang-orang _terdekatnya._

Ia hanya membutuhkan _Lucifer._ Iblis itu memang tidak mengatakan kebenaran mengenai umurnya yang dikata hanya tinggal lima minggu. Namun janji dan sumpah yang diucapkannya bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu. Jungkook memilih untuk percaya.

"Aku akan bisa melihat lagi, lalu kita akan bersama selamanya."Jungkook coba mengulangi apa yang pernah sang iblis janjikan. Setitik keraguan di dadanya berusaha ia hapuskan dengan kata-kata yang pernah iblis bersurai jelaga ucapkan.

Sang pangeran terdiam.

Ia berusaha mempertimbangkan banyak hal, terutama pasukan dan senjata yang ia inginkan dari _Azazel_.

" _Lucifer._ " dan bisikan Jungkook yang begitu lirih berhasil meyakinkannya untuk melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan sekarang.

Persetan dengan pasukan. Ia bisa mendorong seluruh iblis di Neraka untuk keluar dan melawan pasukan _Michael_ kapan saja.

Senjata apapun bisa mereka gunakan, toh kebanyakan iblis memang memiliki senjata walau kemampuannya jauh di bawah besi atau tembaga yang telah ditempa oleh tangan kanannya.

Dan sang pangeran telah memutuskan.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi tembam Jeon muda, menelusur tulang rahangnya hingga perlahan turun sampai ke tulang selangka.

"Aku bisa membuatmu melihat lagi, Kook. Aku bisa melakukannya saat ini juga."

 _Lucifer_ bertaruh. Jika saja pemuda Jeon masih memiliki kedua bola matanya, iris sewarna jelaga itu basti menunjukkan binar penuh harap yang begitu sempurna.

"Aku mau." jawab si manusia tanpa sang iblis bertanya. Ia mengucapkannya tanpa ragu, seolah harga berapapun yang harus ia bayarkan nanti takkan bisa membuatnya menyesali apa yang telah dipilihnya kini.

Sang pangeran menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, ada sorot kesedihan terpancar samar dari indera penglihatannya.

" _Dia_ sangat berharga bagiku." ucapnya seraya menyisir surai pemuda Jeon yang terjatuh menutupi kain sutera yang dikenakan sebagai penutup mata. Kembali ia berkata, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga- _nya_ baik-baik."

 _Dia._

Kata itu tidak membuat Jungkook merasa senang. Dan _sangat berharga bagiku_ yang menyusulnya seolah menjadi sebuah peluru yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk di dalam kalbu.

Ada _seseorang_ yang sangat beharga bagi _Lucifer,_ dan orang itu bukan Jeon Jungkook.

 _Lucifer_ berjanji untuk melindungi dirinya, dan ia harus menjaga entah-siapa yang akan _dititipkan_ kepadanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk melakukannya, dan kau akan bisa melihat lagi."

Jungkook terdiam.

Jika ia diperbolehkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, saat ini sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kecewa.

Pikirnya, hanya ada _Jeon Jungkook_ di daftar prioritas seorang _Lucifer._

Hanya ada _Jeon Jungkook_ sebagai sosok yang penting, yang paling penting, untuk sang penguasa Neraka dan seluruh isinya.

Hanya _Jeon Jungkook._

Sekali lagi, ternyata semuanya hanya bersemayam di dalam angan.

"Kook." _Lucifer_ coba membuyarkan keheningan. Bagaimanapun, untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa memaksa. Jeon Jungkook harus dengan suka rela menerimanya atau semuanya akan sia-sia. "Kau mau menjaganya untukku, kan?"

Di luar dugaan, pemuda bersurai tembaga memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tanpa perasaan ketika bertanya. " _Dia_ siapa? Apa _dia_ lebih penting dariku sampai-sampai kau memintaku untuk menjaganya? Apa aku harus menjaganya hingga ke tahap mempertaruhkan nyawa?"

Belum sempat sang pangeran berkata-kata, pemuda yang kini hanya bisa melihat kegelapan sudah kembali bicara.

"Antara aku dan entah-siapa yang akan kau titipkan padaku ini, mana di antara kami yang lebih berharga?"

Jungkook mulai menghafalnya, setiap kali pangeran membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu sederhana, sosok bersurai jelaga tengah berada di tengah-tengah dilema.

Jungkook tak lagi bertanya. Ia telah memberikan gelengan sebagai jawaban, dan ia takkan mengubahnya.

Di dalam kepalanya berkecamuk berbagai hal. Tentang masa lalunya, tentang teman-temannya, tentang semua yang tak bisa dilihatnya untuk kini dan selamanya. Namun ada sebuah rekaman yang berputar tanpa rupa. Hanya suara dan suasana yang mampu Jeon Jungkook dengar dan rasakan.

Memang sesuatu yang tak sempurna, dan itu sungguh bisa membuatnya menyadari betapa ia masih terombang-ambing di tengah samudera tanpa tahu daratan mana yang mampu ia tuju usai badai melanda.

Tanpa kejelasan mengenai sebuah perasaan.

"Sering aku melupakannya." bisik pemuda bersurai tembaga lirih. Ia menghadap ke arah sang pangeran. Ia tersenyum kecut kala mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. "Kita tidak saling jatuh cinta."

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bahkan kuku-kuku yang menancap di telapaknya tak mampu membuatnya merasakan perih. Jungkook mengulanginya sekali lagi walau ia meyakini hal itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Persetan, Jeon Jungkook tidak peduli.

Ulu hatinya terasa nyeri, dan iblis brengsek di hadapannya harus tahu semua.

"Caramu memperlakukanku terkadang membuatku lupa bahwa kita tidak saling jatuh cinta." Seolah belum puas dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dadanya, ia kembali berkata. "Kau, tidak jatuh cinta."

Dan kekehan mengerikan itu terdengar.

 _Lucifer_ mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara manusia _miliknya_ begitu lirih bagai gumaman, tapi perihnya begitu menggema masuk ke telinga, menyalurkan getaran kesakitan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook mencoba tertawa, walau hatinya menjerit sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan entah bagaimana relung dadanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Ia merasa bodoh, merasa begitu tolol saat menyadari bahwa seluruh janji yang terlontar dari bibir sang iblis tak pernah memiliki dasar yang ia inginkan.

 _Lucifer_ tidak mencintainya.

Sang pangeran menjunjung tinggi ucapan dan perkataan yang dilontarkan. Dan sekalipun, tak pernah _Lucifer_ berkata bahwa dirinya mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Ia memang dijanjikan untuk selalu bersama penguasa Neraka, selalu dilindungi di dalam rengkuhan yang begitu aman, namun bukan karena alasan kasih sayang.

Lalu, untuk apa Jungkook tetap ada?

Ketika ia merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar demi bersama _Lucifer,_ yang diharapkannya untuk terjun bersama malah berdiri angkuh di atas sana.

Menyedihkan.

Berulang kali ia diajak terbang, lalu dijatuhkan. Ia dipaksa untuk berenang, lalu diseret hingga tenggelam.

Bodohnya, ia selalu membiarkan _Lucifer_ memegang kendali atas dirinya, juga perasaannya yang kini entah berbentuk seperti apa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah pernyataan.

.

,

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

Sebuah pertanyaan: siapa yang menyatakan?

 _._

 _._

 _ **Akhir kata,**_

 _ **Review please**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:**

"For the evil I have done you, it's beyond my will."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Tae yang BANGCAD**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XVI: Be Your Eyes**

Tubuh Jeon Jungkook bergetar hebat.

Ia menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya perlahan, mencoba memastikan apa yang kini tersentuh oleh ujung syaraf perabanya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. Berulang kali bibirnya menggumamkan _tidak,_ hampir tanpa suara. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, tempat _Lucifer_ berada, ia seakan mencari kepastian atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Jantungnya berdetak hebat seperti ketika ia berlari di tanah gersang untuk _melarikan diri_ dari iblis yang telah memilikinya kini. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya, dan Jeon muda tahu jelas alasannya.

 _Lucifer_ adalah iblis yang mengerikan. Telah lama ia mengetahuinya.

Penguasa Neraka adalah biadab yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jeon Jungkook menyadari dengan sangat bahwa perbuatan sang pangeran _menghapus_ dirinya dari ingatan para sahabat dan semua orang yang dikenalnya adalah tindakan keji. Terkadang pemilik mata sebiru dalamnya samudera itu bahkan memperlakukan Jungkook layaknya kain lusuh yang ia gantungkan di ranting kering pada pohon Neraka yang rapuh; bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin panas yang menerpanya tanpa bisa ia menentukan ke arah mana ia berada.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga juga masih mengingat bagaimana dirinya bagaikan seonggok kayu lapuk di tengah lautan, dan _Lucifer_ adalah samudera yang menopangnya.

Terombang-ambing tanpa bisa berenang, mengapung tanpa bisa singgah ke daratan.

Sejujurnya, itu menyakitkan.

Setiap kali ia merasa aman, sang pangeran akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya bimbang.

Begitu ia berada di atas awan, _Lucifer_ akan bergerak bagai bintang timur yang melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menghantamnya kuat, menghancurkan dirinya hingga berkeping-keping.

Dan di luar kendalinya, Jeon Jungkook akan selalu merelakan dirinya yang telah remuk untuk dipungut, lalu disusun kembali menjadi utuh.

Begitu terus hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana dirinya akan _hidup_ nanti. Itupun, jika benar ia takkan mati beberapa minggu setelah ini.

Sang pangeran adalah satu-satunya penopang di dunianya yang telah runtuh. Ia yang memegang kendali, memutuskan apakah Jeon Jungkook boleh merasa senang, atau akan dibiarkan terombang-ambing di tengah lautan bimbang

 _Lucifer_ selalu melakukannya sesuka hati.

Seperti yang terjadi kini…

Pemuda Jeon masih ingat bagaimana ia merasa sakit hati ketika menyadari dirinya tidak dicintai.

Dan pangeran membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu sekarang aku buta. Tapi kau tidak harus memperlakukanku seperti ini." gumam si manusia usai ia merasa keberanian yang dikumpulkannya telah bisa mendorongnya untuk bicara. Ia mundur satu langkah, menjauhkan tangannya dari _dia_ yang begitu berharga bagi sang penguasa.

Kain sutera yang tadi sempat ditarik lepas dari tubuh bagian atasnya membuat Jungkook merasa kedinginan.

Ia merasakan udara musim dingin menerpa tubuhnya, bukan udara panas yang menyesakkan seperti biasa. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar menggigil ketika ia kembali bicara. "Persetan dengan apa yang ingin kau capai! Aku tidak peduli! Tapi jika kau menganggapku sebagai boneka usang yang perlu dikasihani, lebih baik kau berhenti."

Sang pangeran bungkam. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendekati _calon permaisurinya,_ mengabaikan kata-kata yang terlontar dengan nada tak beraturan _._ Digenggamnya kedua tangan Jeon muda, lalu perlahan ia mencium jemarinya lembut.

Jungkook berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang masih bergetar membuat tenaganya seakan meleleh tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Kumohon…"

Dan kata itu melumpuhkan fungsi seluruh syaraf yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan penyandang marga Jeon diam ketika dirinya dibawa ke atas ranjang, didudukkan di pangkuan sang penguasa, lalu direngkuh ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dengan tangan kiri _Lucifer_ membelai punggungnya.

Perlahan, _Lucifer_ menyelimuti tubuh sang _kekasih_ dengan sutera merah yang dipegangnya, seolah ingin mengembalikan kenyamanan untuk tubuh Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan udara Neraka.

Jeon Jungkook terperanjat. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika merasakan jemari pangeran bergerak menelusur tulang belikatnya. Dadanya bergemuruh sesak kala iblis bersurai jelaga menekan kedua tangan Jungkook ke dadanya sendiri, membuat sang _calon permaisuri_ merasakan betapa kacau detak jantungnya kini.

"Aku tahu _dia_ sangat dingin, tapi kau akan terbiasa."

Kekehan _Lucifer_ terdengar begitu mengganggu di telinga Jeon muda. Rasanya hambar dan terlalu datar, jelas sekali jika barusan itu hanyalah sebuah paksaan.

Mengambil nafas dalam, malaikat yang telah tajuh kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau bukan boneka. Kau adalah _calon permaisuriku._ Kau adalah _ratuku._ Dan ini kulakukan demi dirimu."

Pemuda Jeon memilih bungkam sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak melihatnya, namun dirinya merasa bahwa saat ini pangerannya tengah menatapnya lekat, menunjukkan binar penuh harap saat bicara dengannya. Atau, sorot mata memohon seperti seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

Imajinasinya memang berlebihan. Bahkan kemungkinan bahwa sorot yang ditunjukkan mata biru kelam itu adalah sorot licik sama sekali tidak terlintas di dalam benak si manusia.

Memang, tidak ada _aroma kejahatan_ yang menguar dari tubuh iblis berjubah hitam saat ini.

Namun bagaimanapun, _Lucifer_ tetaplah _Lucifer,_ iblis paling kejam yang pernah ditemuinya.

Jungkook pikir dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang paling menderita atas apa yang dilakukan iblis bersurai jelaga.

Nyatanya bukan.

Baru ia sadari beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang _seharusnya_ merasa paling bahagia.

"Apa perlu aku mengatakannya berulang kali?"

Nafas hangat sang pangeran menyapu wajah pemuda bersurai tembaga yang tengah menunduk. Semakin kuat ia menekan punggung tangan Jungkook sehingga sang _calon permaisuri_ menyadari betapa berdebarnya ia kini.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik _Lucifer_ tanpa ragu. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kelopak mata kiri Jungkook yang terlindungi kain sutera. Setelahnya, ia berpindah ke yang kanan. "Aku adalah seorang iblis, Kook. Kupikir, aku adalah seratus persen iblis."

Jungkook terdiam.

Ia memilih diam saat merasakan ada yang aneh di sela nada bicara sang pangeran. Tanpa disadarinya, Jeon muda semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan penguasa Neraka, mencari kehangatan. Ia bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada _Lucifer,_ menikmati dentuman tak beraturan yang ditimbulkan detak jantung menggila milik sosok yang mendekapnya.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang sangat mengganggu ketika aku jatuh dari Surga. Kupikir, warna putih bersih sayapku adalah cacad yang harus kusingkirkan. Ternyata aku salah." kekehan ringan lolos dari bibir yang kini menempel di surai sewarna tembaga Jeon muda. "Aku membuang sayapku, memotongnya, _menyingkirkannya_ dari Neraka. Aku belum merasa puas setelah itu. Aku menganggap warna biru di mataku adalah hal yang selanjutnya harus kusingkirkan. Dan ketika bertemu denganmu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan mata sekelam malammu milikku, menggantikan bola mataku yang menjijikkan."

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan _rencana jahat_ yang barusan pangeran ungkapkan.

Tidak.

Ia sama sekali tidak marah ataupun kaget mendengarnya. Hanya saja, muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan mataku untuk iblis sapi itu?"

 _Lucifer_ memeluk erat tubuh berselimut sutera di pangkuannya, menyisakan sedikit celah agar _bayi_ di kandungan _permaisurinya_ tetap merasa nyaman. Ia lalu tertawa renyah. Bukan karena Jungkook yang menyebut _Asmodeus_ sebagai iblis sapi. Melainkan karena dirinya tak lagi mendapati suara Jeon muda yang bergetar, entah karena kedinginan ataupun karena menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Aku bisa saja menaruh tanda kepemilikanku atas dirimu di detik ketika kau setuju untuk menyerahkan dirimu, sayang. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menggagahimu malam itu. Bahkan hingga detik ini, aku tidak _menandaimu_ sama sekali. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Tubuh Jungkook membatu. Bahkan untuk mengangguk atau menggeleng pun ia tak mampu. Pertanyaan pangeran menamparnya telak, mengolok seluruh kecurigaan yang selama ini singgah di dalam benak.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kook. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." bisik iblis bersurai jelaga tepat di telinga pemuda miliknya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala si manusia. "Sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari diriku adalah iblis. Awalnya aku tak tahu dengan satu persen sisanya. Ternyata, bagian _mengganggu_ yang selama ini aku cari adalah rasa kasih sayang yang dimiliki seluruh penghuni Surga. Aku membawanya hingga kini. Dan kau, adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mencuri rasa sayang dan cinta yang bahkan tak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya."

Ada rasa hangat yang tumbuh di dalam dada pemuda yang kini tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia tersenyum lebar, mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher sang penguasa, memeluknya erat. Jeon muda bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini, _Lucifer_ tengah tersenyum bersamanya.

"Kau mencintaiku." Jungkook mengulangi. Ia tak peduli jika tindakannya kini terlihat begitu klise dan menjijikkan. Kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya menjadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi pikiran.

"Aku mencintaimu." ssang pangeran memberi penegasan. Ia tersenyum senang saat wajah bahagia Jeon Jungkook berhasil membuat dirinya yang serakah merasa begitu puas. Walau demikian, dirinya ingin memastikan sebuah jawaban. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Tentu." pemuda bersurai tembaga menyahut cepat. Ia melepaskan lengannya, lalu bergerak untuk menelungkup wajah tampan _Lucifer_ dengan kedua tangannya. Diberikannya sebuah kecupan ringan. Kali ini, tepat di bibir. "Aku mencintaimu."

Baru saja ingin memberikan pemuda kesayangannya sebuah ciuman dalam, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Yang semula terlihat cerah dan bahagia, menjadi raut kesakitan dan kesal.

"Uhh… sakit." secara refleks, tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak turun untuk membelai perutnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, mencoba melihat keadaan _bayinya_ walau nyatanya ia hanya mampu menangkap ruang hampa. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya meremat leher sang penguasa Neraka dengan tangan kirinya.

Kuku-kuku jemari Jungkook memang melukai lehernya, namun itu sama sekali tidak menyakiti iblis bermata sedalam samudera. Daripada mempedulikan luka di lehernya, ia lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada perut Jeon muda. "Hei, bajingan, apa yang kau lakukan pada _momma_?"

Jungkook terkekeh lirih. Perutnya memang sakit, tapi _Lucifer_ yang memanggil _bayi_ mereka dengan umpatan, sementara memanggil dirinya dengan _momma_ sungguh terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan..

Sang iblis sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi _permaisurinya._ Ia memberikan kecupan singkat sebelum berkata, "Jangan gigit bibirmu, Kook. Nanti aku tidak bisa merasa puas ketika menciummu jika kau terluka. Gigit aku saja."

Mau tak mau, Jungkook tertawa. Setelah mengetahui jalan pikiran _Lucifer,_ segala tindakan yang dilakukannya _terlihat_ manis di _mata_ Jungkook.

"Ohh… sial! Hentikan, sayang. _Momma_ mohon, hentikan…" Jungkook merasakan panas yang tidak wajar dari dalam perutnya, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Perlahan-lahan diusapnya lembut gundukan di perutnya sambil mengatur deru nafas.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan membelai keningnya yang berkeringat, sementara satu lainnya ikut membelai perutnya yang hangat. Dan suara yang didengarnya benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Ayolah, bangsat… dengarkan ibumu. Jangan nakal atau _poppa_ akan melemparkanmu dari atas menara jika sudah lahir nanti."

Pemuda jeon terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali bicara, "Jangan mengancamnya begitu. _Bayi_ kita hanya cemburu karena sedari tadi diabaikan. Iya kan, _baby_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tentu saja. Namun _Lucifer_ sedikit bernafas lega karenanya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa cukup kesal karena sentuhan dan kata-katanya tidak mampu membuat _bayi_ mereka menurut. Padahal biasanya, ia bisa dengan mudah membuatnya patuh. Dari ekspresi wajah dan keluhan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya, Jeon muda memang tidak terlalu tersiksa, jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa _panas_ yang pernah ditimbulkan si keparat kecil, tentu. Anehnya, _Lucifer_ malah tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahan _bayinya_ yang sekarang.

Ia merasa takjub.

Dari tadi sepasang samudera di matanya mengamati bagaimana pemuda bersurai tembaga mengatur nafasnya, lalu menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat bujukan agar _bayi_ mereka tenang.

Dan cengkraman di lehernya yang mengendur seakan memberitahunya bahwa Jeon Jungkook tak lagi merasa tersiksa.

"Anak baik." gumam Jungkook usai menghela nafas lega. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul saat bicara. " _Malaikat kecil momma_ menjadi anak yang baik, _momma_ jadi semakin sayang."

 _Lucifer_ mulai mengira bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang _penyihir_ atau ahli guna-guna karena setiap senyum tulusnya selalu berhasil menghipnotis penguasa Neraka, menariknya untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Hati pangeran selalu menghangat, seakan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan tulusnya perasaan dari pemuda yang kini tak bisa melihat.

"Jangan memanggilnya _malaikat_ , dia itu _setan kecil._ "

Jungkook tidak marah.

Ia hanya terkekeh ringan seraya membenturkan dahinya perlahan ke dahi pria yang masih setia memangkunya.

Ayah dari _bayinya_ adalah seorang iblis, jadi penyandang marga Jeon akan sangat menerima jika _bayinya_ nanti lahir sebagai seorang iblis.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Apa aku bisa bertahan hingga _setan kecil_ kita yang menggemaskan lahir? Kau tahu, _sapi_ itu bilang aku -"

"Ssttt…" _Lucifer_ membungkam bibir _permaisurinya_ dengan sebuah ciuman.

Awalnya ia hanya mengulumnya lembut, memberikan hisapan-hisapan ringan hingga kedua tangan pemuda Jeon yang menyentuh wajahnya mulai merambat naik, meremat surainya yang berantakan.

Jungkook melenguh saat merasakan lumatan menuntut yang bergantian diberikan ke bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya oleh sang pangeran. Ia mencoba membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu permukaan bibir tebal _Lucifer_ yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu baginya.

Mereka saling memagut, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang entah bagaimana membelenggu, padahal mereka selalu bersama sejak beberapa hari yang lali.

Pangeran melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang _permaisuri._ Ia begitu bernafsu untuk mengecap manis bibir pemuda pujaannya, meneguk kenikmatan yang begitu ia damba. Rematan yang semakin kuat ia rasakan dari kedua tangan yang sedari tadi berada di rambutnya seolah menjadi komando baginya untuk semakin memberikan rangsang kepada Jeon muda.

"Aahhh…." lenguh si manusia ketika pada akhirnya, pangeran memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menghirup udara.

Hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya, bibirnya kembali diraup ke dalam lumatan dan hisapan kasar tak beraturan.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, terbakar gairah yang disalurkan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan sang pangeran yang menelusur punggungnya yang kini tak terlindung kain sutera. Bulu kuduknya meremang, Jungkook mengerang ketika _Lucifer_ dengan bernafsu meremat kedua bongkah pantatnya yang padat. Dijauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang penguasa hanya untuk membebaskan bibirnya agar bisa menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasa dengan lebih leluasa.

Pangeran menyeringai.

Ia selalu suka wajah Jeon Jungkook yang berselimut kabut gairah.

 _Lucifer_ semakin giat memberikan sentuhan. Bahkan tangan kirinya menelusup ke dalam celana Jeon muda, dan dengan kurang ajarnya bermain-main di pintu anal pemuda yang tengah mengandung keturunannya.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, meloloskan lolongan kenikmatan yang terdengar menuntut, menyuarakan betapa ia ingin mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan tangan sang iblis.

Seharusnya, Jeon Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Seharusnya, _Lucifer_ memberikan kepuasan, sekaligus meneguk kenikmatan dari tubuh pemuda yang menggeliat nikmat di pangkuannya.

Namun apa yang Jungkook rasakan seakan menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua tak boleh bertukar cinta.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Lenguhan kenikmatan dari bibir mungil Jungkook berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga. Kedua tangan yang mulanya menyalurkan gairah dengan meremat surai sekelam jelaga sang pangeran, kini berubah menjambaknya brutal.

Tubuh Jeon muda menegang, perutnya terasa kaku dan panas. Sangat panas, seolah apa yang berada di dalamnya adalah batu yang tengah terbakar.

Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Ia bahkan mulai memukul-mukul pundak pangerannya kuat, seolah ingin ayah dari _bayinya_ ikut merasakan apa yang ia derita.

"Keparat." umpat _Lucifer_ datar.

Tak masalah baginya jika ia dan Jeon Jungkook tidak bercinta. Namun melihat _ratunya_ terluka jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Diam atau aku akan merematmu, lalu menarikmu keluar dari sana." gumamnya datar seraya menyentuh bagian perut Jungkook yang membuncit. "Atau, kau ingin kumakan sekarang juga?"

Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jeon muda, menyeimbangkannya agar si pemuda tidak terjatuh, atau terguling saat menahan sakit yang dirasakannya. Sementara itu, sepasang matanya berkilat tajam, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia akan apa yang barusan dikatakan.

Dan memang, tangan kirinya kini sedikit menekan perut sang _permaisuri_ hingga lengkingan suara Jungkook terdengar ke penjuru ruangan.

"Tidak, _Lucifer._ Jangan lakukan…" Jeon Jungkook tahu betul bahwa putranya sering membuat ulah, tapi ia sungguh tak rela jika harus melihat _malaikat kecilnya_ dibunuh tanpa ia bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _Lucifer_ diam. Ia masih saja memegang perut Jungkook meski kini tak lagi memberikan tekanan.

Dan perlahan, sangat-sangat perlahan, nyeri serta panas di perut pemuda Jeon memudar.

Pemuda bersurai tembaga bernafas lega. Tubuhnya melemas hingga ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak sang penguasa. Ia masih terengah dengan wajah yang dibanjiri peluh.

Pangeran mengusap punggungnya, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang basah terkena keringat dari dahi Jeon Jungkook- _nya._ "Merasa baikan?"

"Terima kasih." gumamnya lirih. Kedua tangannya yang lemas berusaha meremat masing-masing sisi jubah iblis di hadapannya. "Tapi lain kali jangan menyakitinya. _Bayi_ kecil kita hanya merasa kesal karena sejak tadi diabaikan."

Bukannya menyaguhi permintaan _ratunya,_ sang penguasa malah berdecak kesal. "Kau bilang _setan kecil_ hampir membunuhmu karena merasa cemburu? Bajingan ini pasti jadi pembangkang nanti. Sialan!"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh lirih. Ingin rasanya ia menyangkal _doa_ yang diajukan sang penguasa, namun ia merasa enggan.

Pertama, _Lucifer_ adalah seorang iblis. Tuhan tidak akan mendengarkan _doa_ yang dipanjatkannya.

Kedua, _Lucifer_ mulanya adalah seorang malaikat. Ia terjatuh dari Surga karena mencoba melawan apa yang telah ditentukan _ayahnya._ Wajar jika keturunannya nanti menjadi pembangkang juga.

Apapun itu, Jungkook kini merasa lega karena tak ada lagi rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Kook… kau tahu aku tidak pernah memohon kepada siapapun." ucapan sang pangeran memecah keheningan. "Padamu, hanya padamu aku memohon agar kau mau menerima _dia._ Aku berjanji _dia_ akan menjagamu."

Terdengar menjanjikan, tapi Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak tertarik. Maka ia menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

 _Lucifer_ mendesah kecewa. "Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal."

" _Dia_ milikmu." gumam Jungkook cepat. Ia masih terlalu lemas, sekaligus malas untuk meninggikan suaranya. Tubuhnya bertahan pada posisi semula, berdiam di pangkuan pangeran dengan kepala menyandar pada bahunya. " _Dia_ sangat berharga bagimu, _Lucy._ Aku tidak ingin mengambilnya. _Dia_ adalah bagian dari dirimu, dan aku sama sekali tidak pantas memilikinya."

"Jeon…"

Jungkook mengeratkan rematannya pada jubah sang pangeran, sedikit menariknya, memberitahukan bahwa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan.

Namun _Lucifer_ memiliki pikiran yang berlawanan. " _Dia_ berharga bagiku, dan aku mempercayakannya kepadamu. Kau mengandung keturunanku, Kook. Kau membesarkan darah dagingku di dalam tubuhmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang kuizinkan untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Wajar jika aku memberikan _dia_ kepadamu. Aku memang ingin kau menjaganya baik-baik. Tapi percaya padaku… _dia_ yang akan lebih banyak membantumu."

"Persetan!"

"Jeon Jungkook!" sang pangeran menghela nafas kasar. Ia sangat sadar betapa mereka berdua saling peduli. Namun keduanya juga sangat keras kepala. Ia bisa saja mengalah jika yang diperdebatkan adalah hal lain, tapi untuk yang satu ini, jelas ia tak mau menyerah.

"Kau terluka, _Lucifer._ Punggungmu terluka."

"Aku tahu."

Ya. Sang penguasa yang paling tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia juga bisa mengira apa saja yang akan diucapkan Jeon muda selanjutnya.

"Kau harus mengembalikan sayapmu ke tempatnya semula, bukan memberikannya padaku." gumam Jungkook hampir tanpa suara. Kedua lengannya kini memeluk tubuh sang _kekasih._ "Aku tidak ingin melihat lagi jika yang harus kulakukan adalah membuatmu terluka."

Penguasa Neraka mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

" _Ratuku,_ dengarkan aku baik-baik." ujar ia pada akhirnya. Ia menarik kain sutera, mengusapkannya pada paras indah _calon permaisurinya._ "Luka di punggungku akan terus menganga, semenjak aku menarik lepas sayapku dari sana, hingga selamanya. Dan sutera merah yang kau kenakan ini adalah darahku yang terus mengalir sejak lama. Kau tahu kenapa aku masih _menyimpan_ benda yang sejak lama ingin kusingkirkan?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja ia tak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan.

"Kubilang _dia_ adalah cacad yang harus kusingkirkan. Alasannya, karena warna putihnya begitu menyakitkan, mengingatkanku akan Surga dan saudara-sadaraku yang _mengerikan._ Aku adalah seorang iblis. Hitam adalah warnaku, kelam adalah jiwaku. Dan sayap yang masih saja berwarna putih itu seolah mencemoohku, mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak pernah sempurna sebagai seorang malaikat. Bersama- _nya,_ menjadi iblis pun aku tetaplah cacad." ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kau berbeda, _ratuku._ Kau begitu cantik dan tulus, sangat sempurna dengan sayapku yang putih."

Jungkook terdiam. Paling tidak, ia sudah tak lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menepati seluruh janjiku padamu. Pertama, membuatmu bisa kembali melihat dunia. Selanjutnya, kita akan kekal bersama, dan kau akan menjadi satu-satunya ibu dari anak-anakku nanti."

"Ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku." potong Jeon muda cepat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan penjelasan pangerannya. "Kau pasti bohong saat bilang aku adalah satu-satunya ibu dari anak-anakmu. Maksudku, kau sudah sangat tua, hidup entah dari jaman apa di Neraka. _Playboy_ yang suka tidur dengan siapa saja. Ketika aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali, kau mengaku sering tidur bersama Bae Irene sebagai Kim Taehyung. Si _Midday_ menjijikkan itu juga pernah bercinta denganmu, pasti. Iblis sapi juga bilang kalian sering _memakai_ seseorang, atau banyak orang, atau apapun itu, bersama-sama. Pasti ada lebih banyak _jalang_ yang tidak aku ketahui yang sudah kau nikmati tubuhnya. Mustahil kau belum memiliki anak."

 _Lucifer_ mendengus.

Sejujurnya ia malas untuk membahas masalah seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jeon Jungkook mempertanyakan ucapannya, dan ia sungguh ingin meyakinkan _permaisurinya._

Maka perlahan sang pangeran menelungkup wajah cemberut pemuda bersurai tembaga dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku memang meniduri mereka, tapi tidak ada satupun yang namanya _bercinta._ Aku memuaskan diriku dengan liang senggama mereka, sentuhan mereka pada kejantananku, juga mulut mereka. Selesai. Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku bahkan tidak menyentuh mereka dengan tanganku. Aku tidak mencium mereka, aku tidak membiarkan mereka memelukku, aku tidak membiarkan mereka menyentuh kepalaku. Dan aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan benihku di dalam tubuh mereka, tidak di dalam liang senggama, tidak di dalam mulut."

Sang pangeran merasa kesal. Sangat. Bersama Jeon Jungkook, seharusnya ia tak lagi mengingat kebiasaan menjijikkannya dulu. Namun _ratunya_ yang keras kepala malah memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua.

Sementara di sisi lainnya, pemuda Jeon menundukkan kepalanya. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika _Lucifer_ dengan tanpa beban menjelaskan apa saja yang dilakukannya bersama para _jalang_ yang pernah tidur bersamanya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri setitik kebahagiaan yang muncul di sela rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Berarti aku adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Penguasa Neraka terdiam.

Kalau saja Jeon Jungkook bisa melihat, saat ini ia pasti akan terbahak karena mendapati semburat kemerahan di pipi _Lady Lucy_ yang bahkan baru menyadari fakta itu _._

Butuh hampir satu menit keheningan sebelum pangeran menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang teramat singkat, "Ya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang penguasa, lalu menempelkan kening mereka, sedikit menekannya gemas. "Aku yang pertama kali melakukan seperti ini padamu?"

 _Lucifer_ berdebar. Ia yakin Jeon menyebalkan bisa merasakannya.

Persetan.

Dirinya sudah terlanjut basah, sekalian saja menceburkan diri walau harus menanggung rasa malu.

"Ya, kau satu-satunya yang berani melakukannya padaku." pangeran balas menekan dahi Jungkook dengan dahinya. Kedua tangannya kini beralih memeluk pinggang. Sesekali ia mengusap perut _permaisurinya_ agar _setan kecil_ mereka tidak lagi mengamuk karena diabaikan. "Dan hanya kau yang boleh melakukannya."

Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Ia terdengar sangat senang. _Lucifer_ yang melihatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan seperti apa itu _bercinta,_ dan kau juga yang pertama kali membuatku merelakan benihku tertanam di dalam tubuh seseorang. Hanya kau, _ratuku._ " sang penguasa bergumam dengan lirih suaranya. "Hanya dirimu yang pantas menjadi pendampingku, yang pantas menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Pemuda Jeon tertawa renyah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada leher sang pangeran. "Dengan sikap seperti itu, kau sama sekali bukan pangeran, kau adalah seorang raja."

"Dasar menggemaskan." _Lucifer_ bergumam. Ia ikut tertawa setelahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat naik untuk mengacak surai sewarna tembaga yang begitu lembut bagai sutera. Matanya melirik ke sisi ranjang, kemudian ia kembali bicara dengan nada serius. "Jadi, kau bersedia menerima- _nya_? Ini satu-satunya cara yang kubisa agar kau mendapatkan penglihatanmu lagi."

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia terlihat berpikir dan mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Otak jeniusnya terasa buntu, kemungkinan apapun tak terbayang di dalam kepalanya, dan satu-satunya yang ia bisa hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada sang penguasa Neraka.

 _Lucifer_ tersenyum puas. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, membuat _dia_ yang berwarna putih mendekat ke arah dirinya dan sang _permaisuri._ Perlahan diarahkannya kedua tangan Jeon muda untuk kembali meraba benda berwarna putih yang terlihat indah dan sempurna.

Sayang Jeon Jungkook tidak dapat melihatnya.

" _Dia_ selalu bersembunyi di balik sutera merah yang sering kau pakai, kau akan menyukainya nanti. _Dia_ juga terlihat sangat menyukaimu."

Si manusia mengabaikan kata-kata pangerannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada helaian bulu-bulu halus yang kini tersentuh indera perabanya. Rasanya dingin dan menenangkan. Ia bisa mencium aroma salju dan kelopak mawar dari sana. Jeon muda memang tidak dapat melihat, namun ia berani bertaruh bahwa yang dipegangnya kini adalah sesuatu yang cantik.

"Sayapku, akan menjadi _matamu_." bisik sang pangeran sembari memberikan kecupan di mata kiri dan kanan sang permaisuri bergantian.

"Aku akan bisa melihat?"

"Kau akan bisa _melihat._ " ulang _Lucifer_ penuh keyakinan.

Jungkook menyadari ada sebuah penekanan pada nada bicara sang penguasa ketika ia mengucapkan kata _melihat._ Ia paham betul, _melihat_ yang dimaksudkan bukanlah _melihat_ seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook percaya pada kata-katanya, _rajanya._

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku melakukan hal-hal kejam kepadamu, itu diluar kendaliku." gumam _Lucifer_ tepat di telinga Jungkook. "Aku akan membayar semuanya, Kook. Kita akan berakhir bahagia."

Jeon Jungkook sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah pendusta. Namun ia mengangguk begitu saja, menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya di tangan pemilik Neraka.

Sang pangeran tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil belati yang dibuat _Azazel_ dari balik jubahnya. Perlahan disingkirkannya sutera merah yang masih bertengger _permaisurinya_ walau dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Setelahnya ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pundak Jungkook yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Seharusnya belati ini tidak akan membuatmu merasa sakit, tapi saat sayapku menyatu dengan tubuhmu, pasti akan menyakitkan. Kau boleh berteriak atau menggigitku."

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh setelahnya, tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa pangerannya tidak sedang bercanda. Ia pasrah saja saat kedua tangannya dituntun untuk memeluk pinggang sang penguasa.

"Begini akan lebih mudah." ujar iblis persurai jelaga.

Setelahnya, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tulang belikat sebelah kirinya. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada pundak kiri sang penguasa.

Ia mendengar suara benda patah. Kulit punggungnya merasakan sapuan cairan kental yang terasa hangat. Jungkook menduga _Lucifer_ mengoyak dagingnya hingga selanjutnya mematahkan tulang di tubuhnya, entah tulang yang mana.

Ia hampir menghela nafas lega kalau saja rasa dingin itu tidak tiba-tiba menusuknya hingga ke ulu hati.

Jungkook berteriak kesakitan. Dingin yang menyeruak ke dalam tubuhnya berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih dingin dari sensasi yang didapatnya ketika memegang balok es dari dalam kulkas. Saking dinginnya, hingga terasa panas. Bahkan ia merasakan perih yang luar basa hingga ke jantungnya, seolah dingin itu berusaha membekukan seluruh peredaran darah di dalam tubuhnya.

Jeon Jungkook melolong kesakitan. Ia meremat kuat-kuat pinggang sang pangeran, menjerit sekuat tenaga tepat di samping telinga sang penguasa. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah saking tak bisanya ia menahan sakit yang menusuknya. Kalau saja ia masih memiliki bola mata, mungkin air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

" _Lucifer!_ Tidak… kumohon hentikan!" pekiknya dengan suara melengking. Jeon Jungkook bahkan membenturkan pelipisnya ke kepala _Lucifer,_ tak mempedulikan ekspresi seperti apa yang kini ditunjukkan pangerannya. "Benda ini ingin membunuhku! Hentikan!"

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hanya itu yang sang pangeran ucapkan. Ia masih berusaha menyatukan _permaisurinya_ dengan satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang masih suci semenjak ia terjatuh ke Neraka.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat.

Bukannya berhenti, rasa sakit yang mencekat itu bahkan kini menusuk kuat-kuat ke bagian kanan tubuhnya.

Jeon Jungkook semakin merasa tersiksa. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga suaranya terputus.

Dan yang terakhir diingatnya adalah bisikan lembut sang pangeran yang mengucapkan, " _Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok berpakaian serba putih berjalan di tengah-tengah taman _Eden._ Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang manis kala berpapasan dengan penghuni Surga lainnya. Hampir saja ia menggumamkan lantunan pujian ketika angin yang terasa dingin menerpa wajahnya.

 _Seraphiel_ berhenti melangkah. Sepasang mata sebiru kristalnya memicing saat ia mencoba memastikan apa yang barusan dirasakannya. Dan kilatan cahaya dari arah timur di atas sana membuatnya yakin.

" _Luciel._ " gumamnya hampir tanpa suara. Ia tahu betul aura siapa yang barusan menyapa.

Bukan _Lucifer_ sang iblis, melainkan _Luciel,_ sosok penguasa Neraka sebelum ia terjatuh dari Surga.

Seharusnya, _adiknya_ tak mampu lagi menguarkan aura menenangkan seperti tadi.

Tidak.

Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari para malaikat yang berada di sana.

 _Luciel._

Ia mendengar mereka membicarakannya.

" _Seraphiel!_ " seru sebuah suara dari langit.

Yang dipanggil langsung mendongak. Ia mendapati _Michael_ sedang meluncur turun bersama beberapa malaikat lainnya. Malaikat dengan tombak itu mendarat tepat di samping pemimpin para _Seraphim._

"Kau merasakannya?"

 _Seraphiel_ mengangguk. Ia berucap tanpa ragu. " _Luciel._ Tapi, bagaimana bisa? _Adik_ kesayanganku telah jatuh ke jurang Neraka. Ia tidak seharusnya memiliki aura seorang malaikat. Lagi, setelah sekian lama, kenapa baru sekarang muncul?"

 _Michael_ tampak ragu. Mata bulatnya menerawang ke arah timur. "Kau pernah dengar bahwa _Luciel_ adalah iblis yang tidak memiliki sayap? Bagaimana jika selama ini ia menyembunyikan sayapnya?"

 _Seraphiel_ pernah mendengar itu, namun ia meragukan kebarannya. Sebagai seorang malaikat, ia bisa saja _menyembunyikan_ sayapnya dan muncul bagai sosok manusia biasa. Iblis tentu bisa melakukannya juga. Namun _Lucifer_ berbeda. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah melihat ia mengepakkan sayapnya sehingga kabar bahwa pangeran Neraka adalah iblis tak bersayap menyebar hingga ke Surga.

"Aku hanya menebak ini." _Michael_ meloleh, ia menatap lekat malaikat yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sepasang matanya memicing penuh curiga. "Bagaimana jika alasan _Luciel_ tidak pernah menunjukkan sayapnya adalah karena ia memiliki sayap seorang malaikat?"

"Dan alasan kita tidak merasakan aura _malaikat_ dari tubuhnya ketika bertemu dengannya?" _Seraphiel_ berusaha mendengar pendapat pemimpin bala tentara Surga yang terlihat antusias dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Karena sayap itu sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya."

Pemimpin para _Seraphim_ terdiam. Ia menatap lekat _Michael_ sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanan dan mengacak surai keemasan _saudaranya_. "Tenanglah. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. _Lucifer_ memiliki sayap atau tidak, dan bagaimana wujud sayapnya saat ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Tugasmu bukan untuk mengurusi _Lucifer._ Aku juga tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk itu. Jika _Lucifer_ masih memiliki sayap putih bersih seorang malaikat bersamanya, itu pasti karena kehendak _Ayah_ sebagai Sang Pencipta _._ "

 _Michael_ terdiam.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Para penghuni Surga yang berada di sekeliling keduanya ikut memperhatikan karena bagaimapaun, sosok _Luciel_ dulunya sangat dekat dengan semua penghuni Surga. Ia sering berjalan di taman _Eden_ sembari melantunkan nyanyian. Setelah sekian lama kehilangan, tentu auranya yang tiba-tiba muncul seolah menjadi pengingat betapa malaikat murah senyum itu dirindukan di Surga.

Seharusnya, hanya sampai di sana perbincangan mereka.

Namun udara yang kembali berhembus membuat tubuh para makhluk suci membeku seketika. Mereka saling pandang tanpa ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

 _Luciel_ kembali _terasa_ keberadaannya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dan ketika angin menerpa, membawa _aroma Luciel_ yang bercampur dengan anyir darah seorang manusia, _Seraphiel_ menjadi yang pertama menyadari bahwa _adik_ kesayangannya telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Manusia tidak seharusnya _menyentuh_ suci dan agungnya para malaikat.

Dan _Lucifer_ sepertinya baru saja memberikan keagungan yang _pernah_ dimilikinya kepada seorang manusia.

"Ia harus segera dimusnahkan, manusia itu." _Michael_ bergumam. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan _Seraphiel_ dari kepalanya sebelum berbalik dan mengucapkan kalimat tegas kepada malaikat yang datang bersama dirinya. "Siapkan bala tetara. Kita akan mencari manusia itu sampai ketemu. Hukum Langit tidak boleh ditentang demi menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta."

Dua malaikat langsung melesat ke angkasa, sementara yang lainnya tetap berada di sana.

"Aku ikut."

Ucapan _Seraphiel_ menarik seluruh atensi _Michael._ Ia yang hendak memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya langsung terdiam. Butuh lebih dari setengah menit baginya sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau tidak bertugas untuk _berperang, Seraphiel._ Seharusnya kau berada di langit teratas untuk melantunkan pujian."

"Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan. Ada keseriusan yang nyata terpancar dari sepasang kristal biru di matanya. " _Ayah_ tidak melarangku untuk turun ke Bumi ataupun menemui _Lucifer._ "

Hanya itu, dan _Michael_ menyetujui keikutsertaan seorang _Seraph_ bersamanya

Lagipula, ia tahu betul bagaimana _Seraphiel_ sangat menyayangi _Luciel_ ketika mereka masih sama-sama berada di surga. Dan rasa sayang _Seraphiel_ kepada _adiknya,_ juga rasa sayang yang pernah dimilikinya untuk malaikat paling indah di Surga tidak akan pernah lenyap meski telah sekian lama.

Ia tahu, ia bisa merasakan bahwa nantinya, mereka dan _Lucifer_ akan saling bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius ternyata." ungkap _Azazel_ yang telah menunggu pangeran di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baru saja _Lucifer_ membuka pintu setelah membiarkan Jungkook terlelap dengan damai, dan iblis yang paling ia percaya sudah menunggunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Istana ini menjadi tempat paling dingin di Neraka. Aku tidak menyukainya." _Azazel_ berkomentar. Ia masih memakai jubah coklatnya, namun dengan beberapa sarung pedang tergantung di pinggangnya, tentu bersama isinya juga. Tangan kanannya memegang tombak, sementara pedang _Michael_ diam bertengger pada sarung pedang di punggungnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti sang pangeran yang telah terlebih dahulu melangkah menyusuri lorong untuk menuju ke bagian belakang istana.

"Aku tahu. Kau beruntung karena bukan aku yang nantinya akan mengepakkan sayap itu. Jika saja iya, seluruh istana benar-benar akan membeku."

 _Azazel_ terdiam. Ia enggan menanggapi ucapan sang penguasa mengenai dingin dan istana beku. Ia lebih tertarik dengan sayap yang _Lucifer_ bicarakan.

Tentu saja ia tahu _benda itu_ ada di Neraka karena beberapa saat lalu, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang membuat matanya hampir buta.

"Jadi kau memang memiliki sayap."

Iblis berjubah hitam mendengus. Ia membetulkan posisi sutera merah yang tersampir di pundaknya. "Sayap Jungkook. Benda menjijikkan itu bukan lagi milikku."

"Maksudmu, _benda cantik_?" sosok bertanduk melingkar terkekeh saat mendengar pangerannya berdecak kasar. Ia tak perlu bertanya mengapa _Lucifer_ enggan menunjukkan sayapnya. Ia tak perlu tahu mengapa sepasang sayap itu tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh siapapun.

Saat ini, yang harus dilakukannya adalah mematuhi perintah yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Beberapa iblis kecil di Bumi memilih untuk bersembunyi atau kembali ke Neraka karena mereka melihat gerombolan malaikat dengan jumlah yang tidak wajar." _Azazel_ melaporkan. Sepasang mata sewarna batu batanya mengamati _Lucifer_ yang membuka tempat penyimpanan senjata. Ia tahu, sang pangeran takkan mengambil salah satu diantaranya.

"Pasukan yang kuminta?"

"Sudah kusiapkan. _Asmodeus, Beelzebub_ dan beberapa petinggi lainnya ikut bersama kita. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak meminta seluruhnya _naik_. Aku ingin mereka keluar saat kita terdesak dan para malaikat sudah merasa kepayahan."

 _Lucifer_ mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Jika aku tidak memerintahkan pasukan tambahan untuk _naik,_ jangan biarkan mereka keluar."

Tangan kanan sang pangeran mengangguk patuh.

"Bagikan senjata ini kepada para pasukan. Kita akan berangkat sekarang." _Lucifer_ meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan _Azazel_ yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaran.

"Apa kau akan membawa Jungkook? Bagaimana kita tahu bahwa kita telah memenangkan perang?" ia penasaran, sungguh. Biasanya, mereka berperang untuk bersenang-senang. Setiap kali berhasil menjatuhkan pasukan _Michael_ dan menariknya ke Neraka, _Lucifer_ akan tertawa puas dan memerintahkan pasukan untuk ditarik mundur. Terkadang, iblis kalah jumlah dan berakhir dengan kehilangan banyak nyawa di pihaknya, namun sang pangeran tidak pernah memusingkannya.

Tapi perang kali ini nampaknya akan berbeda.

Penguasa Neraka menoleh ke arah iblis bawahannya. Ia menyeringai lebar saat berujar, "Aku akan mengunci Jungkook di dalam istana,, dan ia yang akan menentukan kemenangan."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 15 was badly written. Most sentences do not make sense, but I decided to upload the disgrace and messy chapter since YOLO, swag, savage.

But here was chapter 16…

.

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, Review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:**

"Never did I fall."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Minim TaeKook moment for this chap**

 **Super absurd**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XVII: from the Abyss**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Suara berat itu terdengar begitu lembut saat menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook, membuatnya tersenyum simpul sebelum berucap pelan. "Aku baik."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Lalu kedua pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah ranjang itu sama-sama terdiam.

Jeon Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang sosok berjubah hitam yang memeluknya. Ia sedikit memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menatap wajah pangeran yang tengah bersamanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat naik, membelai rahang tegas dari sang penguasa Neraka.

"Kau terlihat tampan, _Lucifer_. Walau terkadang menyebalkan."

Yang dipuji hanya tertawa kecil. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang si manusia. Tangan kanannya bertaut dengan tangan kiri Jungkook, memainkan jemarinya yang terasa mungil di genggamannya. Sementara yang kiri ia gunakan untuk membelai perut _permaisurinya_ yang membesar.

"Kau tidak biasanya memunji seperti itu." gumaman itu diucapkan main-main. Setelahnya, pangeran memberikuan kecupan di masing-masing indera penglihatan pemuda bersurai tembaga. "Aku suka matamu. Warnanya seperti milikku."

Kali ini penyandang marga Jeon yang tertawa. Ditariknya tengkuk sang pangeran untuk kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat merasakan hangat yang menjalar di dalam perutnya.

"Kurasa _malaikat kecil_ kita juga menyukainya." gumam Jungkook. Ia kembali menyamankan posisi bersandarnya, lalu menunduk untuk kemudian mengusap perutnya yang sudah tidak rata. "Hm? Kenapa, sayang?"

 _Lucifer_ terdiam. Ia mengabaikan Jeon Jungkook yang berceloteh, mengajak bicara calon _bayi_ mereka. Sepasang iris biru kelamnya terpatri pada sepasang netra sang _permaisuri_ yang memiliki rupa yang sama seperti miliknya.

Sama persis.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mata Jungkook tidak lebih besar daripada matanya. Hanya saja, iblis bersurai jelaga memiliki bingkai mata berbentuk tajam, sedangkan _frame_ milik pemuda di dalam dekapannya membulat lembut sehingga Jungkook terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata besarnya yang lucu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau menakutkan." pemuda bermata bulat meloloskan komentar. Ia mencubit lengan pangerannya main-main, lalu menarik kedua lengan kokoh itu untuk mengeratkan pelukan padanya. "Jangan dilepas."

"Kau cantik, _ratuku_. Matamu terlihat sangat cantik."

"Jangan ucapkan apapun. Diam dan peluk aku." rengek Jungkook. Bibirnya terlihat menggemaskan ketika mengerucut, sedangkan sepasang mata bulatnya yang melotot marah dianggap sangat indah oleh pemilik Neraka dan seisinya.

 _Walau matanya yang sewarna langit malam tanpa bintang jauh lebih cantik._

" _Malaikat kecil_ kita senang kalau dipeluk ayahnya. Jangan dilepas." ucapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melontarkan kalimat yang seakan menyiratkan ketakutan. Pandangannya kini berpusat pada perutnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya meremat lembut sepasang lengan sang pangeran, memberitahukan betapa ia tak ingin dilepaskan.

Jeon Jungkook melakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia sungguh ingin menyalurkan apa yang saat ini menggelitik hatinya.

Karena ada sebuah perasaan aneh di dadanya, dan _bayi manisnya_ seolah memberitahukan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jungkook…" bisik sosok bersurai jelaga lirih. Dikecupnya perlahan pelipis pemuda Jeon yang dipeluknya. Ia menggumamkan kata yang tak jelas dengan bibir yang masih menempel sempurna pada kulit Jungkook.

 _Lucifer_ memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan tubuh manusia dalam dekapannya.

"Kalau ini mimpi, aku tidak mau bangun."

"Apa maksudmu, hm?" sang pangeran masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Sepasang lengannya juga masih setia menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu ini mimpi." Jungkook terkekeh, cengkeramannya di lengan sang pangeran mengerat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum canggung yang terlihat hambar.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di mata _Lucifer._ Parasnya terlihat sempurna, dengan sepasang bola mata segelap samudera bersemayam di masing-masing rongga mata yang, seingatnya, kosong.

Wajah sang pangeran terlihat pucat.

Tidak.

Sedingin apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh ayah dari _bayinya,_ wajah pucat seperti itu tak pernah ditampakkan sekalipun.

Lagi…

 _Seharusnya,_ ada sepasang _benda_ yang kini bertengger di punggung Jeon muda. Ia masih ingat rasa yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya saat tulang belikatnya dipaksa menerima kehadiran anggota tubuh baru baginya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak akan lupa.

Dan seharusnya, saat ini sepasang sayap itu melekat di punggungnya.

Maka Jungkook dapat memastikan bahwa pantulan dirinya yang terlihat dari sepasang netra _Lucifer_ tidaklah nyata, begitupun dengan segala yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Kumohon, jangan bangunkan aku." gumamnya seraya berbalik perlahan.

Kini Jeon Jungkook duduk di pangkuan sang _kekasih,_ berhadapan. Sepasang mata indahnya menyelami dalamnya samudera milik pangeran. Diusapnya lembut masing-masing rahang sang penguasa, memohon.

Dan pria bersurai arang tersenyum menyejukkan.

Ia benar-benar tersenyum seakan ingin menyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan berjalan sesuai harapan.

 _Pembohong._

Karena yang terjadi di hadapan Jeon Jungkook saat ini adalah tubuh _Lucifer_ yang mulai menguarkan api.

Dimulai dari kedua matanya, lalu menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya yang rupawan.

Bagi Jungkook, rasanya tidak panas. Sungguh. Namun sesak yang menghantam dadanya begitu terasa nyata.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak seolah ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu walau ia tak mampu.

Tubuh di hadapannya mulai berselimutkan api yang menyala kemerahan.

Jungkook ingin lari. Tetapi di sudut hati terdalamnya, ia ingin memeluk pangeran yang begitu ia inginkan untuk terus berada di sisinya.

Dan kenyataannya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam, menatap tubuh _Lucifer_ yang lenyap ditelan api Neraka, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun abu.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

 _Jika masih memiliki sepasang indera penglihatan, Jeon Jungkook pasti sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar._

Namun yang bisa dilakukan sosok bersurai tembaga saat merasakan jantungnya berdetak menggila hanyalah berdiam di ranjangnya.

Udara di sekelilingnya terasa menyesakkan, segalanya berubah _menakutkan._

Padahal tiada siapa yang berada di sekitarnya, tetapi dunia seakan tengah menatapnya penuh curiga.

Retakan kecil di sudut langit-langit kamar yang begitu gelap, jaring laba-laba di bagian bawah meja nakas, juga debu yang menempel pada kaki tempat tidurnya, semua _terlihat_ jelas. Beberapa obor kecil yang menggantung di tembok, yang seharusnya tak mampu membuatnya _melihat_ sesempurna yang ia bisa kini, nyatanya menjadikan segala yang ada begitu jelas hingga ke detail terkecilnya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak seharusnya dapat melihat keberadaan semua benda yang diyakininya tergambar dengan sangat jelas baginya.

 _Tidak seharusnya._

Jungkook yang tengah terbaring langsung menarik tangannya, ia gunakan keduanya untuk meraba bagian mata.

Kain itu masih disana, melindungi indera penglihatannya. Dari yang Jungkook rasakan, _masih_ tidak ada apa-apa di rongga matanya. Kedua bola matanya tak kembali.

Takkan pernah.

" _Lucifer._ " panggilnya penuh ragu. Ia tahu pria yang dipanggilnya tak berada di kamar bersamanya, namun tetap saja nalurinya memaksa ia untuk memastikan. Suaranya bergetar, pecah di bagian akhir. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan serak, tapi tidak menyakitkan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, sekedar menilik sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak yakin apa.

Mungkin, ia hanya perlu menyesuaikan.

Mungkin juga, dirinya hanya perlu diyakinkan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk bangun.

Terduduk ia membenahi sutera merah yang kembali melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya, dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sepasang benda itu tertanam di punggungnya.

Jungkook ingat rasa sakit yang seakan ingin membunuhnya kala pangeran Neraka menyatukan dirinya dengan sayap kebanggaannya.

 _Sayap yang dulu menjadi kebanggaannya._

Dan sekarang, rasanya kelewat nyaman.

Sakit itu menghilang tak bersisa. Bahkan ketika dirinya berbaring terlentang tadi, tak ada sedikitpun rasa kurang nyaman yang menghampiri tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya berusaha menyentuh masing-masing bagian ujungnya. Helaian bulu berwarna putih itu terasa sangat lembut, membuatnya merinding. Ia sungguh merasa tak pantas memilikinya.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua sayap yang kini menjadi bagian tubuhnya.

Bermodalkan naluri dan keinginan yang ia punya, Jeon Jungkook berusaha menggerakkannya.

Dan semua begitu mudah. Sayap-sayapnya bergerak seperti apa yang Jungkook ingikan. Semudah menggerakkan kaki atau tangannya, tidak ada yang namanya kesulitan.

Sepasang sayap itu seolah telah menjadi bagian tubuh Jeon Jungkook sejak dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecut.

Ia tak tahu apa yang kini ia rasakan.

 _Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang kini hatinya rasakan._

Memang ia dapat _melihat_ lagi. Bahkan, ia _melihat_ dengan lebih jelas, jauh lebih jelas dari yang pernah ia bisa.

Ia tidak yakin, tapi biasanya _malaikat kecilnya_ akan selalu _menyapa_ setiap kali dirinya bangun tidur. Walau hanya sebuah sengatan panas yang datang selama kurang dari satu detik, _bayinya_ akan selalu memberikan tanda bahwa dirinya juga telah membuka mata.

Namun yang Jungkook alami kini _hanyalah_ rasa yang begitu nyaman di perutnya. Sambutan hangat ia dapatkan saat sepasang tangannya membelai permukaan perutnya yang tak lagi rata.

Rasanya benar-benar hangat.

Hangat yang menenangkan.

Hangat yang membuat dirinya yakin bahwa _bayi mungilnya_ berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat penurut di dalam sana. Atau, bisa juga hal itu terjadi karena _si mungil_ tengah merasakan takut.

"Selamat pagi, _jagoan kecil._ Tidurmu nyenyak, hm?"

Sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook kini juga merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, menuntut penjelasan.

Yang Jungkook inginkan, dirinya bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dikarangnya sebagai alasan, ia hanya butuh _Lucifer_ untuk meyakinkan.

Bahwa semua yang _dilihatnya_ adalah nyata.

Bahwa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi seperti yang sebelumnya.

Jeon muda menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu besi saat ia merasakan panas yang datang dari lorong di luar kamar.

"Suga?" panggilnya singkat, memastikan.

Ia tak yakin bagaimana, tapi seolah sepasang sayap di punggungnya menangkap apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya, lalu memberitahukan kepada otak Jeon Jungkook dengan segera. Jungkook tidak akan terlalu memusingkannya. Tapi mungkin, keduanya bekerja layaknya sensor yang melekat padanya.

Sensor yang begitu akurat.

Karena suara yang dikenalnya langsung menyapa gendang telinga.

"Ju -Jungkook. Kau hidup?"

Setidaknya, ada yang masih bisa Jeon Jungkook ajak bicara.

Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, merapikan celana dan _baju atasannya_ sebelum mengenakan sepatu yang entah disediakan oleh siapa. Namun biarkan Jeon Jungkook menganggap bahwa _Lucifer_ yang menyediakan semua itu untuknya.

Dengan tergesa, ia berjalan mendekati pintu besi kamarnya kemudian membukanya kasar.

Min Suga berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata yang membelalak. Hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ju -Jungkook." cicitnya lirih. Sepasang mata kehijauannya bergetar ketakutan. Ia bahkan harus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan indera penglihatannya yang sempat mengalami kebutaan sesaat. "Ap -apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jeon Junggkook memiliki sepasang sayap yang begitu bersih. Warnanya putih, dan terlihat _mengerikan_ bagi iblis sekelas _Mara._

Sebenarnya, _Mara_ pernah melihat malaikat. Walau hanya dari kejauhan, ia yakin betul jika sayap yang dimiliki mereka tidak seputih sepasang benda yang kini melekat di punggung tuannya. Lagi, putihnya sayap Jeon Jungkook membuatnya seolah menguarkan cahaya yang menyakitkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" mengabaikan ucapan Suga, Jungkook balik bertanya. Menurutnya, keadaan _pengawalnya_ saat ini lebih membutuhkan perhatian.

Kulit pucat Min Suga dalam bentuk manusianya terlihat memerah, memar di beberapa bagian. Bercak cairan kental berwarna merah bahkan mengotori _sweater_ merah muda yang ia kenakan. Yang membuat Jungkook merasa nyeri, kedua daun telinga Suga nampak berbeda.

"Ada apa dengan telingamu?" sosok bersayap itu berjalan mendekati makhluk bersurai hitam pudar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh bagian yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu, namun _Mara_ sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah mundur menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku." masih menunduk, iblis kelas rendah itu mencoba untuk bicara. "Pangeran akan membunuhku kalau aku bersentuhan denganmu. Ia sudah memotong telingaku karena membahayakanmu dan calon pangeran kecil. Aku tidak mau dipotong-potong lagi."

Ada rasa khawatir terselip di hatinya, namun entah mengapa Jungkook merasa ia tak perlu menjadikan telinga Suga sebagai sebuah masalah untuknya. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran mengenai ayah dari _bayi kecilnya._

Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk merindukannya.

Ada hal yang _memaksanya_ untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat sang pangeran.

Ada sebuah perasaan di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya begitu ingin untuk merasakan hangat tubuh sang penguasa Neraka.

Karena bersamanya, Jeon Jungkook merasa nyaman.

Karena baginya, _Lucifer_ adalah satu-satunya yang akan melindungi dirinya, juga _bayinya._

Hanya _Lucifer_ yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak mengelus perutnya tanpa aba-aba saat kejadian ketika bertemu dengan _Asmodeus,_ juga tindakan _Lucifer_ yang menanamkan sayap ke punggungnya berputar bagai film di dalam kepalanya. Film yang begitu baru dan sangat jelas setiap adegannya.

Rasanya menyakitkan dan membuat perutnya mual.

Kemudian ketika nama Jeon Wonwoo melintas, hatinya terasa luar biasa nyeri. Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung kepada sang kakak yang tega mendorongnya ke jurang Neraka, namun ucapan _Asmodeus_ cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

Ya.

Ia percaya ucapan si keparat mesum _Asmodeus_.

Dan saat ini ia membutuhkan _Lucifer_ untuk membuat dirinya merasa baik-baik saja.

"Dimana _Lucifer_?"

Gelengan dari iblis _penjaganya_ yang tergesa menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja Jungkook lontarkan membuatnya melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong istana tanpa menanyakan apapun lagi.

Bukan apa-apa, ia tahu _kekasihnya_ tidak main-main dengan yang diucapkannya kepada _Mara._ Bisa saja makhluk tak bersalah itu mendapatkan masalah lagi gara-gara dirinya. Lebih baik mencari sang pangeran sendiri daripada harus membahayakan makhluk yang tak tahu apa-apa seperti Suga.

"Jungkook!" pekik iblis sosok pemuda ber- _sweater_ merah muda saat ia mengikutisang _mantan_ detektif.

Padahal Jungkook sudah berusaha menghindarinya supaya ia tak melakukan kontak apapun dengan _Mara._ Namun sepertinya iblis itu lebih memilih untuk setia kepada dirinya.

Kedua tangan Suga memegang masing-masing sisi topi rajut yang dipakainya, seolah memeras keberanian yang tersisa di sana. Kakinya melangkah ragu, tapi ia tak berhenti mengikuti manusia yang, _entah bagaimana_ , memiliki sayap di masing-masing punggungnya. Suaranya tercekat, terdengar bagai cicitan yang ditahan ketika ia mencoba bicara. "Kau harus berhati-hati. Nanti kau menabrak karena tidak melihat."

Jeon Jungkook mengabaikan.

Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh _Lucifer._

 _Lucifer._

 _Lucifer._

Dan hanya _Lucifer._

Bibirnya berulangkali melafalkan nama itu lirih di setiap hembus nafasnya.

Ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya tak perlu berhati-hati. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan apa yang Suga sarankan.

Pemiluk surai tembaga tak akan menabrak apapun.

Sekelilingnya begitu _terlihat_ jelas.

Wajah makhluk seperti apa yang dilewatinya, suara hembusan nafas mereka, bahkan detak jantung yang begitu cepat, juga getar ketakutan di tubuh mereka, semua tergambar dengan nyata seolah semuanya begitu dekat dengannya. Ia tahu betul bahwa beberapa iblis yang dilewatinya langsung menundukkan kepala, mereka bahkan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh darinya.

Ia mengetahui, bahkan wajah Min Suga yang berjalan cepat di belakangnya, menunduk, menahan rasa takutnya.

Tidak.

Seharusnya Jeon Jungkooklah yang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya begitu mengerikan.

Lebih tepatnya, sepasang sayap milik _Lucifer_ yang kini menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya lah yang teramat mengerikan.

Keduanya begitu posesif, Jungkook menyadarinya. Baru saja.

Ia berjalan ke taman gersang yang pernah ditunjukkan sang pangeran saat ia pertama kali tiba di Neraka. Ia sungguh tergesa-gesa sehingga kakinya hampir tersandung sebuah batu yang sebenarnya ia tahu ada di sana.

Sepasang sayapnya mengepak tanpa ia minta, seolah menjadi bagian gerak refleks yang ia punya.

Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke udara selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menapak tanah sepenuhnya.

"Sial!" gumam Jungkook lirih. Suaranya mulai bergetar karena dirinya terengah.

Ia yakin, jika saja sepasang bola matanya masih menjadi miliknya, Jungkook pasti akan berkaca-kaca. Entah karena kesal, entah karena rasa khawatir, entah karena marah, Jeon Jungkook tidak yakin.

Yang jelas, ia ingin berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus untuk memanggil iblis brengsek yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

Jungkook tahu itu percuma.

 _Lucifer_ berjanji untuk selalu datang jika ia memanggilnya.

Ayah dari _malaikat kecilnya_ memang pernah ingkar, namun ia berhasil membuat manusia miliknya kembali percaya.

Dan sekarang, _Lucifer_ kembali tidak datang.

"Kau idiot, Jeon!" Jungkook memekik tertahan. Percuma juga dirinya menghabiskan tenaga jika pada akhirnya ia tak bersua dengan iblis yang _dirindukannya._

 _Lagi-lagi dikhianati._

"Ayahmu benar-benar bajingan." ucapnya pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa hangat. Ia merasa _jagoan kecilnya_ berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya yang digulung rasa kecewa. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut saat ia menunduk untuk _menatap_ perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Ia terkekeh lirih saat merasakan sebuah ikatan yang terasa nyaman. _Bayinya_ seolah setuju dan tengah mengumpat bersamanya.

"Ya… _poppa_ brengsek. Kau harus menghajarnya jika sudah lahir nanti." ada sebuah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya ketika Jungkook menirukan cara _Lucifer_ memanggil dirinya untuk si _bayi_.

Bukan karena ia memanggil si brengsek _poppa,_ namun karena ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya mempertanyakan apakah ia mampu melahirkan _bayi manisnya._

 _Tentang sisa umurnya…_

Dan Jeon Jungkook mendongak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat selama satu atau dua detik.

"Wow… kupikir siapa."

Suara itu terdengar familiar, membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah kiri. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mendapati iblis bersurai abu-abu berdiri di sampingnya, hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Sepasang matanya membola, binarnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang ketara.

Tubuh berbalut jubah abu-abu itu berjalan mendekat, sepasang sayap yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar yang bertengger di punggungnya mengepak perlahan, menghempaskan udara berdebu ke tubuh Jungkook. Telunjuk tangan kirinya mengarah tepat ke wajah si manusia.

Sungguh tidak sopan dan membuat Jungkook berdecak kesal.

"Jeon Jungkook." gumamnya. Bukan bertanya, iblis yang sempat dengan lantang menyatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah miliknya hanya sekedar berkata tanpa ada maksud lain di baliknya.

Yang dipanggil tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Ia terdiam. Hanya diam.

Sungguh, berucap ataupun menutup mulutnya rapat, Jeon Jungkook akan tetap berada di sana. Wujudnya akan tetap seperti sekarang; manusia _buta_ yang memiliki sayap putih bersih di punggungnya.

Sayap yang membuat dirinya mengetahui semua hal yang berada di dekatnya, sungguh sepasang benda yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk dimiliki seorang manusia penuh dosa sepertinya.

Bibir iblis bersurai abu-abu yang semula kelu mulai menunjukkan seringaian sebelum berubah menjadi tawa. Matanya yang menyipit itu tak mau meloloskan tubuh manusia Jeon yang entah bagaimana terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Kau terlihat…"

"Jangan ucapkan apapun, _Asmodeus_." ucap Jungkook tegas. Ia membalik badannya, menghadap iblis kelebihan hormon yang masih menatapnya penuh ketertarikan, walau tak lagi dengan tawa menggema.

Tidak ada lagi rasa takut yang tersisa di hati si manusia. Entah bagaimana, _Asmodeus_ kini hanya terlihat seperti seekor sapi menyebalkan baginya.

 _Mara_ berdiri di belakang iblis yang lebih kuat darinya, masih menundukkan kepala. Ia memainkan jemarinya sambil sesekali melirik tuannya, juga _Asmodeus_ dari sela-sela poninya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menggairahkan. Tapi tak kusangka kau sekarang membuatku sangat terangsang." menyeringai lebar, _Asmodeus_ lalu menjilat taringnya yang menyembul di sudut bibir. Ia gerakkan ujung lidahnya secara perlahan, membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. "Apa itu sayap _Lucifer_? Whoaaa… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya, tapi aku yakin itu pasti milik pangeran. Ternyata kabar yang mengatakan bahwa _Lucifer_ kehilangan sayapnya saat diusir dari Surga hanya bualan."

 _Asmodeus_ tarlihat begitu tertarik saat ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, mengulurkan tangannya seolah ingin menyentuh sepasang sayap menyilaukan itu.

"Ka -kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun kepada Jungkook." Min Suga berucap dengan suara lirih yang bergetar. Ia bergerak secepat yang ia bisa untuk berdiri di hadapan iblis yang lebih kuat darinya, memunggungi tuannya.

Sosok bersurai hitam pudar merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan dirinya siap untuk menjadi tameng bagi Jeon Jungkook, seolah dirinya mampu menahan segala serangan yang akan menyentuh pemuda bersurai tembaga.

Jungkook menyadarinya, punggung iblis ber- _sweater_ merah muda bergetar. _Mara_ berusaha mengais keberanian dari dalam dirinya, mengumpulkannya satu per satu, serpihan demi serpihan, hingga kini ia mampu berdiri menantang _Asmodeus_ yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat darinya.

"Ayolah, mungil. Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa senjata yang dibuat _Azazel."_

Beruntung, _Asmodeus_ tidak menanggapi tindakan lancang pembawa mimpi buruk di hadapannya. Kalau ia sedang serius, Min Suga bisa jadi benar tinggal nama.

"Senjata _Azazel_?" Jeon Jungkook membeo. Ia tampak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan iblis yang hampir mengklaim dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok berjubah abu-abu itu, melewati _Mara_ begitu saja.

Kalau _Lucifer_ tahu, Jungkook pasti dimarahi habis-habisan karena dengan santainya ia mendekati iblis yang pernah menanamkan tanda di matanya.

Persetan.

 _Lucifer_ tidak di sini.

Tak akan ada yang melarang tindakan cerobohnya.

Tidak akan ada sosok yang mencengkeram lengannya erat dengan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan ketika mengatakan betapa bodohnya Jungkook.

Tidak ada.

Walau sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati sosok yang telah kehilangan mata obsidiannya, ia berharap sang pangeran tiba-tiba muncul dan mengomelinya.

"Harusnya aku berangkat bersama _Lucifer_ dan yang lainnya. Tapi aku terlalu asyik bersenggama. Mau bagaimana lagi, Jeon Wonwoo ternyata lumayan juga." _Asmodeus_ terkekeh. Ia berjalan mengabaikan Jungkook, mengarah ke sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari istana utama. Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika _calon permaisuri Lucifer_ mengikutinya tanpa meminta izin.

Jungkook menyadarinya.

Ada nama kakaknya di sela kalimat menyebalkan yang digumamkan iblis yang berjalan di depannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralkan emosinya.

Tidak ada Jeon Wonwoo di hatinya.

Tidak ada.

Jeon Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya bahwa saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada bertemu dengan _Lucifer._

"Kurasa aku terlambat setengah hari untuk perang kali ini. Semoga saja _Lucifer_ tidak mengamuk padaku." _Asmodeus_ bergumam. Ia menendang pintu besi di hadapannya, membuka ruangan berisi berbagai senjata yang sebenarnya tak ia butuhkan. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milah benda-benda yang terlihat usang dan payah.

 _Perang._

 _Lucifer._

Kata-kata itu memenuhi kepala Jungkook dalam sekejab. Asumsinya, tengah terjadi perang yang melibatkan pangerannya, walau ia sungguh tidak tahu perang seperti apa yang tengah melanda.

"Kudengar _Azazel_ membagikan senjata kepada pasukan yang ikut kali ini, ternyata ia hanya menyisakan rongsokan di sini. Lebih baik aku langsung menyusul saja." ucap iblis yang lebih tinggi dari Jungkook. Ia berjalan melewati makhluk bersayap yang tak memiliki bola mata.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Jungkook mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Rasanya begitu dingin sampai-sampai _Asmodeus_ merasa tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga. Ia menepis kasar tangan Jeon Jungkook, matanya melebar seolah tak percaya saat ditatapnya manusia di hadapannya yang kini memiliki sayap.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Lucifer._ "

Ia tahu sayap Jungkook berbeda dengan sayap para malaikat yang pernah ditemuinya. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jeon Jungkook terasa seperti _mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seraphiel_ menyadarinya, bahwa ia tak seharusnya terlibat dalam peperangan yang terjadi saat ini. Namun ia yakin, pasti ada alasan di balik keinginannya untuk berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan seperti sekarang.

Malaikat dan iblis sudah menjadi musuh sejak _hari itu_. Hari dimana sosok malaikat yang paling dekat dengan Sang Pencipta membelot karena menuruti kesombongannya.

 _Luciel,_ malaikat yang dipercaya untuk membawa cahaya Penguasa Alam Semesta. Malaikat paling indah yang pernah tercipta, sosok yang melantunkan pujian paling merdu untuk _Ayah_ mereka.

 _Luciel,_ sang pembawa cahaya.

Bintang paling terang di angkasa.

 _Luciel, adik_ yang paling disayanginya.

 _Luciel_ seharusnya bangga dengan posisinya saat itu. Penciptaannya dilakukan saat Surga dan seisinya melantunkan pujian. Seluruh lonceng berdentang menyambut lahirnya malaikat paling sempurna. Sayap miliknya adalah yang terindah yang pernah ada, begitu putih, begitu suci dan indah. Pakaiannya berhiaskan berlian dan permata terbaik, paling indah dan paling bercahaya.

Rasa bangga atas dirinya seharusnya membuat _Luciel_ menjadi yang paling setia untuk Sang Pencipta.

 _Seharusnya._

Karena yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. _Luciel_ termakan oleh keangkuhannya sendiri. Tak puas hanya menjadi seorang malaikat, ia menginginkan posisi menjadi Raja dari Segala Raja.

Saat itu, perang pertama terjadi. Para malaikat dipaksa untuk memilih sisi yang mungkin berbeda dengan _saudara-saudara_ yang mereka _kasihi._

 _Lucifer,_ nama baru yang diberikan oleh _Ayah_ mereka, untuk pertama kalinya terdengar di Surga.

Begitu menyakitkan.

 _Adik_ yang begitu ia banggakan berdiri di seberang sisi, menatapnya dengan sorot yang penuh arti, lalu tersenyum.

Senyum itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

Perang demi perang telah dilakukan oleh para iblis dan malaikat, seolah _hari itu_ tak pernah berakhir.

Namun kali ini, rasanya sungguh berbeda.

 _Seraphiel,_ yang seharusnya tidak turut serta, memutuskan untuk berada di sana. Ia melayang di angkasa dengan sayap berwarna putih gadingnya, menjaga jarak dari seluruh makhluk yang tengah saling menyerang dan menjatuhkan.

Para iblis membawa senjata, begitu pun bala tentara malaikat yang setia melayani Pemilik Jagad Raya.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

Kilatan cahaya petir berlomba-lomba menyambar.

Gemuruh guntur menggelegar, membelah langit kelam tak berbintang dengan awan hitam kelam yang semakin bertambah pekat.

 _Lucifer_ berdiri di bawah sana, di puncak sebuah pegunungan batu dengan salah satu sisi berbentuk tebing cadas yang langsung mengarah ke laut lepas yang tengah bergejolak, seolah tak ingin kalah menunjukkan kesombongannya.

 _Adik_ kesayangannya tertawa. Namun ada yang aneh dari sorot matanya. _Seraphiel_ yakin, _Lucifer_ tengah merasa gelisah. Beberapa kali ia terkena serangan dengan mudah, dan sepertinya iblis bersurai sekelam jelaga itu juga tidak menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh.

Seakan tengah mengulur waktu, pangeran Neraka mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan _Phenex_ meluncur dari angkasa. Tanpa ragu, _Lucifer_ melompat terjun ke lautan, membiarkan dirinya mendarat ke atas punggung sang burung api yang langsung terbang ke atas langit, menyambar beberapa malaikat sekaligus dengan kobaran api yang keluar dari paruhnya.

" _Azazel!_ " teriaknya dengan suara rendah yang langsung menggema di angkasa.

"Keparat!" umpat iblis bersurai kopi yang tengah berhadapan dengan malaikat yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya saat menghindari ujung tombak yang ditebaskan ke arahnya.

Senjata itu memang tidak berhasil mengenainya, namun _Azazel_ tak berhasil menghindari tendangan yang dilayangkan tepat ke dadanya.

Ia kembali bersumpah serapah saat terpental sejauh beberapa puluh meter hingga punggungnya menabrak bebatuan. "Bajingan."

Awalnya, _Lucifer_ yang meneriakkan namanya adalah alasan dari umpatan yang ia lontarkan. Namun setelahnya, ia menjadikan _Michael_ yang berhasil menyerangnya sebagai sasaran.

Ia mengangkat pedang _miliknya,_ menggerak-gerakkannya ke udara. Sungguh, _Azazel_ tak menyangka jika senjatanya akan seberat ini jika digunakan dalam pertempuran. Ia pernah melihat _Lucifer_ menggunakannya, segalanya terlihat begitu mudah dan menyenangkan.

Nyatanya, pedang itu seakan meolak untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak pantas memiliki senjataku, _Azazel._ " gumaman itu terdengar kelewat jelas di telinga sang iblis.

 _Azazel_ mendongak hanya untuk mendapati kilat kemarahan di mata _Michael,_ pemilik _asli_ dari pedang yang kini dipegangnya.

"Persetan! _Lucifer_ memberikan ini padaku. Pedang ini milikku." tanpa menunggu waktu, _Azazel_ kembali mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia meluncur ke angkasa, menebaskan pedang terkuat yang dipegangnya ke tubuh malaikat bermata bulat yang meremehkannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak pertama mereka bertemu hari ini, _Michael_ tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari _Azazel._ Atau lebih tepatnya, dari pedang yang digenggam _Azazel._

Pada pertempuran yang melibatkan _Lucifer_ di medan perang, _Michael_ akan selalu berhadapan dengan _saudaranya._ Mereka akan saling menyerang dan saling menjatuhkan.

Namun untuk kali ini, _Azazel_ adalah sasaran utama pemimpin bala tentara Surga.

Dan sang iblis meyakini bahwa _Michael_ begitu ingin mengambil kembali apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

Ia tak peduli. Pedang yang kini berada di genggamannya adalah pedang yang begitu ia inginkan. Maka walau nyawa adalah taruhannya, _Azazel_ tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya.

Sekuat tenaga diayunkannya pedang _Michael_ saat ujung tombak tajam itu mengarah ke jantungnya.

Ditelannya _saliva_ dengan susah payah. Menurut perhitungan _Azazel,_ ia akan terkena serangan kali ini.

Sungguh, mata tombak milik _Michael_ sangat berbahaya. Ia sudah melihat beberapa rekannya terkena, dan mereka tertelan api yang entah datang dari mana hingga tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu lalu terbawa angin hingga tak bersisa.

Kalau ujung runcing senjata _Michael_ sampai mengenainya, walau hanya segores saja, iblis yang memiliki iris sewarna batu bata itu yakin, dirinya akan terpanggang juga.

"Bodoh!"

Suara rendah itu terdengar kesal dan marah. Namun perasaan lega malah memenuhi relung hati iblis bertanduk melingkar.

Benar saja, sebuah anak panah melesat cepat hingga mengenai senjata sang malaikat, membuatnya sedikit terpental hingga ujungnya meleset dari sasaran. Pada saat itulah, _Azazel_ berhasil menebas batang tombak _Michael._ Meski tak berhasil mematahkannya, ia berhasil menimbulkan retakan yang cukup besar.

"Datang padaku jika aku memanggilmu, brengsek." _Lucifer_ melompat turun dari punggung _Phenex,_ membiarkannya kembali membantai sebanyak apapun malaikat yang diinginkannya _._ Ia menarik lengan iblis kepercayaannya hingga mereka berdua meluncur bebas sebelum akhirnya menapak tanah.

"Kubilang jangan gunakan pedang ini dulu. Kau belum bisa."

Dan _Azazel_ hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia tidak akan memungkiri kesombongan dan rasa senang yang membuncah akibat pedang yang begitu diinginkan kini menjadi miliknya.

" _Luciel,_ aku tidak menyangka kau memberikan senjata yang berasal dari Surga kepada iblis rendahan sepertinya." masih melayang di angkasa, _Michael_ terbang rendah, hanya beberapa meter di atas kedua iblis yang menjadi lawannya.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendengus. Ia mengabaikan sekian banyak iblis dan malaikat yang tengah bertempur di sekelilingnya. Melirik _Azazel_ sekilas, ditepuknya pundak iblis berjubah coklat, memberinya isyarat untuk kembali ke medan perang dan meningalkan _Michael_ untuknya.

Tentu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan _Azazel_ selain menurut. Lagipula _Michael_ terlalu merepotkan untuk dirinya yang belum terbiasa dengan senjata barunya.

"Kau tidak sepadan dengannya. Kau tahu _Azazel_ payah dalam menggunakan pedangmu." ucap _Lucifer_ dingin saat mencoba mencegah _saudaranya_ yang ingin kembali mengejar _Azazel._ "Lawanmu adalah aku."

 _Michael_ terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang diinginkan pangeran Neraka, ia mengetahuinya. Namun apa yang menjadi keinginannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

" _Seraphiel._ " gumam sang pangeran dengan suara rendahnya saat melihat malaikat yang menggantikannya sebagai _pemimpin paduan suara_ turun perlahan hingga ia sejajar dengan _Michael_.

Sebenarnya ia menyadari kehadiran _kakaknya_ sejak pertama kali ia membuka gerbang Neraka. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin melibatkannya dalam perang ini.

Tidak, kecuali memang _Seraphiel_ yang memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

Dan saat ini, jelas sudah apa yang harus sang pangeran lakukan.

Ditatapnya satu-satunya malaikat yang hanya mengawasi sejak pertempuran ini dimulai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau lelah menjadi _Seraph_ dan ingin menjadi seorang manusia bernama _Kim Namjoon_?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia masih coba menyelami manik sebiru samudera keruh yang terperangkap di sepasang netra _Lucifer._ Ada sesuatu di sana yang tidak _Seraphiel_ mengeti.

Ada sebuah perasaan familiar tentang perang yang terjadi saat ini.

"Oh lihat!" serunya sambil terkekeh saat menangkap sebelah tangan _kakaknya_ menyentuh pundak _Michael,_ seakan mengisyaratkan supaya pemimpin pasukan Surga lebih tenang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum konyol saat ia kembali berucap. "Bukankah ini terlihat seperti reuni keluarga? _Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin,_ dan _Kim Taehyung._ "

Yang diberi _label_ sebagai _Kim Seokjin_ berdecak kesal. _Lucifer_ menunjuk _Kim Namjoon_ dan _Kim Seokjin_ dengan jari tengahnya, merendahkan mereka berdua. Sedangkan saat menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai _Kim Taehyung, Lucifer_ mengunakan ibu jarinya.

" _Luca._ "

Panggilan itu.

Sang pangeran tidak menyukainya.

Ekspresi konyolnya berubah datar begitu _Seraphiel_ menggumamkan panggilan kesayangan untuknya. Suaranya begitu lirih, namun bisa mengalahkan teriakan para iblis dan malaikat yang masih bertempur, juga suara guntur yang menggelegar terbawa angin. Bahkan riuh ombak yang beradu dengan tebing di belakangnya tak mampu menandingi bisikan _Seraphiel_ yang sangat pelan.

 _Michael_ menolehkan kepalanya. Sepasang iris sewarna kristalnya melihat bagaimana _saudaranya_ tengah melayangkan tatapan sayu kepada _adik_ kesayangannya yang masih berdiri angkuh di bawah sana. Sesekali tangannya bergerak, sayapnya mengepak untuk menghalau senjata yang terlempar atau iblis rendahan yang mencoba menyerang mereka berdua.

Pikirannya dipenuhi panggilan yang dilontarkan _Seraphiel_ kepada _adiknya._

 _Luca._

Pemimpin tertinggi para _Seraph_ tidak pernah memanggil _Lucifer_ seperti itu semenjak _Luciel_ jatuh dari Surga.

Tidak, kecuali _Seraphiel_ ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

 _Sayap_ Lucifer, Michael _yakin, itu yang ingin_ Seraphiel _bicarakan._

 _Michael_ sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, beralih menatap _Lucifer_ yang kini membungkam mulutnya rapat.

Mata sang pangeran berkilat tajam sebelum pemiliknya menutup kelopak matanya, memejam untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali membukanya.

"Sayapmu." ucap _Seraphiel_ dingin. Walau begitu, ia terdengar begitu tenang saat bicara. "Kami menyadari keberadaannya, tapi ada bau manusia di sana. Jeon Jungkook?"

 _Lucifer_ terkekeh.

Tidak biasanya _kakaknya_ berbicara kaku seperti itu. Dan menurutnya, itu terdengar lumayan lucu.

" _Luciel._ " kali ini _Michael_ yang angkat bicara. Ia berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada iblis berjubah hitam yang berdiri beberapa meter di bawahnya. Meski beberapa kali ia harus melesat untuk menghalau iblis yang mencoba menyerang dirinya dan _Seraphiel,_ ia tak ingin lepas dari perbincangan yang dilakukan _saudara-saudaranya._

"Warnanya menyilaukan, terlalu cantik untuk makhluk yang memiliki jiwa _busuk_ sepertiku." sang pangeran menyeringai. Ia mempersiapkan busurnya lalu menempatkan anak panahnya di sana. Ditariknya bagian pangkal hingga ujungnya mengarah ke wajah _Seraphiel._ "Bukankan Jungkook terlihat sangat indah? Ia begitu cocok dengan sayapku yang putih bersih."

Anak panah itu melesat cepat, tak memberikan _Seraphiel_ kesempatan untuk menghindar. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip saja tak mampu dilakukannya.

 _Michael_ yang tengah menebas dua ekor iblis di belakangnya pun tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menghalau serangan _Lucifer._

Dan anak panah itu mengenai sasaran.

Tepat sasaran.

Di belakang _Seraphiel,_ seekor iblis berparuh lebar dengan sepasang sayap menyerupai burung gagak menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang dadanya, tepat pada bagian dimana anak panah itu menancap hingga jantungnya tertembus tanpa ampun.

Ia terjatuh, menghantam tanah dengan bagian dadanya yang mengeluarkan asap sebelum akhirnya meleleh perlahan.

Kedua _saudara_ sang pangeran terpaku.

 _Lucifer_ yang _melindungi_ mereka jelas jauh dari perhitungan.

 _Lucifer_ yang melenyapkan anak buahnya demi _musuh_ jelas menjadi sesuatu yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Kenapa…" pertanyaan itu begitu sulit terucap dari bibir _Michael._ Sepasang kristal biru di matanya membola, bergetar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan.

Sementara itu, _Seraphiel_ terdiam.

Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari _Lucifer,_ dan kejadian barusan seolah menguatkan dugaannya.

"Neraka diciptakan untuk dipimpin oleh sosok yang kuat. _Ayah_ menginginkannya seperti itu." sebuah kekehan lolos dari sela bibir iblis yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bicara _._ Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat netranya menatap _Seraphiel._ "Menrutmu, _saudaraku._ Siapa malaikat paling kuat di Surga?"

Sepasang mata sebening kristal _Seraphiel_ terpaku pada _adik_ kesayangannya. Hanya beberapa detik, karena setelahnya ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati _Michael_ yang juga tengah menatapnya di sela kegiatannya mengibaskan tombak untuk membalas serangan beberapa iblis yang mendekat _._

 _Michael._

Nama itu memenuhi kepala _Seraphiel_ tanpa aba-aba _. Michael_ diciptakan untuk menjadi pemimpin para pasukan. Sudah pasti kekuatan fisiknya adalah yang terbaik diantara penghuni Surga.

Tetapi, ada satu lagi yang menurutnya _kuat._

 _Luciel._

 _Seraphiel_ kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada _Lucifer_ yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti kepadanya.

Jika membicarakan kekuatan fisik, _Luciel_ memang bukan yang terbaik. Namun suaranya mampu menggetarkan jiwa siapa saja. Alunan indah yang dilantunkannya mampu menghipnotis siapa saja untuk ikut menyenandungkan puji-pujian. Bahkan, jika yang mendengarnya adalah para iblis sekalipun, _Seraphiel_ yakin, akan ada setidaknya sepercik kebaikan yang menyala di hati mereka.

Untuk masalah kesetiaan kepada Sang Pencipta, para malaikat yang masih berada di Surga memiliki kekuatan yang sama untuk mempertahankannya. Bisa dibilang, setiap malaikat memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing.

Sebuah nama tak mampu disebutkannya sebagai jawaban. Namun sesuatu yang _mengerikan_ mulai terangkai di dalam otaknya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tak pernah terpikirkan kini menghantuinya bagai bayang yang terlihat jelas.

Bahkan kejadian _hari itu_ kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya.

 _Luciel_ adalah sosok yang ceria dan penyayang.

Ialah yang paling dekat dengan sang _Ayah._ Namun ia berhasil membagi kasih sayang yang dimilikinya secara merata untuk jutaan makhluk penghuni Surga dan seluruh manusia di Bumi.

Dan _Seraphiel_ tidak berani menanyakan kemungkinan yang terpikir olehnya.

"Jika bukan aku, salah satu dari _kita_. _"_

Suara itu begitu terdengar merdu, terlampau lirih hingga hampir tartelan guntur yang menggelegar dan suara hujan yang menghujam tanah beserta samudera.

Namun _Seraphiel_ mendengarnya.

Kelembutan suara _Luciel, adiknya._

Begitu bening, begitu menenangkan.

Begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

 _Lucifer_ berbicara seakan dirinya menyelipkan harap untuk kembali menjadi sosok yang pernah menghuni tempat terindah sejagad raya.

Sorot teduhnya…

Senyumnya yang tak juga luntur…

"Aku tidak terjatuh, _Seraphiel._ Aku tidak pernah terjatuh."

 _Seraphiel_ tahu, betapa _adiknya_ mengasihi ia dan _saudara-saudaranya._

Ucapan itu begitu menamparnya hingga _Seraphiel_ tak mampu berkata-kata.

 _Luciel_ tidak pernah terjatuh dan ditendang keluar dari Surga.

Ia memilih untuk melompat turun dan keluar dari _istana_ tempatnya tinggal.

Semuanya terasa janggal dan membingungkan.

Akan tetapi, jika yang didengarnya benar, maka ia semakin yakin bahwa _adiknya_ memiliki hati yang paling suci. Bahkan sebagai seorang iblis, ketulusannya mengalahkan ketulusan seorang manusia.

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Meheheh…._

Bersyukur MV DNA ada TaeKook moment yang bikin mabok, jadi anggap saja minimnya TaeKook kali ini, selain untuk kepentingan cerita, juga sebagai penangkal supaya kalian tidak terlalu _hangover_ besok.

 _Anyway, so sorry_ ga bisa balas review satu per satu, di ff ini maupun ff lainnya

Tapi Tiger sudah pasti baca semuanya

Dan tentunya, Tiger sangat berterima kasih.

.

 _ **Tiger's Demonology**_

 _ **Phenex:**_ _Let's say,_ dia burung _phoenix-_ nya Neraka. Memiliki pasukannya sendiri. Besar dan kuat (seperti _satelitnya_ _poppa_ *le digaplok Jungkook)

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:**

" _Ameen._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

 **Western Series(es): Lucifer | Constantine | Grimm**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humor gagal, a lil bit Crime, Myth, Fantasy, Gore (seriously, I** **'m no good at this)**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Discover the supporting casts**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Minim TaeKook moment for this chap**

 **Super absurd**

 **Boy x boy, typo, ambigu, banyak istilah asing,** _ **swearing, harsh words,**_ **umpatan kasar, gore**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!"**

 **Part XVIII: Angel with a Shotgun**

 _Lucifer_ terbahak.

Ia tertawa begitu lepas kala anak panahnya berhasil menembus sayap sebelah kanan milik _Michael._ Sang pangeran bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya, terlebih ketika melihat sang panglima perang menutup kedua matanya rapat selama beberapa detik untuk menahan nyeri di sana. Benda suci berwarna putih gading itu telah ternoda dengan merahnya darah yang menetes turun membasahi helaian lembut bulu-bulu yang mulanya indah _._

Iris sejernih kristal itu kemudian berkilat marah, benar-benar terlihat seperti kilat yang tiba-tiba menyambar di tengah langit mendung yang terasa suram. Terlihat sedikit lucu dan konyol ketika seorang malaikat yang seharusnya memiliki wajah damai dan menenangkan malah menunjukkan raut penuh amarah.

Dan _Lucifer_ merasa puas karenanya.

Ia lalu kembali melompat, menginjak iblis lainnya sebagai tumpuan ketika dirinya melepaskan anak panah ke berbagai arah. Sang pemilik Neraka benar-benar menyerang dengan membabi buta, tak peduli lawan ataupun kawan. Bahkan _Azazel_ yang mulai menikmanti kesenangannya bersama pedang barunya pun terkena goresan di lengan kiri.

"Pangeran tolol." gumamnya seraya berdecih. Beruntungnya, panah sang penguasa Neraka memang tidak mempan padanya karena bagaimanapun, ia yang membuat senjata itu.

Entah berapa lama _Lucifer_ dan para iblis yang dibawanya _bersenang-senang_ dengan bala tentara Surga, yang jelas, itu cukup membuat _Michael_ dan para pasukannya merasa cukup kewalahan. Ia yang mulanya ingin mengambil kembali pedang yang saat ini berada di tangan _Azazel_ akhirnya mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih untuk meladeni sang pengkhianat, _Lucifer_ yang kelewat bersemangat menjalankan permainannya.

Entah seberapa banyak darah yang tumpah, entah seberapa sering ia mendengar rintih kesakitan atau erangan putus asa baik yang berasal dari musuhnya maupun saudara-suadaranya, _Michael_ bahkan sudah tak ingin menghitungnya. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara memukul mundur para penghuni Neraka. Tak mungkin ia kembali ke Surga bersama pasukannya sebelum memastikan para pengacau kembali ke alam bawah karena mereka bisa saja mengacau keseimbangan di dunia manusia.

Cuaca di tebing itu bertambah buruk, seolah akan terjadi bencana besar yang mengerikan.

Guntur menggelegar begitu keras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya,

Lalu hembus angin manyapa.

Bukan,

Bukan lagi menyapa namanya jika puluhan iblis dan malaikat terpelanting jauh ketika sosok berjubah abu-abu membelah langit, lalu keluar dari sana, membiarkan lidah api dari Neraka menjulur keluar seakan meneriakkan semangat untuknya yang akan bergabung dalam perang. Tentu bukan ia yang membawa angin kencang yang terasa begitu dingin, melainkan sosok lain di belakangnya yang melayang sambil sesekali mengepakkan sepasang sayap.

Dan seluruh makhluk yang mulanya bertarung, kini memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang baru saja mengepakkan sayapnya angkuh.

Begitu indah,

Begitu mengagumkan, namun sungguh menyilaukan.

Bahkan sang pangeran Neraka menghentikan aktivitasnya hanya untuk menatap sosok itu penuh puja. Sudut bibir sebelah kirinya terangkat naik kala netra sebiru lautan gelap miliknya menangkap siluet makhluk bersayap yang begitu cantik.

Bukan…

Tentu bukan _Asmodeus_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Iblis bersayap gelap itu bahkan langsung menyingkir dari lubang Neraka yang dibuatnya, meluncur cepat untuk bersenang-senang dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kanan, menyisakan sosok lainnya yang menjadi alasan terhentinya perang selama beberapa saat.

 _Asmodeus_ menebas kepala seorang malaikat yang berada di belakang _Azazel,_ dan suasana yang sempat membeku kembali terasa panas.

"Perhatikan lawanmu, bodoh!" _Asmodeus_ tertawa keras, menunjukkan wajah mencemoohnya yang terlihat menyebalkan. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh _Azazel_ yang masih terpaku dengan kaki kiri lalu segera mengepakkan sayapnya, menjauh dari tangan kanan sang pangeran sebelum kembali terdiam ketika merasakan hawa dingin berhembus dari arah belakangnya.

 _Azazel_ mengabaikan ucapan si iblis sapi. Ia bahkan tak menggubris para iblis yang kembali menyerang lawan mereka tanpa ampun. Mata kecoklatannya kini tengah terpaku pada sosok malaikat yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah dengan bawahan celana hitam. Menutup matanya, _blindfold_ sewarna darah terpasang dengan indah. Yang paling membuatnya terpana, sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih tertanam sempurna di punggungnya.

Sosok itu begitu angkuh, terlihat sangat memesona dengan segala keindahan langit yang melekat padanya.

Ya, di atas sana, dengan langit kelam sebagai latarnya, Jeon Jungkook terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Tak berbeda jauh dari tangan kanan penguasa Neraka, kebanyakan malaikat menatap Jungkook penuh puja, lebih tepatnya, menatap sayap yang mengepak di belakangnya. Ada kerinduan terselip di sorot mata mereka, juga rasa takjub yang entah bagaimana terpancar dari setiap kristal biru jernih yang terfokus pada sang manusia bersayap.

Aura yang menguar dari sepasang benda surga itu masih sama, tanpa ada sedikitun yang berkurang darinya.

Aura seorang malaikat yang pernah begitu dijunjung di Surga,

Aura seorang _Luciel…_

Berpijak pada tanah berbatu, _the fallen one_ tersenyum puas menatap _makhluk ciptaannya._ Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman kala menyadari bahwa Jeon Jungkook sungguh mengingatkan dirinya kepada seorang malaikat yang begitu menyayangi saudara-saudaranya..

Ia kemudian terkekeh ringan, mencoba menepis fakta bahwa sekelebat sosok yang diingatnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ia… ketika _Eden_ masih menjadi tempat favorit yang bisa dikunjunginya kapan saja.

Dan andai saja _Lucifer_ bisa terbang ke atas sana, ia pasti sudah memeluk _kekasihnya_ untuk menyalurkan kekaguman atas indahnya sang manusia, menyalurkan kerinduan kepada Jungkooknya, menunjukkan kerinduan kepada _dirinya sendiri…_

Sementara itu, Jeon Jungkook mematung di tempatnya, terlalu bingung dan kaget dengan apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Melalui sayapnya, ia _melihat_ begitu banyak darah menghiasi tanah, bahkan air laut pun mendapatkan semburat merah yang mulai mendominasi. Tak terhitung jumlah makhluk bersayap putih membuatnya teringat kejadian malam itu, malam sebelum dirinya menyerahkan seluruh miliknya kepada sang penguasa Neraka, malam diamana ia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat di rumah sakit ketika berniat menjenguk Kim Yugyeom, sahabatnya,

Malam dimana ia _dibuang begitu saja_ oleh iblis yang telah ia percaya setelah si iblis keparat menanamkan benih di tubuhnya yang tergolek tak berdaya.

Dan sekarang, ada banyak malaikat yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kerinduan.

Sedikit menggelikan sebenarnya, mengingat para iblis dengan rupa mengerikan tak lagi membuatnya goyah, namun makhluk seindah dan seramah penghuni Surga memancing keresahan dan ketakutan yang langsung menusuk relung hatinya.

" _Luca…_ "

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nama yang entah bagaimana terasa familiar, meski sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukan itu. Cukup jauh darinya, sesosok malaikat yang terlihat paling berbeda tengah melayang di udara. Ia tak mengenakan perlengkapan perang seperti saudara-saudaranya, apalagi membawa senjata. Dan sosok itu menatapnya dengan sorot terluka.

Jeon Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh ketika ia menangkap tatapan penuh luka dan kekecewaan dari malaikat itu. Ia tak mengenal siapa yang menyebutkan nama _Luca,_ bahkan ia tak tahu siapa itu _Luca_ , namun hatinya benar-benar terasa berat. Ia tak sanggup jika harus beralama-lama memperhatikan sosok yang melayang jauh darinya itu.

Coba untuk mengabaikannya, penyandang marga Jeon lebih memilih untuk menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan si sinting _Lucy_ yang tengah melompat tinggi ke punggung burung raksasa yang diselimuti kobaran api. Wajah sang pangeran terlihat begitu bahagia. Dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, sepasang netra sekelam samudera _Lucifer_ berbinar ketika menatap Jungkook yang masih berada tepat di depan lubang Neraka yang sempat dibuka _Asmodeus._

"Bajingan."

Gumaman itu jelas terdengar di telinga _Lucifer,_ dan yang dilakukannya adalah tertawa lepas sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, bersiap menyambut sang _permaisuri_ yang kini menoleh ke arahnya, membuat sang pangeran membayangkan dirinya tengah dipelototi dengan mata indah Jeon Jungkook.

 _Ahh... Andai benar Jungkook masih memiliki sepasang manik sekelam malam itu..._

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Jungkook benar-benar menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan _Lucifer._ Lebih tepatnya, ia meluncur dari atas sana, membiarkan sepasang sayap indahnya menebas udara dan menebarkan hawa sejuk yang menenangkan.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, dan pukulan tanpa ampun itu langsung melayang ke rahang sang pemilik Neraka.

Seakan menyalurkan kemarahan yang bersemayam dalam hatinya, Jungkook menambahkan sebuah tendangan ke perut _Lucifer,_ membuat tubuh keduanya terpelanting dari punggung _Phenex,_ bahkan burung iblis yang membawahi beribu pasukan itu sempat oleng karenanya _._

Sepasang makhluk tak sempurna itu menghantam tanah dengan tubuh _Lucifer_ yang terlebih dahulu melesak ke dalam retakan besar yang tercipta akibat dorongan pemuda bersurai tembaga yang begitu kuat. Belum merasa puas, penyandang marga Jeon masih menubrukkan dirinya ke atas tubuh sang pangeran, menindihnya tanpa ampun.

"Iblis sialan! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku dan anakmu sendirian!" suara Jungkook bergetar. Ia menduduki tubuh ayah dari bayinya, melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan wajah dan dada sang pangeran sebagai sasaran. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana kini menjadikan dirinya yang dengan kurang ajar menghajar iblis terkuat di Neraka sebagai pusat perhatian. Ia bahkan menjambak rambut sekelam malam sang pangeran sebelum mendorong kepalanya ke bawah sehingga _Lucifer_ semakin melesak ke dalam tanah berbatu.

 _Lucifer_ sama sekali tidak melawan, padahal ia mendapatkan luka yang lumayan akibat serangan Jungkook yang membabi buta. Bukannya tak mampu melayangkan balasan, iblis bersurai arang hanya lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan induk dari penerusnya untuk menyalurkan perasaan.

"Kim Taehyung keparat! _Lucifer_ sinting! Bajingan gila!"

Pemuda Jeon terus saja mengumpat, dan yang _Kim Taehyung_ lakukan hanyalah terkekeh dengan sepasang tangannya yang memegang masing-masing pinggang sang _kekasih._

 _Seraphiel_ terdiam.

Kekehan adik kesayangannya terdengar berbeda.

Bukan kekehan sinis seperti yang biasa di dengarnya, bukan pula kekehan yang selalu lolos dari mulutnya ketika membicarakan tentang dosa-dosa yang ia lakukan.

Kini terdengar berbeda, suara itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan, yang entah telah berapa puluh ribu tahun tak didengarnya.

Kekehan itu terdengar persis seperti kekehan _Luca,_ adik kecilnya yang manis.

Alunan itu terdengar seperti saat ia masih berada di Surga, ketika keduanya menikmati keindahan taman _Eden_ yang damai, dimana sang malaikat paling sempurna selalu menebarkan kebahagiaan dan ketenangan kepada siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Berhenti atau aku akan menciummu."

Jeon Jungkook tentu tidak mendengarkan, bahkan _bayi_ di dalam perutnya kini seolah mendukung tindakan brutal sang ibu untuk menghajar ayahnya.

Dan yang selanjutnya dilakukan _Lucifer_ ialah menarik tengkuk _permaisurinya,_ lalu mendaratkan sebuah lumatan penuh gairah di bibir lembut Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya menelusup ke dalam atasan yang dikenakan Jeon muda, memberikan usapan erotis pada _nipple_ Jungkook yang langsung menegang. Sementara itu, tangan yang tadinya mengunci tengkuk kini beralih meremat pinggang si manusia.

"Uwmhh…" pemuda Jeon mengerang, _Lucifer_ adalah iblis paling sinting yang dengan tidak tahu malu mencumbunya di hadapan penghuni Surga, juga pasukan dari Neraka. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba melepaskan kuluman pangerannya, namun yang terjadi adalah _Lucifer_ yang semakin menghisap bilah bibir Jeon kuat-kuat.

Tindakan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai-sampai tubuh Jungkook mulai melemas. Ia bahkan memukul pelan bahu si iblis gila. Beruntungnya, _Lucifer_ masih memiliki setitik kewarasan di dalam kepala. Dilepaskannya bibir bengkak Jungkook perlahan, ia kemudian bangkit dengan menggendong sang _permaisuri_ di kedua lengan. Melompat tinggi, iblis bersurai sekelam arang memijakkan kakinya di atas tanah.

Ia dengan kasual menggeleng perlahan, membuat surai sewarna arangnya bergoyang. _Lucifer_ coba membersihkan tanah dan serpihan batu yang mengotori kepala akibat tindakan anarkis _permaisuri_ menggemaskannya.

"Pangeran sinting." umpat Jungkook dengan nada datar sembari berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang sempat tersengal. Sepasang tangannya meremat kuat lengan _Lucifer,_ sedikit menancapkan kukunya di sana seakan tak puas dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan _._

Meski sejujurnya dadanya menghangat kala bertemu dengan sang _kekasih,_ ia merasa marah, kesal, juga kecewa karena si sinting _Lucy_ meninggalkannya dan berangkat ke medan perang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada dirinya. Namun jauh di relung hatinya, ada perasaan lega luar biasa, juga bahagia yang terselip kala ia berhasil bertemu pangerannya, juga mendapatkan ciuman sebagai bukti bahwa sosok yang kini menopang tubuhnya, adalah nyata sang pemilik Neraka.

Pangeran _Lucifer_ hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian menurunkan tubuh Jungkook hingga keduanya kini berdiri bersisihan. Lengan kirinya memeluk pinggang penyandang marga Jeon, menunjukkan betapa posesifnya ia. Mengabaikan busur dan anak panah yang sedari tadi dipegang sebagai senjata, kini _Lucifer_ menarik sebilah pedang yang terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam legam dengan tangan kanannya.

Di sekeliling mereka, para iblis dan malaikat telah kembali saling mengadu kekuatan. Memang ada beberapa malaikat yang masih mematung akibat kehadiran Jeon Jungkook dengan sayap _Luciel_ di punggungnya, dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh para iblis untuk melancarkan serangan.

"Berdiri di sampingku, kita akan menang kali ini."

Pemuda Jeon tidak mampu memahami alasan dari pertempuran ini, namun tatapan para malaikat yang lekat tertuju padanya sedikit banyak membuat dirinya merasa bahwa ia bisa jadi merupakan satu diantara alasan-alasan yang ada. Mungkin karena sepasang benda suci yang kini bertengger di punggungnya…

Entahlah.

Jungkook tidak akan repot-repot memikirkannya. Ia _melihat_ betapa seriusnya wajah _Lucifer_ saat ini, juga aura kuat yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan itu cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya supaya menurut dan mendengarkan kata-kata sang pangeran.

Ya... Jeon Jungkook akan menuruti semua kata-kata _Kim Taehyung._

 _Apapun itu..._

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama kedua kubu yang sangat berbeda itu saling mengadu senjata, entah berapa banyak pedang yang dihindarinya, entah berapa kali ia menjadi sayap bagi pangerannya, Jeon Jungkook telah kehilangan hitungan yang ia lakukan di dalam kepala..

Langit yang nampak kelam sejak pertama kali Jungkook berada di sana tetap terlihat kelam hingga saat ini. Tidak ada siang, apalagi malam. Suasana hari itu adalah gambaran ketika matahari mulai meninggalkan cakrawala, namun malam belum sepenuhnya jatuh memeluk butala, benar-benar kelam dan membingungkan.

Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pangerannya karena, sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya di tengah beringasnya penghuni dunia bawah yang menyerang dengan begitu kejam dan mengerikannya malaikat penghuni Surga yang tanpa ampun menghancurkan iblis yang bertindak di luar batas. Keduanya sama-sama melakukan hal yang diyakininya benar.

Dan si manusia bersayap hanyalah makhluk kebingungan yang mungkin saja terombang-ambing di tengah lautan darah. Jika saja _Lucifer_ tidak memberi arahan, pemuda Jeon pasti akan terlihat seperti domba tersesat yang tertinggal rombongannya, kebingungan di tengah perang besar yang mengguncang alam semesta.

"Lelah, hm?"

Sang pangeran mengusap pipi kiri pemuda _buta_ teramat lembut. Terdapat goresan pedang di sana, entah dilakukan oleh siapa, yang jelas, bagian itu kini mengeluarkan darah. Memar di beberapa bagian wajah Jungkook juga dapat terlihat jelas, namun _Lucifer_ tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Asal yang mengenai mereka bukanlah ujung tombak milik _Michael,_ mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ahh… jangan lupakan jika peurt Jeon Jungkook juga harus selalu jauh dari jangkauan musuh.

Menggeleng perlahan, Jungkook tampak memijit pinggangnya yang terasa pegal.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." gumam sang pangeran singkat. Ia mengusapkan tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook, sedikit merematnya nakal sebelum terkekeh renyah.

Jika saja tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang terasa nyaman, Jungkook pasti sudah mengumpat sepenuh hati, namun ia memutuskan untuk menelan umpatannya kala tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman. Perasaan itu berasal dari sentuhan sang pangeran, lalu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membawa kesembuhan atas sakit yang ia rasakan. Luka-luka di wajah manis sang mantan detektif memang tidak hilang, namun rasa sakitnya benar-benar pergi entah kemana.

"Pastikan kau jauh dari jangkauan tombak itu." dengan mengangkat sedikit dagunya, _Lucifer_ menunjuk _Michael_ yang tengah berhadapan dengan _Asmodeus._ Ia berdecak kesal saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu iblis terbaiknya bergerak lambat dan terkesan kewalahan menghindari tombak yang sang malaikat ayunkan.

"Bawa aku ke sana." ucap sang pangeran perlahan.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jungkook hanya bisa menurut. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya sekali, kemudian memeluk sang pangeran dari belakang sebelum membawanya terbang menuju iblis yang mengaku bernama _Kim Mingyu_ juga malaikat yang diklaim oleh _Lucifer_ sebagai _Kim Seokjin._

Jika dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin Jungkook akan menertawakan posisi dirinya dan _Lucifer_ yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Mungkin ia juga akan mengkhawatirkan tatapan aneh dari mereka yang melihat betapa konyol ia dan sang pangeran. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapa yang peduli?

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terbang sambil memeluk _Lucifer,_ menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung pemilik Neraka untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa ia masuh bisa mendengar detak jantung dari iblis kesayangannya.

Ia akan membiarkan sayapnya _melihat_ semua, juga mengepak sesuai keinginan sang pangeran.

"Mundur, kau, sapi tak berguna." suara _Lucifer_ menggema, diikuti anak panah yang melesat tepat dua inchi dari pipi kiri _Asmodeos,_ menuju panglima pasukan malaikat yang dengan cepat menghindarinya.

Yang dikatai iblis sapi hanya mendengus, tak mau sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Michael_ hanya untuk menengok ekspresi _Lucifer._ Resiko terkena ujung tombak sang malaikat lebih mengerikan ketimbang wajah marah pangeran bodoh.

Setelahnya, _Lucifer,_ bersama Jungkook yang makin mengeratkan sepasang lengannya, melesat cepat ke arah sang malaikat.

Sepasang mata _Michael_ berkilat. Dicengkeramnya kuat batang tombak yang ia pegang, kemudian diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untung mengambil ancang-ancang. Tatapannya terkunci pada tubuh Jungkook yang berada di belakang _adiknya._ Mungkin, akan sulit untuk menjatuhkan keduanya, tapi jika salah satunya terluka, yang lain jelas akan, paling tidak, sedikit kehilangan fokusnya.

Mungkin, nanti ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memaksa pasukan iblis kembali ke dunia mereka.

 _Michael_ melemparkan tombaknya. Benda itu meluncur cepat ke wajah _Lucifer._ Pangeran menyunggingkan seringaiannya, menyadari betapa mudah gerakan sang malaikat untuk dibaca, namun seringaian itu pudar kala tombak _Lucifer_ seakan berubah haluan menuju sayap Jungkook yang merentang lebar untuk menopangnya.

Tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya, _Lucifer_ melepas paksa lengan Jungkook yang memeluknya, ia bahkan melempar tubuh itu ke bawah sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan tubuhnya sendiri terdorong ke atas tanpa sengaja.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Dan ketika _Lucifer_ coba mengangkat pedangnya untuk menepis tombak yang dilemparkan _Michael,_ runcing dari senjatanya itu sudah terlebih dahulu menembus kulitnya dalam-dalam.

Hanya sebentar… karena _Lucifer_ dengan segera mencengkeram kuat batang tombak itu dan mematahkannya sebelum ia terjun bebas dan menghantam tanah, diikuti oleh bunyi debuman yang begitu keras.

Lalu perang yang tengah berada di titik terpanasnya itu seketika berhenti kala seorang iblis yang pernah menggoyahkan Surga bersimpuh di atas darahnya sendiri. Tangannya meremat dadanya yang tertusuk ujung tombak _Michael._ Ia memang berhasil mematahkan senjata itu dan menancapkannya ke tanah, namun tetap saja, benda itu sudah sempat menembus bagian dada, bahkan sampai menggores selaput jantungnya.

Harusnya, _Michael_ senang ia telah berhasil membuat luka yang cukup fatal di tubuh pemimpin para iblis, tapi rasa itu menguap begitu saja kala dirinya melihat sang pangeran menunjukkan seringaiannya di sela rasa sakit yang tengah mengekangnya.

Jungkook yang berhasil meraih kembali keseimbangannya ketika mendarat langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya, ia segera memeluk tubuh sang kekasih, berusaha meredakan siksaan yang melanda, atau malah menyembuhkan lukanya. Sayap mengepak beberapa kali, berusaha menyalurkan hawa sejuk Surga, mencoba menuipkan kesembuhan kepadanya. Dirinya bahkan tak peduli jika kedua telapaknya tengah penuh dengan darah sang _kekasih,_ bahkan sayap paling putih yang pernah ada di Surga, kini terkena noda.

"Kumohon, jangan mati." gumam Jeon muda berusaha menutup luka di dada pangerannya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tak berhenti melakukannya meski yang terjadi adalah darah yang mengucur semakin deras. Kepalanya menggeleng frustasi, dan bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan doa supaya ayah dari bayinya selamat dari kemusnahan, atau apapun itu.

Niatnya datang ke medan perang hanya untuk memaki _Kim Taehyung_ yang meninggalkannya di istana tanpa meninggalkan satupun kata, bukan untuk merepotkan, apalagi menjadi alasan kekalahan sang pangeran.

Jika saja ia tahu akan begini, pasti Jungkook akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya, menunggu ayah dari bayinya pulang tanpa melakukan kebodohan yang mengakibatkan kerugian besar bagi iblis yang _dicintainya._

"Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Ya Tuhan… kumohon selamatkan _Lucifer._ "

Jeon Jungkook hampir lupa, bahwa sosok paling tinggi yang mendiami Surga tak akan lagi mau mendengarkan, apalagi mengabulkan doanya. Pangeran Neraka lah sembahan yang seharusnya menjadi penyelamat untuk si manusia.

Dan sosok itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya, meremat sepasang tangannya yang menumpuk di dada kiri sang penguasa, sementara satu tangannya yang lain berusaha menyangga tubuhnya supaya tak terjatuh ke tanah di bawahnya.

Ya... Doa seorang Jeon Jungkook kali ini tak akan terkabul.

Yang disembahnya kini terlihat tak berdaya, menahan kesakitan yang tak mampu dibendungnya. _Lucifer_ terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali menyunggingkan seriangaian yang tak luput dari sepasang iris sebening kristal milik pemimpin bala tentara Surga.

Jika _Michael_ diperbolehkan menangisi kematian seorang iblis, ia pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Sungguh _Lucifer_ terlihat mengenaskan, dan entah bagaimana, ia tidak menyukainya. _Michael_ benar sangat percaya diri dengan tombak yang dimilikinya. Meski tak sekuat pedang yang kini berada di tangan _Azazel,_ senjata barunya itu memiliki keistimewaannya tersendiri. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka jika mantan penghuni surga yang kini menguasai Neraka dan seisinya akan semenyedihkan itu ketika terkena serangannya.

 _Lucifer_ terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dan ia tidak menyukainya.

" _Luca.."_

Menolehkan kepala, _Michael_ mendapati _Seraphiel_ terbang rendah di sampingnya. Sepasang matanya bergetar seolah tak percaya melihat adik kesayangannya tersungkur tak berdaya di bawah sana.

 _Luciel_ adalah malaikat yang kuat. Meski tugasnya memang untuk melantunkan pujian di Surga, seluruh penghuni di sana tahu bahwa kemampuan bertarungnya mendapat pujian dari pemimpin bala tentara suci. Di waktu senggangnya, sang pelantun akan menemani saudara-saudaranya berlatih, dan ia sungguh senang melakukannya. Ia petarung yang hebat. Bahkan setelah jatuh dari Surga dan menjadi penghuni abadi di sana, _Lucifer_ masih menjadi sosok tak terkalahkan.

 _Seharusnya…_

Karena yang terjadi saat ini ialah sang pangeran yang berlumuran darah, dengan seluruh tentara Surga, juga begitu banyak penghuni Neraka yang menyaksikannya.

"Jungkook- _ah…_ " gumamnya lirih. Meski terkesan lemah, ketegasan sama sekali tidak luntur dari sana.

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Bibirnya seakan terkunci rapat, tak mampu berkata-kata kala melihat iblis yang yang telah memiiiki hatinya, iblis yang begitu angkuh dengan segala keagungannya, kini menunjukkan senyum menawan.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Tidak…_

Tidak seharusnya seorang iblis menunjukkan senyum bak malaikat seperti itu. Ia lebih suka melihat _Lucifer_ -nya yang biasa. _Lucifer_ yang terlihat tampan dengan kesombongan sebagai mahkota yang dikenakan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu menjaga _malaikat kecil_ kita." sang iblis terkekeh kala memanggil calon penerusnya sebagai seorang _malaikat._

Terdengar begitu ironis…

Ingin penyandang marga Jeon terbahak mendengarnya. Sisa umurnya saja bisa dihitung menggunakan jari, bagaimana bisa si iblis bodoh menyuruhnya menjaga bayi mereka? Lebih dari itu semua, mana bisa bayinya lahir dengan selamat jika ia saja mati?

Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan protes dan mengatai _Lucifer_ sebagai pangeran sinting, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda kepatuhan.

Jika saja Jungkook masih memiliki sepasang bola mata, ia pasti sudah menangis melihat kekasihnya terlihat payah begini. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah menangkup wajah rupawan _Lucifer_ dengan kedua tangannya, lalu _menatap_ wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku payah, ya? Terlihat seperti Kim Taehyung yang konyol."

Kali ini, Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa setuju dengan apa yang sang pangeran katakan. "Kim Taehyung memang menyebalkan, tapi ia baik hati karena membawakanku _nugget_ dan ayam."

Mendengarnya, _Lucifer_ tertawa hambar, dan itu sukses membuat nyeri di dadanya semakin menyiksa.

Jungkook menyadarinya, tentu saja. Raut wajah _Taehyung_ yang berubah, juga lenguhan menahan sakit membuat semuanya kelewat jelas.

"Menurut padaku, dan semua akan baik-baik saja, kau akan hidup bahagia. Mengerti?"

Inginnya pemuda bersurai tembaga bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan _Lucifer_ , namun gelagat sang pangeran yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat membuatnya untuk memilih diam sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala untuk kesekian kali.

Terkekeh perlahan, sebelah tangan _Lucifer_ yang tadinya meremat dada, kini beralih menyingkirkan sepasang tangan Jungkook yang setia membingka wajahnya.

Perlahan, dengan bersusah payah, iblis bersurai sekelam malam itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang iris sebiru samudera gelapnya menatap langit kelam di atas sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, lalu dengan bisikan ia berkata.

"Jaga Jungkookku, jadikan ia abadi di Surga, _Ayah._ "

Dan sang iblis bersusah payah mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Ia menundukkan kepala, menyentuh keningnya lembut.

Tangan yang berlumuran darah itu bergetar ketika menyentuh dadanya, tepat di tengah, dimana _hatinya_ berada. Setelahnya, dengan sangat perlahan berpindah ke pundak sebelah kiri, lalu yang kanan.

Surai sewarna arang _Lucifer_ menari-nari saat angin berhembus lembut, bersamaan dengan ia yang kembali mendongakkan kepala sebelum bibirnya meloloskan suara.

" _Ameen…_ "

Dan hari itu, bumi bergetar ketika malaikat yang telah berkhianat kembali memanjatkan doa setelah sekian lama, kembali percaya pada keagungan _Ayahnya,_ kembali menanamkan dalam hatinya bahwa sang _Ayah_ adalah yang pantas disebut sebagai penguasa alam semesta.

Gemuruh guntur berhenti menggema, dan kelamnya langit perlahan digantikan oleh warna biru lembut dengan guratan awan putih yang menghiasinya.

"Tidak… _Lucifer_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeon Jungkook tahu, sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Sayapnya mengepak tanpa ia perintahkan, dan udara sejuk tiba-tiba datang memeluk tubuhnya. " _Lucy_! Aku tidak mau! Hentikan!"

Jungkook tidak meyakininya, tapi Tuhan seakan mengabulkan doa yang _Lucifer_ panjatkan, doa seorang malaikat yang jatuh karena keangkuhannya, doa ia yang telah lama diusir dari Surga.

Namun bukankah pencipta jagad raya memang memiliki sifat pemaaf? _Ia_ mengasihi seluruh makhluk ciptaannya.

Jadi, ketika sang iblis menundukkan kepala dan berdoa dengan tulus kepada- _Nya, Ia_ akan mengabulkannya dengan suka rela.

Karena _Lucifer_ telah kembali meyakini- _Nya_ sebagai satu-satunya yang pantas untuk disembah dan diagungkan…

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, _Ayah_ mengabulkan doanya." gumam _Michael_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _saudara_ yang masih bertumpu pada lututnya di atas tanah. Ia bahkan melihat bagaimana Jeon Jungkook harus memegang bahu _Lucifer_ kuat-kuat supaya ia tidak terbawa oleh sayapnya sendiri.

" _Ayah_ sangat menyayangi _Luca._ " _Seraphiel_ menyahut. Sejujurnya ia bingung dengan tindakan sang _adik,_ namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam dan menyaksikan bagaimana pangeran yang kekal di Neraka itu memohon kepada Sang Pencipta.

Di bawah sana, _Lucifer_ mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman sang _kekasih_ dari pundaknya. Ia memasang wajah teduh yang entah bagaimana membuat Jungkook muak ketika _melihatnya._

Dengan sepasang sayap yang mengepak seolah menariknya ke angkasa, Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, memohon kepada sang iblis supaya ia bisa tinggal di sisinya.

Jika benar Jeon Jungkook sedang ditarik ke Surga dan akan kekal di dalamnya, seharusnya ia merasa bahagia, semestinya ia bersyukur karena terbebas dari Neraka yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun yang terjadi adalah penolakan keras yang tumbuh dari lubuk hatinya.

Si manusia tak tahu mengapa, tapi seolah ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dasar Neraka.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, kumohon, Taehyung… _Lucifer…_ Yang Mulia…"

Yang dipanggil menunjukkan senyum sekilas.

Jeon Jungkook pikir, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat, lalu kecupan di dahinya. Namun semua tinggal angan ketika yang dirasakan Jungkook adalah nyeri yang luar biasa di dadanya.

 _Lucifer_ mendorong tubuh sang _kekasih_ sekuat tenaga menggunakan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah, tepat di dada si manusia, dan tubuh berbalut kain merah itu terdorong kuat ke langit biru yang seakan ceria menyambutnya.

Selanjutnya, yang Jeon Jungkook rasakan hanyalah hawa sejuk yang dengan erat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Melalui sayapnya ia _melihat_ gerbang Neraka yang menganga lebar di bawah sana, menghisap para pasukan iblis yang dibawa _Lucifer_ naik ke bumi, sementara di sekelilingnya, para malaikat naik ke Surga.

Ini tidak benar.

Jeon Jungkook tidak seharusnya bersama makhluk-makhluk suci yang kini menembus awan bersamanya.

Ia, si pendosa, manusia yang rela menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang iblis, seharusnya kekal di Neraka.

Pemuda Jeon memang tidak ingin mati, kehilangan _malaikat kecilnya,_ lalu abadi di Neraka sebagai pendosa yang harus disiksa, namun ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan pangerannya.

 _Bayi manisnya_ membutuhkan sang ayah…

Dan dirinya, Jeon Jungkook juga membutuhkan _Lucifer_ di sampingnya. Meski berulang kali Jungkook merasa dikhianati oleh sang penguasa Neraka, meski berkali-kali ia dibuang begitu saja, meski ia diperlakukan seolah seperti sosok yang tak diinginkan,

Seperti sekarang…

"Beginikah akhirnya, _Lucifer_?" Jungkook mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, sekelilingnya seakan menjadi begitu menyilaukan, dan kepalanya terasa pusing karenanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, sebuah senyum miris yang menggambarkan betapa sakit relung hatinya saat ini. Saking sakitnya, sampai-sampai cairan kental berwarna merah merembes dari kain yang menutupi mata Jungkook.

Bibirnya bergetar kala berujar, menunjukkan dalamnya kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. "Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaa cinta untukku, _Lucifer…_ andai kau adalah seorang manusia bernama Kim Taehyung, apakah kau akan memperlakukanku seperti ini juga?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang Jungkook dapatkan hanyalah suara lonceng yang menggema begitu keras.

" _Ayah_ menerimanya, _Michael._ Kita akan membantunya menjadi seorang _penghuni Surga._ "

"Kau benar, _Seraphiel,_ dan segala sesuatu yang berbau iblis harus disingkirkan darinya."

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh.

Ia sungguh tidak menginginkan ini.

Dirinya tak akan pernah sudi tinggal di Surga jika ia harus kehilangan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan iblis pada dirinya.

Karena itu artinya, Jeon Jungkook harus kehilangan _malaikat kecilnya, buah cintanya_ bersama _Lucifer._

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia." _Azazel_ mendekati tuannya, diikuti oleh _Asmodeus_ yang berdecak kesal di belakangnya.

Iblis berjubah coklat langsung membantu _Lucifer_ yang masih terduduk di tanah dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"Sial. Tombaknya lumayan juga." keluh _Lucifer_ sambil meremat dada kirinya. Ia meludahkan darah yang memenuhi rongga mulut sebelum merangkulkan lengannya yang bebas ke bahu _Azazel._

Sementara _Azazel_ membantu sang pemilik Neraka berdiri, _Asmodeus_ dengan segala keingintahuannya tengah mengulurkan tangan, berusaha mencabut mata tombak yang tertanam di tanah. Benda itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya karena sekuat apapun senjata yang digunakan para malaikat, _Lucifer_ tidak pernah terluka hingga sebegini parahnya.

"Pegang itu, dan kau akan musnah." gumam _Lucifer_ dengan nada rendah, sukses membuat pergerakan iblis bertanduk sapi terhenti di udara. Sepasang netra sebiru laut kelam itu tampak memerah ketika menatap _Asmodeus._ "Biarkan saja di sana, _Michael_ pasti akan mengambilnya. Ia tak akan mau kehilangan senjata untuk kedua kalinya."

Meski timbul berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, _Asmodeus_ memilih bungkam. Ia memang bukan ahli masalah persenjataan, tapi jika sesuatu bisa melukai sang pangeran hingga separah ini, benda apapun itu, pastilah sangat berbahaya, apalagi _Lucifer_ mau repot-repot memberinya peringatan saat dirinya ingin memegang senjata itu.

Lebih baik iblis bersurai abu-abu mengurungkan niatnya daripada ia harus mempertarukan nyawa.

"Tarik semua iblis ke Neraka, kita kembali."

Mendengarnya, penguasa Kastil Utara di Neraka tidak bisa bungkam seperti sebelumnya. "Ohh, ayolah, _Lucifer._ Aku baru saja datang, dan kau menyudahi semuanya? Setidaknya biarkan aku mengincar mereka."

 _Asmodeus_ mendongakkan kepala, memang masih ada cukup banyak malaikat yang berada di jangkauannya. Ia kemudian melirik sang pangeran, meminta persetujuan atas apa yang barusan diusulkannya.

"Aku juga masih ingin bertarung." iblis bertanduk melingkar menimpali. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh _Lucifer_ kini tengah memainkan pedangnya.

Dan sang pangeran menjawabnya dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat dipahaminya…

"Simpan kembali pedangmu, _Azazel._ Kita menang."

 _Kita menang,_ katanya…

Menjadikan Jeon Jungkook, calon _permaisurinya_ abadi di Surga,

Juga kehilangan _setan kecil_ yang akan menjadi penerusnya,

Mendapatkan luka hingga ia hampir kehilangan nyawa…

Kali ini, _kemenangan_ bagi malaikat yang telah mengkhianati Surga sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.


End file.
